Yo despues de ti
by Rankito
Summary: Todo iba bien en mi vida, tenia mis estudios, tenia mi novio y estaba empezando en una nueva ciudad. hasta que ese chico irrumpió en mi vida. lo cambio todo, TODO, me cambio completamente. llego a mi vida a darle ese sabor agridulce, a darme horribles momentos como hermosos. no se si estarle agradecida o no se si odiarlo toda mi vida.
1. el nuevo viaje de mi vida

… **..**

… **..**

He recogido todas mis pertenencias, mi única maleta está llena, la mitad de ropa y la otra mitad de amargos recuerdos –tal vez algunos buenos-. La cierro con demasiada fuerza, pretendiendo estropearla y descargar mi rabia sobre ella, pero no sucede nada. Suelto un suspiro y sé que no tiene sentido seguir dañando más cosas. Miro el reloj viejo que esta sobre la mesa de noche y marca las tres de la tarde. De tras de la puerta oigo sus pasos apresurados, parece estar nervioso.

Enjuago otro rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro, y por un momento me pregunto ¿en qué momento cambio mi vida? Desearía poder regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar las cosas. Tenia todo bajo control hasta que apareció el. Desearía no haber venido a esta ciudad, no haber ingresado a la universidad, no haberlo conocido nunca. Todos me advirtieron, pero no escuche.

Sé que no debo marcharme en este modo, pero no tengo otra opción. Aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando muchas veces decía que era una cobarde. Pues bien, en este momento estoy siendo la mayor de las cobardes. Pero no me importa. No me importa nada, solo quiero irme y olvidarme de todo. Por suerte tengo un lugar en donde estar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Escucho la voz atropellada del señor Saotome _–_ se suponía que no llegabas hasta el lunes.

-¿Dónde está? – su voz suena desenfrenada, al punto de la histeria - ¿Esta en la habitación, verdad?

-Oye, espera un momento. No creo que sea buena idea – parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo por retenerlo, pero conozco a quien se enfrenta, es algo imposible.

Sus pasos se aproximan. Mi corazón martillea desenfrenado, he temido tanto este momento. Aunque, siendo sincera hemos tenido muchas discusiones, pero esta, esta me tiene con el alma en la boca. No sé si este lista para enfrentarlo. Había tomado una decisión y la voy a cumplir. Por mi bien, por el suyo. No somos el uno para el otro, somos muy diferentes. Es lo mejor.

Empuño mis manos y volteo al escuchar como abren la puerta de un empujón. Y ahí está, de pie frente a mí, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, ha estado bebiendo, su pecho sube y baja violento. Su mirada refleja rabia, rencor hacia a mí, y no lo culpo. Nos hemos lastimado demasiado.

 _Todo esto lo hago por mí, todo esto lo hago por el_ me recuerdo como por enésima vez.

Es hora de enfrentarlo. Es momento de enfrentarlo.

…

 **CAPITULO 1**

Aún recuerdo las promesas que hicimos al salir del colegio, se suponía que iba a ser una excelente doctora y que daría lo mejor de mí en la universidad. Mis amigas dijeron lo mismo, esperaba cursar con ellas aunque no estuviéramos en la misma carrera, pero, no me esperaba que mi padre me mandase a otra ciudad a estudiar. Analizo mis posibilidades de hacer nuevos amigos mientras hago mi maleta. No llevo mucho, solo lo esencial. Libros, ropa, unas cuantas fotos.

Al terminar reviso en mi laptop los mensajes de mis amigas en las redes sociales, todas deseándome lo mejor y diciéndome que me van a extrañar. Sonrió de solo pensar en ellas y en la despedida que me organizaron el fin de semana, nos divertimos muchos y sin novios fue mucho mejor. No es que me guste beber, casi no lo hago, de hecho, no lo hago. A veces solo un sorbo y para mí eso es suficiente. Veo las fotos donde estamos divirtiéndonos, las cinco bailando, posando, riendo. Recuerdo que esa noche Ryoga fue a buscarme para llevarme a casa. Mi novio, tan lindo como siempre.

Llevamos saliendo casi dos años, sumándole el hecho de que lo conozco desde que se mudó aquí hace tres años. Es mayor que yo y cursa la universidad en tercer año. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien y siempre hubo esa chispa entre los dos. Tengo la suerte de tenerlo, es decir, siempre hace todo por mí. Hizo hasta lo imposible por irse conmigo a Tokio y rivalidar sus materias. Según él, no puede vivir sin mí y eso significa mucho para mí. En cuanto le conté los planes de mi padre empezó hacer los papeleos necesarios para entrar juntos. De todas formas tiene familia allá y tiene un lugar estable.

Los toques en la puerta me despiertan de mis recuerdos.

-Pase – grito no tan alto. Mi hermana Nabiki se asoma por la puerta.

Ella vive en Tokio también, pero no fue por elección de mi padre, fue por la suya propia. Sigue economía y cursa el segundo semestre.

-¿Estas lista? – Dice mirando las maletas que tengo hechas – llevare estas al taxi mientras terminas de arreglarte.

¿Al taxi? la miro pestañando.

-¿Cómo que al taxi? Se suponía que viajábamos mañana – cierro despacio la última maleta pequeña sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella me mira y sonríe, sacude su cabeza.

-Sí, yo también lo suponía. Pero mis clases se adelantaron y son importantes así que adelanté nuestro vuelo para hoy. Espero no te moleste –

-¿Qué no me moleste? – empiezo a notar como sube mi tono de voz - ¡Siempre tomas decisiones sin consultármelo! Lo siento mucho pero yo viajare mañana, con Ryoga. Estaba todo planeado – me cruzo de brazos, esta vez ella no va hacer lo que le plazca.

-Sí, yo también lo lamento mucho por Ryoga. Pero, tu pasaje ya lo cambie así que no te queda otra opción que venir conmigo. A menos, que compres tu pasaje y viajes mañana. Claro, dejando en claro que nuestro padre se va a enojar y ni tu ni el tienen el dinero suficiente para comprar otro pasaje – su sonrisa se hace más grande - ¿No lo crees? –

Apretó mis puños y sofoco un grito de rabia.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te detesto? – siseo. Ella suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Akane. Solo estarás separada de Ryoga… - dice pensativamente mientras mueve los dedos en el aire – un par de horas, mañana ya lo veras –

-Ese no es el asunto. Lo que me disgusta es que tomes decisiones sin antes consultarme – me siento en el borde de la cama, vencida – ahora tendré que ir a ver a Ryoga y avisarle – me tapo la cara con las manos, se va a poner triste, lo sé.

-Ryoga esta abajo, ayudara a llevar todo – dice tranquilamente. Yo la miro perpleja – Lo llame y le dije lo que hice, no soy tan mala hermana después de todo – responde a la expresión de mi rostro.

-Ay Nabiki – suelto un suspiro.

Al bajar con las maletas veo a mi padre que está en el recibidor junto con Kasumi, mi otra hermana y su pequeño hijo, Sasuke. Mi padre es mar de llanto mientras Ryoga me saluda con un beso en la mejilla –tan formal el- siempre dice que no está bien darnos muestras de afecto delante de los familiares, a lo cual ya me he acostumbrado mucho.

-Diviértete mucho en tu etapa de universitaria – dice mi padre mientras lo abrazo. Según el, si voy a una ciudad grande voy a progresar en los estudios y además el hecho de que voy a estar cerca de Nabiki.

-Te voy a extrañar – lo abrazo con más fuerza. Siempre fui muy apegada a él, mucho más cuando murió mi mama. Estuve a su lado y me enseño un par de cosas mientras iba creciendo.

Me dirigió hacia Kasumi, que me abre sus brazos. Sus manos son calidad y sus palabras de buenos deseos también. Se parece tanto a mi madre.

-Cuídate mucho ¿sí? Y llámanos cuando llegues – susurra en mi oído.

-despídeme de Tofu, es una pena que no pueda verlo – digo lamentando que el tenga que trabajar hoy. Es un buen cuñado y me inspiro para seguir la carrera que quiero seguir.

-Lo haré- la suelto y dirijo mi mirada al pequeño con cachetes rojos que me mira un poco receloso. Alboroto su cabello castaño entre mis dedos y el ríe

–cuida mucho a tu mami y al abuelo ¿entendido? –

-Si tía Akane – dice chupándose el dedo.

-Cuida mucho a tu hermana, Nabiki – dice mi padre. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Al llegar la llevaré a un club para festejar su inicio en esta nueva etapa, y quien sabe, tal vez le consiga un novio nuevo –

-Oye… - advierte Ryoga. Yo suelto una risita, se lo mucho que a Nabiki le gusta tomarle el pelo a Ryoga, mucho más tratándose de mí.

-Es broma, cuñadito, la cuidare por ti hasta que llegues – le guiña un ojo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el taxi, todos están en la entrada y de verdad quisiera un momento a solas con Ryoga para poder despedirme de el como es debido. No quiero esos besos castos que me da delante de mis familiares y amigos. Deseo que me tome entre sus brazos y me bese como en las películas. Detesto que sea tan tímido. Aunque, no sé cómo reaccionaria si lo hiciera.

Su mano aprieta la mía y lo miro. Esa mirada, sus ojos castaños tan dulces me vuelven loca. Me sonríe y me atrae hacia el para abrazarme.

-Nos veremos pronto – susurra sobre mi frente.

-Lamento lo que hizo mi hermana, no lo sabía – me disculpo de inmediato.

-Oye – dice levanto mi mentón con su dedo – No te preocupes, te amo y mañana estaremos juntos –

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. _Bésame, bésame, bésame._ Cruzo los dedos para que lo haga. Entonces se acerca y me besa en la mejilla. Diablos.

-Adiós princesa – murmura un poco sonrojado.

-Adiós – digo mientras me subo al taxi.

Me despido de todos con la mano y el carro arranca. Me siento correctamente, un poco cabizbaja, es la primera vez que me voy lejos de mi familia. Nabiki está revisando su teléfono y murmurando ciertas cosas. Así que yo hago lo mismo, tomo mi celular y me coloco los audífonos y me olvido del mundo, menos de Ryoga.

El viaje fue un poco largo. Para llegar más temprano tuvimos que ir en avión, Nabiki tiene una forma para hacer que todos hagan lo que ella quiere, así fue como conseguimos que un par de chicos nos ayudaran a llevar el equipaje hasta un taxi, antes de irse les guiño el ojo y consiguió sus números de teléfono. Yo suspiro y me imagino a mí haciendo eso, seria pésima.

-Akane… - empieza hablar con esa seguridad suya – Sé que le dije a mi papá que viviríamos juntas pero la verdad es que no, vivieras a dos puertas de mi departamento.

¿Vivir sola?

-¿Qué dices, Nabiki? No voy a vivir sola, se suponía que viviríamos juntas – Nabiki me saca de mis casillas cada vez que le da la gana.

-Lo sé, pero, no es muy grande. El edificio es para estudiantes y bueno, yo tengo aprecio a mi privacidad – me pone una mano en el hombro – mira el lado bueno, vas a vivir sola, sin nadie que te moleste, me vas a tener a dos puertas de tu departamento y lo que es mejor – se acerca a mí para susurrar – puedes estar a solas con Ryoga y hacer sus cosas.

Me sonrojo de inmediato ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Si Ryoga y yo nunca… niego con la cabeza y me enfado aún más. No sé si por lo que hizo Nabiki o por el hecho de que nunca he cruzado esa línea con Ryoga y me avergüenza contárselo a mi hermana. Para Ryoga es importante que nosotros… es por eso que me había dicho varias veces que primero quería comprometerse conmigo.

Suelto un suspiro y miro a mi hermana.

-Papá se va a enojar –

Ella suelta un risita y me guiña el ojo.

-Papá no se va a enterar –

-¿Y cómo sabes que no se lo voy a contar? – me cruzo de brazos. El taxi aun no llega a su destino.

-Bueno, te conozco y sé que no lo harás –

Diablos, ella sabe muy bien que no lo hare. No me gusta meternos en problemas, seguramente mi padre pegaría un grito en el cielo y no quiero que se altere. Dejo caer mi cuerpo al respaldo del asiento y no le hablo por el resto del camino. ¿Qué dirá Ryoga? Seguramente ya lo sabe, o ¿no? Tengo que decírselo. Pero no ahora, tal vez mañana. Ahora estoy muy cansada.

Cuando llegamos, la calle es un poco concurrida. Hay muchos chicos con sus mochilas caminando de aquí para allá, otros llevan perros y otros parece que van de fiesta. Aquí al parecer no respetan ni los lunes. Me acomodo en el asiento para ver bien por la ventana. Hay algunos bares y tiendas ¿Dónde me vine a meter? Pero en si, no se ve tan malo. Las casa son bonitas y los edificios tienen ese aspecto viejo pero lindo.

Nos aparcamos en frente de un edificio donde supongo que vamos a vivir. El señor nos ayuda a bajar las cosas y se lo agradezco.

-Bueno, bienvenida – Nabiki abre sus brazos y señala el edificio.

Yo sonrió, empezar esta nueva etapa de mi vida es emocionante.

Yo tengo cuatro maletas de diferentes tamaños y las maletas de Nabiki, bueno son grandes. Ella mira alrededor con el ceño fruncido, al parecer buscando a alguien. Entonces alza las manos y pega brinquitos en el suelo.

-¡Toshi! – grita. Yo dirijo mi mirada hacia donde ella está llamando y veo a un chico alto, casi delgado que sonríe al verla. Estaba sentado en la vereda con otro par de chicos a los que no les prestó atención. Están bebiendo.

El chico alto se acerca a nosotras, es simpático, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos igual, su piel esta algo bronceada. Bueno es que por ahora es verano y ya mismo se acaba, pronto hará algo de frio. El tal Toshi me mira y luego la mira a ella y la abraza.

-Hola nena, ¿Qué tal el viaje? – se lleva las manos a la cintura y mira las maletas.

-Estuvo bien, te quiero presentar a mi hermanita menor – ella me señala con el dedo – ella es Akane y quiero que te portes bien con ella y si ves a alguien queriendo pasarse de listo, pues dale su merecido – yo me sonrojo y me cruzo de brazos.

-Yo se cuidarme sola – resoplo, sacudo un poco la cabeza y miro a Toshi con una sonrisa – Soy Akane, mucho gusto-

-Igual – me sonríe – Bien chicas, permitan que este caballero las escolte hasta arriba.

No sé cómo Toshi se las arregló para subir todas las maletas, obviamente yo lleve las mías porque no era ningún trabajo, pero ¿las de Nabiki? Este tipo sí que tiene fuerza. Mientras subimos yo voy de tras de ellos, están hablando sobre alguna fiesta que se celebra el jueves, Nabiki parece emocionada. No les presto mucha atención ya que solo quiero llegar y dormir. Estoy agotada.

Cuando llegamos a una puerta cerca de las escaleras Nabiki sonríe y saca de su bolsillo un juego de llaves. Se para frente a mi cortándome el paso.

-Querida Akane, aquí será donde dormirás – miro la puerta, esta algo gastada. Pero nada que una pasadita de pintura no pueda arreglar. Suspiro y tomo las llaves.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con las maletas? – pregunta el amable de Toshi.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien –

-Bueno, pasaré por ti en media hora. Arréglate, iremos a una fiesta en el piso de arriba – dice Nabiki chocando sus manos.

-Si, anímate. Vendrán unos amigos de lejos, ellos no viven aquí pero están de visita – Toshi también choca sus manos. Parecen niños.

-No, yo paso. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir – coloco la llave en la cerradura.

-Igual de aburrida que tu novio – dice Nabiki mirándome como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-Buenas noches – murmuro con algo de enfado. Luego miro a Toshi con una sonrisa – Gracias, nos vemos –

-Nos vemos hermanita pequeña, suerte en tus clases –

-En realidad mis clases no empiezan hasta el miércoles – ya tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo dentro del departamento.

-las mias si son mañana – dice con cara de fastidio mi hermana –Bueno, hermanita nos vemos mañana para el desayuno –

Cuando se van, cierro por fin la puerta. Busco el interruptor y cuando la luz se apodera de la habitación me doy cuenta de que no es tan grande como imaginaba. La cocina está cerca de la entrada, tiene el mesón que separa la cocina de la mesa. La sala esta justo en frente de mí, hay dos ventanas grandes y un sillón, la televisión esta en frente y una mesa pequeña también. Por lo menos viene amueblada.

Me dirijo hasta el pequeño pasillo y veo una puerta, la abro y es el baño. No es grande, tiene una ducha y un retrete, algo pálida las paredes. Cierro y me dirijo hasta el fondo a la última puerta, es mi habitación. Entro y dejo las maletas en el suelo, ordenadas, ya mañana desempacaré. El cuarto es algo grande, la cama es amplia, creo que más de lo que era mi cama en Nerima. La ventana es grande y hay un mueble pegada a la pared donde puedo sentarme para ver la vista, que por ahora no se me antoja. Hay un armario y dos mesitas de noche. Por ahora estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Saco de la maleta mi pijama, y me lo pongo. Al acostarme me doy cuenta de cuanto necesitaba una cama. Miro mi teléfono, aun queda poca batería y me apresuro a buscar un interruptor. Para mi suerte hay uno cerca de la cama. Busco el numero de Ryoga y marco.

Espero, pero no contesta. Así que decido en mandarle un mensaje.

 **Ya llegue, ahora voy a dormir** **te extraño y ya quiero verte. Buenas noches.**

Cierro los ojos y enseguida duermo.

Un ruido me despierta. ¿Música? No puedo escuchar claramente pero puedo escuchar el bajo de los parlantes. Diablos, están dando una fiesta justo arriba de mi piso. Maldigo a todos y cada uno que está en esa fiesta. Escucho las pisadas y las risas escandalosas. Miro el teléfono y son las dos de la mañana. Coloco una almohada sobre mi cabeza y se que esta será una larga noche.


	2. cretino

- **CAPITULO 2-**

-Debiste salir con nosotros cuando te dijimos – decía la sonriente Nabiki mientras yo revolvía mi café – te hubieras divertido y ahora no tuvieras esa cara.

La miro con ojos asesinos, pero no digo nada. Simplemente me dedico a mi café mientras ella ríe a costa mía.

-¿Es así todos los días? – preguntó en voz baja.

Literalmente, estoy cansada. He pasado dando vueltas en la cama, gracias a la "fiesta" que dieron arriba que casualmente era de bajo de mi departamento, no pude dormir. Quise tantas veces ir y decirles que bajaran el volumen de la estúpida música. Pero decidí mejor que no. No quiero pelear con nadie, mucho menos empezando la universidad. No quería tener enemigos y que todos pensaran que era una aguafiestas.

Creo que dormí solos dos horas y luego me levante para desempacar mis cosas, acomodé un poco y arregle. Me fui a dar una ducha para pasar el sueño y me arregle para desayunar con Nabiki, hoy por fin vería a Ryoga. Tenía tiempo para hacer algunos papeleos de la universidad y luego lo vería en un restaurante. Me llamo esta mañana diciéndome que me extraña y que ya desea verme, yo también lo extraño mucho, creo que me acostumbre a verlo todos los días.

-Solo de vez en cuando – responde Nabiki sacándome de mis pensamientos –Ayer fue una ocasión especial. Unos amigos de Toshi llegaron de viaje, no van a vivir en el edificio pero si cerca de aquí. En sus propias casas – dice lo último con un gesto sofisticado – Sus padres tienen mucho dinero así que viven como quieren.

-¿Y porque razón no hacen las fiestas en casa de ellos? – refunfuño entre dientes.

-Bueno, uno de ellos si lo hace de vez en cuando y… el otro, no recuerdo su nombre pero era bien apuesto… – se queda un momento en silencio, perdida en los recuerdos. Creo que pensando en aquel tipo, luego recupera la compostura y sonríe – Bueno, el, como se llame. No le gusta hacer fiestas –

-¿No le gusta hacer fiestas? – pregunto algo confundida. Pero y ¿anoche?

-Dije que no le gusta organizar fiestas, pero si le gusta asistir –

-Bien, pues esto no me gusta – terminó mi café – No sé cómo podré hacer cuando tenga algún examen o algo por el estilo –

-No te angusties, mira el lado bueno. Cuando tengas sexo con Ryoga nadie podrá oírlos –

Yo me atraganto y empiezo a toser. Ella comienza a reír y disfruta avergonzándome.

-¡Nabiki! –

-Mírate, pareces tomate – dice sin parar de reír – Ya sé que Ryoga es un santurrón, me da lástima por ti hermanita. Deberías ya haber experimentado la etapa del sexo, quien sabe, tal vez aquí lo hagas.

-Es suficiente – digo avergonzada, me levanto y cojo mis cosas – tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Espera, no te vayas. Dentro de poco vendrá Toshi con los chicos – Nabiki me agarra de la muñeca – aprende a socializar hermanita –

-Tienes clases – la miro perpleja, ella sonríe y se encoje de hombros. Suelto un suspiro.

Me zafo de su agarre y me coloco el bolso café.

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de que llegue Ryoga.

Salgo de la cafetería y no me importan los reclamos de Nabiki. Ella y yo somos muy diferentes, la quiero mucho y Dios sabe que sí. Pero, hay veces que no la aguanto. Ella es una persona muy abierta, sabe cómo hacer amigos, sabe cómo conquistar a los chicos. En cambio yo, era más reservada, un poco tímida según Ryoga, pero eso es lo que más le gusta a él. Ryoga es de la edad de Nabiki. Cuando llego a vivir a Nerima ella ya estaba aquí estudiando, pensé que ellos podrían hacer una bonita pareja pero, la verdad es que Ryoga quiso estar conmigo. Nunca lo logré entender, siempre decía que era por mi personalidad tranquila y reservada.

En estos momentos lo extraño mucho, me gusta estar con él porque puedo hablar de todo y me reconforta saber que me entiende y siempre tiene un consejo bueno para mí. Me gusta el ánimo que me da cada vez que tengo algún problema y no sé qué hacer. En fin, me gusta todo de él.

Llego hasta la universidad, ya sé cómo moverme un poco por aquí debido a que Kasumi y yo viajamos el año pasado para visitar a Nabiki y nos dispusimos a conocer el campus. La facultad de medicina queda un poco lejos, pero hago mi tiempo para ir a pie. Está un poco vacío, hay algunos estudiantes debajo de los árboles, otros conversando de pie bajo la sombra. Sigo mi camino pensando en cómo será mi primer día de clases, ¿haré amigos? Soy un poco tímida respecto a eso. Pero me concentro más en esforzarme en los estudios. Quiero llegar a ser médico especializado en deportes, me gusta esa rama. Mi papa me enseño artes marciales pero no las aplicaba mucho en casa ya que Kasumi quería enseñarme a como ser una linda esposa. Siempre crecí con eso en la cabeza, convertirme en una buena esposa. Pero por ahora ese sueño está lejos de mis manos, quiero primero graduarme y ser profesional, después podría casarme con Ryoga.

Me ruborizo con el último pensamiento. Ryoga me había hablado antes sobre querer casarse cuando se graduara y yo simplemente le decía que sí, es decir, si me emociona la idea de ser su esposa, pero por ahora quiero estudiar.

Llegue a la facultad y busque la secretaria. Necesitaba entrar unos datos de mi antigua escuela y eso era todo. Había una fila de chicos ¿será que me formo? Me acerco hasta una chica que estaba leyendo unas hojas. Su cabello es largo y negro y… valla tiene un tatuaje en el brazo.

-Hola… disculpa – hablo suavemente. Ella me mira y sonríe - ¿Esta es la fila para los de primer año?

Ella me mira de arriba hacia abajo y niega con la cabeza.

-Tienes que ir hacia esa sala – señala una puerta, agradezco y voy hacia allí.

Cuando salgo de allí, me siento un poco aliviada. Terminar con esto por fin, me da la paz que necesito. Ahora solo tengo que leer algunos folletos sobre la carrera que voy a seguir, las normas y bla bla bla.

-¡Cuidado! – dice una voz masculina. Cierro los ojos y choco con un cuerpo. Mis papeles y el bolso se me caen.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída – me apresuro a decir. Me agacho a recoger mis cosas.

Alzo la mirada lentamente, y veo a un chico mirándome desde arriba. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una mano sobre la cadera y con la otra sostiene una carpeta. Si, pues, que caballeroso es al ayudarme a recoger mis cosas. Recojo rápidamente y me levanto sin mirarlo.

-Oye – me llama sin ningún respeto. Cierro los ojos para tomar un respiro y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo –se te quedo esto – dice alzando una hoja.

Sus ojos son azules, azules intensos, me intimidan un poco y me obliga a bajar la mirada. Lleva una sudadera negra y los pantalones igual, es alto, mucho más alto que Ryoga creo. Se acerca a mí y me alcanza el papel.

-La próxima vez, mira por donde caminas mocosa – dice con su voz firme. Me sonrojo pero no de nervios si no de rabia. Le arranco la hoja de las manos y me obligo a fulminarlo con los ojos.

-imbécil – murmuro y me doy la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Caminando puedo darme cuenta que estuve reteniendo el aliento ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así? Definitivamente en esta universidad voy a encontrar de todo. Imbéciles, gente amable, ojala no me topé con ningún loco.

Hago mi tiempo para esperar a Ryoga, voy hacer unas cuantas compras para el departamento y paseo un poco por el lugar. No es tan malo como lo pintaba, hay lugares lindos para ver. Un parque que queda solo a dos cuadras de mi edificio, hay un gimnasio, hay también una biblioteca ¡Si! Mi lugar favorito. Llego a casa y me doy una ducha rápida, busco algo lindo para ponerme y ver a mi novio. Quiero que me vea linda. Elijo un vestido blanco de tiras que me llega hasta las rodillas, es ajustado en la cintura y suelto abajo. Me coloco una chaqueta ya que esta empezando hacer un poco de frio. También me tomo mi tiempo para llamar a casa y decirles que estoy bien y que estoy ansiosa de comenzar las clases.

Al ponerme los zapatos me doy cuenta que en el piso de arriba están comenzando de nuevo con el ruido. Maldigo en voz baja, espero que esto no se les haga costumbre. Me miro en el espejo y aliso mi cabello, esta un poco ondulado lo cual no me gusta y lo peino un poco. Mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura y negro azulado, me gusta el color porque combina con mi piel blanca. Me acerco y me coloco rimer. Mi teléfono suena y salto a la cama para cogerlo. Mis ojos brillan al ver que es Ryoga.

-Hola – digo entusiasmada.

-Hola cielo ¿Estas bien? Te noto agitada – pregunta preocupado.

-No, lo que pasa es que me estaba arreglando cuando llamaste – rio nerviosa.

-Oh, me alegro. Ya estoy aquí, estoy a los pies de tu edificio – me asomo por la ventana de mi habitación corriendo pero no veo nada. Entonces recuerdo que de mi habitación solo se ve el estacionamiento.

-Puedes subir, mi piso es el quinto la primera puerta - ¿Estar a solas con Ryoga? Eso me pone algo nerviosa.

-Eh… no nena, que tal si bajas. Aquí estaré esperándote en el auto – suena algo incómodo. Seguramente está cansado y yo obligándolo a subir más escaleras. Claro que no, que desconsiderada

-Claro, enseguida bajo – cuelgo y me apresuro a bajar.

Cierro la puerta y antes de bajar las escaleras choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, llevo prisa – digo sigo corriendo sin ayudar a esa persona, pero puedo escuchar cómo me ¿insulta? Bueno, no importa, ahora me importa mi novio el cual me está esperando.

Cuando llego y lo veo arrimado sobre el auto, mi sonrisa se intensifica y todo el peso del estrés que tenía sobre mis hombros desaparece. Me lanzo a los brazos de Ryoga y el me corresponde apretándome a su cuerpo.

-Te extrañe mucho – dije pegada a su cuello.

-Y yo a ti – me aparta un poco para mirarme y me besa, cierro los ojos y espero que intensifique el beso, pero no lo hace – Ven, vámonos – me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el auto.

Antes de subir hecho un vistazo al edificio y veo a alguien asomado en la ventana, mirándonos. No le prestó atención pero siento una opresión en el pecho, algo incómodo. Me subo al auto y nos vamos.

En la cena, Ryoga me cuenta sobre su viaje y todo lo que hiso cuando llego. Le fue muy bien y también está cansado. No se cómo decirle que puede quedarse esta noche conmigo, me da un poco de pena. Nunca hemos dormido juntos, excepto esa vez en que…

-Tengo que decirte algo – cierra los ojos y me toma de las manos. No niego que me puse un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué? – me da un poco de miedo escuchar. Aprieto sus manos para darle valor, parece acongojado.

-Sé que, sé que te dije que estudiaríamos en la misma universidad pero… -

Oh, no

-¿Pero? – lo animo a continuar, mientras mi corazón martillea.

-Lo siento nena, es que… no te lo dije antes porque no quería que te enfadaras – toma aire para seguir – mi familia, quiere que viva cerca de la universidad y esta queda lejos. Asi que me matricule en la central. Lo siento.

No sé qué decir, me quedo en silencio. Esperaba cursar la universidad junto a mi novio, tenerlo cerca para cualquier problema que tenga, tenerlo cerca para estar cómoda, pero va a estar lejos y Dios sabe cuándo lo veré. No niego que me decepciono mucho al saber que no estaremos juntos en esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

-¿Akane? – alzo la vista, me está mirando preocupado – Por favor, di algo –

-Yo… no, está bien – abre los ojos como plato y luego frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me dices siempre lo que quieres decirme? ¿Por qué te lo guardas? –

-Yo no me guardo nada Ryoga – quiero que sepa que no me molesta, aunque si me moleste. Pero no quiero preocuparlo.

-Akane, tu nunca dices las cosas que te molestan y yo… -

-¿Cuándo nos veremos? – lo interrumpo. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación algunas veces, no me gusta que me diga todo esto de que tengo que ser más directa. Simplemente no quiero discusiones por mis comentarios.

Se queda pensativo por un momento y luego sonríe.

-Vendré siempre que pueda, si quieres todos los días. Solo estamos a una hora de distancia –

-¿No es muy cansado? – digo mientras dibujo círculos con mi dedo en su mano.

-No, por ti no lo seria. No te preocupes, siempre que tengas algún problema, vendré de inmediato –

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro.

-¿Por qué crees que siempre me meto en problemas? – ambos reímos.

Pasamos la velada diciéndonos cosas lindas y luego dimos un paseo por la calle. Estaba todo tranquilo y las parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano. Yo disfruto cada uno de los momentos que paso con Ryoga, me siento segura, me siento protegida. Tomo el brazo de Ryoga y me acerco más a su cuerpo. A lo lejos veo como una pareja se besa apasionadamente arrimados a un árbol. Me sonrojo en el instante y por un momento imagino que somos Ryoga y yo. Pero desecho ese pensamiento al recordar que a Ryoga no le gustan las demostraciones en público, ni en privado supongo. La última vez que nos dimos un beso de verdad fue hace meses cuando estábamos bajo la lluvia y yo me anime a besarlo.

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunta dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-En que… mis clases empiezan pronto – miento. No quiero que se avergüence.

-Te irá muy bien, el fin de semana ¿te parece si te llevo a comer? –

-Claro, me encantaría –

Nos fuimos porque ya era un poco tarde, Ryoga condujo hasta mi edificio, no quedaba muy lejos. Pero tenía que manejar por más de una hora y no era justo.

Nos bajamos del vehículo y me acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Nos vemos luego, escríbeme cuando hayas llegado – le indico. El asiento con la cabeza y se acerca para darme un beso.

Cuando nuestros labios se juntan siento la necesidad de tomarlo del rostro e intensificar el beso. Él se sorprende pero no se inmuta. Me toma de la cintura y me devuelve el beso. Esto es fantástico.

-Vaya, pero miren quien regreso – mis mejillas arden y me aparto de Ryoga.

Él me toma de la mano fuertemente, puedo ver como su cuerpo se tensa. El chico que está en frente de nosotros es el mismo con el cual me choque en la tarde, el grosero que me trato mal. Lo miro con mala cara y luego miro a Ryoga. Ellos están mirándose, fijamente, parece como si tuvieran algún conflicto. Me acerco un poco al cuerpo de Ryoga, odio verlo así. El ambiente esta tan tenso que la piel se me pone de gallina.

-¡Hola! – Nabiki sale de la puerta junto con Toshi – Vaya hermanita, mira que tarde es y… - se queda callada al ver a Ryoga y luego sonríe – Miren, pero si es mi cuñadito ¿vienes a dormir con Akane?

-Así que tú eres el famoso cuñadito – dice Toshi acercándose a nosotros.

-Sí, él es. Llevan saliendo como cinco años creo – Dice Nabiki mientras cuenta con los dedos.

-Casi dos – le corrijo, aun no me siento cómoda ante la situación. Ese muchacho de ojos azules sigue mirando a mi novio.

-Si, como sea, parece que llevaran una eternidad – Nabiki se pasa a lado de Ryoga y le pasa el brazo por los hombros – Dime Ryoga, ¿vas a quedarte esta noche con Akane?

Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de la lucha de miradas que tiene con ese muchacho, algo que me pone los nervios de punta ¿de dónde se conocen? Tengo que saberlo.

Ryoga parece reaccionar y rompe el contacto visual.

-Eh… no, tengo que manejar hasta la casa – dice atropelladamente. Se acerca a me besa en los labios. Vaya – te llamo luego –

-Si – logro decir por su arrebato del beso en público. Y, por Dios ¡En frente de mi hermana!

Ryoga se va sin despedirse de nadie más, solo de mí. No me molesta.

-Tenía prisa tu novio – me dice Toshi riéndose. En ese momento todos nos damos cuenta de la presencia del chico bravucón – Oh, cierto teníamos que ir a comprar mas cervezas – le estampa una palmada en la espalda al chico. Este reacciona y me mira por primera vez.

Su mirada me pone nerviosa, sus ojos son tan intensos. Aparto la mirada y me apresuro a buscar las llaves en el bolso.

-Oh Akane, recuerdas de los chicos que te hable esta mañana. Bueno, el es uno de esos chicos – lo mira y me señala – ella es mi…

-No me interesa conocerla – dice cortándola a mi hermana y se va. Vaya, es un grosero sin remedio.

Nabiki niega con la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso, la mayoría del tiempo es así – dice Nabiki – pero que raro, hace un momento parecía divertirse –

-Sí, y mucho más cuando se encerró en el baño con Shamppo – comenta Toshi riendo.

-esa chica no me agrada, es una zorra y seguro el se la follo… –

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir – les informo y entro al edificio. No tengo tiempo para escuchar este tipo de conversación.

-¡Espera! – Nabiki me toma de la mano - ¿no quieres ir a la fiesta? Es arriba de tu piso, de nuevo. Anda, vamos y te diviertes un poco –

Lo pienso detenidamente, y la verdad es que no se me antoja. Y mucho menos verle la cara al señor calidez. Declino antes la idea y me niego rotundamente. Ella parece aceptarlo y se va con Toshi de tras de ese chico. Quiero llegar y dormir. Ya que pronto iniciare clases.

..

..

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY AGRADECIDA Y QUIERO MANDARLES UN SALUDO ENORME Y DESEARLES UNA LINDA SEMANA** **SUBI ESTE CAPITULO RAPIDO YA QUE TENGO ALGUNOS TERMINADOS PERO LOS PERFECCIONARE Y SUBIRE DESPUES.**

 **UN BESO.**


	3. la fiesta

**-CAPITULO 3-**

Mi primer día de clases no resulto ser tan malo, fui vestida con unos jeans y una blusa blanca un poco holgada, me puse mis tenis más cómodos y me deje suelto el cabello. Las chicas aquí van vestidas muy diferente que yo, algunas lucen sus pantalones más ajustados y las blusas ceñidas al cuerpo, maquilladas exageradamente y otras con un maquillaje más suave. Hasta ahora no he hecho amigos, me siento en la mitad del salón y apenas he hablado con un joven, su nombre es Shinossuke, parece muy simpático y amigable. Pero casi no hablamos por prestarle más atención a la clase. Había recibido un mensaje de Ryoga deseándome buena suerte en mi primer día y diciéndome lo mucho que me ama, le respondí con otro mensaje aún más lindo. Para mi suerte la noche anterior no habían hecho mucho ruido así que pude dormir como Dios manda.

Nabiki apareció en mi puerta muy temprano para desayunar algo y conversar. Me dio algunos consejos para mi primer día pero no le preste mucha atención ya que era casi de como conquistar chicos y hacer amigos. Me llevó a mi campus ya que había alquilado un auto, estaba orgullosa de el.

-¿Qué te pareció la clase? – dice Shinossuke recogiendo sus cosas.

-Estuvo bien, no es como en el colegio, pero me gustó – salimos del salón conversando sobre su vida.

Me contó sobre su abuelo que tiene una caballa a las afueras de Tokio y que vive solo en una casa que su madre le heredo antes de morir. Tampoco tiene madre, como yo. Ambos somos huérfanos de mamá. Me pregunto si recordará sus facciones, su voz. Porque, a decir verdad, yo apenas la recuerdo. Murió cuando era pequeña, hay días en que la extraño demasiado y en esos días es inevitable deprimirme.

Nos vamos a la cafetería del campus a tomar un café hasta que empiecen las ultimas clases. Había optado por tomar clases de yudo, pero me dijeron que solo podían entrar a las clases si estabas en un curso más superior. Así que busque más y no encontré. Hasta ahora solo tengo que hacer cultura física.

-Así que llevan mucho tiempo saliendo – comenta Shinossuke, cuando termino de hablarle de mí.

-Sí, casi dos años. Estamos muy felices a decir verdad – no puedo contener la sonrisa cada vez que hablo de Ryoga.

-¿Y porque no se matriculo aquí? Para estar cerca de ti – Shinossuke es un chico dulce y calmado. Me gusta su manera de ser. Sus ojos azul cielo reflejan la bondad, como cuando veo los ojos de mi hermana Kasumi.

-No vive cerca de aquí, supongo que eso es un problema a la hora de movilizarse – tuerzo el gesto, no me agrada la idea de tenerlo lejos. Pero no quiero que piense que me molesta.

-¿Y te molesta? – lo miro perpleja, parece que me leyó la mente.

-Eh… no, para nada – miento.

Al salir de la cafetería, él se dirige a otras clases y yo también. Es muy grato tener a un amigo cerca. Con Shinossuke las cosas son fáciles y agradables. Aunque apenas lo conozco, puedo conversar con el a gusto sin que me esté juzgando ni nada. Miro mi teléfono y no tengo ningún mensaje, eso me decepciona un poco.

Al acabar las clases me dirijo a casa. Veo el auto gris de Nabiki aparcado y rezo porque ella este allí y para mi suerte lo está. Corro hacia dónde está mi hermana y freno cuando veo quien la acompaña. Es Toshi con otros dos chicos.

Oh, no

No quiero que me vean, así que disimuladamente me doy la vuelta para irme pero…

-¡Akane! – grita mi nombre Toshi. Yo giro y sonrió como tonta, diablos. Agita sus manos para que lo vea. Le hago una señal y me dirijo hacia ellos.

Nabiki se encuentra hablando por teléfono y me abraza. Toshi me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me atrae hacia él, algo que me incomoda un poco.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases, pequeña Akane? – odio que me hablen como si fuera una niña, pero a Toshi se lo dejo pasar. Me ofrece un poco de su galleta pero niego con la cabeza.

-Bien – digo sin más, me hago a un lado para que me suelte.

-¿Quién es? – pregunta el chico que esta arrimado contra el portaequipaje su cabello es algo largo y trae lentes. No parece ser de aquí. Su pregunta me incomoda un poco ¿aquí todos son así? o pueden ser fríos y mal educados o son asfixiantes.

Prefiero rodearme de personas como Shinossuke.

-Oh, si, ella es la hermanita pequeña de Nabiki – el chico me mira de arriba abajo, como quisiera irme en estos momentos. Veo al grosero del otro día que también está allí, pero ahora está sentado en el asiento de atrás con la puerta abierta para sacar sus piernas.

-Akane, ellos son Mousse y Ranma. A Mousse no lo habías visto antes pero a Ranma si, el que se portó como un imbécil la otra noche – dice riéndose. Ranma apenas me mira.

-Mucho gusto – dice Mousse sonriendo. Yo lo hago igual.

-El placer es mío – no le dirijo la palabra a Ranma, porque en primer lugar, no me agrada.

-Oh, vamos Ranma. Se buen chico y di hola – dice en tono de broma Toshi.

Ranma me mira con sus ojos intensos de arriba hacia abajo, saca un cigarrillo de no sé dónde y lo pone en su boca sin dejar de mirarme. Esto me molesta y me pone nerviosa, no sé qué le pasa. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan raro. Cuando enciende su cigarrillo al dar una calada por fin me dice:

-Linda camisa – no sé si fue sarcasmo o un halago.

No es que este precisamente bien vestida, estoy con algo como para estar en clases. Me miro rápidamente y me doy cuenta de que tengo manchada la blusa. ¡Maldición! Tal vez fue café que derrame por accidente, o tal vez me apoye sobre algo, me muerdo el cachete por dentro para no decir nada desagradable. No puedo evitar sonrojarme. En ese momento mi hermana, mi heroína deja de hablar por teléfono.

-Hola hermanita ¿Qué tal las clases? – dice abrazándome por segunda vez.

-Estuvieron bien… - sin saber que más decir, me acomodo el bolso – Yo… tengo que irme, tengo tarea y tengo que llamar a Ryoga – la verdad no sé porque lo dije en voz alta.

La cuestión es que necesito salir de aquí. La incomodidad no me gusta.

-Piensa en esto, Ryoga tal vez este saliendo con sus amigos ahora mismo. El querría que tu hicieras lo mismo – dice tratando de convencerme de que tal vez quiere que salga con ella.

-Él no es así, siempre me lo dice – le digo en tono áspero. Ryoga nunca sale sin antes mencionarlo, mantenemos una relación a base de sinceridad.

-Si claro, Ryoga el santo – escupe Ranma. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No hables así de él, no lo conoces – me enfrento a él, pero no puedo negar que me intimida.

-¡Esperen todos un puto segundo! – la voz de Mousse me sobresalta. Esta delante de nosotros con los brazos extendidos - ¿de quién está hablando? ¿El Ryoga que yo conozco? ¿Ryoga Hibiki?

Lo miro enarcando una ceja. ¿Ryoga conoce a estas personas? ¿Por qué nunca me lo conto? Bueno, puede que los conociera antes de venir a Nerima, no tengo derecho a reclamarle sobre su pasado. En fin, no tengo porque cuestionar sobre nada a Ryoga, se cómo es el y confió mucho en mi novio.

-Vaya – Mousse se apoya sobre la puerta y se cruza de brazos – y… ¿Qué cuenta el buen Ryoga?

No me gusta su tono.

-Es un santurrón como mi hermana, llevan una relación a base de sinceridad y comprensión. Apenas se toman de la mano frente a nosotros – cierro los ojos para conservar la paciencia que me queda – A decir verdad, oye Akane, me sorprendió mucho que ayer te besara estando presente.

Amo a mi hermana, pero a veces suele ser una boca floja. No puedo soportar esto, necesito salir de aquí.

-Me voy – digo y me marcho.

-Ahora sí creo lo de santurrona, pero ese Ryoga para nada lo es – escucho la voz de Ranma. Me volteo y camino hacia él.

-¿Qué diablos dijiste? – me paro frente a él, su actitud me desagrada demasiado - ¡No te conozco ni tu tampoco me conoces, así que no hables de mí! ¿Me oíste? Y si vuelves a mencionar a Ryoga delante de mí, te lo advierto, te arrepentirás.

Ranma me mira con cara de pocos amigos, yo tampoco me quedo atrás. Detesto que hablen de mí, pero más detesto que hablen de las personas que quiero. Sé que no me gusta la violencia, pero cuando llego a un límite… me conozco y pase muchos problemas por eso, es la razón por la que prefiero evitar los altercados.

-Se muchas cosas de tu noviecito que no te imaginas – se pone de pie y se planta delante de mí. Es mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Pero esto no me intimida ahora, menos ahora que se ha metido con Ryoga.

-¡No me interesa! – lo miro con la misma intensidad que el – No me interesa el pasado de Ryoga, porque no viví en él. Si tú lo conociste no es mi problema, si paso algo entre ustedes es su problema. Conozco al Ryoga de ahora y eso es lo único que me importa –

Ranma se queda en silencio, parece que le gane en esta mini-pelea por defender la honra de mi novio. A decir verdad, yo conozco a Ryoga desde hace tiempo. Conozco lo suficiente para confiar en él y saber que no es una mala persona, no quiero envenenarme con cosas del pasado. No me gusta eso. Los ojos de Ranma se suavizan y luego frunce el ceño, como si tuviera en frente a un alien. En ese momento mi enojo se disipa y siento sonrojarme debido a su mirada.

-Calma, calma chicos – dice Toshi colocándose en medio de los dos.

-Akane, hace mucho que no te veía tan enojada – la miro y le alzo un dedo para que se calle. No quiero recordar viejos tiempo y peor que los mencione en frente de todos.

-Oye Akane, tienes razón – me sorprendo al escuchar a Mousse, por un momento olvide que estaba aquí –No debemos hablar de Ryoga, eso es pasado. Oye me caíste bien, le hablaste lindo al tonto de Ranma –

Ranma no dice nada y se vuelve a sentar mientras saca otro cigarrillo.

-Me caíste bien ¿sabes qué? Hoy te vamos a llevar a una fiesta – dice alegremente – Diablos, te presentaré a todos mis amigos ¡Me caes mejor que Nabiki! –

-¡Oye! – protesta mi hermana. Por un momento me río, no sé porque, pero Mousse me hace reír.

-No puedo, no creo que… -

-No gastes saliva Mousse – dice Ranma – chicas como ella no se juntan con chicos como nosotros. Ella es más de libros, estudios y esas mierdas –

¿Pero que…?

-Oye Ranma, conozco a mi hermana y ella sabe divertirse – me defiende Nabiki.

-Te apuesto dos mil yenes que no se atreve a venir – dice ahora con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Claro que irá – dice Toshi.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Están hablando por mí sin pedirme mi opinión. Y lo que es peor, ese Ranma cree que puede predecir mis decisiones, ¡lo odio! Mientras ellos discuten me cruzo de brazos y los interrumpo:

-Claro que iré – todos me miran impresionados, luego gritan de emoción y me estrechan con una mano. Todos menos Ranma que acaba de perder al parecer seis mil yenes.

-¡Te dije que diría que sí! – Grita animada Nabiki –Bueno, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

Asiento con la cabeza. Los tres chicos se van y me subo al auto de Nabiki que huele a cigarrillo gracias a Ranma. No sé qué le diré a Ryoga cuando sepa que voy de fiesta, ¿Estará bien que se lo diga? Además, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo. Tal vez un par de horas a lo mucho. No me gustan mucho las fiestas, bueno si, pero no sé qué tipo de fiesta sea esta y aun no se ni dónde se celebrará. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

-Con el dinero que le ganamos a Ranma compraremos algo rico para comer – dice animada mi hermana. Me dejo caer en el asiento y cierro los ojos.

¿Qué hice?

Ya es de noche y aun no sé qué ponerme. Busque en mi armario pero no hay nada decente, solo un vestido que me prestó Naoko mi amiga en Nerima con el cual me fui a mi fiesta de despedida. Es azul y corto hasta los muslos, no es pegado en las piernas lo cual me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo me alarma, por si algún viento alza el vestido ¿Será mucho para una fiesta? ¿Y si todos van normales? Estoy confundida. Mi teléfono suena y me pongo nerviosa al ver que es Ryoga, deslizo el dedo en la pantalla para contestar.

-Hola mi amor – dice su dulce voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola – saludo lo más dulce posible, espero no se note que estoy nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tal tu primer día? Perdona que no haya podido comunicarme contigo, lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado –

-Oh, no te preocupes. Yo también estuve ocupada – _sí, ocupada decidiendo que chingados voy a ponerme._

-Me alegro ¿hiciste amigos? – escucho por el otro lado del teléfono la televisión.

Mi novio tan dulce, se queda en casa mientras yo me voy de fiesta. Me siento de lo peor.

-Si, unos cuantos. No somos los grandes amigos pero estoy aprendiendo –

-Me alegro mi vida ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – al decir eso mi cuerpo se hiela por dentro.

-Si, voy… a salir con Nabiki – digo suavemente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A dónde irán? –

mierda

-Me llevará a una fiesta cerca de aquí, nada importante, de todas formas no estaré mucho tiempo ya que estoy cansada –

Escucho su silencio, parece que lo está pensando. Oh, no. Lo sabía, sabía que se iba a molestar. Dejo caer mí frente a la pared y me muerdo la boca. No debí haber aceptado.

-Está bien amor, espero la pases bien. Estas empezando la universidad y es obvio que va haber fiestas - _¿Qué? –_ ¿Sabes a casa de quien irán?

-No, la verdad no lo sé. Pero te lo mandaré en un mensaje apenas lo sepa –

Otra vez silencio…

-No te preocupes, confió en ti. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa ¿si? –

-De acuerdo – murmuro algo confusa, pero está bien ¿no?

Cuando termino de hablar con Ryoga, Nabiki entra a mi cuarto. No sé cómo diablos, pero ella tiene una llave, me lo imaginaba. Lleva puesto un vestido con escote y unos zapatos de tacón. Su cabello corto deja ver su cuello y sus hombros perfectos, no lleva mucho maquillaje, se ve muy linda.

-¿te lo vas a poner? – dice mirando el vestido azul que tengo en las manos, no me había dado cuenta que seguía ahí. Sus ojos brillan - ¡Qué lindo! Te vas a ver preciosa.

No había pensado en ponérmelo, pero ya que a ella le gusta, está bien. Cuando estoy vestida y con los zapatos puestos, decidí ponerme unas bailarinas que combinan con el atuendo, aunque Nabiki insistió que me pusiera zapatos de tacón, no quise. Me dispongo a peinarme, decido hacerme unas hondas rápidas y llevar el cabello suelto, me maquillo un poco y ya está.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos – dice. Bajamos la escalera y veo que algunos chicos también al parecer, van a la misma fiesta.

-¿Dónde será? – le pregunto cuando ya subimos al auto.

-En casa de Mousse. A Ranma no le gusta hacer fiestas en su casa – arranca y salimos.

-¿Por qué no? –

-No lo se, tal vez no le gusta arreglar al día siguiente –

Al llegar, la casa de Mousse es grande. Hay muchos chicos afuera tomando y riendo. Bajamos del auto y yo observo los rostros familiares que e visto por el campus, no hay rastro de Mousse ni de Ranma o Toshi. Noto que algunos me mira, y bajo la mirada, está claro que se han dado cuenta que soy la chica nueva. La música retumba en mis oídos al entrar a la casa. Hay mucha gente, todos riendo y bailando. Puedo ver una pareja sentada en las escaleras, la chica encima del chico con su falda hasta arriba, ello lo besa desenfrenadamente mientras el acaricia su pierna. Me sonrojo. Volteo y veo otra pareja arrinconada en la pared. Trato de no ver parejas y entonces veo un grupo de chicos en la sala, todos sentados están jugando cartas al parecer y bebiendo en vasos rojos.

Nabiki me dirige a la cocina y entonces veo a Toshi que está bebiendo de su vaso rojo. Luego veo a Mousse y más atrás junto a la encima de la cocina esta Ranma. Me sonrojo un poco al ver que hay una chica de cabello purpura abrazándolo con sus piernas, ella le besa el cuello, mientras el le acaricia las piernas.

-¡Akane! – grita Mousse. Entonces me gano la mirada de todos _Diablos -_ ¡Oigan chicos! Ella… - se coloca a mi lado y me paso un brazo por el hombro para abrazarme – Es mi amiga Akane.

No puedo estar más roja. ¿En qué momento me hice tan amiga de Mousse? Todos alzan sus copas y pegan pequeños gritos de bienvenida. Esto no puede ser peor, tapo mi rostro con las manos.

-Hola Akane y bienvenida – dice Toshi dándome un vaso de cerveza. Necesito tomar un poco para pasar la pena.

-Bueno yo iré a buscar a mi príncipe – dice Nabiki, no me da tiempo para hablar ya que se va.

No, no puede dejarme aquí. Trato de permanecer tranquila y cuando me doy cuenta el vaso que tengo en las manos está vacío ¿me lo he tomado todo? Mis nervios gritan que sí.

-Ven Akane ¿Qué haces ahí sol? – Toshi me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta la sala –ya que estas aquí formaras parte de mi equipo-

¿Equipo? ¿Equipo para qué? mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas.

En la sala hay una mesa, y hay vasos que forman un triángulo en nuestro lado y otro en el otro lado. Mousse y otra chica están en el otro extremo, trato de buscar a Nabiki con la mirada pero no doy con ella. Lo único que veo es a Ranma con esa mujer encima de sus piernas. Por un momentos nuestras miradas se encuentran, sus ojos indescifrables me intimidan como siempre y aparto la vista.

-El truco es este – grita Toshi a mi oído – Tienes que lanzar la pelota en el vaso y ellos perderán ¿entendido?

Asiento un poco insegura con la cabeza. No debería estar aquí, debería estar en casa leyendo un libro y hablando con Ryoga. Pero no, estoy aquí, jugando algo que tiene que ver con alcohol. Cuando empezamos a jugar Mousse maldice porque al parecer mi puntería es buena, la chica a su lado no se rinde y atina unas cuantas y bebo.

Siento el ardor en mi garganta, esto no es cerveza. Mi cabeza empieza a ser más ligera y cuando me doy cuenta, me estoy riendo y chocando las manos con Toshi.

-¡Diablos! Esta chica tiene puntería – dice Mousse.

-Yo ya no juego, he bebido demasiado – anuncia mi contrincante quien se retira tambaleándose. ¿Habrá bebido antes de que yo viniera?

-Yo jugaré por ella- Ranma se levanta de su puesto y deja a la peli morada a un lado. Llega hasta a lado de Mousse y coge la pelota.

Toshi pega un grito victorioso y comienza a llenar los vasos. Yo no sé si pueda jugar, no tengo idea de que están tomando, y sea lo que sea, me tiene un poco aturdida. Miro hacia mi nuevo contrincante y este me observa, sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, las mangas de su camisa recogidas. No me había fijado que tiene el cuerpo formado ¿hará ejercicio? Sacudo mi cabeza y empiezo a concentrarme en el juego. Espero que el mareo no impida que apunte como debo.

-¡Bien! ¡empecemos! – Toshi inicia y no le da a ninguno.

Llega el turno de Mousse y Ranma le quita la pelotita, antes de tirarla me da una mirada y sonríe, pero no una sonrisa agradable, esta es una sonrisa malévola. Por un momento me lo imagino con una escoba y a punto de lanzarme un hechizo y no puedo evitar reír como tonta. Frunce el ceño y lanza la pelotita, esta da en el último vaso. Diablos.

Después de jugar y beber y después de escuchar las quejas después de darle mi bebida a Toshi, decido que es tiempo de retirarme. Me tambaleo un poco y voy a buscar a Nabiki, quiero irme de aquí y dormir, me hace falta.

No se que hora es. Reviso mi teléfono y descubro llamadas perdidas de Ryoga.

Maldita sea

-¿La santa dice malas palabras? – una voz atrás mío me asusta. Me doy la vuelta para ver a Ranma, al parecer, en buen estado.

No me había dado cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta. Mis mejillas se sonrojan, puedo sentir. No le prestó atención por haberme dicho santa así que sigo caminando por el patio. Está lleno de chicos. Trato de marcar el número de Ryoga, pero me es difícil hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta a mi lado.

-Que te importa – sigo caminando, no quiero que se me acerque.

-¿Tienes que llamar a tu noviecito santurrón y darle explicaciones de lo que estás haciendo? – pregunta con algo de humor en su voz. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me doy la vuelta para dejarlo atrás.

-No le digas así – digo en voz alta, para que me escuche.

-¿Y para que lo llamas? – maldición, ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de él?

-Que te importa– me detengo y me doy la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero la doy tan rápido que me tropiezo caigo de trasero.

Ranma se ríe mientras yo me quejo en el suelo. Se agacha hasta llegar a mi altura. Al parecer disfruta de mi torpeza.

-¿Por qué lo odias? – pregunto, no se por que lo dije. Solo sé que no quiero que se siga riendo.

Y produce el efecto deseado, Ranma deja de reír, se pasa la mano por el cabello y deja de mirarme.

-No lo odio, simplemente no me agrada ¿Nunca te ha desagradado alguien? –

Empiezo a reír como tonta. El frunce el ceño

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

-Nada, de hecho, tú me desagradas mucho desde que te vi ¿siempre eres tan grosero con las personas? – mis palabras salen solas.

-¿Y tú siempre eres así borracha? –

-Nunca me has visto borrachas – digo dejando de reír.

-Pues te estoy viendo ahora y estas borracha. Y sé que eres de las que dicen las cosas estando ebrias que sobrias. –

Guardo silencio y muerdo mi mejilla. Tiene razón, creo.

-Cierra la boca – me intento poner de pie. Ya no quiero hablar con el, me da dolor de cabeza.

Quiero encontrar a mi hermana y salir de aquí. Lo dejo solo antes de que diga algo y me voy. Para mi buena suerte no me sigue, eso es bueno. Y para mi alegría la encuentro y por cosas de la vida ella también me está buscando.

-¿te divertiste? – pregunta mientras me da la mano. Ella no parece tan mal como yo, diablos, soy patética.

-Quiero irme a casa – sonrió y nos vamos.

Unos fuertes ruidos me despiertan, la cabeza me duele ¿Qué hora es? No tengo ni idea ¿y mi despertador? Busco a tientas mi teléfono. Entonces el pánico se apodera de mí, me siento en la cama y busco por todos lados, el teléfono no está.

Corro hacia la puerta que sigue sonando. La abro y una sonriente Nabiki con dos vasos de café no son mi mejor visión. Dejo la puerta abierta para que entre mientas intento buscar mi teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Resaca? – grita desde la cocina.

-Perdí mi teléfono – digo atropelladamente. Tiene que haberse caído en esa espantosa fiesta.

Maldición.


	4. sentimientos

- **CAPITULO 4-**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

…

Nabiki no supo responderme por mi teléfono, dijo que no me lo había visto cuando salimos de esa dichosa fiesta, seguramente se me cayó. Trato de recordar los lugares en donde estaba. Ta l vez en la cocina, tal vez jugando, tal vez afuera. Seguramente algún borracho tuvo que haberlo tomado y apropiado de el. Maldigo por milésima vez al cielo por perder mi celular, ahora no tenía como hablar con Ryoga, porque Nabiki no tenía minutos. La cabeza aun me duele y vamos en su auto a la universidad. Ya que perdí mi teléfono no sonó la alarma y por ende perdí las dos primeras horas de clases. Genial. No vuelvo a ir a ninguna estúpida fiesta.

Me pregunto por Ryoga ¿me habrá llamado? Seguramente sí. Bebo otro sorbo de mi café, está casi frio, guacala. Seguramente es por el clima, está haciendo más frio que ayer. Busco en el bolso una aspirina que Nabiki me dio esta mañana. Lo juro. No beberé jamás.

Llegamos a la universidad y paso las siguientes horas deseando morir, estoy aburrida, con dolor de cabeza y lamentando ser una estúpida que perdió su celular.

-¿Qué va mal? – la voz de Shinossuke me susurra. Lo volteo a ver, siempre está sonriéndome, no es justo que me desquite con el.

Le cuento todo lo que sucedió ayer en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al maestro en ocasiones para que no nos pille hablando en clase.

-Vaya, eso es terrible – dice pensativo - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa de ese chico a buscar tu teléfono? – me enternezco al ver lo atento que es. Pero soy realista, seguramente no está.

Niego con la cabeza, de todas formas pensaba en comprarme otro.

-Gracias, eres muy gentil conmigo. Seguramente pensarás que soy una loca distraída – digo riéndome de mi misma.

-No lo creo, pienso que eres la persona más genial que he conocido hasta hoy –

La clase culmina y nos vamos a comer algo. Mi estómago ruje ya que solo lo he alimentado con café, ya que no tenemos la siguiente clase nos decidimos por irnos un poco lejos del campus, Shinossuke conoce una cafetería donde venden unos tacos extraordinarios, según el. Me subo a su auto un poco preocupada por el hecho de que no me he podido comunicar con Ryoga. Alguien golpea la ventanilla de mi lado y me pego un susto al ver el rostro de Ranma muy cerca. Shinossuke pone mala cara y apaga el motor.

-¿Cómo llevas la resaca? – su tono no me gusta, parece estar burlándose de mí.

-¿Qué quieres? – de verdad no tengo ánimos de tener una discusión con este tipo.

-Si, bueno estábamos pensando con los chicos que para esta noche no tenemos alcohol y casi ninguno tiene el dinero suficiente – enarco la ceja, y ¿yo que diablos tengo que ver con eso? – estaba pensando… pero prefiero preguntarte ¿Qué precio tiene tu carcacha?-

En ese momento saca lo más preciado para mí –mi celular- se lo intentó arrebatar de las manos pero el alza el brazo y como es más alto que yo, no tengo éxito en alcanzarlo.

-¡Basta Ranma! ¡Devuélvemelo! – chillo pegando saltos. En ese momento Shinossuke baja del auto y nos mira. Le lanzo una mirada de que todo está bajo control.

-¿Ni siquiera un gracias Ranma por haber recuperado mi carcacha? – trata de imitar mi voz pero lo hace fatal.

Entonces ríe.

-No es gracioso, regrésamelo – me coloco las manos sobre las caderas, estoy hartándome de su juego.

Sus ojos azules inspeccionan los míos, siento que me ruborizo, pero no voy a sentirme cohibida con él, no justo ahora.

-también has recibido llamadas, tu noviecito santurrón llamo anoche y hoy en la mañana. Sabía que se sentiría mal si yo contestaba el teléfono… – en ese momento siento como toda la sangre abandona mi cuerpo – así que le mande un par de mensajes, espero no te moleste-

¿Mensajes? ¿Le mando mensajes? Mi rabia aumenta cada vez que el está cerca.

Le doy un empujón apartándolo lo más lejos posible. El me mira sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? ¡Devuélveme el jodido teléfono o me las pagaras! – grito atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que le llame santurrón a tu novio? – Ranma sea acerca a mi, ya no con aire de bromear y tomarme el pelo, ahora parece molesto – Eso es lo que es, aunque la única santurrona aquí es otra, lo que él es, es un hipócrita – una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, de esas sonrisas que no llevan a nada bueno – Aunque pensándolo bien, por cómo te pusiste anoche creo que los dos son un par de hipócritas y… -

Una sonora cachetada se escucha por todo el campus. Mi mano escuece bajo la piel de Ranma, el suelta el teléfono y yo aprovecho el momento para tomarlo, aprovecho que esta al parecer en shock. Me subo rápidamente al auto de Shinossuke que para mi suerte ya había encendido el motor y salimos de ahí, dejando a un Ranma tocándose la mejilla.

Mi sangre corre por mis venas desenfrenadamente, hace mucho tiempo que no le había pegado a alguien, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me saca de mis casillas. Sentir ese tipo de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas es un sentimiento que había preferido enterrar en el pasado. Reviso mi celular con el pulso agitado. En efecto tengo algunas llamas perdidas de Ryoga, miro la batería y me sorprende que este cargada ¿Ranma lo habrá puesto a cargar? Claro, seguramente para burlarse de Ryoga. Oh,no. Recuerdo que dijo lo de los mensajes, rápidamente me voy a bandeja de salida.

Nada.

Ningún mensaje, solo algunos de Ryoga que me desean buenas noches y me pregunta cómo me fue y hoy diciéndome que está preocupado porque no ha tenido noticias mías ¿Por qué me mintió? Seguramente para reírse de mí. Marco el número de Ryoga esperando que no diga nada malo.

Contesta a la segunda tonada:

-¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? – parece preocupado.

-Sí, lo siento, el teléfono lo perdí anoche y Nabiki me lo acaba de dar – miento. Si supiera la verdad seguramente se enfadaría.

-No te preocupes nena, me alegro de que estés bien de verdad – escucho como suelta el aliento, pobre, seguramente lo estuvo conteniendo - ¿Todo estuvo bien anoche? – la ansiedad en su voz me preocupa ¿temía que hiciera algo malo? Pues no, no lo hice.

-Estuvo bien, me fui con Nabiki un par de horas mas tarde. Nada del otro mundo –

-Te extraño – dice por teléfono, yo también lo extraño y quiero verlo, quiero sentirme segura.

Hablamos un poco y colgamos, no me gusta estar conversando con mi novio y que otros escuchen, quiero prestarle atención a Shinossuke. Entonces al colgar el me mira un par de veces y se ríe. Yo también, por algún motivo me hecho a reír.

-Ese golpe estuvo de lo más… - se queda pensativo buscando las palabras - ¿amistoso?

Nos echamos a reír.

-No sé qué me paso, solo… me enfadé – digo tranquilamente. En sí, él se lo buscó.

Ahora que tengo la mente fría ¿Se habrá enfadado por el golpe? Oh, no. No quisiera verlo. Pasamos el resto de lo que nos queda comiendo y charlando sobre nuestras familias, sobre los amigos. Me enteré de que Shinossuke tiene un trabajo en las vacaciones con su abuelo, lo ayuda con los animales y todo eso, también que hay una chica que vive un poco más lejos de la casa de su abuelo que le gusta mucho. Lo animo para que le diga sus sentimientos, pero al parecer, Shinossuke es tímido.

Regresamos a la universidad y puedo jurar que tengo el alma en la boca, no quiero encontrarme con Ranma. Aunque, pensándolo bien. El, lo único que ha hecho desde que llegue aquí, ha sido intimidarme. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? La Akane de hace unos años no habría dejado que esto sucediera. La Akane de hace unos años…

-Nos vemos después – dice Shinossuke al cruzar el campus. Yo asiento y me dirijo a mis clases de cultura física. Aún es temprano y decido que me cambiare de ropa.

Para mi suerte no hay nadie en los vestidores así que puedo cambiarme sola. Dejo la mochila en el locker y saco mi calentador y los tenis. Murmuro una canción mientras me hago una cola en la cabeza.

Entonces, alguien me da la vuelta y estrella mi espalda contra los lockers.

-¿¡Pero que…!? – digo pero me zarandea para que me calle.

Unos ojos azules casi oscuros me miran llenos de furia. Mi pecho sube y baja de la impresión. Ranma está hecho una fiera, no lo había visto así. Tiene mis muñecas sujetas sobre mi cabeza y su cara está cerca de la mía. Temía que esto pasara, temía que se enojara por el golpe que le di. Pero no puedo dejar que el me haga lo que quiera, no lo voy a dejar.

-¿¡Que mierda te sucede!? – casi grita, cierro los ojos fuertemente y luego los abro. Trato de soltarme pero me aprieta más las muñecas.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? – Forcejeo - ¡Suéltame! -

-¡Nadie puede tocarme! ¿¡Entendiste!? – está furioso. Pero su forma de tratarme no la tolero.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Por ser un imbécil y tratarme como se te da la puñetera gana! – grito y aplico una técnica que me enseño mi padre cuando era niña.

Giro mi cuerpo haciendo girar las manos de Ranma y suelto una, lo trato de golpear pero él lo esquiva fácilmente y ahora tengo mis manos de tras de la espalda y su cuerpo aún más cerca al mío. Trato de liberarme de patearlo de golpearlo, pero me es imposible. Diablos, sabe pelear.

-¡Deberías de estarme agradecida por encontrar tu mierda de teléfono!– su respiración es agitada -¡Eres una…. Una… maldita sea! –

-Si no me hubieras dicho lo de los mensajes, nada de esto hubiera pasado – siseo con rabia. Nuestras miradas desatan coraje, si nadie viene, uno de los dos saldrá en una camilla de aquí.

De tanto forcejar suelta una de mis manos y lo agarro de la camisa para empujarlo, de nuevo choca mi cuerpo en los lockers. Le doy otro golpe con el puño en el brazo, el cierra los ojos, al parecer le dolió pero aun así sigue sosteniéndome.

-¡Tú eres tan estúpida que no captas una broma! – sus manos son firmes. Esto no me gusta, no me gusta estar tan cerca de él.

-¡Deja de meterte conmigo! Yo no te hice nada y no me gustan tus bromas ¿¡Porque te metes conmigo!? – grito y forcejeo aún más, pero el sigue firme.

-¡Porque eres una tonta ingenua! – usa mí mismo tono de voz.

-Y tú eres un imbécil – digo soltando todo el veneno que siento por el -¿Cómo te atreves tú, a meterte con mi novio y a decirme todas esas cosas? No te tolero Ranma –

-¿No me toleras? Pues ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco tolero a una chiquilla jodidamente insoportable como tú – lo golpeo en el pecho y el toma mi mano y la sostiene en el aire.

-¡Eres un imbécil Ranma! ¡Te odio! – trato de zafarme, de patalear, pero él es más fuerte. Joder.

-¡Pues ve y que te den! – forcejeamos, ahora si que se me acabo mi paciencia, quiero matarlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí y tratarme así! – grito forcejando.

-¡Pues si! Tengo derecho después de que me hayas golpeado frente a la puta universidad –

-¡Te lo tenías merecido! ¡Por portarte como un cerdo! –

Ranma cierra los ojos, se está tragando la rabia, puedo notarlo al ver como sus hombros se tensan y sus labios forman una línea en su rostro ¿no se atreverá a…? no, si me golpeara se metería en muchos problemas. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito tenerlo lejos. Sus ojos azules me miran están oscuros y cargados de coraje. Siento que me estoy sonrojando, no, no de nuevo. Sus ojos son intimidantes.

Necesito salir de aquí.

-¡Suéltame o grito! – Empiezo a gritar - ¡Ayuda! – trato de soltarme. Ranma me mira sorprendido cuando estoy gritando.

Entonces siento la presión de sus labios contra los míos, fuerte. Me esperaba de todo, lo juro, esperaba que me golpeara, esperaba que me zarandeara más. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa y Ranma aprovecha para introducir su lengua a mi boca. Una corriente recorre mi espina y navega por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me toman del rostro para acercarme, trato de forcejear, aún tengo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Su respiración es agitada y la mía también. Nadie me había besado así antes, nadie, ni Ryoga. Pongo sus manos en su pecho rendida a pelear, siento su cuerpo bien formado bajo mis manos. Ranma suelta un gemido y muerde mi labio haciendo que pierda el control. Lo agarro del pelo y lo atraigo más hacia mí, sus labios son suaves pero a la vez duros, su boca sabe a menta, sabe a algo dulce que no puedes descifrar su nombre. Muerdo su labio inferior y mi lengua acaricia la suya. Su mano baja hasta mi cintura y se mete por debajo de mi camisa hacia mi espalda. La corriente es aún más fuerte. Acaricio su cabello con algo de rudeza para sentirlo aún más, las mariposas en mi estómago me van a matar. Esto me va a matar, se siente tan bien…

¿Qué me pasa? Me deje llevar por Ranma, me deje llevar por la rabia. Antes quería matarlo y ahora nos estamos besando como locos, como si el mundo fuera acabarse.

Entonces recuerdo a Ryoga. No, Ryoga.

De un empujón lo aparto. Casi tropieza con uno de los asientos, pero recupera el equilibrio y se apoya al locker del otro lado.

Los dos estamos a cada extremo. Respiramos agitadamente, me paso la lengua por los labios, aun saben a Ranma. El parece algo desconcertado, parece confundido y enojado. Me mira sus ojos azules no están oscuros, se pasa una mano por el cabello y sin decir nada más se va y me deja sola. Yo aún sorprendida por todo lo que acaba de suceder me dejo caer al suelo para tomar aire. Necesito calmarme.

He besado a otro hombre que no es Ryoga, o ¿él me ha besado a mí? Y ¿luego yo a él?. No lo entiendo, pero por nada del mundo Ryoga debe de saber esto. Paso mis manos por el rostro y trato de calmarme. No puedo descontrolarme, tengo que estar tranquila y serena para la siguiente clase.

No estuve tan tranquila y serena en la clase de cultura física. Estuve un poco distraída y estuve recordando el episodio que tuve con Ranma. No dejo de pensar en eso, sé que debería de hacerlo, pero me es imposible. Necesito pensar en otra cosa. Así que me dirijo al departamento de mi hermana. Para mi suerte ella esta.

-Vaya que sorpresa – dice al dejarme entrar. Me sobo los brazos y me dirijo a su sofá.

No había estado aquí antes, es cómodo de hecho. Se parece al mío, pero el de ella tiene más cosas, cosas más modernas. El mío en cambio no tiene tantas, apenas tiene dos platos y la nevera esta media vacía. Necesito ir de compras, tal vez vaya mañana que no tengo clases, mañana viene Ryoga y…

Mierda, ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Ryoga? Necesito irme de aquí con él, un día lejos de la universidad y lejos de todos los que me causan problemas.

-Me contaron algo interesante hoy – dice Nabiki desde la cocina. Mi cuerpo se congela.

¿Alguien nos habrá visto en los vestidores? Rezo por que no haya sido así.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa? – trato de sonar lo más casual posible, es más, ojeo una revista que tiene encima de la mesa.

-Lo tuyo con Ranma-

Es mi fin.

Ella me mira enarcando una ceja, y se acerca a mí con una taza de chocolate. Yo la tomo entre mis manos. Oh, no. No quiero que ella lo sepa, no quiero que piense mal de mí. Quiero que sepa que amo a Ryoga y que jamás le haría daño.

-¿Qué sucedió? Quiero que me lo cuentes tú – dice con tono serio. Maldita sea, me quiero morir.

-No sé lo que paso, lo juro… - digo atropelladamente – estaba tan enfadada… me tomó por sorpresa… yo simplemente…

Entonces ella empieza a reír. La miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas ¿me perdí de algo?

-Enserio, nadie para de hablar del golpe que le diste a Ranma – ella empieza aplaudir – Lo juro, le diste una buena golpiza. Eres la heroína de todos. Incluso Mousse te considera su mejor amiga-

No sé si reír o llorar o ponerme cabreada. Así que no era sobre…

-Cuéntamelo todo – dice emocionada acomodándose en el sillón.

No sé qué decir exactamente.

-Bueno… él se metió conmigo y con Ryoga y yo… solo reaccione –

-No te preocupes, se lo tiene merecido. Según Toshi Ranma es un insufrible que le gusta meterse con las personas. Es un chico problemático - ¿Toshi dice eso? Pero son amigos ¿no? Y como si me leyera la mente ella continua – Son amigos, lo sé. Pero Toshi sabe cómo es Ranma, dice que es un buen chico en ocasiones con ellos, porque se conocen de niños, pero que con otras personas es un detestable. Así que no te recomiendo que seas muy amiga de él. Aun que si puedes darle su merecido de vez en cuando-

Ella ríe y yo trato de hacerlo, pero la sonrisa no alcanza mi rostro ¿Por qué dirán eso de Ranma?

-No quiero ser su amiga- murmuro, o ¿Si? No lo sé.

-Creo que después de lo de hoy, él tampoco va a querer ser tu amigo – dice riendo.

Yo siego pensando, claro que no quiere ser mi amigo, menos después de lo que paso en los vestidores. Aun siento la firmeza de sus labios en los míos, no son igual a los de Ryoga. Los labios de Ryoga son más suaves, más cálidos. Los de Ranma son fuertes y salvajes. Pero, Ranma me hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes. Quisiera sentirlo con Ryoga y…

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Esto me va a volver loca, ¿estoy comparando sus besos? Mientras Nabiki habla de cómo le fue en las clases y de cómo mañana saldrá con un chico que la invito a salir, yo me planteo la pregunta más difícil de mi vida ¿Se lo contaré a Ryoga? Imagino las posibles reacciones.

Tal vez se cabree conmigo, tal vez me mande por un desagüe, tal vez no se enoje y me comprenda. No quiero ni imaginar que vaya a buscar a Ranma para golpearlo, no quiero que haya discusiones. Imagino todas las posibles consecuencias y decido que es mejor guardármelas y para el bien de Ranma, espero que también piense lo mismo.

Pasamos casi todo el día hablando, hasta la noche. Pedimos pizza y me alegra de verdad tenerla conmigo, así puedo distraerme. Esa noche reímos y hablamos de todos, hasta que llegó la hora de irme. Mañana llegaría Ryoga y estoy esperándolo con ansias. Me despido de mi hermana y cuando voy a dormir espero no soñar con lo que sucedió hoy.

..

 **Hola amigos, aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y estoy feliz de que la historia les este gustando.**

 **un saludo enorme para todos.**


	5. me alteras!

**CAPITULO 5**

 **-CONFUNSION-**

 **..**

A la mañana siguiente, estoy arreglando todo en el departamento. Bueno, no es que este todo desordenado, simplemente quiero que todo este perfecto para cuando venga Ryoga.

Va a subir por fin al departamento y lo va a conocer. En la sala recojo los cojines y los pongo de manera ordenada sobre el sofá, paso el plumero que compré el otro día por las cortinas y las mesas, limpio el plato de esta mañana y hago una nota mental de que tengo que comprar más cosas para la cocina y la nevera, a una media hora hay un centro comercial así que pasare el día entero dando vueltas con Ryoga.

Un golpe en la puerta me avisa que ya está aquí, corro hasta abrirla y sonrió al verlo frente a mí. Lleva puesto una camisa blanca, su cabello está un poco desordenado. Se acerca a mi y me besa en la mejilla sonriente.

-Hola – lo abrazo y respiro aliviada el tenerlo cerca, me siento segura con él –Por fin podemos estar a solas – me separo y lo miro pícaramente.

Ryoga me mira enarcando la ceja.

-Pensé que Nabiki estaba contigo – dice mirando dentro del departamento.

Oh, no. Había olvidado decirle que Nabiki me mando a vivir sola ¿se lo dije? Ya no lo recuerdo. El pasa y se sienta en el sofá, yo camino algo incomoda y revolviendo mis manos buscando como decírselo. Toma un cojín entre sus manos y sonríe.

-Sí, lo que pasa… es que vivo sola – dije casi en voz baja. Deja el cojín a un lado y me mira juntando sus cejas.

-¿Vives sola? Pensé que vivirías con Nabiki –

-Yo también, pero no se lo dije a papá para que no se molestara. Los departamentos solo tienen un cuarto y obviamente Nabiki no quería que durmiera con ella- espero que esto no le moleste.

Ryoga me mira pensativo y luego mira el resto de la habitación, suelta un suspiro y abre sus brazos para que vaya a su lado, cosa que hago.

-¿Estas bien viviendo sola? – dice con cuidado. Se que Ryoga se preocupa por mi y que tal vez se sienta algo obsesionado con la idea de que viva sola. Pero quiero demostrarle que puedo hacerlo y que tengo la edad suficiente para vivir así.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes –subo mis piernas a las suyas – Además, así podremos tener más tiempo a solas –

Él sonríe y me atrae a su cuerpo, me abraza. Me reconforta estar a su lado, después del día de ayer, un día muy loco y lleno de emociones, un día donde mi cuerpo experimento por primera vez un arrebato de ese tipo. Aun no puedo borrar los labios de Ranma sobre los míos, desenfrenados, recordar esa sensación hace que mi estómago se llene de mariposas, que mis manos se pongan inquitas. No puedo sentirme así. Me subo bien a las piernas de Ryoga y en un arrebato tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso, trato de besarlo como ayer Ranma lo hizo. Ryoga ríe y me aparta un poco.

-¿Y eso? – sus tiernos ojos buscan los míos.

Yo bajo la mirada avergonzada y me bajo de sus piernas ¿Qué me sucede? Muerdo mi labio y rio para no llorar.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me paso – pongo mi cabello tras mis orejas –creo que… es la emoción de estar sola contigo –

El me agarra del mentón y obliga a que lo mire. Sonríe, me encanta su sonrisa, ahora ya no me siento tan avergonzada. Se acerca lentamente a mí y me besa, suave, tierno. Su mano baja por mi cintura y se coloca en mis caderas, muerdo su labio tratando de borrar todo rastro de Ranma. Entonces cuando creo que vamos a intensificar el beso, se aparta de mí con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿recuerdas? – dice suavemente.

-Lo sé – murmuro y le robo un pico.

Es verdad, tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. ¿No puede haber un novio más tierno que él? Aunque una parte de mi quiere que me tome entre sus brazos y me bese como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero puedo esperar, tal vez algún día lo haga.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? –

-Pues, tenía pensado ir al centro comercial. Quiero comprar algunas cosas para equipar más el departamento – digo mirando la cocina que por ahora no tiene mucho. Quiero darle un toque femenino a este lugar.

-De acuerdo, vamos de compras – dice mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Cuando nos fuimos, estaba feliz. Pasaría el fin de semana con Ryoga, accedió a dormir conmigo, pero el dormiría en el sofá. Es un pulcro mi novio, quisiera dormir con el abrazada, pero según Ryoga, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. Así que no discuto, lo bueno es que lo tendré bajo mi mismo techo. Paseamos por el centro comercial, vimos muchas tiendas y compre algunos accesorios para la casa y el baño. Me conversa sobre cómo le ha ido en la universidad y la verdad es que lo extraño mucho y extraño tenerlo cerca todos los días, me hace falta conversar con el. Dimos vueltas por el centro comercial y nos paramos por un helado. También compramos cosas para la cena.

Hubo un tiempo en que la cocina se me daba fatal, pero Ryoga y Kasumi hicieron todo lo posible para que sea una excelente cocinera. Claro, tuve que controlar mi antiguo temperamento para no desquitarme con los vegetales al momento de picarlos. Ryoga siempre decía que la comida no era ningún enemigo, que tenía que cortar con cuidado. Y después de varios y varios intentos por fin pude preparar algo decente. Ahora nadie huye cuando me ofrezco para cocinar.

Pasamos por varios locales buscando algo para comer, tenía hambre y habían pasado varias horas desde que llegamos. A lo lejos veo una cabellera oscura acercarse a nosotros, cuando me doy cuenta Toshi viene sonriente y agitando su mano.

-¡Akane! – Ryoga se pone un poco tenso pero luego se relaja – Que casualidad encontrarte aquí ¿Qué haces? – Me saluda con un abrazo y luego le da un estrechón de mano a Ryoga - ¿Cómo estas bro?

-Bien – dice inclinando un poco la cabeza. Toshi me sorprende, siempre es tan alegre y relajado, me cae muy bien.

-Estamos haciendo compras para el departamento – digo alzando una bolsa que tengo en la mano. Ryoga tiene las demás.

-Ya veo, estoy con los chicos y Nabiki en un local cerca de aquí. Yo te vi así que vine a saludarte, también porque ella quiere verte –

-¿Nabiki está aquí? – pregunto intrigada, ella nunca me dice sus planes.

-Sí, pero estaba hablando por teléfono y me pidió que viniera por ti – se pone atrás de nosotros y nos comienza a empujar hacia el local.

No sé por qué pero mi corazón empieza amartillar dentro de mi pecho. No creo que sea una buena idea ir.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunta Ryoga un poco incómodo – Akane y yo tenemos cosas que hacer –

-No se preocupen, solo vamos a comer algo. Además todos quieren saludar a Akane –

¿Todos? Oh, no. No quiero ir. Pero en cuanto decido decirle que mejor no, ya hemos llegado y para mi mala suerte está Ranma con ellos. A su lado está la chica del otro día, también están Mousse, Nabiki y otra chica que no conozco. Esperen, creo que sí. Claro, es la chica que me ayudo cuando fui hacer el papeleo. Evito mirar a Ranma, pero puedo sentir sus ojos en mí. Ryoga parece incómodo, su mano aprieta fuerte la mía. Dios, no me siento en ambiente.

-¡Akane! – Nabiki se para y me abraza -¿Pretendías esconderte de mí? – dice mientras abraza a Ryoga.

-No te había visto – digo casi en voz baja. No quiero estar aquí y obviamente Ryoga tampoco.

-estábamos pidiendo hamburguesas para comer ¿ustedes que van a pedir? – Había olvidado de que Toshi seguía atrás de nosotros.

-¡Ahí está mi pequeña boxeadora! – Me pongo fría ante lo que dijo Mousse. Se levanta y me abraza alzándome en el aire –Eres mi heroína ¿lo sabias? –

Por favor, que se calle

-Hola Mousse – hago que me suelte y me pongo a lado de Ryoga –Nosotros estamos muy ocupados, no creo que podamos quedarnos. Lo siento –

-¿Ryoga Hibiki? – Mousse se acomoda sus lentes y se acerca a mi novio – No te había visto en mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal todo? –

Ryoga se encoje de hombros y murmura un todo bien sé que está muy incómodo y por mi bien es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Mis ojos sin querer se posan en Ranma, el me sigue mirando, no puedo leer sus ojos pero se que no es nada bueno. De nuevo siento que me sonrojo ¿Por qué diantres siempre me sonrojo cuando me mira? La chica a su lado me mira con mala cara y pone una mano en el pecho de Ranma ¿Qué sucede con ella? Ni siquiera la conozco, y además no tengo muchas ganas de conocerla. Es una zorra, como dijo Nabiki.

-Nosotros nos vamos – digo en voz alta y firme. Cuando se trata de estar lejos de Ranma el valor inunda mi cuerpo.

-Hombre, vamos, quédense – Mousse se dirige a Ryoga y coloca una mano en su hombro –Olvidemos los viejos tiempos y comamos en armonía –

-Eso sonó muy gay – dice la chica de cabello negro. No la conozco pero su comentario me hizo sonreír.

-Vamos Akane, vas a pasar todo el fin de semana con tu novio. Casi no te veo por tus clases ¿esa es manera de tratar a tu hermana mayor? – Nabiki me jala de la mano para llevarme a la mesa.

No, no quiero. Diablos ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Mientras formulo mi rígido "No Nabiki, no insistas" ya me encuentro sentada, frente a Ranma y su acompañante. Ryoga se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano de bajo de la mesa. Todos se sientan y Toshi habla de algo con Ranma en voz baja, parece estar diciéndole algo malo ya que la cara de Ranma es de pocos amigos. Después este me mira y mira a Ryoga ¿Qué le estará diciendo? Sea lo que sea Ranma suelta un suspiro de mala gana y asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien, yo hago las presentaciones – Mousse habla después de que todos permanecimos en un silencio incomodo para mi - Ella es Meing lee, mi prima. Y ella es Shamppo también mi prima. Chicas, saluden –

-Ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿No? – Meing lee se dirige a mí con una cálida sonrisa, es muy linda – Estabas perdida creo.

-Si… - rio nerviosamente – un poco-

-Yo soy Shamppo, también te había visto en la fiesta – dice con malicia. Yo no quiero que nadie hable sobre fiestas o sobre cachetadas, es más, quiero que Ryoga me tome de la mano y nos vayamos de aquí.

-¿haciendo compras para el departamento? – dice Nabiki en voz alta. Estoy muy agradecida que cambie de tema, así nadie habla de la fiesta y Ryoga no se enterará que bebí hasta emborracharme y que perdí mi celular, lo que conllevo a que golpeara a Ranma al día siguiente y luego a que el me besara apasionadamente.

Al recordar el beso, me sonrojo furiosamente. Miro a Ranma sin querer y él también me está observando, por su sonrisa creo que sabe lo que estoy pensando.

-Sí, vamos arreglar un poco el departamento. Casi tenemos todo ¿No amor? – Dice Ryoga remarcando la palabra "amor" ¿desde cuándo es cariñoso en frente de todos?

-Eh… si – lo miro de una manera extraña, él sonríe y pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me abraza. Esto es nuevo.

-Oh, que linda pareja hacen – dice Mousse con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en el mentón –No conocía esa faceta de enamorado tuya, Hibiki –

-El solo tenía sexo con las chicas, no las enamoraba ¿Verdad Ryoga? – se produjo un silencio ante el comentario de Ranma.

Por un momento la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo, sentí un frio interior espantoso. Solté un poco la mano de Ryoga y me recuerdo miles y miles de veces que su pasado no me importa, que ahora está conmigo y que conmigo es muy diferente. No puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a Ranma. Toshi lo golpea en las costillas con el codo, pero a este parece no importarle. Ryoga no dice nada, me toma de la mano más fuerte y sonríe.

-Las personas cambian, Ranma – dice con tranquilidad –Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, las mismas chicas… – dice inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Shamppo - ¿no te cansas?-

La sonrisa de Ranma no es amistosa, puedo notarlo. Y la sonrisa de su acompañante tampoco. Esto está saliendo muy mal, veo como Toshi intenta arreglarlo todo cambiando de tema, pero definitivamente sé que no va a servir. No sé qué haya pasado entre Ryoga y Ranma, no sé qué problema tuvieron para que se llevasen tan mal. Tomo a Ryoga de la mano y lo obligo a levantarse.

-Esto fue una mala idea – murmuro para que me escuche – Nos vemos luego – digo en voz alta para que todos sepan que nos vamos.

Debido a este mini encuentro entre estos chicos, nadie dice nada para retenernos. Es lo mejor, Ryoga no dice nada y caminamos deprisa hasta el estacionamiento para poder irnos de ahí. No dijimos ni una sola palabra, solo se dejó guiar por mí hasta que estuvimos en el auto. No me doy cuenta que había retenido todo el aliento hasta que me senté. Estaba agitada, un poco alterada.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mi memoria reproduce una y otra vez las palabras de Ranma El solo tenía sexo con las chicas… ¿Tendría que ponerme celosa? La verdad es que no lo estoy, es decir, ese es el pasado de Ryoga y la verdad no me interesa. Él ahora está conmigo y sé que me quiere.

-Akane… - Ryoga tiene la cabeza apoyada en el volante –No quiero que te acerques a él ¿oíste? – dice suavemente, parece exhausto.

No sé si lo que me dijo fue una orden o un favor. No sé ni que decir. ¿Tan mal le cae para que no quiera que me acerque a el? Si supiera…

Enseguida borro el recuerdo de Ranma, borro sus labios en los míos. Entonces cambio de tema.

-¿Quieres pedir pizza en casa? También podemos pasar comprando – digo mientas acomodo todo en mi bolso, en realidad no estoy acomodando nada solo revuelvo todo buscando distracción.

Ryoga me mira como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Enserio no quieres saber que paso allí adentro? – dice sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Ryoga, es algo entre tú y Ranma. Algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocerte – trato de no recordar la parte del "sexo con las chicas"

Ryoga es mayor que yo, y se perfectamente que ya tuvo relaciones sexuales. Solo que no me apetece saber cada cuanto las tenia o ¿Si? No quiero envenenarme la mente haciéndome suposiciones por algo que ya paso hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No estas enfadada? – Vuelve a preguntar sorprendido, yo niego con la cabeza –Dime lo que sientes – exige, pongo los ojos en blanco y me dejo caer en el asiento – Akane, sabes bien que no me gusta que te guardes las cosas. Si algo no te gusta dímelo y lo hablaremos-

-Estoy bien, Ryoga – tomo su mano y le doy un apretón. Parece calmarse, pero no estoy segura.

-Antes si me decías todo ¿Recuerdas? Decías cuando te molestaba algo o cuando te enfadabas hasta por la más mínima cosa –

Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos, él sabe perfectamente que no me gusta hablar de eso. Y como si me leyera la mente o creo que fue por mi expresión, levanto las manos derrotado.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que seas su amiga o conocida o lo que sea ¿entendido? – su mirada es muy seria, por poco hace que me sonroje. Pero al parecer no logra el efecto.

-Ni siquiera me agrada – le digo, no estando tan segura de mis palabras.

-A nadie supongo – ríe.

Nos fuimos a casa y esa noche pedimos pizza mientras arreglábamos las cosas en la cocina. Compramos algunos platos, también llenamos la nevera de comida, a Ryoga no le gustaba que coma fuera, siempre dice que nunca sabes lo que te encuentras en la comida. Pusimos algunos portarretratos con fotos de mi familia y de los dos por todos lados. Ryoga no volvió a tocar el tema de Ranma, era lo mejor. Nos pusimos a ver películas hasta tarde, criticando las escenas y riéndonos de las comedias. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos.

El domingo con Ryoga fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Me llevo a conocer parte de Tokio, visitamos algunos lugares turísticos y me llevo a comer a un restaurante donde la comida era exquisita. A Ryoga no le gustan los lugares donde venden comida en la calle, así que siempre vamos a restaurantes. Dimos vueltas en el carro hasta que se hizo la noche. Me llevo hasta la casa y se despidió de mí en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Me vas a extrañar? – pregunta cerca de mi oído.

-Todos los días – acaricio su rostro y me pongo de puntitas para besarlo.

Sonríe y despide. Entro al departamento y me recuesto sobre la puerta. Como quisiera que Ryoga fuera más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Demostrativo? Sé que no debo de pensar en estas cosas, incluso tuve una conversación con Kasumi y ella es demasiado anticuada y dice que uno primero debe de casarse para llegar al siguiente nivel. Sé que Ryoga y ella piensan de la misma manera. Entonces, me pongo a pensar ¿Ryoga ya ha estado con otras mujeres? ¿Por qué ahora quiere esperar? Quisiera saber que está pasando por su cabeza, quisiera saber porque tomó esa decisión. Si le pregunto tal vez se incomode y no quiera contarme.

Soy una cobarde ¿Cuándo me volví así? Yo no era igual, era más directa, pero ahora… ahora soy esta Akane.

Miro el reloj de pared que colgamos en la pared y son pasadas las diez, es hora de dormir. Me doy un baño y me pongo mi pijama. Mañana empieza otro día, y sin duda evitaré a Ranma a toda costa.

.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés feliz – dice Shinossuke, después de contarle todo mi fin de semana feliz con Ryoga.

Sonrió como niña, las clases aun no empiezan y estamos conversando a gusto. Me levante muy temprano, comí cereales y me puse un jean y una camisa negra mangas largas un poco ceñida al cuerpo, decidí hacerme una trenza francesa, para cambiar de estilo un poco y dejarme algunos cabellos sueltos por la frente. Shinossuke también está empezando la semana con su mejor look, lleva puestos unos pantalones y una camisa blanca muy cool con un estampado abstracto.

-Yo pase con mi abuelo. Fue un viaje largo pero valió la pena – sonríe.

-¿Por la chica? – digo picándolo con el lápiz. El ríe y se sonroja. Si, definitivamente fue por ella.

Veo que algunos estudiantes se sientan apresuradamente y algunas chicas sonríen entre sí. Viene el maestro. Supuestamente hoy teníamos una prueba de anatomía, pero era para saber a qué nivel vamos. Para mí no ha de ser tan complicado porque es una de mis materias favoritas. Tomo mi pluma y por poco se me cae, al ver a Ranma entrar por la puerta. Las chicas ahogan un chillido. Hombre, si, esta guapo pero no para tanto.

Agacho la mirada y me pregunto ¿Qué carajos está haciendo aquí? Miro a Shinossuke, el solo se encoje de hombros, no parece tan sorprendido pero al parecer si le molesta su presencia.

-Toya no va a venir, así que voy a tomar su prueba – dice. Yo alzo la mirada y veo que disfruta de los nervios de los demás – esto será calificado, así que espero que hayan estudiado –

¿Calificado? Pensé que solo era una prueba para ver nuestro nivel.

Ranma juega con las hojas mientras nos observa. Sus ojos se posan en mí y sonríe con descaro.

-Es muy difícil, es más, creo que todos van a reprobar –

¿Pero qué…? En primer lugar ¿Qué hace Ranma aquí? ¿Por qué nos toma la prueba él? ¿Y porque es tan cruel? Me paso una mano por el cabello y de verdad que no lo soporto. Lo miro de nuevo y veo que me está mirando, sigue sonriendo de lado, disfrutando de los nervios de todos, disfrutando de los casi lloriqueos y las malas palabras de los demás. Yo, sinceramente no le creo nada y no voy a dejar que él les haga esto. Seguramente es otra de sus bromas.

-El examen no es calificado – alzo la voz con seguridad. ¿De dónde salió esta valentía? Siempre que hace algo malo, una parte de mi quiere ponerlo en su puesto.

Todos me están mirando, inclusive él. Parece no molestarse por lo que dije y camina lentamente hasta donde estoy. Tiene puesta una camisa mangas cortas negra, sus pantalones son oscuros y sus zapatos también. Buscándole un poco de humor a la situación, vamos combinados.

-¿Y usted es…? – dice poniendo cara de curiosidad. Diablos, finge que no me conoce. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dejo caer en el asiento.

-¿Qué te sucede? – murmuro con mala gana. A el parece divertirle.

Escucho los murmullos de los demás. No me interesa lo que digan, no voy a dejar que este tipo se burle de mí.

-Su nombre – ordena el suplente del maestro. Suelto un suspiro agotada de esto.

-A-ka-ne – digo para que no se le olvide.

-Muy bien señorita A-ka-ne, creo que soy el que manda aquí ahora y lo que diga se hace. Y si este examen se califica, pues se califica y no quiero saber su opinión – se agacha un poco para estar a mi altura – no me obligue a ser vulgar y usar malas palabras en este salón lleno de niños –

Es un imbécil. Un completo imbécil. Algunos me miran preocupados, parece que le tienen miedo. Pero yo no, he decidido que no me voy a dejar amedrentar por este sujeto. Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente. Espero que no se siga metiendo conmigo, porque va a sacar la Akane que enterré un día.

Cuando Ranma pasó por cada uno de los asientos para repartir las hojas, pude darme cuenta como las chicas sonrojadas esperaban rozar los dedos con él. Si supieran como es en realidad. Como era de esperar, Ranma les reparte a todos las hojas y a mí no. Es un imbécil de quinta.

Cuando está en frente de nosotros, yo no paro de fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿A que seta jugando? Sonríe y me llama con su dedo incide. Puedo notar que soy vista por algunas chicas celosas. No me levanto.

-Tendo, usted se va a sentar aquí delante – dice señalando un asiento vacío. Lo que es el colmo, lo jala más adelante – No queremos arriesgarnos a que copie –

Sin decir una palabra, pero en mi interior llamándolo de todas las maneras más desagradables posibles, me levanto. Shinossuke susurra una palabra de confort, solo quiero acabar esto y salir de aquí para reunirme con mi amigo y maldecir a Ranma. Me siento de mala gana y puedo escuchar su suave risa. Apoyo el codo en el pupitre y me agacho para hacer la prueba, la quiero hacer lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué haces después de clases? – Ranma se agacha demasiado que siento su aliento rozar mi oreja, haciendo que los vellos se me pongan de punta. Levanto la cara y sin evitarlo me sonrojo. ¿Para esto me trajo hasta acá?

-No me hables – susurro y pongo mi atención al examen, que para mi suerte esta fácil y estoy contestando lo más rápido posible.

-Esa está mal – su voz me irrita. Esta agachado con las manos en las rodillas y mirando mi prueba. Enserio, esto es muy incómodo.

-¿Por qué no vas a vigilar a los otros en vez de quedarte aquí? – siseo entre dientes. No le presto atención y sigo con el examen.

-Es la B no la A – dice como si no me hubiera escuchado. Dejo caer el lápiz al pupitre con fuerza y trato de respirar para no soltar una palabrota.

-Deja de molestarme –

-Solo trato de ayudarte, tampoco te comportes tan apretada – dice, y cuando trato de reclamarle me interrumpe – Te veo después de clases – dicho esto se acerca a mi oreja y muerde mi oreja.

Todo mi cuerpo reacciona y una corriente recorre desde mi cuello hasta los pies. Comienzo a respirar por la boca, ¿Que…? Y antes de que pueda decir algo él se ha ido. Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, mis manos están temblando y me he sonrojado al máximo. Esto es el colmo, esto no puede estar sucediendo.

No me importa el examen, no me interesa, solo quiero salir de aquí. Me levanto y lo azoto contra el escritorio del maestro. Voy hasta mi puesto sin mirar nadie y me voy. Simplemente salgo del salón y camino deprisa, no sé dónde, pero si lejos de Ranma. Lejos de él y sus idioteces, lejos de esto que me hace sentir.


	6. no te escondas

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ **Hola a todos! Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios. Los leo y reeleo y me gustan! Vi una pregunta donde me decían que cada cuanto actualizaba, pues, no lo se jajaja tengo capítulos ya escritos y como a ustedes les gusta mi historia los subo. ¿Les gustaría que los subiera cada semana? Solo escríbanme para ver cada cuanto les gustaría porque la verdad tengo algunos y quisiera que quedara esa semilla de la duda sobre que pasara después**

 **Gracias de nuevo y responderé a todos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **-NO TE ESCONDAS-**

…

…

Estaba enfadada, no, eso era poco, estaba cabreadísima. No me importaban las otras clases, en este momento solo quería despejarme y no pensar en Ranma ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerme eso? ¿A qué diablos piensa que está jugando? Camine hasta llegar a unos asientos, me senté, respiré hondo y saque todo el aire pesado. Hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando que aire frio pegue en mi rostro, cierro los ojos y apoyo mi mano en la frente.

No puedo dejar que se propase conmigo, es decir, tengo novio, sabe perfectamente que lo tengo y quiere hacerme caer en sus juegos tontos. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, porque, más coraje me da el hecho en que Ranma hace que mi cuerpo me traicione y reaccione ante él. No puedo, no puede. Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar. Aunque, para mi desgracia, en el fondo el beso me gusto y ahora que ha hecho esto…

Lo odio.

-Parece que alguien está teniendo un mal día – Mousse aparece y se sienta a mi lado. En su mano tiene una manzana y en la otra un teléfono. Me sonríe divertido, me ofrece su manzana pero niego con la cabeza - ¿Qué te sucede dulzura? ¿Por qué parece que quisieras matar a alguien?

-¿Tanto se me nota? – Río tontamente.

-Traes cara de perro – Mousse se ríe, yo lo asesino con la mirada ¿siempre se expresa así? – Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Quiero decir, tienes mala cara. Y que pareciera que quisieras guantes de boxeo.

-Solo quisiera golpear a esa persona – murmuro.

-Déjame adivinar… - dice colando su dedo índice en el mentón – Es ¿Ranma?

Pestañeo un par de veces ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Puedo leer la mente de los demás – dice mientras mueve sus dedos en el aire. Ambos reímos, aunque asusta un poco que puedas ser tan predecible – Bueno no lo hago, pero, sé que Ranma le hizo un favor a nuestro ex profesor y fue a tomar una prueba a tu salón. Lo juro, es la primera vez que Ranma hace algo como esto. Esperaba que lo mandara a la mierda o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hizo, es más, se ofreció.

-¿Siguen medicina también? – digo sorprendida. No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle cuál era su carrera.

Me impresiona que Ranma siga medicina. Se lo ve tan bravucón, me lo imaginaba de tras de una moto cambiando el aceite y maldiciendo al viento.

-Sí, es un poco complicado pero yo estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo – dice orgulloso – En cambio Ranma, bueno, nunca se ha quedado en ninguna materia y parece que sabe mucho aunque no lo demuestre – se queda pensativo y luego ríe – Maldición, ese cabrón falta a clases y aun así le va de puta madre.

Vaya, Ranma sigue medicina, es algo nuevo.

-¿Esa es la razón por la cual Ranma fue al salón para atormentarnos? –

-Sí, parece que los hizo sufrir. Tu cara lo dice todo – suelta una carcajada mientras le hecha un ojo a su teléfono – Parecía animado cuando se dirigía hacia allá.

-Claro, creo que fastidiarme esta entre sus actividades favoritas – ruedo los ojos, era obvio – Es un imbécil – suelto la palabra al viento.

-Suele serlo la mayoría del tiempo – Me agrada Mousse, es divertido y algo extraño.

-No entiendo… - comienzo a decir mientras me deshago de la trenza, ya que está un poco estropeada –No llevo mucho tiempo aquí y ya se ha encargado de fastidiarme. Yo no le hice nada.

-Mmm… - Mousse saca su teléfono y comienza a mandar mensajes, supongo – No le prestes atención, te diré algo – deja el celular y se acerca un poco a mi haciendo que me sonroje –Entre más demuestres que te afecta, más le dará placer el molestarte –

Yo me aparto un poco, esta cercanía me incomoda. Necesito llamar a Ryoga, necesito sentirme normal.

-Tengo que irme – me levanto y tomo mis cosas.

Al alzar la mirada veo a un Ranma caminar apresuradamente hasta donde estamos, parece cabreado. Mousse no para de reír, no quiero enfrentarme a él. O tal vez debería, y le diría que es un cabrón y que deje de estar tomándome el pelo. Pero no, decido por la segunda opción, la cual es huir.

Apresuro mi paso hasta salir de la vista de él. Espero que esto de caminar deprisa lejos de su alcance, le dé una idea clara de que no quiero tenerlo a mi lado.

La imagen que tenia de la vida universitaria se está yendo por la coladera. Lo digo enserio, aquí solo hay gente loca. Excepto por Shinossuke, que al parecer es la única persona normal en este lugar. Le mando un mensaje y le digo que nos veamos en la cafetería de la escuela, para conversar hasta las siguientes clases. No voy a dejar que Ranma me afecte, no dejare que disfrute el verme incomoda. Voy a tratar de evitarlo a como dé lugar.

Pase el resto del día en clases y haciendo tareas, también hablando gratamente con Ryoga. Después del episodio de hoy, todo ha salido bien. Antes de dormir termino mi tarea y le mando un mensaje a mi hermana Kasumi diciéndole que la extraño mucho y a mi pequeño sobrino también. Quiero verlos, a mi papá, a Tofu. Quiero alejarme un tiempo de aquí. Ya sé que recién empiezo, pero nunca he deseado tanto estar en casa.

.

Es jueves, y estoy feliz. No he visto a Ranma, bueno, en realidad lo he estado evitando. El evitar a Ranma significaba evitar a Nabiki y a sus amigos, siempre donde estaban ellos, estaba el. Así que tenía que hacerlo, aunque en una ocasión vi como Ranma estaba siguiéndome hasta la cafetería pero para mi suerte encontré a Shinossuke y al parecer se marchó ¿Quería molestarme? No lo sé, seguro que sí.

A Nabiki la visitaba en las noches en su departamento, hablábamos hasta tarde y comíamos pizza. En las clases me ha ido bien, he salido a comer con Shinossuke de vez en cuando y una vez fuimos al cine después de clases. Le hable a Ryoga de mi amigo y mis salidas con él, no le molesto en lo absoluto. Es más, le gusta que tenga amigos con quienes salir. –Otras personas y que no sea Ranma- le había prometido que no iba a salir con él, bueno, no lo prometí pero quiero hacerlo. Ese chico solo me trae problemas y hace que me confunda.

Estoy saliendo de la universidad y me dirijo hasta mi apartamento, hace un día soleado, aunque un poco de frio. Pero está bien. Cuando llego al edificio me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Ranma está en la entrada. Mi corazón empieza a martillar dentro de mi pecho.

 _Mierda._

Sé que no puedo esconderme y esperar que se vaya, así que respiro hondo para pasar y no prestarle atención.

Tengo la mirada fija en el suelo y camino. Oh, no. Me está mirando, sé que me está mirando porque me puse muy nerviosa y tengo esa sensación de que he olvidado como caminar, espero no tropezarme y hacerle el día con mi torpeza. Siento mis manos sudar y mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido a un punto que me llego a sentir mareada.

-Aquí este ratoncito – puedo escuchar su risita. Se para frente a mí para impedirme el paso.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. _Se fuerte, Akane. Se fuerte._

-Hazte a un lado – me cruzo de brazos y espero a que se mueva. Pero no lo hace.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa – respiro hondo y espero a que pregunte - ¿Por qué me huyes? ¿Me tienes miedo?–

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo de ti? – conteste tan rápido, que ni yo misma me lo creí.

-Bueno, pues me has estado evitando y siempre sales corriendo cuando estoy cerca – dice inclinando un poco la cabeza con aire pensativo.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas -

-¿Siempre actúas como una cobarde? – él también se cruza de brazos – Akane, Akane. Deberías aprender afrontar tus debilidades – dice con aire de superioridad. Lo miro con los ojos abierto, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-¿Mis debilidades? Estás loco Ranma – trato de entrar, pero sigue tapándome el paso – No me interesa estar cerca de ti, eso es todo – pongo los ojos en blanco al verlo sonreír.

-Cobarde – dice casi en voz baja. Aclara su garganta y dice: – Dejemos de lado ese tema ya que los dos sabemos que tengo razón. También tengo otra pregunta.

-No tengo porque actuar como una cobarde contigo, y no tengo porque contestar a tus preguntas – trato de meterme por un espacio que dejo pero vuelve a taparme el paso – Ranma, es enserio, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo.

 _O ¿si?_

Se queda mirándome, pensativo, eso me pone un poco nerviosa. Sus azules ojos intensos me estudian de manera que siento que puede leer mi alma. Aparto la mirada con el corazón en la mano.

-A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá visto Ryoga en ti? – Dice tan bajo como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Lo dijo en voz baja pero sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos.

Me cabree.

-Deja de meterte con Ryoga… - digo empujándolo con un dedo, cansada de su actitud –A diferencia de ti, Ryoga es mucho más persona y mucho más hombre que tu – dicho esto lo empujo haciéndolo a un y me apresuro a llegar a mi departamento.

Como no me sigue, corro por las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso. Ranma me estresa y me confunde, y eso es lo que más odio. Evitarlo casi no funciona, siempre aparece donde yo estoy.

Apresuro a cerrar la puerta pero en ese momento entra Ranma hecho una fiera. Asustada doy un paso hacia atrás, tengo el bolso en las manos listo para lanzárselo en la cabeza. Está enojado, sus ojos son azules oscuros intensos, pero no me importa, ya nada de sus reacciones me importa… creo.

De pronto, me arrancha el bolso de las manos con rudeza, yo ahogo un grito de sorpresa, lo siguiente que veo es como las arroja al suelo desparramando mis libros por todos lados. Casi choca con la mesita que esta llega a la pared, por poco se cae.

¿Qué mier…?

Me toma de las manos y me arrima a la puerta cerrándola en el acto. No puedo respirar, está tan cerca de mi, no puedo si quiera moverme, mi cuerpo no me lo permite. Me mira con dureza y acerca su frente a la mía, cierro los ojos y juro que trato de respirar.

Y de repente todo sucede tan rápido, sus manos en mi rostro, sus labios atrapando los míos eufóricos. Su lengua buscando la mía. Trato de zafarme de su agarre pero no puedo, es demasiado fuerte. Su boca es demasiado exigente, me toma del cabello y lo hala hacia arriba para besarme con mayor pasión. La corriente se extiende por mi cuerpo y de pronto, sin conciencia de mis actos, me dejo llevar. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atraigo más hacia mí. El beso es tan ardiente que me quema por completo, su boca sabe a gloria y los gruñidos que suelta me ponen la piel de gallina.

Me dejo llevar por completo. Aunque quiero detenerme, quiero parar y decirle que es un completo idiota, pero esto es mayor a mí. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo parar, no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de algo, me doy cuenta de que extrañaba sentir sus labios de nuevo. Ranma muerde mi labio superior y lo chupa. Las mariposas amenazan con matarme. Subo mis manos hasta su cabello y jalo con fuerza y sé que le gusta porque deja escapar un gemido.

Se separa de mí no sin antes besarme fuerte.

-Repítelo… - dice respirando con dificultad. Aun pegado a mis labios.

-¿El que…? – me siento embriagada, no sé de qué está hablando. Solo quiero sentir sus labios de nuevo.

-Lo que dijiste… abajo – vuelve a besarme. Yo cojo sus manos que están sobre mi rostro –De lo que Ryoga es más hombre que yo. En este momento no lo parece ¿Verdad? – Me quedo fría - ¿Acaso te besa mejor que yo? ¿Acaso te hace sentir mejor que yo?

Así que se trataba de esto… no quiso besarme en realidad… ciento algo extraño ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? Es un cúmulo de sentimientos que se mezclan y atacan sin piedad dentro de mí, ni siquiera sé qué clase de sentimientos sean. Pero duele.

Le había dado en todo su orgullo de hombre y quería demostrarme que era más que Ryoga. Ryoga…

Con solo mencionar su nombre, regreso a la realidad de un solo golpe. Me aparto de Ranma y camino hasta estar lejos de el ¿Qué hice? Me paso las manos por el cabello, no puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por esto.

Ranma sigue de pie en el mismo lugar. No deja de mirarme.

Estoy enojada con el.

Estoy tan cabreada que no puedo ni siquiera gritar. Solo no quiero verlo.

-Es… es mejor que te vayas – digo señalando la puerta.

-¿Por qué? Sabes lo que sentiste Akane – se acerca a mí, pero yo retrocedo - Él no te hace sentir como yo ¿verdad? –

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo! – Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero golpear algo –Solo vete, es mejor que no estés aquí –

-¡No! no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos –

-¿¡Hablar de que!? Aquí no hay nada de qué hablar – muevo las manos en el espacio que hay entre los dos – ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Para demostrarme que eras más hombre que Ryoga?– casi estoy gritando. No sé si me duele más el hecho de que me haya besado por orgullo o que este traicionando a la persona que más confía en mí –No es necesario tener una escena de besos para comparar la clase de hombre que son. Tú no eres más que un maldito que quiere jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Ryoga en cambio es un hombre, un verdadero hombre que respeta y valora los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡No me hagas reír! – Escupe soltando una carcajada cargada de odio – Es obvio que no conoces a Ryoga como yo.

-¡No me interesa lo que tú me digas de el! ¡No te creo nada! – Me cruzo de brazos –No lo voy a repetir Ranma. Lárgate de aquí.

Ranma resopla y sonríe de lado, se pasa la mano por el cabello mientras se pasea por la sala. Esta tenso, lo sé. Yo también lo estoy y lo último que necesito es tenerlo cerca.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes esconderte de mí ¿verdad? –

Lo sé, pero no quiero decírselo. Muerdo mi labio y trato de aclarar las ideas en mi cabeza, esto es muy confuso y un poco lastimero. Una parte de mi quiere que me olvide de todo, que lo tome entre mis brazos y lo bese hasta quedar sin conciencia. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacer esto. Además, solo me beso para mostrar un punto ridículo.

-Ranma, vete – vuelvo a señalar la puerta pero esta vez con cansancio.

-¿Qué vas hacer mañana? – su pregunta me sorprende. Es más, su voz suena más animada.

Me deja totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Qué? –

-Era la pregunta que quería hacerte abajo. Te voy a invitar a un lugar, así te divertirás un poco – se pasa las manos por los bolsillos y sonríe.

¿Sufre de cambios de humor acaso?

-Yo… no puedo, Ryoga viene mañana y… - digo confundida, respondo automáticamente.

-¿Viene el… - Lo miro con mala cara, se lo que va a decir. Ranma respira hondo y al parecer se está controlando -¿Viene Ryoga?

-Si, y voy a pasar el fin de semana con el – digo suavemente.

Hasta aquí puedo escuchar su respiración, trata de estar calmado. No para de mirarme y yo no paro de sonrojarme. Agacho la mirada, sus ojos me van a matar. Apretó mis puños, esta energía que corre entre los dos cuando estamos cerca me confunde demasiado.

-Espero que disfrutes tu fin de semana – escupe con veneno. El frio golpea mi pecho mientras el sale y azota la puerta a su paso.

¿Qué hice en este momento? Pues, me vine al suele y llore. Llore por todo lo que está pasando, llore por esto que siento, este estúpido deseo que estaba sintiendo. Este estúpido anhelo. Lloraba por traicionar a Ryoga y lloraba por Ranma.

..

El viernes no vi a Ranma por ningún lado. Ahora no lo estaba evitando, pero al parecer no había venido a clases. Trate de concentrarme más en mis clases y dejar de pensar tanto en Ranma. Aunque se me hacía raro no verlo por ningún lado, ya que me había acostumbrado a verlo asi sea desde lejos. Me había acostumbrado a sus malas caras cuando lo veía con Mousse y a siempre topármelo por algún lado y después salir huyendo.

Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a Toshi o a Mousse donde estaba su amigo. Pero preferí quedarme callada, no quería que pensaran nada malo.

-Hola hermanita – salto de la banca al escuchar la voz de mi hermana. Ella ríe por haberme provocado un susto.

-Nabiki ¿Qué haces aquí? – digo sosteniendo la mano en el pecho.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? Estas sola – se sienta a mi lado. Abre una bolsa y saca un sándwich –Toma, Toshi compro este para ti –

Tomo el sándwich entre mis manos y agradecida con mi amigo, me lo como.

-¿En dónde está? –

-Fue a casa de Mousse, van dar una fiesta. Ya sabes, es viernes – se recuesta sobre la banca – Por cierto, estas más que invitada –

No sé porque de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez porque Ranma aparece en sus fiestas.

-No puedo, Ryoga viene hoy – me apresuro a decir.

-También puedes llevarlo – dice con tranquilidad. Yo ruedo los ojos y la miro preguntándome si lo dijo enserio.

-No creo que sea algo cómodo para los dos ¿Recuerdas la última vez? –

Ella abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra. Se queda pensativa mientas yo sigo comiendo mi sándwich. Da un brinco en la banca como si hubiera tenido una idea.

-Ranma no va a estar por si te preocupa. Sé que ellos se llevan mal, pero él no va a estar allí –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me invade la curiosidad.

-No lo sé, dice Mousse que no lo ha visto desde ayer-

¿Desde ayer? Ayer estuvo en mi departamento y…

Sacudo mi cabeza para no recordar, pero muy tarde. Me pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y malditamente quisiera regresar el tiempo.

-¿Akane? ¿Me estas escuchando? – Nabiki pasa las manos frente a mi y reacciono.

-Eh… si –

-Pareces perdida hermanita, mira cómo te ha dejado ese Ryoga –

-No empieces, Nabiki – digo dando pequeñas mordidas a la comida.

-En fin, la fiesta será en la noche. Ojala se animen – dice poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, veremos – digo pensativa.

¿Dónde estará Ranma? Tengo ganas de llamarlo. Inconscientemente saco mi teléfono, aun sabiendo que no tengo su número. Bajo mis contactos y abro los ojos como platos al ver su nombre entre mis contactos. ¿Pero cómo? Entonces recuerdo que él tenía mi teléfono cuando lo creía perdido.

¿Lo llamo? ¿Le mando un mensaje? Y ¿si le escribo, que le digo? No sé qué hacer. Antes de cometer alguna estupidez guardo el celular en el bolso de nuevo.

Ryoga llego a mi departamento y pasamos una tarde tranquila. Hablamos de sus clases, de cómo no le costó nada adaptarse después de haber rivalidado materias, también me conto que tiene un profesor el cual lo tiene estresado ya que pasa haciéndole la vida imposible. También hablamos sobre lo que vamos hacer el otro fin de semana. Quiere que vayamos a Nerima y visitemos a mi familia, no estoy en contra de la propuesta. En realidad, me gustaría ir a Nerima y visitar a mi familia.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver hoy? – pregunta en el sofá. Yo estoy arrimada a su pecho mientras cambio los canales.

-No lo sé ¿Qué se te antoja? –

-Hmm... Déjame ver – me levanta suavemente para ir por su mochila, al regresar tiene consigo tres películas. Una de acción, una de terror y una de comedia - ¿A la suerte? – Asiento con la cabeza –cierra los ojos-

Hago lo que me dice y escucho como murmura algo.

-Ahora, selecciona – ambos reímos. Siempre hacemos esto, cuando no sabemos que ver, cierro los ojos y dejo que mi dedo caiga sobre la película que vamos a ver.

Cuando los abro, Ryoga sostiene sonriente la de comedia.

Ya es un poco tarde. Yo estoy sobre el pecho de Ryoga, aun no paro de pensar en Ranma. Estamos viendo la película de terror. Y no sé porque ahora no tengo miedo, seguramente es por el hecho de que más miedo me da no saber nada de el…

No quiero pensar en él, no debo pensar en él. El pecho de Ryoga sube y baja al compás de su respiración. Esta dormido. La luz de mi teléfono se enciende y este comienza a vibrar encima de la mesa. Suavemente me aparto de Ryoga, tengo la suerte de que tenga el sueño pesado.

Veo que es una llamada de Mousse. Miro de nuevo a mi novio que está profundamente dormido y me apresuro a ir a la habitación para contestar.

-¿Diga? – cierro la puerta.

-Hola Akane ¿Cómo va todo? – No se escucha ningún ruido. Pensé que estaba en la fiesta.

-Bien, eh… perdona por no ir. No pude – comienzo a caminar por la habitación.

-Si. Bueno. No era por eso que te llamaba – puedo escuchar un estruendo, como si algo de vidrio se estrellara contra la pared y se quebrara en mil pedazos - ¡Oye viejo cálmate! ¡Vas a destrozar todo! – mi preocupación comienza a saludarme con gigantescas manos.

-¿Mousse? – me estoy desesperando.

-Akane, necesito que vengas a casa de Ranma. No sé qué le pasa, no quiere entrar en razón y dice que si tú no vienes va a destruir todo –

¿QUE, QUE?

-Yo… ¿Qué? Yo no… - comienzo a titubear - ¿Ranma está bien? – pregunto preocupada.

-No, no lo está ¿Podrías venir lo antes posible? –

-Pensé que iban a estar en la fiesta – digo apresuradamente. ¿Tengo que ir? una parte de mi quiere salir corriendo a su casa pero la otra no se atreve.

-El muy cabron recién se aparece, enserio, necesito que vengas. No puedo yo solo – parece ansioso.

-¿Dónde está Toshi? – yo también me estoy comenzando a poner ansiosa.

-¡No puedo traer a nadie a su casa! Mierda, me pidió que vinieras. Bueno, mentí, no me lo pidió, esta alterado. Solo que no paraba de nombrarte y pensé que sería buena idea si trajeras tu trasero aquí –

-Ok, aguarda, en cinco minutos llego –

No me importa estar vestida así, con un calentador y una camisa ajustada mangas largas. Me apresuro a escribirle a Ryoga una nota diciéndole que Nabiki está en problemas, que no tardaría nada y que me lleve su auto. No se manejar tan bien como mi hermana, pero se defenderme.

Sin pensar en nada salgo. Necesito saber que esta pasando con Ranma, necesito saber si esta bien. Necesito saber porque esta nombrándome como dice Mousse.

Esta noche necesito muchas respuestas.


	7. ¿Que me estas haciendo?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** **Hola amigos. Gracias por sus comentarios y se que no quieren que los deje en suspenso jajaja tengo algunos capítulos adelantados pero cuando leí sus mensajes habían unos que querían que subiera 3 y otros 2 así que seamos equitativos. Subiré dos por semana y adelantaré el resto.**

 **Segundo punto. Para las personas que leyeron "Intensa Atracción" tengo una noticia importante para ustedes. La historia no termina así, la historia sigue. Lo que pasa es que todos los capítulos que tenia adelantados se borraron gracias a que mi hermano formateo la maquina** **literal llore porque tenia mis capítulos y como estaba trabajando no los subí. Prometo que trataré de subirlos cuando terminé este.**

 **Sin mas que decir. Muchas gracias a todos. Les mando muchos besos y espero que este capitulo les guste mucho.**

…

…

 **CAPITULO 7**

…

…

 **¿QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO?**

…

…

Voy lo más deprisa que puedo en el auto de Ryoga. Mi teléfono no deja de vibrar y es Mousse el que me está llamando. Creo que necesito llamar a Nabiki, preguntarle si está en la fiesta, creo que debo de llamar a Ryoga y decirle la verdad o decirle a Nabiki que me cubra. No sé qué hacer, solo quiero llegar y saber que le pasa a Ranma.

Cuando salí del departamento, el aire frio había chocado con mi cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, no había tenido tiempo para coger una chaqueta, o más bien, no me había detenido a pensar en ello. Estoy cerca de la casa de Mousse, por lo que tenía entendido Ranma vivía cerca también, ahora la pregunta del millón era saber ¿Dónde?

Tomo mi teléfono y bajo la velocidad, justo cuando iba a marcar a Mousse, el me llama.

-¿Ya estás aquí? – pregunta un poco agitado ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

-No sé qué casa es la de Ranma – digo mirando por la ventana, buscando alguna casa.

-Al final de la calle, da la vuelta, yo voy a estar afuera –

Cuelgo y hago lo que dice. Las casas aquí son grandes y al parecer lujosas, viven bien. Me pregunto porque Mousse vivirá solo, es decir, ¿No se sentirá solo en su gran casa? En mi opinión, prefiero un departamento.

Veo a Mousse en la vereda, parece aliviado al verme. En la entrada hay arbustos y una puerta de reja grande ¿Aquí vive Ranma? Bajo del auto inmediatamente y apenas me fijo en los detalles.

-Por fin llegas, ven – entramos y la entrada es amplia, el césped, los árboles son hermosos. También hay una bicicleta y una fuente cerca de la entrada principal.

La casa es de dos pisos y grande ¿vivirá solo? Cuando lo sigo, veo que nos dirigimos por la parte de atrás de la casa, para entrar al patio Mousse abre una puerta de madera. Seguimos un camino hasta llegar al patio. El patio es amplio y tiene una piscina, la miro con mala cara, no me gustan las piscinas, no me gusta el mar. El hecho es que no se nadar.

Comienzo a caminar mas lento.

Mi corazón se quiebra y mis pies se detienen. Más adelante puedo ver a Ranma sentado en una banca de madera. Hay una mesa, también hay un jacuzzi del otro lado de la picina, puedo ver un asadero y un ¿trampolín? Más al fondo.

Nos acercamos más, pero ahora con cautela. Ranma está con la cabeza entre las manos, encima de la mesa hay una botella de wisky vacía. Me estremezco al pensar que el solo se la pudo haber tomado.

-Bueno, yo los dejo – miro alarmada a Mousse, no quiero que me deje sola, trato de decir algo pero él no me deja hablar –llámame si necesitas alguna cosa – luego se dirige a Ranma – Te dejo en buenas manos compadre. Agradece que la señora Moll va arreglar toda esa mierda que dejaste adentro –

Y antes de que yo pueda decir algo, está corriendo.

Me quedo de pie sin saber bien que hacer. Ahora hace más frio y me arrepiento de no haber traído abrigo, sobo mis brazos tratando de calmar el frio y los nervios. Ranma sigue así, sin decir nada y justo cuando le voy a preguntar si está bien, me dice:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu noviecito con complejo de príncipe? – con voz osca.

-Ranma detente – digo despacio. La verdad, es que no quiero pelear. No, así no.

-¿Acaso no estaban siendo felices y comiendo…? ¿Qué mierda era eso? – mueve su mano en el aire mientras ríe - ¿perdices? – ríe tontamente mientras sus hombros se sacuden.

-No es gracioso –

-Sí, si lo es – sigue riendo. Luego respira haciendo ruido con su boca y se pasa las manos por el cuello - ¿Y? bueno, aún sigo sin saber qué haces aquí.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Mousse me dijo que viniera, además ¿Qué haces tú en ese estado? – con cuidado me siento en la banca, alejada de él, claro.

-Que te importa, no es tu problema ratoncito – Dice con un tono de voz que no me agrada.

-Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, Ranma – corre una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca por el frio. Mi piel se pone de gallina y maldigo silenciosamente el no haber traído un abrigo conmigo.

Ranma me observa de soslayo, con un movimiento lento se quita la chaqueta que trae encima y la sostiene en el aire para que la tome.

-No quiero que tengas frio – digo en voz baja, rechazándolo.

-Estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para sentir frio, créeme – sacude su mano hacia mí, para que tome la chaqueta. Sin decir una sola palabra la tomo. Si no hay más remedio.

-Gracias – murmullo. Ranma suelta una risita y me mira -¿Qué? –

-Es la primera vez, desde que nos conocemos, que me dices algo amable –

-Pues, también es la primera desde que nos conocemos que haces algo amable – digo indicando la chaqueta que me acabo de poner. La chaqueta de cuero huele a él, cierro los ojos sin que se dé cuenta y me dejo embriagar por su aroma.

-¿Por qué viniste? – Hecha su cuerpo hacia atrás – Nadie pidió que vinieras –

Oh, juraba que la amabilidad duraría por lo menos dos minutos más. Ruedo los ojos y también me arrimo al respaldar de la banca, meto las manos en la chaqueta, esta calientita.

-Mousse parecía muy preocupado ¿Sueles comportarte así? –

-En primer lugar, Mousse solo estaba preocupado por estar en la fiesta. Y, en segundo lugar… - me mira directo a los ojos. Los suyos están rojos, claro, estuvo bebiendo –Si me comporto así o no, ese es mi problema – me señala casi tambaleante, y deja caer su mano –Pero, ya que estas aquí… puedes traerme otra botella, están en la cocina – ríe por un momento mientras toma la botella de wisky vacía y la lanza hacia el asadero.

Yo pego un brinco al escuchar el estallido. Ranma maldice en voz baja.

-No voy a traerte nada, es mejor que dejes de beber, no te hace bien – me siento recta y espero su siguiente ataque.

-¡Oh! Mira quien habla, la que se emborracho el otro día y dijo que le desagradaba – hace ademan de querer levantarse, pero enseguida se sienta – yo no diría que te desagrado, eso no me lo demostraste ayer, ni el otro día.

Me sonrojo ferozmente, aún tengo en mi piel el rastro de sus manos, aun siento en mis labios los suyos, la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Pero no, se lo que pretende, solo quiere que me avergüence y poder burlarse de ello. Ese es Ranma, y solo para eso me usa. Para divertirse.

-No te comportes como un cabron, Ranma – respiro hondo, no debo molestarme –Solo vine porque Mousse me lo pidió –

y porque según él, tu no parabas de nombrarme

-Dices muchas groserías – dice riendo, pongo los ojos en blanco ¿Qué pasa con su humor?

-Tú me obligas a decirlas… - apoyo los codos en las piernas y lo miro – tu provocas eso en mi-

-¿Ah, sí? – Mis nervios aumenta cuando se acerca a mí – y… ¿Qué más provoco en ti?

Me aparto un poco, por mucho que mi cuerpo me traicione no puedo dejar que Ranma juegue conmigo de nuevo.

-Ranma, solo dime que te pasa – trato de cambiar de tema, no puedo dejar llevarme por el –tal vez, tal vez pueda ayudarte – no se ni que estoy diciendo. Solo digo lo que sea, con tal de cambiar de tema.

Hecha un bufido y tira su cuerpo hacia atrás, tapa la cara con sus manos y se jala de los pelos.

-¡Mierda! – grita.

-¿Podrías por favor calmarte? – trato de ser suave con él, que sepa que no quiero pelear. Aparta dos dedos para que su ojo azul asome.

-¡Ha! La santa Akane aparece para ayudar al cabron de Ranma. Miren que novedad–

-me voy – digo resignada.

-¡Entonces lárgate maldita sea! – grita alzando sus brazos. Pego un brinco por el susto de su grito. Estoy harta de él. Me levanto inmediatamente.

-¿¡Sabes cuál es tu problema, Ranma!? – Me paro frente a él, estoy cansada de sus groserías - ¡Tú crees que puedes tratar a las personas como se te da la puñetera gana! – Respiro hondo y trato de calmarme - ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no soy cualquier persona, cometí un error al venir aquí. Deje a Ryoga por venir ayudarte y me sales con esta mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Por mi puedes ahogarte en alcohol si es lo que quieres ¡Por mi puedes irte a la mierda! –

Los ojos me pican, me arden, maldita sea quiero llorar.

Camino lo más deprisa para irme de aquí, mi pecho sube y baja acelerado. Me quito la chaqueta y la tiro al suelo. Casi no suelo decir malas palabras, casi siempre prefiero evitar las discusiones, pero con Ranma… con Ranma no puedo evitarlo. El saca esa parte de mí que trataba de enterrar en el pasado.

-¡AKANE! – Escucho que grita, pero no paro - ¡Espera! – luego escucho como maldice y ruidos de que algo se cae.

Me giro rápidamente y veo a Ranma en el suelo. Una mesa redonda en el suelo con algunas sillas, Ranma se pasa la mano por la cadera mientras rueda sobre su cuerpo para ponerse boca arriba. Corro hacia donde está el.

-¿Ranma, estas bien? – Pregunto mientras tomo su cara entre mis manos y reviso algún daño – Mira que eres torpe – lo regaño.

El suelta una risa.

-Estoy bien. Me lo merezco. Tienes razón… soy un imbécil y un torpe y un cabron y todo lo que dices de mi – dice riendo y quejándose a la vez.

Lo ayudo a sentarse. Me siento a su lado en el frio suelo y ahora lo que menos me importa es eso. Aun me tiene sujeta de la mano y con la otra se peina la cabeza.

-Lo siento – murmulla.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que diga alguna grosería, porque, al parecer, después de un halago dice algo grosero.

No dice nada, sigue mirándome. Estoy a punto de reír cuando hace un puchero.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –

-Sí, y… sé que no soy de andar pidiendo disculpas, pero… - me mira. Me sonrojo ya que sus intensos ojos azules -ahora un poco rojos por el alcohol-, me hacen estremecer –pero… no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solo – me enternezco ante su murmullo. Quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo va a estar y que no me voy a ir.

Me sujeta con más firmeza la manga de la blusa. Se queda en silencio mirándome fijamente, yo tampoco puedo apartar la mirada y es cuando siento de nuevo esa corriente ente nosotros, ese magnetismo invisible que nos atrae. Sube su mano hasta mi antebrazo y arruga el gesto.

-Vas a enfermar ¿Dónde dejaste la chaqueta? ¿En la basura? – mira por todos lados buscándola. Entonces la ve un poco más adelante, en el suelo –Si… lo imaginaba –

-Ya voy por ella – trato de levantarme, pero me detiene y con algo de dificultad se levanta.

-Vamos adentro – sin soltarme, me lleva hasta donde está la chaqueta y la recoge – Con esto te verás cool ¿Te digo algo y no te molestas? A veces vistes como abuelita – se ríe, y su risa es tan contagiosa que hasta yo termino riendo.

-No eres nadie para criticar mi manera de vestir – digo mientras dejo que me ponga la chaqueta. Me viste con cuidado como si de una niña se tratase.

-Eso es, así te ves mejor – sus manos acomodan el cuello de la chaqueta y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Y de nuevo, ahí está esa corriente nadando entre los dos. Muerdo mi labio y su mirada baja de mis ojos a estos. Sube la mano lentamente hasta mi cabello, lo acaricia suavemente y juega con las puntas. Mira mis ojos, mi nariz, mi cuello, me siento nerviosa al ver cómo me examina detenidamente. Su mano acuna mi rostro y es tan relajante que cierro los ojos y dejo que me acaricie.

-Tengo… tengo tantas ganas de besarte… - dice casi sin aliento.

Las mariposas, golpean fuertemente mi estómago. Siento que he perdido el equilibrio y que en cualquier momento caeré en sus brazos, el frio se fue, lo que siento es el cálido tacto que tiene sobre mí.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? – susurra. Abro los ojos y su mirada azul intensa me envuelve, me acobija.

Veo a un niño perdido, y tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto suavemente. La curiosidad me está matando y no me gusta verlo de esa manera.

-Si digo que no, de todas formas la vas hacer ¿verdad? – dice acariciándome el rostro.

-No suelo… meterme en la vida de los demás. Ni siquiera en la de Ryoga – siento un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al nombrarlo -Pero… pero, quisiera saber… ¿Por qué estas así hoy? ¿Por qué no te vi en la universidad? ¿Por qué Mousse me llamo a mí para venir a verte? ¿Por qué yo? – suelto todo lo que tenía guardado.

Ranma enarca una ceja y sonríe.

-Esas son muchas preguntas. Dijiste que solo era una – dice mientras juega con el cuello de la chaqueta y me zarandea suavemente.

-Bueno, digamos que… es una pregunta que consta de tres partes – no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Eres tan… – susurra y no deja de sonreír. Me gusta tanto verlo sonreír.

-Tu solo contesta – apresuro a decir, por si se le ocurre alguna grosería a mi parte.

-Bueno, contestando a la primera… - respira hondo y cierra los ojos para volver abrirlos – la vida es una jodida mierda. A la segunda, no fui porque no quería ir. A la tercera no sé porque carajos te llamo Mousse y a la cuarta… bueno, en realidad si le dije que te llamara. Yo… creo haberlo dicho, no lo sé - respira hondo de nuevo - ¿Podemos ir adentro? Se me congelan las pelotas –

Golpeo su pecho y todo el mágico momento que estaba viviendo lo estropeo en un segundo. No paro de reír ni el tampoco.

-¡Eres un vulgar! –

-No me critiques, desde que te conozco tú solo dices palabrotas –

Me toma de la mano y me dirige hasta el interior de su casa. Entramos por la cocina, es amplia y las puertas de vidrio, el mesón es de mármol y hay fotografías por todos lados, no puedo ver bien quienes son los de las fotos ya que me guía por un pasillo que nos conduce a la sala, hay unas escaleras pegadas a la pared que llevan al segundo piso. Esta casa es hermosa, hay adornos, hay un piano en la sala cerca de la ventana, también hay un cuadro grande encima de la chimenea. Lo miro con cuidado y puedo ver a una hermosa mujer sentada con el cabello recogido, una mirada y sonrisa dulce, lleva un kimono precioso y al parecer muy bien elaborado y caro. Ella tiene la mano apoyada encima de la mano de otro hombre, esta esta recto y mirando con seriedad a la cámara, tiene un turbante blanco y un traje elegante, lleva lentes y su postura es firme. Atrás de ellos hay dos chicos. Uno claramente es Ranma, está muy serio, esta como perdido, como si no sintiera que estuviera en la foto. Pero, se lo ve realmente hermoso, un poco mas joven, sus ojos destellan y su cuerpo hace que me quede sin aliento. A su lado hay una linda jovencita, por lo que puedo ver es casi de mi altura ya que yo le llego por los hombros a Ranma la igual que ella. Su cabello es rojo como el fuego, está sonriendo abiertamente y tiene un poco inclinada la cabeza. Lleva un kimono rosado y puedo decir que es realmente hermosa.

La familia de Ranma, son ellos. ¿Vivirán aquí con él?

-La foto familiar… - dice Ranma haciendo que me asuste un poco, estaba tan concentrada en el cuadro que su voz me despertó.

-Ellos están… ¿Aquí? – pregunto bajando un poco la voz. Me daría mucha pena que me vieran en estas fachas ya que al parecer ellos visten muy bien.

-No te preocupes, están en China o yo que sé – se tira en el mueble con los brazos abiertos.

Yo sigo de pie, estar a solas con Ranma en su casa me intimida un poco. Juego con mis manos y trato de perderme en los adornos, pero ahora solo me da vueltas en la cabeza algo.

-¿Por qué has bebido hoy? – pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? – resopla cansado. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el mueble blanco.

-No respondiste a las que te hice hace un rato –

-Si, si lo hice – abre un ojo y me mira enojado. Lo vuelve a cerrar.

-No lo hiciste, respondiste cualquier cosa – me cruzo de brazos y lo miro enojada también.

-A-ka-ne – asentua cada letra con cansancio.

-Ran-ma – repito con su mismo tono de voz.

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que por fin habla.

-Yo… estoy molesto, muy molesto con mi jodida familia. Toman decisiones sin consultarme, hacen cosas sin avisarme. Pensándolo bien, en realidad me importa una mierda lo que hagan ¿Sabes qué? Su puto dinero a mí no me interesa – se sienta apoyando los codos sobre las piernas – De ser por mí, ni siquiera viviría en esta puta casa. Son extraños ¡Todos! Son unos jodidos extraños. Ni siquiera recuerdan lo dura que fue la vida cuando era más niño. Parece que olvidaron toda la mierda que me hicieron pasar a mí y a mi hermana para hacernos según ¡valientes! Y sobrevivir a la crisis. Para justificar la miseria en la que vivíamos –

De golpe se levanta del mueble y coge una foto que hay encima de la chimenea para luego lanzarla a la pared. Ahogo un grito y tapo mi boca, no sé qué decir.

-¡No recuerdan! – Lanza otro objeto a la pared - ¡A solo un niño de cuatro años que obligaron a pasar sufrimiento! ¡Ja!, todo porque el padre irresponsable no sabía cómo cuidar un niño y se la pasaba bebiendo. Porque no sabía cómo salir adelante ¿Sabes lo que hiso mi madre ante todo esto? – Yo negué con la cabeza, los ojos me estaban ardiendo – Nada, ella no hizo nada –

Ahora, hace unos diez años tuvo suerte de hacerse jodidamente millonario ¿Acosta de qué? – Apoya las manos en la pared y agacha la cabeza – Acosta de mi hermana, acosta de su felicidad. ¿Sabes porque bebí? ¿Quieres saber? Porque ellos hace poco decidieron que era tiempo de… tiempo de… Yo… - respira con dificultad – yo… necesito otro trago –

Se da la vuelta para ir a buscar más, pero lo retengo de la camisa y lo jalo.

-¡Espera Ranma, no lo hagas! – Quiere zafarse de mi agarre, pero no lo dejo – Esa no es la salida a tus problemas-

-¡Tú no sabes nada, Akane! – grita. Se da la vuelta y enseguida lo abrazo por la espalda. Fuerte.

-No sé qué habrá pasado con tu familia, Ranma. Y entiendo que sea algo realmente jodido para que estés así, pero, pero no voy a dejar que sigas bebiendo y no voy a dejarte solo… no – apenas soy consciente de las cálidas lagrimas que resbalan por mi mejilla.

Me duele verlo de esa manera, me duele verlo así y no poder hacer nada para hacerlo sentir mejor. Esta triste, esta cabreado y su salida es beber hasta olvidar y me duele que piense así. Ranma permanece inmóvil, yo lo aprieto fuerte contra mí.

-Akane… - dice casi en un murmullo.

Se da la vuelta y me toma el rostro, me besa, me besa fuerte. Mi boca se abre y el arremete con su lengua. Jadeo, necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentirlo. Lo jalo del cabello y lo atraigo más hacia mí. Me olvido de todo a mí alrededor, ahora solo quiero sentirlo, quiero estar cerca suyo, poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, curar sus heridas. Me empuja suavemente hasta que caemos en el sillón. Siento la presión de su cuerpo encima del mío, paso mis manos por su espalda mientras seguimos besándonos, ahora más lento. Muerde mi labio y lo jala. Abro los ojos y él también lo hace, estamos mirándonos fijamente, diciéndonos todo con la mirada, diciéndonos cuanto nos necesitábamos. Acaricio su mejilla y la acuno. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Apoya los brazos a cada costado de mi cabeza y se aparta un poco. Se agacha y me da un beso corto.

-Le dije a Mousse que te llamara porque… porque estoy jodido Akane, y tú… desde que te vi, perdida en la universidad buscando no sé qué mierda. Mirando a las personas como si te fueran a morder y no sabías con quien hablar. Y cuando te vi tan distraída leyendo esos papeles, decidí chocar contigo apropósito para hacerte enojar porque… porque me gustaba la forma en que arrugabas el entrecejo… - Dice tocando en medio de mis cejas con un dedo. Mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho –desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y eso me molestaba tanto, por eso me comportaba como un imbécil y tal vez lo seguiré siendo, porque. Mierda. Estoy jodido por dentro. Tengo tanto rencor, tanta mierda guardada.

Juro por todo, por todo que no sé qué responder. Esto me ha dejado completamente en shock, Ranma, el Ranma que era un grosero conmigo ¿ese Ranma? Dice que no pudo dejar de pensar en mí desde que me vio. La imagen de Ryoga viene a mi cabeza, me siento culpable, me siento mal por hacerle esto, me odio a mí misma por esta confusión.

-Sé que estás pensando en Ryoga… – dice leyendo mis pensamientos – pero dime, Akane ¿que sientes cuando estás conmigo?

Mis ojos se humedecen ¿Qué siento? Siento muchas cosas, cosas que hacen que mi cuerpo vibre, que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Siento muchas cosas con Ranma, que con Ryoga no siento. Así también, siento muchas cosas con Ryoga que con Ranma no estoy segura si las sienta algún día. Por ejemplo, seguridad, estabilidad.

-Dímelo – repite con voz dulce pero fuerte.

-Ranma yo… no lo sé… estoy muy confundida – titubeo.

Me pierdo en sus ojos, y mi mano acaricia su mejilla. Mi pulgar pasea por sus labios y tengo unas enormes ganas de besarlo, consolarlo, decirle que todo va a estar bien.

-Eso me basta – dice antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Me besa, suave y salvaje la vez. Sus manos recorren mi pierna y aprietan en el muslo, gimoteo y el aprovecha para meter su lengua en mi boca, muerde mi labio y va dejando rastros de besos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, muerde y yo ahogo un grito, siento una fuerte corriente abrazadora que me quema por dentro, una corriente que nunca había sentido, esa corriente que se concentra en una zona en específico. Lo agarro fuerte de la camisa y volteo la cabeza para darle más acceso a mi cuello, entonces embiste y siento esa presión, lo siento a él. Gimo y me invade el pánico, Ranma lleva su mano hasta mi pecho y aprieta un seno, muerdo mi labio y trato de apartarlo.

-Ranma… - lo llamo pero no me escucha. Vuelve a besarme, ahora más apasionadamente. Su mano viaja hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi calentador – Ranma, espera –

Me levanto un poco, el me mira confundido, respirando por la boca, esta sonrojado.

-¿Qué, que pasa? –

-Estamos… es que yo… lo que pasa es que yo…- no sé cómo decirlo, esto nunca lo he hablado con nadie. Y rara vez lo hable con Ryoga. Oh, no. la culpa.

-¿Nunca has tenido relaciones? – me mira como si fuera de otro planeta. Niego con la cabeza - ¿Ni con Ryoga? ¿Con nadie? – niego avergonzada. El parece más sorprendido – Yo… lo siento. Enserio. Ven aquí –

Se acuesta boca abajo y deja que repose sobre su pecho. Estar así con él es una sensación familiar, pero se siente aún mejor. Acaricia mi mano lentamente y yo cierro los ojos, estoy disfrutando estar así con él.

-Me dejaste con la polla dura ¿lo sabes?– murmura. Yo suelto una risa, Ranma puede llegar a ser tan vulgar. El también ríe.

-Dios, ¿nunca dejas de ser vulgar? – digo tratando de calmar mi risa.

-¿te parece divertido? Ahora tendré que hacerme una paja – el no ríe, pero puedo notar que le divierte - ¿tú también lo harás? –

Oh, estamos atravesando una zona no explorada. Me sonrojo ferozmente y no contesto.

-¿Akane? No me digas que tampoco… - niego con la cabeza sobre su pecho –Mierda, esto es increíble – susurra. Su voz suena más suave, y su respiración más relajada –Gracias por venir aquí, y no dejar que rompa cosas –

-Se lo que es eso… también lo hacía, antes – me calló ¿Por qué dije eso? Diablos, ¿Por qué lo dije?

-Quiero conocerte mejor – murmura casi sin voz, alzo un poco la mirada, y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Se quedó dormido. El alcohol hizo su efecto.

Y dejándome llevar por su cálido abrazo, yo también quedó dormida junto a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero cuando alzo la mirada para ver la ventana está amaneciendo.

-mierda – me levanto despacio para no despertar a Ranma. Necesito irme, necesito salir de aquí. Ryoga seguro va a matarme. Me saco la chaqueta y salgo de su casa lo más rápido que puedo.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y sé que seguramente estoy metida en un gran lio. Llego hasta el carro y tomo el celular, para mi suerte aún tiene carga. Veo muchas llamas perdidas y mi cuerpo se congela por dentro, la sangre desaparece y sé que estoy pálida. Tengo llamas de Mousse, Nabiki y Toshi, además de las de Ryoga. Rezo para no meterme en problemas. En ese momento suena el móvil. Por poco me da un paro cardiaco.

Es Nabiki. Contesto rápidamente.

-¡Por fin contestas! Ryoga ha estado llamándome como loco ya no sé qué inventarle –

¿Qué?

-Nabiki yo… ¿Dónde estás? – estoy alterada.

-En el departamento de Toshi. Tranquila. Mousse nos contó todo así que estoy haciéndote la cuartada, Ryoga me llamo preguntándome si estaba bien porque tú le dejaste una nota y le dije que estaba mal y que tú estabas conmigo y que te ibas a quedar conmigo y juro que ya no sé qué inventarle – ella también habla apresuradamente – será mejor que traigas tu trasero hasta aquí porque parece que está sospechando.

-Estoy cerca, gracias, te amo –

-Quiero los detalles cuando te vea. Suerte – cuelga.

Mucha cosas pasan por mi cabeza. Escenas de la noche anterior con Ranma, sus confesiones, sus besos, sus caricias. Trago en seco y trato de no pensar en nada, solo en una excusa para no hacer enojar a Ryoga. Estoy cerca del edificio y mi corazón late aún más deprisa. Siento que me va a dar un paro cardiaco.

Subo lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a mi piso. Una vez antes de entrar el pánico se apodera de mí y respiro hondo antes de girar la perilla. La puerta está abierta. Seguramente Ryoga la de dejo abierta.

Entro y lo veo en la sala de pie con el celular en la mano. Cuando me ve, veo que el alivio que producen sus ojos seguidos del coraje.

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? – Se acerca a mí y me toma de los hombros – Estaba preocupado, no contestas el teléfono, te llevas el auto y Dios sepa dónde te metiste –

-Estaba… - murmuro pero enseguida cierra los ojos, como si intentara controlarse.

-¡No estabas con Nabiki! – Se aparta de mí y da vueltas por la sala - ¿crees que no la vi llegar en la madrugada con ese amigo suyo? Tú no estabas con ellos, o ¿sí? –

Mi pecho sube y baja con fuerza. No tengo idea de que decir, me quedo de pie, buscando las palabras correctas. No puedo mentirle, pero tampoco quiero decirle la verdad. No quiero lastimarlo, cuando el claramente me dijo que no me acercara a Ranma.

No quiero que se enoje conmigo. No quiero que se aleje.

Siento ese frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el ambiente pesado y la vergüenza de mirar a Ryoga a los ojos. Sencillamente no puedo verlo, mi cuerpo cae, pero el no lo ve. Todo mi interior se rompe al saber lo egoísta que he sido.

-Dime la verdad, Akane – dice con la mano sobre su boca. Lo veo agotado ¿habrá dormido?

Soy de lo peor. Me siento tan mal por todo esto, siento que en algún momento me pondré a llorar.

Mis manos tiemblan, mi labio también lo hace.

-Ryoga yo… -

La puerta se abre de un golpe. Pego un brinco y volteo del susto. Ranma está de pie, su mirada fija en mí, sus ojos furiosos. ¿Qué hace aquí? Llevo la mano al pecho. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – dice con voz tosca.

Las palabras se van de mi boca al igual que mi alma se va de mi cuerpo. Me tapo la cara con las manos y trato de desaparecer. Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Qué dices? – Ryoga se adelanta y se pone delante de mí. Me mira y luego lo mira a el -¿De qué diablos está hablando, Akane? –

-Ryoga yo… - mis ojos se humedecen y parpadeo rápidamente para secar las lágrimas.

-Díselo Akane – habla Ranma ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Quiero matarlo – Díselo o se lo digo yo-

Y aquí estoy, en medio de lo que siempre he tratado de evitar. Lo que siempre he tratado de superar, la razón por la que evito las discusiones. Y ahora estoy viviendo una, con dos hombres que me tienen muy confundida.


	8. una tortura

**CAPITULO 8**

…

 **UNA TORTURA**

…

…

Todo para mí se congelo en ese instante, en el instante en que Ranma entro cabreado mirándome fijamente e insistiendo en decirle a mi novio la verdad. En el instante en que pude ver como el corazón de Ryoga se rompía frente a mí. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Tape mi boca y miré a Ryoga, estaba pálido, su pecho bajaba y subía deprisa. Trate de acercarme pero el alzó la mano para que me detuviera.

-¿De qué está hablando, Akane? – Dice tratando de conservar la calma - ¿Pasaste la noche con él?

Respire con dificultad, tenía que explicarle que… ¿Qué le iba a explicar? ¿Qué anoche Ranma y yo nos besamos? ¿Qué Ranma me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido antes? No podía hacer esto, no podía decirle esto a Ryoga. Lo que yo siento por Ryoga sigue vivo, y no puedo lastimarlo.

-Ryoga… no es lo que piensas – traté de acercarme de nuevo, pero se hizo para atrás mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro, cabreado – Él estaba mal, fui ayudarlo porque… -

-¿¡Y pasaste la noche con el!? ¡Cuando muy bien te dije que no quería que te acercaras a ese sujeto! – grita. Mi cuerpo se congela, no puedo moverme. Pero merezco esto, merezco que me trate así.

-Ryoga yo… -

-¡Akane tu no debes confiar en él! ¡Te está usando! – grita exaltado.

-Cuidado como le hablas – me interrumpe Ranma, dirigiéndose a Ryoga.

El rostro de Ryoga es de resentimiento, mira a Ranma como si mirase al ser más despreciable de la tierra. Miro a Ranma y él también lo mira con el mismo desprecio. Y yo estoy en medio de los dos. Mi corazón late deprisa, los dos hombres que me hacen sentir cosas diferentes están aquí, y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Tu, no eres nadie para decirme como debo hablarle a mi novia – escupe con frialdad – será mejor que te largues. Este es un problema entre Akane y yo.

Ranma se acerca unos cuantos pasos. Yo me alejo. Pero no se acercaba a mí, se acercaba a él.

-Yo no me voy de aquí. El que se tiene que ir, eres tú –

-¿Cómo dices? – Ryoga también se acerca y me temo lo peor.

Entonces me dirijo a Ranma.

-Ranma vete – digo con voz clara.

Estoy enojada con él. Estoy enojada por haberme puesto en esta situación. Estoy enojada porque es un imbécil. Muy enojada porque aun así, sigue haciéndome sentir diferente y me gusta. Lo cual odio.

Ranma me mira por un segundo y luego lo mira a él.

-No – también habla claro –No después de lo que paso entre nosotros-

-Ranma solo vete… - digo como si estuviera rogándole, rogándole que no hable más, casi estoy alzando la voz hasta que Ryoga se puso en medio de nosotros.

-¿Lo que paso entre ustedes? – me mira sorprendido y luego mira a Ranma.

-Ryoga, puedo explicarlo – digo apresuradamente. Trato de cogerlo del brazo, pero él me aparta con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! – grita. Se acerca a Ranma y lo toma del cuello de la camisa -¡No vuelvas acercarte a ella! ¿¡Me oíste!?-

-¿¡Y tú me lo vas a impedir!? – también lo agarra de la camisa y lo empuja.

-Admite que estás haciendo todo esto porque estas ardido – sisea entre dientes.

Ranma suelta una carcajada y lo empuja con fuerza. Ryoga casi tropieza con sus pies pero en el instante se estabiliza.

-Tú no me conoces, Hibiki.

-Te conozco más de lo que piensas. Tú no has cambiado nada.

De repente, esto ya no era por mí. Esta pelea había cruzado una línea casi olvidada.

Ryoga respira profundo y arregla su camisa.

-¿Te sientes miserable porque pase la noche con ella? – sonríe de lado, una risa llena de malicia. Y al decir "con ella" sé que se refiere a mí – Que sepas, que no será la primera vez.

Ryoga gruño y se lanzó a Ranma para darle un puñetazo. Ranma lo bloqueo usando su brazo y golpeo su estómago con la otra mano. Ryoga lo agarro de la camisa y comenzó a darle vueltas hasta azotarlo a la pared y golpearlo con el codo.

Se están volviendo locos.

Esto se está saliendo de control.

Están sangrando.

Ryoga vuelve a empujarlo y Ranma salta a él, y le da un puñetazo en la cara. Grito y trato de separarlos, pero me apartan. Los dos están en el suelo, peleando, y no sé qué hacer. Nabiki, Toshi y Mousse aparecen de pronto en la puerta.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? – dice Nabiki mientras se acerca a mí. Me abraza.

Toshi y Mousse se acercan a los chicos y trata de separarlos. Ryoga golpea a Ranma cerca del labio y este por el ojo. Están dándose duro.

-¡Ya paren! – Toshi agarra a Ryoga y Mousse a Ranma. Los separan.

-¡Mierda no se metan! – grita Ranma tratando de zafarse, pero Mousse lo tiene bien agarrado.

-¡Cálmate! Diablos, sabía que esto llegaría a pasar en algún momento – dice Mousse. Cierro los ojos y me aferro a mi hermana.

-Ryoga, tienes que calmarte – habla Toshi despacio. Ryoga también está forcejeando.

-¡No me pidas que me calme! ¿¡Crees que no sé lo que quiere hacer!? – Dice apuntando con la cabeza a su enemigo -¡Es un maldito enfermo! ¡Seguro la usa para hacerme daño! –

-¡Cierra la puta boca antes de que te mate! – dice Ranma.

-Vámonos de aquí, Akane – me dice mi hermana al oído. Pero no puedo moverme, no puedo si quiera hablar. No puedo quitar la vista de ellos.

-Nabiki, llévate a Akane de aquí– ordena Toshi. Ella asiente con la cabeza y me jala hasta la puerta.

Sin decir una sola palabra, me dejo llevar por ella. Llegamos a su departamento y cierra la puerta. Sigo de pie con el corazón el pecho. Siento frio, siento dolor, siento un vacío. Nabiki me lleva hasta el sofá y nos sentamos. Entonces, me rompo. Hecho a llorar y reacciono ante todo lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto? ¿Cómo pude dejar que mi deseo por Ranma terminara así? ¿Cómo pudo ponerme en evidencia? Es algo que tenía que arreglar con Ryoga, él no tenía por qué meterse así. Llevo mis manos al rostro y lo tapo, sigo llorando. He lastimado a Ryoga, he traicionado su confianza hacia mí. Mi corazón está roto, soy de lo peor. Y ahora el me odia.

-Calma, Akane – me consuela mi hermana mientras me acaricia la espalda –Todo estará bien ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso? – pregunta suavemente.

Niego con la cabeza. No porque no quiera sincerarme con ella, solo que no puedo hablar, el nudo en la garganta lo impide.

-Bien, lo dejaremos así – siento como se levanta. Ahora lo único que quiero es desaparecer.

..

Estoy en la cama de mi hermana, los ruidos de la discusión en mi departamento cesaron. Ahora caigo en cuenta de que cuando salimos de ahí con Nabiki, habían algunos chicos disfrutando del espectáculo. Ahora seré el nuevo tema de entretenimiento para ellos. No quiero salir de aquí, quiero irme a casa y hablar con Ryoga, decirle que lo siento, que siento haberlo lastimado. Pero estoy segura que no va a querer verme.

Luego de unos minutos escucho la voz de Nabiki, parece estar discutiendo con alguien. Me levanto y me asomo despacio a la puerta.

-¡Déjala en paz! – Escucho que grita – ¡La pobre no ha hecho más que llorar! ¿¡Qué coño pensabas en haber ido al departamento y decir todas esas cosas!? –

-¡Nabiki este no es tu problema! ¡Voy hablar con ella así sea pasando sobre ti! – Mi corazón se detiene al escuchar la voz de Ranma.

-¡Vete o llamo a la policía! –

Quiero salir, quiero decirle que es un imbécil. Pero dudo de mí, sé que en cuando vea sus ojos, van provocar el efecto contrario a la rabia. Cierro la puerta y me recuesto sobre ella. Respiro hondo y espero que Nabiki logre sacarlo.

-¡Bien! ¿¡Pero sabes que!? – Grita más alto - ¡Ella no va a esconderse de mí siempre! –

¿Lo habrá gritado para que yo lo escuchara? Cierro los ojos y me dirijo a la cama, estoy agotada de todo esto. Los problemas, las peleas, todo. Me acuesto boca abajo y deseo desaparecer esto que siento, deseo retroceder el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas bien. Aunque, la verdad es que en pensar en eso me hace daño. Anoche con Ranma me sentí diferente, incluso, me sentí feliz. Me odio por esto. Me odio por sentirme confundida, estoy haciendo daño al hombre con el que tengo mucho tiempo, el que confiaba en mi por sobre todas las cosas, el que me daba su cariño y su apoyo en muchas ocasiones.

Nabiki entra a la habitación y se sienta a mi lado. No quiero verla, no quiero enfrentarme a esto.

-¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta suavemente.

-Sí, estoy bien – miento.

-Ryoga… Ryoga se fue, dijo que… - respira hondo y continua – dijo que te llamará luego, pero que no lo busques ni lo llames –

Siento como mi corazón se quiebra. Gimoteo y lloro de nuevo, ahora el me desprecia. Rompo en llanto, me aferro a la almohada. Nabiki se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Seguramente Ryoga te perdonara, él te ama – me consuela.

-Le hice daño… el… él no me va a perdonar – gimoteo.

-Sí, lo hará. Lo conozco y sé que no puede vivir sin ti –

-Soy de lo peor, Nabiki – mi cuerpo se agita por el llanto –No merezco que me quiera –

-No hables así, Akane. Lo que paso fue algo que no volverá a pasar ¿verdad? Él lo entenderá –

Me doy la vuelta lentamente para mirarla. Niego con la cabeza. Quiero sincerarme con ella, quiero contarle la verdad. Contarle la razón por la cual quiero desaparecer, ella me mira preocupada porque aún no le contesto. Entonces, trato de calmarme y hablar.

-Me gusta… me gusta mucho - susurro. Ella solo me mira con pena, como si lo hubiera presentido. Me abraza.

-Oh, Akane. Esperaba que no pasara –

Pues pasó. Ranma Saotome me gusta, me gusta mucho y odio sentirme así por él. Odio no poder odiarlo y mandarlo a la mierda. Sonrió tristemente porque aun pensando en el digo malas palabras. Pero por ahora lo odio, por haberme hecho esto, por haberle dicho a Ryoga algo que me correspondía a mí.

-¿Qué voy hacer? – Me aparto un poco para mirarla –No sé qué hacer –

Ella me mira y piensa por un momento, me acaricia el cabello y sonríe.

-Por ahora, dejar de llorar – dice mientas limpia mis lágrimas – Akane, sé que no debo decir esto pero, pero Ranma no te conviene. El… él está saliendo con esa chica Shamppo, no sé si la recuerdes… -

Oh, ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? Bajo la mirada, había olvidado completamente a esa chica. La chica que estaba con él en la fiesta, la que lo tenía bien agarrado y lo besaba. También había olvidado cuando Toshi se refirió a ella como la chica de Ranma. Soy una tonta, soy una imbécil.

-Yo… soy una tonta – comienzo a reír con tristeza - ¿Cómo pude caer así? –

-No eres una tonta, Akane. Ranma es un cretino que se tira a todas, lo conocen así porque siempre esta con una chica diferente. Pero casi siempre esta con esa zorra –

-Lo odio… - murmuro.

-Lo mejor será que no hablemos de el ¿Qué tal si nos encerramos y nos olvidamos de las fiestas? Podemos ver alguna serie y comer basura –

-¿Cómo unas despechadas? –

-Si, como unas despechadas – ambas reímos.

Estoy tan agradecida con la vida por darme una hermana como Nabiki. Sin ella, no sé qué estaría haciendo ahora, tal vez llorando. Quiero ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte para demostrarle que no me afecta nada, tengo que ser fuerte para esperar el momento y enfrentarme a Ryoga, tengo que ser fuerte para cuando vea a Ranma y demostrarle que no siento absolutamente nada por él. Él tenía razón cuando dijo que era una ingenua, lo fui con él.

Pasamos el fin de semana en el departamento. Toshi había llamado un par de veces para unírsenos y ver películas, ya en la quinta llamada aceptamos. No fue tan incómodo como pensaba, es decir, pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado iba a tener un mal concepto sobre mí. Pero, todo lo contario, no menciono el tema. Vimos comedias y reímos mientras comíamos palomitas. En este fin de semana había decidido dejar el teléfono apagado para no recibir llamadas de nadie y para controlarme y no escribirle a Ryoga. Tenía que confiar en lo que había dicho Nabiki, de que el iba a llamarme. Solo tenía que esperar. Quería que llegara el momento para disculparme y pedirle otra oportunidad.

No podía dejar a Ryoga. El me daba la seguridad que necesitaba, la estabilidad que mi vida necesita. Si pensaba en Ranma, sabía que solo sería un juego para él y que estaría de vuelta con esa mujer de cabello morado.

Tenía que olvidarme de Ranma.

El lunes fui a mi departamento para alistarme e ir a clases. Por fin, prendí mi celular, quería escribirle a Shinossuke para vernos en la cafetería entes de clases. Quería un amigo con quien hablar, el siempre parece entenderme. Sé que Nabiki a pesar de ser mi hermana, es mi amiga. Pero quería un amigo, y ese era Shinossuke. Miro sorprendida el celular, tengo cuarenta llamadas perdidas de Ranma ¿Cuarenta? Cielo santo. Me decepciona ver que no tengo ninguna de Ryoga. Le mando un mensaje a Shinossuke y le digo que nos veamos y el responde enseguida con un seguro, ahí estaré tomo mis cosas y me apresuro a irme.

Nabiki se ofreció a llevarme, pero quería caminar, quería despejarme. El aire frio golpea mi rostro en cuanto salgo del edificio y… me siento bien. Después de estos días, me siento bien. Estoy un poco nerviosa, porque recordé lo que Ranma le dijo a Nabiki. Tenía eso dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No quería verlo, no quería estar cerca de él. Sé que será cobarde de mi parte y sé que había decidido ser valiente, pero no puedo. Otra vez trataré de evitarlo.

Llego a la cafetería de la universidad y sonrío cuando veo a Shinossuke en la mesa con dos cafés.

-Hola, ¿me demore? – me siento frente a él. Me mira y sonríe y me aproxima mi café.

-Claro que no, me dio tiempo para ordenar ¿Quieres algo de comer? –

-No, está bien. No tengo mucha hambre – coloco un mechón de pelo de tras de mi oreja y trato de sonreír.

-Akane… - lo miro y está preocupado, ¿se me nota tanto la tristeza? - ¿Estas bien? –

Niego con la cabeza, y trago fuerte para no llorar. La mirada de Shinossuke me transmite paz, sé que puedo confiar ciegamente en él. Toma mi mano por encima de la mesa y le da un apretón.

-termine con Ryoga – murmuro.

Él toma aire y me mira un poco raro. Como si estuviera a punto de soltarme una bomba. Me quedo quieta sin decir nada, esperando a que lo suelte.

-Akane, lo sé. Bueno… todos lo andan comentando – dice con su voz suave.

-¿Qué? – digo sorprendida. Oh, pero claro. Ayer Ranma y Ryoga dieron un show para todos en el edificio.

-Bueno, algunos chicos de la clase y otros de otros niveles conocen a Ranma y algunos parece que conocen a Ryoga. Ellos… estuvieron comentando la pelea que tuvieron en el edificio –

Oh, no. tapo mi cara con las manos, esto es lo peor que puede pasar. Todos saben y andan comentando sobre lo que paso ese día. Claro, Ranma es conocido por aquí. Había escuchado como las chicas hablaban de él diciendo que era el más apuesto y chico rudo de todo el lugar. También escuchaba por los pasillos, como algunas relataban sus aventuras de una noche con él. Mi estómago se revuelve, ahora todos dirán que dormí con él y que soy una más de su interminable lista.

-Shinossuke, te juro que entre él y yo…- el me para y alza la mano. Sonríe.

-No tienes por qué jurarme nada, Akane. En todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote, se cómo eres. Y los chismes no son lo mío –

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Parpadeo un par de veces para evitar llorar, estoy demasiado agradecida con Shinossuke. Es una gran persona y lo aprecio demasiado.

-Gracias, lo que tu pienses es muy importante para mí – murmuro.

-Akane, no siempre tienes que escuchar a los demás. Algunas personas siempre van a decir cosas para lastimarte o hacerte sentir mal, siempre tienes que escucharte a ti misma y estar segura de la persona que eres. Lo que piensen los demás no tiene por qué importarte – se encoge de hombros y le da un sorbo a su café.

-Lo sé, pero, es complicado… -

-No lo es. Mientras estés en paz contigo misma, lo demás será lo de menos –

-Gracias, Shinossuke. Por ser mi amigo – tomo su mano y le doy un apretón.

-Gracias a ti, por ser Akane –

Estoy más tranquila, hablar con Shinossuke me tranquiliza. Ahora puedo estar más segura de mi misma, aunque no le he contado los sentimientos que Ranma me produce, no le dije que lo bese. No le digo porque es algo que no volverá a suceder. Ranma solo quiso jugar conmigo, además, tiene novia o lo que sea que sean.

Fuimos a las clases y trate de no prestar atención a los murmullos que se producían en el pasillo cuando pasaba cerca. Todos parecen comentar sobre la pelea que hubo en el edificio, en mi departamento. Algunas chicas me miran con mala cara y otras simplemente sonríen hipócritamente. Si supieran…

En la última clase, me dirigí antes que los demás a los vestidores. Teníamos que hacer deporte. Camine lentamente hasta mi locker. Pensativa. Me saque la camisa y cerré los ojos, aún recuerdo cuando me bese con Ranma por primera vez. Cuando arremetió con violencia y me grito que jamás se me ocurriera golpearlo. Los dos estábamos tan enfadados, gritábamos mucho, y al final… terminamos besándonos desesperadamente. Como si necesitáramos del aliento de cada uno para sobrevivir. Un beso que nos dejó desconcertados, un beso que me hizo darme cuenta que lo necesitaba.

¿Qué estará haciendo? Aún sigo enojada con él, por lo del otro día. Pero aún sigo preguntándome que estará haciendo en estos momentos. Unos ruidos me despiertan de mi ensoñación y me apresuro a vestirme.

-Y pensar que los vieron juntos ayer… - eran dos chicas hablando. Sigo de espaldas. Ellas parecen estar del otro lado. De los lockers por esa razón no me ven

-¿Tu eres amiga de ella? –

-No, pero un amigo lo es. Dice que los vieron de tras del edificio de laboratorio – ambas ríen.

\- Y ¿Qué paso con esa chica Tendo? Pensé que tenían algo por lo que paso el otro día –

-Si, seguro… - dice con sarcasmo – Conozco a Saotome y él no es hombre de una sola mujer, le gusta estar con todas las mujeres. Y ya te lo digo, ayer estuvo con esa tal Shamppo. Los vieron-

Mi corazón se cae al piso. ¿Estuvieron juntos? Y pensar… que tonta soy, se perfectamente que ellos están juntos. Mi corazón late deprisa, ya no quiero seguir escuchándolas. Me visto rápidamente y salgo del vestidor. Espero no se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia.

La clase concluyeron sin ninguna novedad, no hable con nadie ya que no tenía muchos amigos aquí. Un par de sonrisas intercambiadas nada más. Aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza la charla de esas chicas. Me siento tan estúpida, tan ingenua al pensar en que por un segundo creí en las palabras de Ranma. Me cambio de ropa y estoy lista para irme a casa.

A lo lejos, veo a Ranma. Las mariposas golpean en mi estómago, está de pie con Mousse cerca de su carro, parece no haberme visto. Están riendo. Se lo ve normal, incluso feliz. Ranma le da un golpe en el brazo, parece un golpe amistoso, Mousse parece estar insultándolo. Apresuro mis pasos, no quiero que me vea. No sé porque siento tantas ganas de llorar, estoy odiando venir a la universidad. Quisiera hablar con Ryoga, quisiera sentirme segura, quisiera estar lejos de aquí.

Logro salir de la universidad sin ser vista y me dirijo a mi departamento. No salgo, me dedico hacer mis tareas y leer un poco. Trato de distraerme todo lo que puedo para no pensar en Ranma, para no pensar en lo tonta que he sido. Quiero que el día pase lo más rápido posible, quiero que todo esto se acabe.

…

…

 **Contestando sus comentarios:**

FlynnChan : Hola te mando un saludo grande y gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje te cuento que estoy muy adelantada en los capítulos y que te voy a seguir dejando infartos en cada uno jaja un beso grande.

AbiTaisho : Siii pinchee Ranma! Jajaja saludos.

Mina Ain0 : pues imagínate en la vida real. Tu tienes tu novio de mucho tiempo y lo quieres demasiado y puumm aparece alguien que pone tu mundo de cabeza. Quise adaptar eso a la historia y bueno un poco de drama no viene mal jejeje. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo

Nala Saotome O.o : que lindo tu comentario. Espero con este capitulo te sientas mejor y te haya gustado. Vienen muchos mas y están buenos!

emily : gracias emilyyy sii de ley que la voy acabar y gracias por que te haya gustado la historia.

Luna: gracias por tu comentario! Enserio me gusto mucho. Y pues no se a cual historia te refieres. Mi hermana la menor ella ya tiro la tualla jaja pero yo acabare con la otra. Como dije en capitulo anterior tengo que leer de nuevo el fic y seguir porque hay muchos cabos sueltos y los capítulos que tenia en la compu ya no están y me moria de la rabia porque etnia que hacerlo de nuevo. Pero te aseguro que volverá.


	9. miradas frias

**CAPITULO 9**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MIRADAS FRIAS**

 **..**

 **..**

Camino por el campus después de haber terminado mi última clase. Estoy cansada de estar encerrada en el departamento. Han pasado tres días, y ahora estoy mucho más tranquila que antes, ya que no he visto a Ranma por ningún lado. Bueno, si lo he visto. Pero he estado evitándolo.

El día de ayer no lo vi por ningún lado, en el fondo me sentí aliviada. Tal vez un poco decepcionada. Pasaba el tiempo con Shinossuke y con Nabiki, en ocasiones con Toshi. Su compañía es grata, me gusta estar con ellos. Puedo divertirme hablando de cualquier cosa.

Tampoco he visto Mousse por ningún lado. Es raro que diga esto, pero… también extraño sus ocurrencias.

Aún no he tenido noticias de Ryoga, he intentado comunicarme con las varias veces. Pero no me contesta. Lo extraño. Me siento tan culpable por todo lo que paso, jamás, pero jamás quise lastimarlo y jamás quise que se enterara de esa manera. Ryoga es tan bueno, tan amoroso y lo único que hice fue lastimarlo. Bien hecho, Akane. Mi corazón y mi cabeza están en una batalla donde yo apenas puedo opinar. Estoy tan confundida.

He llorado por él, por mí, por Ranma. Por todo el maldito mundo.

-¡Akane! – giró al ver que me llaman. Es Toshi. Viene corriendo hacia a mí con su inigualables sonrisa.

Me alegro de verlo después de todo.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto cuando lo tengo en frente tomando bocanadas de aire. Parece que corrió mucho.

-Bien… tenia… que – pone sus manos sobre sus caderas y se ríe, me hace reir. Se toma un momento para luego continuar – Tenía que contártelo ¡Una revista importante de todo Japón publicará mis fotos! – dice con entusiasmo.

Yo sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazo. Algo confundida. Pero lo hago.

-¡Felicidades! Pero, no sabía que te gustaba la fotografía – sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno, no es algo que le diga a todo el mundo. Es como, una afición secreta mía – dice guiñándome el ojo – pero, ya que me sucedió esto, tenía que contártelo a ti y a Nabiki. Por cierto ¿Dónde está? La busque por todos lados pero no la encontré–

-Seguramente en el departamento. Termino las clases temprano – digo mirando la hora en mi reloj.

-¡Perfecto! Mucho mejor que este haya. Tu y yo pequeña Akane, iremos a una licorería cercana y compraremos algo de alcohol para celebrar en el departamento de Nabiki – dice dándome pequeños empujones amistoso.

Mi cabeza empieza a poner modo de alerta. No soy buena bebiendo. Y una voz en mi interior me dice Anda, necesitas des estresarte dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido, dejar de atormentarme. Tuerzo la boca, no sé si sea lo correcto.

-¿Licor? No creo que sea buena… - me toma de los hombros y me empuja hasta el estacionamiento. No deja que lo piense ni por un minuto cuando ya estamos en su auto.

-Nada de peros, hoy es mi día feliz y tenemos que celebrar – canta.

No pude decirle que no. aparte, necesitaba un poco de distracción. Ya no quería estar encerrada en mi habitación mirando mi celular, esperando una llamada, de quien sea. Patético. Así que sin protestar nos subimos a su auto.

Paso todo el camino hasta la licorera hablándome sobre lo importante que es esa revista. A Toshi le gusta tomar fotos de paisajes. Me paso su teléfono y me mostro algunas que había guardado en su memoria. Eran increíbles, de lugares que no conocía y que gracias a él tenía muchas ganas de conocer.

Llegamos tarareando una canción que Toshi no paro de repetir cuando la escucho en la tienda. Se pasan los dedos por la cara y me sonríe antes de tocar la puerta. Se lo ve demasiado contento. Con dos botellas, una de ron y otra de vodka de cereza, Nabiki nos abre la puerta.

Nabiki nos miró de arriba abajo como si fuéramos dos bichos extraños. Luego dirige su mirada a las botellas. Entrecierra los ojos y antes de que diga algo, Toshi dice:

-¡Sorpresa! – exclama alzando la botella de vodka.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – se cruza de brazos y nos mira sospechosos. Yo los miro y suelto a reír.

-Pues, estamos celebrando que… tan tan tan – tararea contento - ¡Van a publicar mis fotos! – Nabiki se tapa la boca con las manos, parece que sus cejas llegaran al techo de la impresión. Se lanza a los brazos de Toshi. En un reflejo de pánico alce las manos esperando que las botellas no se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – nos hizo entrar y nos dirigimos a los muebles.

-Trae por favor unos tres vasos y algo de comer – dice Toshi acomodando las cosas – Nenas, ustedes y yo celebraremos como Dios manda.

-Te ayudaré Nabiki – me levanto y me dirijo con Nabiki a la parte de la cocina.

-¡Esto es fantástico! Estoy muy feliz por el – me dice emocionada, parece que fuera a dar saltos por toda la cocina. Me contagia su felicidad y me doy cuenta que también estoy saltando un poco. Lanza una mirada de admiración hacia Toshi que está en la sala con su teléfono – Ha estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Realmente es muy bueno en lo que hace.

-Vi algunas de sus fotos, es realmente bueno – digo tomando algunas salchichas de la nevera para preparar algo –No creí que le interesara la fotografía.

Nabiki sonríe y sacude su cabeza. Sigue sorprendida.

-Eh, sí. Lo que sucede es que su padre es un diplomático muy poderoso y quiere que su hijo siga sus pasos. Tú sabes, eso de la fotografía, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Toshi siempre se sale con la suya para llevarle la contraria.

Oh, un momento ¿Toshi es hijo de un hombre poderoso? Parpadeo un par de veces, esto no me lo puedo creer. Miro a la sala y veo aquel muchacho alto, con ropa demasiado casual para ser hijo de un diplomático. Es tan dulce, tan amigable y sencillo, es tan humilde.

-Pensé que los únicos que eran de recursos económicos bastante alto eran Mousse y Ranma – murmuro. Nabiki chasquea su lengua y niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando conocí a Toshi, tampoco lo podía creer. Me lo confesó una noche que estábamos viendo películas. No vive en la mansión de su padre ya que no le gusta la ostentosidad. Prefiere todo sencillo y pequeño. Por eso vive aquí, por eso estudia donde estudia. Es lo que me gusta de el -

La veo sonrojarse, entonces ato los cabos rotos. A Nabiki le gusta Toshi.

-Es un excelente fotógrafo. El sigue en la universidad lo que sigue, por su padre. Lo obligo – tuerce el entrecejo – Sé que algún día hará lo que en verdad ama – parece pensativa mientras sostiene dos vasos en sus manos.

-Chicas, menos charla y más alcohol – Toshi aparece en la cocina.

Nosotras pegamos un saltito del susto. Apareció de la nada

-Ya no hacen falta los vasos. En la licorera pusieron unos de plástico en la bolsa – tiene dos vasos en la mano con licor y nos lo brinda. Lo tomamos y él va corriendo hacia la sala y trae otro vaso –Brindemos, por las cosas buenas de la vida –

-Espera, por lo menos por un par de cubos de hielo a esa cosa – se quejó Nabiki.

Toshi asiente contento y saca el envase de hielo de la nevera.

Nos sirvió.

-Por ti, Toshi – dice Nabiki alzando su vaso.

-¡Felicidades! Te lo mereces – brindamos y tomamos.

El alcohol baja por mi garganta, es cálido y delicioso. Es el vodka. Reímos y Toshi regresa a la sala, hablamos, gritamos felices. El sigue revoloteando por la cocina dándonos otros vasos mientras nosotras cocinamos.

Luego de eso ya está todo listo y casi nos hemos acabado media botella y el alcohol está haciendo su efecto.

Estoy feliz, no pienso en problemas y por fin puedo decir que anhelaba sentirme así de tranquila y relajada. Gracias vodka. Gracias por quemar los problemas que tengo.

-Leyeron mi mente hoy… - dice Nabiki alzando su vaso – Tenía ganas de esto, el profesor Soto me puso mala nota en el examen oral –

-Cretino – murmura Toshi – Nabiki, eres la mejor de la clase. Lo digo enserio- le dirige una sonrisa autentica, tímida y hermosa. Ella se sonroja, alza su vaso más alto.

-A la mierda el profesor Soto – grita con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Que le den! – acompaña Toshi al brindis.

-Salud por eso – digo alzando mi copa. No puedo evitar reír, todos estamos riendo.

La comida se acabó, pero el licor no, ahora vamos por la segunda botella. Toshi se sienta en medio de nosotras y nos cuenta historias que no creí que escucharía. Al parecer tiene un hermano, pero solo por parte de padre y lo que es aún más impresionante, es que estudian en la misma universidad. No quiere decirme de quien se trata ya que no tiene una buena relación con él –a lo cual se refiere que nunca antes le ha hablado y él no sabe que existe- ¿Enserio tiene un hermano que no tiene idea de que existe? A Toshi hablar de él le produce "cólico renal" cambiamos de tema ya que le incomoda un poco hablar de su medio hermano. El tema de su hermano salió de su boca ya que nos estaba contando la historia de su poderoso padre y como no quiere estar relacionado mucho con él, de cómo vive por su cuenta y con la poca ayuda de este. Pero no tiene otra opción.

El teléfono de Toshi comienza a sonar. Y contesta.

-Hola bro. ¿Enserio? Seguro, necesitamos mover el trasero, esto de beber y estar sentado me mata –Miro con incredulidad a Nabiki y ella se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe - ¡Si estoy con ellas! Claro, les diré. Nos vemos – cuelga mientras yo termino mi vaso.

-¿Quién era? – pregunta Nabiki.

-Era Mousse. Hay una fiesta en su casa – dice mientras nos sirve otra ronda.

-¿Siempre hace fiestas en su casa? – pregunto asombrada. Mi papá seguro se enfadaría conmigo si convirtiera la casa en un lugar de fiestas todo el tiempo. Sé que tengo las mejillas sonrojadas, el alcohol ya ha hecho efecto en mí.

-Si, a él le encantan las fiestas. Quiere que vayamos a su casa ahora, está dando una –

Oh.

-No lo sé, ahí van a estar personas indeseables. No sé si Akane quiera ir – dice mi hermana preocupada.

Pero la verdad, estoy feliz, tan feliz que no me importa ir y ver a Ranma. Sé que seguramente tiene que estar ahí revolcándose con la zorra de su novia. Un momento, enserio dije "zorra" en mis pensamientos, definitivamente el alcohol me da el valor que necesito. Aunque odie admitirlo, Ranma tenía razón en eso.

-No me molesta. Es más, quiero ir – digo golpeando mis piernas con entusiasmo – Quiero bailar un poco -

-¿Estas segura? – Dice mi hermana mirándome con la ceja levantada, sé que piensa que ni yo misma me creo mis palabras - ¡Qué diablos! Vamos a esa fiesta – todos alzamos las manos felices.

-¡Excelente! muevan el culo señoritas – dice levantándose y marcando en su celular.

-¡Espera, Toshi! – me levanto y siento como se mueve el piso. Oh, estoy mareada. Esto es fantástico – Tú has tomado, no vas a poder manejar así –

-Tranquila, iremos en taxi – pone en mi cara su teléfono, la luz tan de cerca me aturde un poco – Enseguida vendrán a vernos-

-¡Yo tengo que arreglarme! – Grita Nabiki poniéndose de pie – No puedo ir con esta ropa -

-¡Yo también! – Digo, casi tropiezo y termino riendo - ¡Nabiki! Préstame un vestido, pronto – digo casi gritando. Rayos, me siento ebria.

-Vamos chicas. Se ven geniales – Nabiki le lanza una mirada asesina. Toshi suspira y se sienta en el sofá –tienen veinte minutos –

-¡Genial! – Nabiki me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta su cuarto –¡Tengo un vestido que te quedara perfecto! –

Nabiki saca de su armario dos vestidos. Uno es color azul y otro es negro, me tira el negro encima y me ordena que me vista lo más rápido posible. Obedezco.

-Hoy tenemos que vernos geniales – Dice mientras se quita la ropa frente a mí. Yo hago lo mismo riendo. Concuerdo con ella, tengo que verme genial. Tengo que mostrarle al estúpido de Ranma que no me afecta en nada. Comienzo a reír de solo imaginar su cara.

-¿Por qué te ríes tanto? Parece que estuvieras ebria – puedo escuchar la ironía en sus palabras. Lo que me provoca más risa.

-Es que lo estamos –

-Habla por ti, dulzura – dice guiñándome un ojo. Y recuerdo que tiene más aguante que yo.

-Tengo que maquillarme – trato de poner mis ideas en orden y dejar de tambalearme. Trato de abrochar el vestido

-Encima de la cómoda están las cosas – dice apresurada.

El vestido me queda genial. Es ajustado y me llega a los muslos, es de encaje y tiene un escote que muestra un poco mis pechos, pero no tanto. Me lo abrocho por detrás del cuello, me doy la vuelta para verme en el espejo y verme por detrás, también tiene un escote en la espalda. Decido hacerme una cola para que sea mi espalda desnuda, vaya se ve realmente hermoso, algo revelador, pero hermoso. Me apresuro a ponerme un poco de rubor y algo de sombra negra en los ojos.

-Vaya, te ves sexy – dice mi hermana mirándome por el espejo –mi turno- me empuja para que me haga a un lado –Los zapatos están a lado de la cama.

-¿Segura que puedo andar en tacones? Creo que me voy a caer o tropezar después de haber tomado – No le hago caso a mi lado racional así que me los pongo. Son cómodos. Por ahora.

Nos arreglamos en tiempo record. Salimos a la sala y Toshi lanza un silbido. Nosotras hacemos como si estuviéramos posando. En ese momento Toshi saca una cámara de su mochila y nos empieza a tomar fotos. Reímos y posamos. Nos tomó también una a cada una.

-Estas fotos son excelentes. Chicas, deberían dedicarse al modelaje – dice mientras ve las fotos instantáneas.

-Yo paso – digo alzando la mano.

-Listo, chicas. Mi cámara las ama, pero el taxi ya llego –

Nos apresuramos a irnos. Toshi lleva la botella de Ron y vamos tomando en el taxi. A este punto puedo decir que, estoy borracha y la verdad no me importa. Solo quiero divertirme y mi parte masoquista quiere ver a Ranma y mostrarle lo feliz que soy. Vamos cantando las canciones de la radio y bailando en los asientos mientras el conductor nos mira divertido.

-¡Viva yo! – lanza un grito de alegría Toshi.

Nosotros gritamos junto a él y aplaudimos, aullamos, agitamos los brazos. Estamos felices.

Al llegar, la casa está llena de gente –como siempre- Toshi nos ayuda a bajar y nos agarramos una en cada brazo de él. Todos nos miran, no puedo parar de sonreír. Esto es divertido. Nabiki le susurra algo en el oído a Toshi y el ríe.

-Pero miren quien está aquí – Mousse estaba afuera y nos recibió – Akane, Dios, te ves tan… mierda, ¡Estas buena! – grita y me abraza alzándome en el aire.

-Gracias por el piropo – lo abrazo y sonrió

-¡Oye! Yo no estoy pintada. También me veo buena – grita Nabiki de tras de mi.

Mousse ríe y la mira de arriba hacia abajo. Ella tiene un vestido azul corto con mangas que llegan hasta los codos y un escote muy favorecedor.

-Nabiki tu estas más que… -

-¡No la mires tanto! Yo soy su acompañante esta noche – lo interrumpe Toshi tomando a Nabiki por la cintura. Ella solo chilla divertida.

-Linda fiesta – digo señalando hacia la casa.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo – dice señalando el lugar.

-¡Mousse, siempre hace las mejores fiestas! – grita Toshi detrás de mí. Enseguida Mousse pone los ojos en blanco al ver las manos de Toshi.

-¿Qué hacen tomando esa mierda? – Señala la botella en la mano de Toshi - ¿Acaso ustedes vienen tomando? No, pensé que te había enseñado a tomar bien Toshi. Vengan, adentro esta lo mejor –

-¡No insultes al ron! ¡Es el mejor amigo de mi abuelo! – señala Toshi.

-Además es delicioso – dice Nabiki.

-Espero que no se desmayen de borrachos – Dice Mousse mientras caminamos a la casa. Yo comienzo a reír, ya que la más ebria de aquí soy yo y digo:

-Ellos no lo están. Yo lo estoy – Nabiki aplaude y Toshi ríe. Mousse sacude su cabeza y me mira sorprendido.

La música resuena en mis oídos, es una música pegajosa y cierro los ojos mientras bailo y camino. Nabiki me toma de la mano, me mira sonriente, estamos todos felices, sí que sí. Llegamos a la cocina y Mousse le quita de la mano el ron a Toshi. Nos da tres vasos con licor. Pruebo y esta delicioso, tiene un sabor a fruta y no es tan fuerte como el ron. Lo disfruto.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo a chicos tomando, jugando, bailando. Todos parecen tan relajados, disfrutando de la noche. Al otro lado de la habitación veo a la prima de Mousse, creo que se llamaba Ming lee o algo así. Ella me ve y sonríe mientras agita su mano. Yo alzo la bebida y brindo con ella en la distancia.

Sigo mirando a los alrededores.

Mi corazón se retuerce. Es como si de repente el aire dejara de existir y tengo que agarrarme del mesón de la cocina para no caer. Siento como sudan mis manos y mis nervios afloran.

Ranma está en el corredor que da hacia la sala, está hablando con alguien. Es un chico. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, lleva una camisa negra y los pantalones igual. Su cabello este algo alborotado, pero diablos, se ven tan jodidamente bien. No puedo apartar la mirada de encima, veo cada uno de sus gestos, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, como mueve los labios, como mira algo molesto a ese chico y le dice algo. Veo los pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cuando trata de sonreír, paso mi lengua por mi labio. Quiero quitar la vista, pero una poderosa fuerza me lo impide, siento que estoy fuera de mi cuerpo y no tengo el control.

Ranma alza la mirada hacia mí. Como si supiera que lo estuviera mirando. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, su rostro cambia. Sus labios se entreabren, como si al igual que yo, hubiera dejado de respirar. Su mirada me estudia de pies a cabeza y veo con exactitud como su pecho sube y baja deprisa.

El chico a su lado sigue hablando, pero él no le presta atención. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento le sonrió y alzo mi mano con la bebida y hago un brindis en el aire. ¿¡Acaso estoy loca!? Me sonrojo por mi repentino acto de estupidez y me doy la vuelta y sigo concentrándome en la música. Cierro los ojos. La vergüenza desaparece en un instante. Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música, me siento tan bien, me siento como si fuera a flotar. Siento como si todos mis miedos desaparecieran.

-¿Quieres bailar? – Nabiki toma la mano de Toshi y antes de que conteste lo jala hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Yo sonrío y los veo salir de mi vista. Mousse mira por detrás de mi hombro y se ríe. Como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

-Akane – escucho su voz y mi cuerpo se quiebra.

Siento recibir ese puñetazo de mariposas en mi estómago, mi garganta se cierra y no puedo articular palabras. Voleo lentamente y veo a Ranma de tras de mí. Sus ojos son de un azul intenso que antes no vi, o tal vez si, cuando estábamos solos…

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña Akane – Shamppo aparece a mi lado y rompe la conexión que tenía con Ranma por arte de magia.

Entonces lo recuerdo.

Ellos están saliendo.

Ellos duermen juntos.

El me delato frente a Ryoga.

Lo odio.

Shamppo está apoyada de codos al mármol de la cocina. Me mira de arriba abajo, su mirada es hipócrita, es malvada. Pongo los ojos en blanco y no dejo que me afecte. Estoy demasiado feliz hoy como para dejar que ella arruine mi noche.

-Shamppo – digo su nombre, casi escupiendo acido -¿Te diviertes? – pregunto. Mousse se coloca a mi lado y estoy en medio de un triángulo intimidante.

-Podría decirse que la fiesta al principio parecía aburrida, pero, Ranma arreglo esa parte y ahora la estoy disfrutando más que nunca – dice mientras muerde su labio.

La bilis sube por mi garganta. ¿Quieres jugar? Bien, juguemos.

-¿Ah, sí? Eh escuchado rumores de que Ranma se folla a cualquiera que cruce por su camino –

¿¡QUE QUE!? Me sorprendo mortalmente al escuchar mis propias palabras, están haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza. ¿De dónde diablos saque eso? Pensaba decirle alguna otra cosa, pero eso fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Mousse se parte de risa y golpea el mesón de mármol varias veces.

-¡Esta chica me encanta! – vocifera Mousse.

-Óyeme… - Shamppo se acerca peligrosamente a mí, pero es detenida por la mano de Ranma.

El me mira con ojos asesinos y yo lo hago igual. Gracias, gracias a Dios estoy ebria. Si no, habría huido al momento de escuchar decir mi nombre. Es más, creo que ni siquiera hubiera venido.

-Cuidado como hablas de mí, Akane – su voz es amenazante.

Mousse sigue riendo como nunca antes.

-Oye, no le hables así a mi invitada– Pasa su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me aleja de ellos. Yo le agradezco en silencio – Ven preciosa, salgamos de aquí antes de que se forme un charco de sangre.

Me lleva hasta la sala y estamos con su prima, ella es muy agradable, más agradable que Shamppo. No presto mucha atención a la conversación y miro a mí alrededor buscando rastro de la mirada asesina de Ranma.

-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Primero lo golpea frente a todos y luego le dice puto! ¡También frente a todos! – grita Mousse gozando el momento. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-No le dije puto – protesto.

-Bueno, si dijiste "folla cualquier cosa" eso quiere decir que le dijiste puto – opina la prima de Mousse.

Soy una estúpida. Comienzo a reír, pero no de alegría, comienzo a reír por estúpida.

Ranma aparece en mi punto de visión. Esta arrimado a la pared con una cerveza en la mano. No para de mirarme, sus ojos me quieren matar. Siento el frio hielo atravesarme el cuerpo. Entonces veo a Shamppo decirle algo al oído, el no parece inmutarse de su presencia, ella pasa las manos por su pecho y lo acaricia.

-¡Vamos a bailar! – Me desconecto de la visión de Ranma al instante. Un chico que había visto antes, no está mal tampoco, me toma de la mano y me dejo llevar por el – Te ves hermosa. Mi nombre es Taro –

-Soy Akane – hablo cerca de su oído porque la música no me deja escucharlo.

-Te había visto antes en la universidad – sonríe – Nunca me atreví hablarte. Me alegra haberlo hecho hoy.

No sé qué decir. Solo sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Déjame decirte, Akane. Que eres la más hermosa de aquí –

-¡No exageres! –

-¡Lo digo enserio! –

Me toma de la cintura y se acerca a mí. Me dejo llevar por la música, paso mis manos por su cuello y me muevo como nunca creí moverme, sexy, lento. Tampoco bailo tan vulgar como otras chicas de aquí. Miro a mi alrededor y algunos me miran, algunos chicos dejan de ver a sus parejas para verme a mí. Sonrió y me doy cuenta de que estos hombres son unos infelices. A lo lejos veo a Shamppo, la odio. Ella toma a Ranma de la mano y le baila de la manera más vulgar que he visto en mi vida. Pega su trasero a él y lo menea, baja y sube, Ranma me está mirando mientras bebe su cerveza, y yo a él. Shamppo se da la vuelta y entonces lo besa. Lo toma del rostro y une sus labios contra los suyos.

Fue como en cámara lenta. Ranma cerró los ojos y yo aparte la mirada.

Mi cuerpo olvido los pasos que estoy siguiendo con Taro. Mi respiración se irregularizo y no soy capaz de volver a mirar.

Siento una rabia aflorar dentro de mí. No soy consciente de mis actos, miro a Taro, ese tiene su cara cerca de la mía. Entonces, sin pensar en las consecuencias y dejándome llevar por la rabia y el alcohol, lo beso. Lo tomo del rostro y pego mis labios con los suyos. Taro parece sorprenderse, pero reacciona y me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. En ese momento sin saber cómo. Siento un empujón, pero no hacia mí, si no, a mi acompañante. Me aparto casi tambaleándome. Y miro al chico responsable.

Ranma está a mi lado, sus intensos ojos azules se oscurecen de la rabia. Me toma de la mano, yo sigo sorprendida. No solo yo, parece que todos en la fiesta también. Ranma me jala y me lleva hacia la puerta de la salida. No sé qué decir, no sé por qué diablos hice eso. Por mi mente pasan tantas preguntas sin poder ser contestadas. Estoy en estado de Shock y mi garganta esta cerrada. Llegamos a un auto, supongo que el suyo. Me hace subir y yo no digo nada. Cierra la puerta con fuerza y se da la vuelta para entrar.

Está furioso.

No digo nada.

No dice nada.

Descansa la cabeza en el volante y me doy cuenta como aprieta fuerte el volante con sus manos. Veo sus nudillos volverse blancos. Su respiración es entrecortada, como si tratara de respirar con normalidad. Sus hombros están tensos, puedo ver también su mandíbula apretada.

Y en ese momento, tengo miedo, y reacciono a los actos que cometí hoy. Insultarlo y besar a otro chico. Pero, ¿Por qué se molesta? ¿Él estaba besando a Shamppo? ¿El no hace más que atormentarme la existencia? Es un imbécil que arruino la relación que tenía. Un imbécil que cada día me volvía más loca. Abrí la puerta decidida a salir de ahí, pero su voz me freno. Su fría y cabreada voz.

-Ni. Te atrevas. A salir. Del puto coche – dice sin mirarme. Sigue en esa posición. Como si estuviera combatiendo una batalla infernal interna difícil de ganar.

No me muevo.

Me quedo quieta.

Con el hombre que es capaz de congelarme hasta las huesos.

Con el hombre que es capaz de quemarme como el infierno.

…

…

 **Hola chicos. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y asi como todos quieren voy a subir 3 capitulos por semana jejeje voy hacer todo lo posible por complacerlos con esta historia llena de intriga, amor, pasión etc etc. Un saludo enorme para aquellos que me comentan y los que no también porque se que les gusta mi historia.**

 **Un beso enorme**

 **Mi nombre es josselyn y me gustaría que seamos amigos. Les dejo mi Facebook . .7**


	10. no puedo olvidarte

**CAPITULO 10**

… **.**

… **..**

 **NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE**

… **.**

…

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Aclaro mi garganta. Y por un segundo olvido que estoy ebria-Quiero seguir en la fiesta, Mousse me invito – No me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo un puchero y tengo mis brazos cruzados.

-Ni Mousse ni una mierda. Nada de eso – Respira hondo - Te voy a llevar a tu casa – dice sin mirarme y con voz tosca. Está enfadado.

Pero yo me enfado aún más, por querer mandarme como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué?... ¿¡Pero quién diablos te crees tú!? ¡Voy a quedarme! - abro la puerta y Ranma se lanza sobre mi asiento y la cierra con fuerza - ¡Ranma! – grito frustrada.

-¡Dije que no te mueves del puto coche! – grita. Mi rabia aumenta aún más.

Nos miramos como si quisiéramos matarnos. Mi respiración es agitada, aprieto mis puños, tanto, que siento como las uñas se clavan en mi palma haciéndome daño.

No puedo dejar que Ranma me dé órdenes, no puedo dejar que desestabilice mi universo. Va por ahí con muchas chicas y luego viene a molestarme aunque me refiere a Shamppo específicamente y luego viene conmigo y hace de mi lo que se le da la gana. Estoy más que harta de sus mentiras, más que harta de sus juegos. Estoy dolida.

-¡Yo hago lo que me dé la gana! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – forcejeo y el me agarra de las manos y las presiona sobre mis muslos, inmovilizándome -¡Suéltame! – mi cuerpo es como plastilina. No tengo todo el control, estoy un poco mareada por el alcohol, pero aún sigo tratando de soltarme.

-¡No! ¡Deja de moverte! – su voz suena cansada y cabreada.

-¡Vete de aquí Ranma! ¡Vete y sigue besando a esa zorra! – me suelta y me mira sorprendido. Sacude su cabeza y golpea el volante - ¡A mí no me engañas, Ranma! ¡No soy ningún juguete tuyo!

-¡Ella me beso a mí, mierda! Y tu… - respira hondo - ¡Te atreviste a besar a ese imbécil! –

-¡No me quieras ver la cara! –

-¡Si no estuvieras lo suficientemente ebria para darte cuenta de la situación yo… - su voz se apaga de golpe. Respira agitado, se jala del cabello frustrado y descansa un codo sobre el volante – Mierda… - murmura – Tu lo que quieres es volverme loco – dice mientras se pasa la mano por la cara, la boca y de nuevo al cabello.

De repente, comienzo a reír. Río fuerte, el me mira como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas del cuello. Rio y tapo mi rostro, quiero llorar, quiero golpearlo. Quiero tomar algo entre mis manos y azotarlo hasta que quede hecho nada. Ranma me confunde al extremo de querer destruirlo todo. Me siento tan vulnerable junto a él, siento como si una bomba de tiempo estuviera a punto de estallar dentro de mí.

Quiero ordenar mis ideas, quiero apagar todos mis sentidos y enfocarme en tratar de entender esto. Tratar de entender este tira y afloja. Tratar de entender porque malditamente me siento tan atraída por él. Porque con el soy capaz de decir lo que pienso, de decir groserías, de querer romper cosas. Tratar de entender que una parte de mí quiere salir que esa parte Ranma está desenterrando poco a poco. Y me aterra.

-Akane… - me llama suavemente. Toca mi hombro y yo me agito con rabia para apartarlo.

Limpio mis lágrimas, paso mis dedos por mis ojos. Hipo, maldito hipo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Ranma? - hablo esta vez con calma, triste, con calma - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Quieres reírte de mi?

El parece sorprendido. Me mira con los ojos abiertos, sus ojos brillan confundidos.

-Akane yo… - se pasa la mano por el cabello por encima vez. Parece confundido y eso estimula mas mi rabia – Yo no preten… - lo corto de inmediato.

-¡Entonces dime a qué diablos estás jugando porque no te entiendo! – grito frustrada y molesta.

-¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! – hecha la cabeza al asiento y se tapa la cara.

Nadie habla.

Yo estoy un poco encorvada mirando mis manos, mirando las manos que en algún momento acariciaron la piel del chico que tengo a lado y lo disfrutaron tanto.

Pasan los segundos, que creo que son horas, días, años…

-No sé lo que pasa… - rompe el silencio – solo sé que… - inhala y exhala despacio – solo sé que, que me mata no estar cerca de ti –

Mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo, la bomba sigue haciendo tick tack. Siento mis ojos humedecerse, porque siento que el ha demostrado todo lo contrario. Y me siento atrapada entre una verdad que mi corazón quiere creer y una mentira que mi cabeza grita a todo pulmón.

-Lo siento… yo, no puedo creerte – murmuro. Siento el dolor en mis palabras. Trago saliva y me atrevo a mirarlo. El ahora esta con las manos en el volante. Parece respirar tan despacio que apenas veo el movimiento de su pecho.

El corazón se me rompe al ver su mirada perdida, como si mis palabras lo hubieran tocado justo en el corazón. Entreabre los labios y respira por ellos.

No sé qué decir, no sé si retractarme o mantener lo dicho.

-Sé que no me crees… sé que solo, solo la vivo cagando una y otra vez – respira hondo y cierra los ojos – No sé cómo, no sé cómo arreglarlo contigo. Siempre, siempre se me sale de las manos -

Volteo la mirada, no puedo seguir viéndolo. Siento como si se tratase de un niño perdido que necesita que lo abrace. Un niño que necesita consuelo, quiero lanzarme sobre él y besarlo. Pero no me atrevo, esa parte de mi está ganando, la parte que me mantiene alejada.

Mi cabeza gira en torno a la posibilidades que tiene Ranma de hacerme daño ¿Enserio quiero esto para mí? Me duele pensar que, que en este momento estar junto a el, es lo que necesito para sentirme bien. Necesito pensar, necesito alejarme de todo. Además el… esta con ella. Recuerdo a Shamppo, la manera en como lo beso y me dan nauseas.

-Deberías volver dentro – murmuro sin mirarlo – Seguro Shamppo está buscándote.

Ranma guarda silencio por un momento y se voltea de su asiento con algo de rudeza.

-¿Qué, que tiene que ver Shamppo aquí? – su voz suena sorprendida.

Cretino. Pienso miles de veces.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Ranma? – Giro mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo - ¿¡Crees que puedes verme la cara como siempre!? –

-Akane, ¿De que estas hablando? – alza sus palmas a mi dirección, como si quisiera calmarme, parece que está tratando de tomar todo el autocontrol del mundo. Sus hombros están tensos y aprieta su boca.

-¡Eres el novio de esa! – digo señalando a la casa.

Parpadea un par de veces. Luego reacciona.

-¡No es cierto! ¿¡Quién te dijo esa ridiculez!? – cierra los ojos y lanza un gruñido. Y otro golpe para el volante.

-¡No importa quién lo dijo! – entonces recordé la conversación de esas chicas. Mi rabia aparece por arte de magia y lo golpeo en el pecho - ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Cálmate, Akane! – sujeta mis muñecas y en un movimiento calculado me trepa encima de él. Sigo forcejeando. Mis piernas están encima del otro asiento y el me abraza sosteniendo mis manos de tras de la espalda para que no pueda liberarme.

No se en que momento movió el asiento para atrás.

-¡Suéltame, mentiroso! – me muevo fuerte, pero el en este momento es más fuerte que yo.

-Aquí no podemos hablar. Voy a soltarte y te voy a llevar a otro lugar, pero prométeme que tienes que te vas a quedar quieta – dice con voz firme.

Su rostro está a centímetros del mío. No quiero dar mi brazo a torcer, pero, joder, tenerlo asi de cerca me desequilibra. Desequilibra mis ideas y mi fuerza de voluntad. Mis ojos están sobre sus labios.

-Prometo explicarte todo lo que quieras. Pero, Akane, tenemos que hablar – sus ojos son suplicantes. No puedo respirar – Por favor – susurra.

Estamos demasiado cerca. Sus ojos me ponen nerviosa, me hacen de nuevo flaquear. Apoya su frente con la mía y puedo sentir su aliento. ¿Dónde quedo toda mi rabia? Maldición, se esfumo en un segundo. Tenerlo así de cerca me tienta a lo peor. Diablos, me sigue gustando tanto, a pesar de todo.

-Me habían dicho que habías vuelto con el – susurra a centímetros de mis labios. No entiendo lo que dice, solo sé que lo tengo tan cerca que solo basta con mover mi rostro un poco para poder besarlo. Frunce el ceño, lo siento, ya que tiene su frente pegada a la mía. Parece atormentado – Estaba tan enfadado, que deje de buscarte.

-¿Qué? – abro mis ojos. Sus ojos azules me envuelven cálidamente, sus ojos llenos de frustración, temor, pasión. Una mezcla de sentimientos.

-Me dijeron que habías vuelto con el… - dice casi sin aliento.

Niego con la cabeza. Sé que se refiere a Ryoga, pero ahora no duele tanto. Lo extraño, sí. Pero no he vuelto con él. Y no sé porque cuando estoy con Ranma, de este modo, me olvido de él. Me siento tan culpable por eso.

-No es cierto – susurro también. Inconscientemente mi mano sube hasta su cabello y lo acaricio.

Tengo unas terribles ganas de besarlo. Pero aún estoy enojada con él. Bueno, gracias al alcohol no tanto. Lo he extrañado mucho, me doy cuenta. Extrañaba tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera solo para pelear.

-Juro que me sacas de quicio, Akane – cierra los ojos y suspira. Nuestros labios se rozan, como el toque de una pluma pero a la vez tan electrizantemente doloroso. Nuestros alientos se entremezclan, una mezcla de licor, sentimientos, dolor, pasión, confusión.

-Y tú a mí. Haces que te odie casi todo el tiempo – sube su mano y acaricia mi mejilla. Suelta un suspiro sobre mis labios. Me esta volviendo loca –Haces que odie, que odie el modo en que alteras mi mundo – susurro.

-Mierda, como te extrañaba – suspira y me besa, me da un beso corto pero fuerte. Es un beso que le da a mi cuerpo esa medicina que ansiaba hace tantos días. Pero necesito más, necesito más de sus labios.

No dejo que se aparte y lo jalo del cabello hacia mí. El jadea y yo lo beso como si necesitara de su aliento para vivir, como su ansiara el agua para beber. Como si hubiera caminado kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto y el fuera mi oasis. Necesitaba tanto de esto. Nuestro beso es intenso y supera todo lo demás. Supera lo que alguna vez pensé que sería imposible de superar en mi vida. Supera todo los momentos que pensé que no tendrían remplazo.

-No vuelvas a esconderte de mi – dice jadeando, pero enseguida vuelve a besarme.

-Estaba enfadada – digo con los ojos aun cerrados, lo digo sobre su boca.

¿Dónde quedaron los gritos? ¿Dónde quedo el odio de hace un momento? Se esfumo en cuanto lo tuve cerca. Esto es lo que provoca Ranma en mí, y gracias a que tome hoy, mi cuerpo se deja llevar y dejo de pensar en lo bueno y en lo malo. Solo pienso en el presente y en que extrañaba esto. Tenerlo así de cerca.

-Yo estoy enfadado contigo todo el tiempo – me vuelve a besar, un beso corto – Tenemos que hablar, lo digo enserio –me mira por unos segundos y luego dice: - ¿Cuánto has bebido? – se aleja un poco de mi e inspecciona mi rostro. Acaricia mis mejillas que de seguro están sonrojadas.

-No lo sé, tal vez mucho – digo riendo. Siento como si hubiera cometido una travesura. Muerdo mi labio y agacho mi cabeza. El me alza por el mentón para que lo mire.

Ranma niega con la cabeza y mira hacia la casa.

-Voy a matar a Toshi – me aparta de sus piernas y me sienta en el copiloto despacio –Voy a llevarte a un lugar más tranquilo. No intentes tirarte del auto ¿De acuerdo? –

Sin pensarlo acepto su propuesta. También quiero hablar con él y tenerlo cerca. Prende el motor y nos vamos. Apoyo mi cabeza en el cristal y me fijo en la carretera, estoy un poco nerviosa por estar aquí con él. No sé a dónde me llevará, pero eso no me importa ahora, esto parece un sueño, un sueño tan hermoso y no quiero despertar jamás. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Me siento de maravilla.

Cuando los abro el auto está estacionado y Ranma sigue alado mío, mirando al frente, muy serio, muy pensativo. Me acomodo en el asiento ¿me abre quedado dormida? Ranma me mira y sonríe de lado. Una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

-Ven – se baja del auto. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que estamos en un mirador. Cuando salgo puedo ver toda la ciudad a nuestros pies, todo brilla. Es hermoso.

Mi cuerpo tiritea de frio. Me sobo los brazos, trato de calmarme.

-¿Otra vez sin abrigo? – niega con la cabeza, parece molesto pero tranquilo. Camina hasta el maletero de su coche. Y saca una chamarra negra. Se acerca a mi y me la coloca – Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido – dice mientras cierra el cierre.

Sus ojos parecen apagados. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormida? Me pregunto vagamente. Ya no estoy tan mareada como antes, pero mi cuerpo sigue estando relajado y deseando tener un lugar donde recostarse.

-Ven – me sujeta de la mano y me lleva hasta una banca. Nos sentamos.

-¿No tienes frio? – pregunto despacio. El niega con la cabeza y se queda mirando la ciudad. También lo hago.

Es realmente hermoso, no había venido aquí antes. A decir verdad, no sabía que este sitio existía. Miro a los lados por si hay algún otro auto, pero solo estamos nosotros.

-Nabiki me dijo el otro día… que habías vuelto con Ryoga – dice sin mirarme. Yo me quedo sorprendida.

¿Por qué Nabiki dijo eso? ¿De verdad paso? Me aferro al abrigo de Ranma y miro al suelo tratando de explicarme el porqué de que Nabiki haya dicho eso, sabiendo que no es cierto.

-No he vuelto con él, Ranma – comienzo hablar despacio – Desde ese día que fuiste a mi departamento y le dijiste a Ryoga eso, el ya no me llama – aprieto mis manos y lo miro con rabia -¡No tenías que haber hecho eso! No era algo que te correspondía a ti –

-¡Tú te fuiste y me dejaste solo! – también me mira. Respira hondo y voltea la mirada –Dijiste… dijiste que te quedarías conmigo y me mentiste-

-Pase la noche contigo, Ranma – pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¡No estábamos hablando solo de una noche! – se pasa la mano por el cabello. Y recuesta los codos sobre las rodillas, tapando su cara – Diablos, esto es tan confuso.

-¿El qué? – digo acercándome un poco a él.

Se incorpora y me mira.

-Esto, esto que me haces sentir – lo miro sorprendida – He tratado tantas veces en dejar de pensar en ti, y aun así, sigues apareciendo en mis sueños. No me dejas en paz.

Mi corazón no deja de latir y me sonrojo. A decir verdad, yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en Ranma. Me recuesto sobre el asiento y miro hacia la ciudad. Sé que Ranma me está mirando, pero tengo que tener la cabeza fría para digerir todo esto. Mis manos están frías, son por los nervios. Creo que el alcohol está dejando mi cuerpo, estoy pensando demasiado en lo malo que terminará esto.

Siento que en algún momento, los dos terminaremos lastimándonos. Pero una parte de mí, quiere lanzarse al precipicio, segura de que habrá un colchón para amortiguar su caída, esa parte de mi quiere quemarse en su sol. Quiere todo de él. Pero, no quiero sufrir. Y sé que Ranma me hará sufrir. Por mucho que quiera estar a su lado, lo siento tan fuera de mi alcance. Nuestros mundos son tan diferentes.

-Esto no está bien, Ranma. Tú y yo…- digo señalándonos – No somos iguales, y… no quiero terminar lastimada.

Me mira por unos segundos que parecen millones de años.

En sus ojos asoma el dolor, la frustración, la impotencia.

Toma un largo respiro y dice:

-Tienes razón – Mi corazón se hace añicos, se desprende de mi pecho y cae en el suelo haciéndose añicos. No pensé en que darme la razón iba a doler tanto –No somos iguales, somos muy diferentes, pero, pero aun así… estoy loco por ti y me importa una mierda si va a salir bien o no. me importa una mierda si llegamos a sufrir, porque… Por qué de eso se trata ¿no? de arriesgarse, caerse y levantarse. Tal vez algún día te canses de mí o tal vez yo me canse de ti. Pero ahora, lo que ahora siento es que te quiero a mi lado tan malditamente, soy un egoísta – suspira – sé que no soy el mejor partido, puedo llegar a ser esa sombra en tu vida. Tal vez, tal vez deberías alejarte de mí.

-Ranma… - digo casi sin aliento.

-Lo que dijiste en la cocina… - Oh, lo recuerdo. Una daga atraviesa mi corazón y quisiera solo retroceder el tiempo y no haberlo dicho –Me enfade contigo, aunque, sé que tienes razón ¡Por Dios, Akane! Nunca me importo lo que dijeran los demás, pero ¿tu? Mierda, me sentí el ser más despreciable del planeta.

Recuerdo ese momento, recuerdo a Shamppo haberme dicho lo que dijo. Recuerdo las conversaciones, recuerdo los rumores. Duele. Duele mucho.

-Pero tu estas con ella. Lo dijeron, ella lo dijo – tartamudeo. El viento sopla y me aferro a la chaqueta.

-¿No te das cuenta? Lo dijo para molestarte. A ella no le gustas, y como se dio cuenta de que a mi si me gustas, lo único que hace es entrometerse – Volteo mi rostro para enfrentarlo.

-No me mientas Ranma. Te vieron el otro día con Shamppo en el campus, todos dicen que solo me utilizas. Incluso Ryoga lo dijo ese día – mis ojos se humedecen. Porque me duele tanto hablar con Ranma sobre esto.

Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, en cualquier momento puede quebrarse, todo puede quebrarse sobre mi cabeza, y no quedar nada. Ranma me había dicho tantas cosas en su casa, cosas que me hicieron suspirar y perder el control de mi misma. Me da tanto miedo caer en sus redes, me da tanto miedo quererlo como lo estoy haciendo ahora…

-¡Todos siempre hablan mierda de mí! ¡Todo lo que dicen de Shamppo es mentira! ¡Es ella la que corre esos rumores! – vuelve a cogerse del cabello. Respira con dificultad, yo no puedo apartarme, odio verlo así - ¿Crees que no sé lo que dice la gente? Y sí, es cierto, soy un maldito, la peor persona del mundo – me mira a los ojos – Estoy jodido, Akane. Y es mejor que te alejes de mí-

¿Qué?...

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, la seco inmediatamente, pero enseguida otra asoma y resbala.

-Se lo que dice la gente, pero, aun así, no hago nada para que piensen lo contrario – murmura – Soy una mala persona.

-No eres una mala persona… - digo hasta que me interrumpe.

-Tu no me conoces – dice cortante.

-No, pero sé que no lo eres –

-Esto no puede ser, Akane… quiero juro que quiero… - toma mi rostro y se acerca a mi hasta que nuestros labios se rozan – Quiero dejarte ir, pero jodidamente no puedo. Tu eres… tú eres luz y yo soy oscuridad. Sé que te voy hacer daño, sé que tal vez tu luz se apague por mi culpa. pero… pero aun así, quiero estar a tu lado –

Sus palabras me tocan en lo más profundo del corazón. Estoy demasiado confundida, pienso en Ryoga y la seguridad que me transmite. Pero… pero no puedo frenar esto que siento por Ranma, que cada vez crece más y más. No puedo luchar contra esto.

-Tengo miedo… - digo al fin, casi sin aliento. Tomo sus manos y las entrecruzamos sobre mi rostro.

Me toma de la cintura y me sube a su regazo. Mis piernas quedan a cada lado de él. Toma de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos, y junta su frente con la mía. Yo tengo mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros, sentir su cuerpo de bajo de mis manos, es como sentir la vida palpitante llenándome por dentro.

-Esto puede terminar jodidamente mal ¿lo sabes? pero, pero es algo a lo que me quiero arriesgar – susurra.

No puedo resistirlo más. Lo beso, lo beso de la manera más ardiente que jamás pensé que lo haría. Ahoga un gemido y busco más proximidad a él. Sus manos se colocan en mis caderas y aprietan fuerte, su lengua busca la mía y la acaricia. Yo jalo de su pelo y lo toco por todos lados, sus mejillas están cálidas, sus labios son suaves pero a la vez toscos. Me pierdo en su sabor, me pierdo en la sensación tan exquisita que me hace sentir. Sus manos suben por mi espalda y me abraza fuerte sin dejar de besarme. Gime mi nombre y muerde mi labio con fuerza. No duele, al contrario, todo mi cuerpo tiembla de placer. Algo que jamás había sentido.

-Me gustas tanto… - digo con los ojos cerrados y vuelvo a besarlo.

-Y tú a mí – dice entre besos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos, tal vez miles de años. Suave, lento, apasionado, fuerte. No lo sé, pero siento mis labios un poco hinchados. Me abraza y escondo la cabeza en su cuello. Huele tan delicioso, no sé qué perfume sea pero es embriagador.

-Nunca había besado tanto a nadie sin haber follado – dice sobre mi hombro. No puedo evitar reírme, siempre tiene que salir con alguna vulgaridad.

-Arruinas el momento tratando de ser romántico – digo con toda la ironía posible.

-Oh, no. no lo soy y nunca lo seré – me aparta un poco y acaricia mi mejilla –No esperes rosas ni chocolates, eso no va conmigo – sus ojos se suavizan.

-Y ¿Qué va contigo? – pregunto suavemente.

-No sé, ¿follar? – se ríe y yo también lo hago. Ranma no es romántico, eso es un hecho. Pero se, que en el fondo, tiene el alma más dulce que cualquiera puede conocer. Si él lo dejara ver.

-¿Entonces no estas con esa tal Shamppo? – mi curiosidad me ataca. El niega con la cabeza.

-En realidad, nunca tuve nada con ella. Solo encuentros sexuales de vez en cuando, pero hace mucho que no lo hacemos – lo dice con tanta naturalidad. A mí me llena de rabia el pensar que Ranma y esa tipa tenían una aventura basada en sexo.

-Pero los vieron juntos, y hoy vi cómo se besaban – me enojo. Trato de bajarme de su regazo, pero me lo impide.

-En primer lugar, ese día en el campus solo hablamos. Estaba celosa y decía que era solo suyo, le puse los puntos claros. Y hoy, hoy me agarro descuidado porque no paraba de mirarte – me da un peñizcon en el trasero. Yo grito y salto – Además, tú estabas bailando tan sexy con ese maldito y lo besaste. Juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a matar –

Golpeo su hombro por haberme piñizcado. Sé que cometí un error en haber besado a un extraño, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Dios, no vuelvo a beber nunca.

-El no tuvo la culpa, yo lo bese. No sé por qué lo hice, estaba muy enfadada contigo –

-No me importa, cuando lo vea lo voy a moler a golpes –

-Me duele la cabeza – digo con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. No tengo idea de que hora es, ni cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí. La resaca está saludándome descaradamente.

-También voy a moler a golpes a Toshi por emborracharte – me levanta suavemente y me abraza – Ven, te llevare a tu casa para que duermas lo suficiente y después saldremos –

-Pero tengo clases – digo casi somnolienta.

-Lo se, mañana voy a secuestrarte – me besa en la frente y me lleva al auto. Al subir me pone el cinturón y luego se da la vuelta para entrar – te iré a recoger.

-Eres una mala influencia – digo apoyada en el asiento, mis ojos pesan.

-No importa lo que digas, mañana no te me escapas – dice besando la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Dónde piensas llevarme? – pregunto mientras se incorpora despacio, colocándome de pie en el suelo. Niega con la cabeza y con el dedo índice.

-No te lo voy a decir.

Me lleva de la mano hasta su auto y cuando me recuesto sobre el asiento, no soy consciente de nada, solo se que la oscuridad me envuelve y me dejo llevar por ella.

-¿Akane? – Ranma toca mi hombro suavemente. Abro los ojos y veo que está del lado del copiloto, fuera del auto.

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Me levanto y la cabeza aun me duele. Miro el reloj del auto y son las cuatro de la mañana. Froto mis ojos y le sonrió al hombre que está en frente de mí.

-Hablas dormida – dice con voz burlona.

Mi cuerpo se congela y estoy tan sonrojada. Tapo mi rostro con las manos y niego con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No, no, no – salgo del auto y solo quiero entrar a la casa. Ranma me toma de la cintura y me jala hacia su cuerpo.

-Hey, no hay de que avergonzarse – juega con mi cabello entre sus dedos –Me gusto lo que dijiste –

-¿Qué dije? – digo tapando mi boca con un puño.

-Es secreto. Ahora, vamos a dormir – me toma de la cintura y me lleva hacia el departamento.

Todo iba bien hasta que Ranma entra conmigo. Lo miro de soslayo y veo sus intenciones. Enseguida se da cuenta de que voy a protestar y alza las manos en su defensa.

-Tendré las manos quitas ¡lo juro! – Se acerca a mí – Solo, solo quiero dormir contigo, me hace tanto bien –

Yo muerdo mi labio y dejo de ser hipócrita. Yo también quiero dormir a su lado, me pongo de puntitas y lo beso en los labios, un beso suave, como la caricia de una pluma. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a mi habitación. Tomo mi ropa de dormir y lo dejo dando vueltas en el cuarto hasta que me cepillo los dientes y me cambio de ropa, estoy tan pero tan agotada que solo quiero acostarme entre sus brazos.

Llego a la habitación, el esta sentado en el borde de la cama. Se ha sacado los zapatos, el cinturón y dejo la billetera, el teléfono y el reloj encima de la mesa de noche.

-¿Lista para ir a la cama? – pregunta con una sonrisa. Yo asiento y me meto bajo las sabanas. El se mete y me pasa el brazo por debajo de la cabeza. Descanso la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y puedo decir que estoy perfectamente cómoda.

-Buenas noches – murmuro agotada.

-Descansa – dice suavemente, como un murmullo. Me da un beso en la frente y me dejo ir por el sueño.


	11. Conociéndonos

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ **Hola amigos. Pues quería decirles que este fic es un poquitín largo y ADVERTIRLES que tiene una escena medio lemon. Se que la sección para eso es para la "M" asi que voy a cambiarla y cuando suba el otro capitulo estará alla. No se si les parezca la idea asi que comenten por favor.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios y contestaré a todos cuando tenga tiempito porque igual y ahorita ando con mucha prisa. Los quiero un monton y son mis fans favoritos ¡TODOS!** Paoh devi2791 ; Guest ; Eliza ; Mina Ain0 ; Nala Saotome O.o ; RubD ; Yosafire ; Chica844 ; AbiTaisho ; nancyricoleon A todos un saludo enorme y los quiero.

….

…

 **CAPITULO 11**

…

…

…

 **CONOCIENDONOS**

…

…

…

Tengo la boca seca, demasiado seca. De verdad, mataría por un vaso de agua, también tengo mucho calor. Siento unos brazos aferrados a mí y una cabeza descansando en mi cuello, puedo sentir el aliento chocando contra mi piel, y unas piernas envolviendo las mías. Casi caigo en pánico pero enseguida los recuerdos golpean en mi mente como flashes. Ranma está abrazado a mí, su cabello hace cosquillas en mi nariz. Necesito salir, necesito tomar agua y un baño. La cabeza me duele, con la mano que tengo libre toco mi cabeza y trato de calmar el dolor.

¿Desde cuándo bebo así? No tenía esa costumbre cuando vivía en casa con mi familia. Definitivamente, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que estoy aquí.

Me libero poco a poco, Ranma refunfuña entre sueños y me sujeta fuerte. No puedo evitar soltar una risita y trato de moverme de nuevo. Entonces se estira y tengo miedo de haberlo despertado. Se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo, soltando un suspiro pesado. Aliviada, salgo de la cama hacia la cocina.

Mientras camino lento, voy recordando todo de ayer. Ranma cogiéndome con fuerza y llevándome a su auto, discutiendo, besándonos, discutiendo, abrazándonos, discutiendo y volviendo a besarnos. La charla que mantuvimos sobre lo que sentimos, sobre nuestros miedos y sobre cómo somos incapaces de estar sin el otro. Si no mal recuerdo, justo anoche él había dicho que se arriesgaría.

¿Estaré dispuesta? Bueno él ahora está en mi cuarto, durmiendo en mi cama, en cierto punto creo que he aceptado estar dispuesta.

No me arrepiento.

Tomo un vaso grande de agua helada que de inmediato calma mi sed. Me dirijo al baño y tomo una ducha relajante. Envuelvo la toalla en mi cuerpo y por unos segundos me quedo parada en el pasillo sin saber muy bien si cambiarme de ropa en el baño o en la habitación.

¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Tengo que ir a la habitación y sacar mi ropa de allí para ir al baño. Mi celular esta sobre la mesita de noche y miro la hora. Son las ocho de la mañana. La cabeza aun me duele y busco sin hacer mucho ruido unas pastillas que creo haber puesto en mi cajón. La encuentro por fin y voy hacia el baño.

Por nada del mundo puedo faltar a clases hoy, sé que Ranma quiere llevarme a cierto lugar que desconozco, pero tengo un informe que entregar muy importante. Me pongo unos leguis negros y una camisa abrigada un poco holgada blanca, también mis zapatos cafés –que parecen botas-. Seco mi cabello y dejo que caiga en ondas sobre mis hombros. Me miro detenidamente por un instante. Hubo un tiempo en que usaba el cabello corto, paso mis dedos por las puntas y me pregunto ¿Qué tal si lo corto?

Mi sangre se congela cuando tocan a la puerta de mi departamento. Mi corazón martillea y me quedo quieta. No sé si ir abrir o no ir. Tengo a un chico en mi cuarto y siento que me van a pillar en alguna travesura.

Lentamente me acerco hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla y respiro profundo antes de abrir. Despacio asomo la cabeza.

-¡Estas viva! – Toshi grita alzando los brazos. Nabiki está a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Y ¿con quién? Y no te atrevas a mentirme, Akane.

-Yo… - ¿Y ahora que le digo? Me arrimo al marco de la puerta, la verdad, no quiero que pasen.

-Bueno golosa, sabemos que estuviste con Ranma. Anoche nadie dejaba de hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta. Cuando Ranma casi golpea a ese pobre chico y te saco a rastras de ahí – Toshi parece disfrutarlo.

Nabiki no.

-Explícamelo jovencita – Comienza a mover su pie con impaciencia. Una de las costumbres que tenia.

-¿Siempre vienen a molestar tan temprano? – la voz de Ranma suena de tras de mí.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, de verdad, de verdad quería evitar este momento. Tapo mi cara llena de vergüenza. Nabiki abre los ojos como plato al igual que Toshi. Me volteo lentamente y veo a Ranma sin camisa, con los pantalones cayendo por su cadera, frotándose los ojos y un poco despeinado. Cualquier mujer se sentiría perdida delante de este adonis, pero yo solo quiero que se meta en el baño y no salga hasta que mi hermana y Toshi se hayan ido.

Estoy demasiado sonrojada.

-Estoy flipando – dice Toshi con un puño en la boca – viejo, voy a matarte – ríe –Te dije que no te metieras con mi pequeña Akane.

-¿Tu pequeña? El que va a matarte soy yo, por haberla emborrachado ayer.

-¿Qué hace Ranma en tu dormitorio? – pregunta Nabiki sin haber hecho caso a Toshi y a Ranma. Está enfadada. No pensé que le afectara tanto ya que ella siempre ha sido de mente abierta y siempre quiso que experimentara mi sexualidad.

-Pues… -

-Dormimos juntos, pero no le hice nada si eso es lo que te preocupa – me interrumpe Ranma. Vuelvo a tapar mi cara con la mano.

Trágame tierra.

-¿Akane? – dice ella ignorándolo.

-Nabiki, no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? – ruego en silencio. No necesito más escenas como esta.

Ella respira hondo y se deja caer de hombros. Lo mira a Ranma, una mirada que antes no había visto en ella. Me asusta.

-Tengo los ojos puestos en ti, Saotome – luego me mira a mí señalándome – Y contigo, hablare después.

Ranma sonríe y con su dedo dibuja una aurora en el aire, sobre su cabeza. Toshi trata de no reír, Nabiki lo mira con mala gana. El solo me guiña el ojo y la toma a mi hermana del brazo y se la lleva. Cierro la puerta apenas los pierdo de vista, dejo salir todo el aire que tenía guardado.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones de los demás? Siempre tienes esa mala costumbre de meterte en lo que no te llaman – me arrimo en la puerta con las manos de tras de mi espalda.

-Bueno, si la discusión se trata sobre mí. Es normal que "meta mis narices donde no me llaman" – dice dibujando comillas con sus dedos.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente. No puedo evitar sonreír. Metiche y todo, igual me gusta mucho.

Ranma está en frente de mí. Trago fuerte al verlo, tiene los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, parece relajado, su cuerpo es tan trabajado, la forma de sus abdominales lo marca tan bien, esa línea en su cadera que hace que se lo vea tremendamente sexy. No es del tipo de hombres que tiene músculos exageradamente hablando, es del tipo normal pero a la vez te deja con la boca abierta. Anda descalzo, parece modelo de jeans. Sus ojos azules me abrazan y hacen que me olvide de mi enfado.

-Te ves adorable sonrojada, ¿Quieres que me ponga la camisa? – dice juguetón.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me dirijo a la habitación.

-No es juego Ranma. No debiste salir así – digo mientras tomo mi bolso para meter las cosas que necesito llevar a la universidad.

-No veo que tenga nada de malo. No hicimos nada malo, aunque hubiera querido que así fuera –Pero antes de que pueda quejarme Ranma me interrumpe – Pero te respeto como para obligarte a algo que no quieras – dice alzando un dedo delante de mi

Pues yo no pienso lo mismo respecto a lo que dijo de que no hicimos nada malo. Siento la mirada de Nabiki sobre mí como cuchillas, sé que está enfadada. Me había advertido que me mantuviera alejada de Ranma, también pienso en Ryoga, muchas personas me lo han advertido ¿Por qué? No creo que haya matado a nadie, tal vez no sea de fiar. Pero, pero no puedo juzgarlo, sé que estoy jugando con fuego pero tal vez… tal vez sea diferente.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Dice mientras mira fijamente mi bolso que suelo llevar a la universidad – Se suponía que íbamos a otro lado.

-Tengo que entregar una tarea, así que me vas a llevar a la universidad y de ahí… podemos ir donde quieras –

-Que mandona – da la vuelta a la cama y recoge su camisa y su cinturón –Puedes entregarla otro día ¿Sabes?

-No, no puedo – peino mi cabello con las manos – No quiero tener problemas.

-Hey, ven aquí – me extiende su mano, yo la tomo y me sienta en sus piernas – Buenos días – murmura y me da un beso -¿Cómo estas con esa resaca? Aún tengo que matar a Toshi, agradece que me haya comportado delante de tu hermana.

Golpeo suavemente su hombro.

-No te metas con Toshi – le riño.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? – me toma de la cintura y me tira a la cama, el termina encima mío –Cuidado, soy celoso – dice sobre mis labios.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso de el – digo suavemente, cierro los ojos y deseo que me bese en este momento.

Me da un beso en la mejilla, luego en mi otra mejilla. Sube un camino de besos hasta mi frente, mis ojos, y la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por ese otro tonto? ¿Con el que siempre andas de arriba para abajo en la universidad? – dice besando mi mentón.

-¿Quién? ¿Shinossuke? – abro los ojos y aparto la cabeza un poco. Él no dice nada, solo me mira –Claro que no, él es mi amigo lo estimo bastante. Y no le digas tonto.

Besa mis labios. Suave, paciente, y me gusta. Acaricio su espalda desnuda y sentir su piel bajo mis manos hace mi cuerpo vibrar de emoción. Son experiencias nuevas para mí, me gusta vivirlas con Ranma. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, es como si encendiera esa mecha que me hace estallar, esa mecha que no sabe si destruirá todo a su alrededor o solo me destruirá a mí. No es eso que siento cuando estoy con Ryoga, con Ryoga siento paz, confort, como si tuviera todo controlado. Hasta mis sentimientos. Pero, pero ahora no duele tanto pensar en Ryoga. No puedo negar que lo extraño, pero con Ranma aquí, no lo hago. Y no sé si eso está bien o mal. Me duele un poco ya que con el compartí muchas cosas y me siento muy egoísta al dejarlo de segundo plano.

Aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas. Aun lo quiero.

-¿Enserio tenemos que ir a la universidad? – pregunta con voz quejosa.

-Solo entregaré esto y nos iremos – le sonrió y él también lo hace.

Se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Te he dicho que con esos leguis se te ve un trasero apetecible? – me sonrojo feroz mente y tomo mi bolso para correr hacia la sala. Escucho su risa y no puedo evitar reír también.

..

Ranma me llevo hasta la universidad y aceptó esperarme en el estacionamiento, ya que le insistí en que no me acompañara al salón. Mientras camino voy pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. O mejor dicho. Desde que llegue aquí.

Si alguien me dijera hace un mes que iba a terminar mi relación con Ryoga por un chico que me iba a ser la vida imposible pero que a la vez estaría loca por él, me le hubiera reído en la cara. Siento que todo pasó tan rápido y estoy un poco asustada. No sé lo que pensara mi familia cuando se entere que Ryoga y yo terminamos, mi papá siempre tuvo una buena imagen de Ryoga y era el novio que quería para su hija. Tampoco sé que harán cuando se enteren que al parecer estoy saliendo con otro chico. Aunque, oficialmente no lo hacemos ¿O sí? Bueno, él no me lo ha pedido que yo recuerde.

Mi vida es un rollo.

Me encuentro con Shinossuke en el pasillo y lo abrazo al verlo.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? – él sonríe y me mira de pies a cabeza – Te ves de buen humor, parece que no hacía falta preguntar.

-Estoy normal, pero digamos que hoy amanecí con el pie derecho – sonrió y saco el informe de mi bolso - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Le podrías entregar esto al maestro, es que hoy… - De repente me siento avergonzada. No quiero que Shinossuke piense que soy de las chicas que siempre se saltan las clases.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes –sonríe, pero hay algo en sus sonrisa que no me gusta. Parece deprimido.

-¿Estas bien? – suavizo mi tono de voz. Lo tomo de la mano, sus ojos son tristes, algo incomodos - ¿Quieres hablar?

-Yo, no se… - toma aire y me mira. Odio verlo así, normalmente siempre está sonriendo y de buen humor –Tal vez necesite distraerme – muerde su labio y me mira, aprieto su mano para darle valor porque sé que quiere decirme algo -¿Puedo ir a tu departamento esta noche? Necesito un amigo con quien hablar.

-Claro, no hay problema. Solo llámame y estaré esperando.

Shinossuke es de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómoda desde que llegue. Me refiero a que es el tipo de personas con las que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa, la persona en la que puedes confiar y reír de cualquier cosa. Es un amigo fenomenal.

Me sonríe.

-Gracias, de verdad, eres en la única aquí en esta universidad de locos en quien más confío.

Me siento halagada, a decir verdad, también Shinossuke es la única persona en la que confió en esta universidad de locos. Pensamos igual, creo que por eso me cae bien.

-y ¿tu? ¿Dónde vas? – dice mientras toma mi informe.

-Yo… - me sonrojo, no puedo contarle toda mi historia en este momento – te lo contaré esta noche ¿sí?

-No te preocupes, parece que necesitamos desahogarnos ¿Te parece bien si llevo chocolate para tomar y no sé, tal vez comida?

Asiento con la cabeza, esa idea me parece genial.

-Claro, suena fantástico.

Mi teléfono vibra y veo que tengo un mensaje de Ranma:

 **No me importa esperar aquí afuera para siempre.**

 **Me encanta este estacionamiento.**

 **Puedo contar todos los coches…**

-Tengo que irme – miro apenada a Shinossuke. El asiente y me abraza.

-Nos vemos.

Me despido y me apresuro a ir con Ranma.

Al llegar lo veo arrimado en el auto y con los brazos cruzados.

-No demore mucho o ¿sí?

-No, pero quería largarme de aquí – dice un poco cortante ¿Qué le pasa?

Se da la vuelta y sube al coche. Me quedo de pie sin moverme, parece molesto ¿Por qué? Me dan ganas de darme la vuelta e irme, pero no puedo, tengo que quedarme. En otro tiempo hubiera hecho eso, pero ahora, ahora sé que le pasa algo y necesito saber que es. Me subo despacio, abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y lo miro de soslayo.

Ranma enciende la música, es algo pesada para mi gusto. Sube el volumen y sé que no quiere hablar.

Estoy molesta, llevamos cinco minutos aquí dentro y nadie ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Ranma está tarareando las canciones de rock y dando golpecitos con sus pulgares al volante. Cuando se pone en esta actitud distante me cabrea.

Bajo el volumen y el me mira con los ojos abiertos. Resopla y vuelve a subir.

¿Así estamos?

Le vuelvo a bajar al volumen.

-No te metas con los clásicos – reclama, intenta subir el volumen y yo golpeo su mano.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? – no dejo de mirarlo. Él no me mira, no se lo reprocho. Está manejando y tiene que tener la mirada fija al frente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Tienes mala cara, como si estuvieras cabreado y tu actitud lo demuestra – mi voz suena firme.

-¿Qué demuestra mi actitud? –

-No pases de listo conmigo. Algo te pasa y no voy a ser tu saco de boxeo para desquitarte – me cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada –Si vas a comportarte como un idiota mejor déjame aquí y me voy de regreso a la universidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que… - se corta y respira profundo. Pone su mano sobre mi muslo y le da un apretón – Lo siento ¿Vale? Solo que… que recibí una llamada desagradable.

-¿De quién? – mi curiosidad me mata.

-De nadie. Mira yo solo, solo quiero, solo quiero pasar un agradable momento contigo y no quiero que nada arruine este día – me vuelve apretar la pierna.

Lo miro por unos segundos. Sé que para él es difícil comprimir su rabia en un segundo, sé que es de los que explota. En parte me entristece que cuando esta así sea cortante y frio conmigo, pero me alegra saber que está haciendo un esfuerzo por comportase. Me recuerda un poco a mí en otro tiempo. Me demuestra que le importo.

Lo dejo estar. No me gusta insistir, sé que algo paso, algo que lo molesto demasiado y muchas ideas vienen a mi cabeza. Tal vez haya sido algún compañero suyo, tal vez Mousse, tal vez… sus padres. Muerdo mi labio, quisiera decirle mis hipótesis pero, no quiero cabrearlo más. Porque sé cómo llegara esto, él se enojara, yo me enojare. Nos mandaremos a la mierda y me bajaría del auto. Y después, lo encontraría y me besaría y volveríamos a lo mismo.

Suena falta, lo sé. Ranma en ese sentido tiene mucho parecido a mí. Ambos tenemos la facilidad de explotar en cualquier segundo.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas – interrumpe mis pensamientos. Parece mejor, me sonríe – Ya falta poco para que lleguemos.

Le sonrío y tomo su mano. Me arrimo al asiento y miro hacia la ventana. Estamos pasando por algunas casas y algunos edificios, puedo ver a las personas por las calles caminando alegres, otros cabizbajos y otros simplemente amargados. Trato de pensar en los problemas y alegrías de los demás. Trato de querer ver atreves de esas sonrisas y esos gestos. Confieso que hace un tiempo atrás -no mucho- prefería evitar hacer esto. No meterme en la vida de los demás, no opinar y sobre todo no discutir.

Hubo un tiempo en que perdía el control rápidamente y tenía un carácter de mil demonios. Era violenta y tuve muchos problemas en la escuela con muchos chicos. Fue en ese momento en que apareció Ryoga, se mudó cerca de mi casa, al principio no me fiaba de él. Pensé que sería como los demás chicos. Pero no. resulto ser diferente, parecía tranquilo, algo taciturno al principio pero luego, cuando nos hicimos amigos, se fue soltando. Y me enseño a calmar mi temperamento porque dijo que podría haber consecuencias.

Desde entonces, mi mundo estuvo equilibrado. Todo era tranquilo y yo era diferente.

Pero cuando llegue aquí y conocí a Ranma, fue como si la parte que tenía guardada en mi comenzara a escarbar la tumba y quisiera salir para reclamar posesión. Ranma está sacando a la antigua yo que quería esconder de la sociedad.

Me cuestiono sobre si eso está bien o mal.

Llegamos hasta la ciudadela donde vive el y Mousse. Lo miro de reojo, parece concentrado. Sigue sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza. Me pregunto ¿para qué me traerá aquí? Pasamos lejos de su casa y da la vuelta en la esquina.

Me sorprende lo grandes que son estas casas. Es como si ocuparan una cuadra cada una. Casi no veo gente por aquí.

Pasamos un parque y seguimos de largo hasta perder de vista las casas. Puedo ver los árboles, el color verde de sus hojas, puedo oler la tranquilidad que se respira aquí. Seguimos de largo y hay como un sendero a la derecha. Ranma lo toma y el carro se mueve debido a que está manejando sobre la tierra.

Luego de un rato, Ranma estaciona el coche.

-Bien, llegamos – apaga el motor y me mira.

-Estamos en medio de la nada – digo algo desconfiada. Miro hacia atrás, pero ningún carro aparece a la vista.

-No te preocupes, nadie viene por aquí – dice tranquilamente.

Lo miro algo desconfiada, el suelta una risa y me toca la mejilla suavemente.

-Tranquila, no voy a matarte y dejar tu cuerpo enterrado por aquí – se acerca y me desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Yo cierro los ojos esperando un beso, pero no llega y al parecer le hace gracia –Ven, te voy a mostrar algo.

Quisiera golpearlo. Pero verlo sonreír así, hace que me olvide de todo.

-¿Valdrá la pena haberme saltado las clases? – digo mientras lo sigo por el sendero.

-No lastimes mis sentimientos – dice con un tono falso de dolor mientras lleva su mano al corazón –Si me gusta a mí, sé que a ti te va a gustar.

Caminamos y yo voy de tras de él, tratando de seguir su paso. Me sujeta de la mano mientras subimos. No me canso, ya que ejercitaba mucho y pasaba tiempo con mi padre entrenando. Es más, necesitaba hacer este tipo de caminata, hace bien a mi cuerpo.

Ranma me mira de soslayo y sonríe.

-¿Qué? – pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.

-Nada, es que, normalmente otras chicas se cansarían – dice mientras seguimos subiendo esquivando una rama de árbol en el suelo.

-¿Sueles traer a otras chicas aquí? – Siento un pinchazo en el pecho. Decepción.

-No, pero he visto a chicas en la universidad que se cansan con solo subir las escaleras.

 _Menos mal._

-Mi… mi padre solía enseñarme artes marciales y también tenía la costumbre de ejercitar en casa – comento con algo de pena, nadie además de Ryoga sabe eso.

-¿Sigues practicando? – su voz suena como si de verdad le interesara el tema.

-Eh… no, la verdad es que lo deje porque… - ¿Es necesario contestar? Es decir, Que Ranma sepa que antes en mi vida todo era violencia no me parece cómodo –Es una historia un poco complicada.

-Entiendo – no vuelve a preguntarme. Y se lo agradezco en silencio.

Después de una larga subida, llegamos a lo que parece el final del camino. Bajo mis pies puedo ver un lago gigantesco. El aire frio pega en mi rostro y tengo que aferrarme a mi cuerpo para no sentir el frio. Pero aquí, aquí es impresionante. Miro a mi alrededor, puedo ver a mi derecha un camino largo que está rodeado de árboles, el lago se ve tranquilo y las aves vuelan por debajo de mí. Miro hacia abajo y me viene una sensación de vértigo y me alejo. Es hermoso. El césped y la vista.

Ranma saca una manta de su mochila y la extiende sobre el césped. Lo miro arqueando una ceja ¿Estuvo listo incluso cuando ayer peleamos y durmió en mi casa? ¿De dónde salió esa manta? Ranma parece leer mis pensamientos y se encoge de hombros.

-En mi auto siempre tengo cosas que me sirven.

Me siento a su lado.

-Es hermoso – digo disfrutando del viento y disfrutando del aire que se respira aquí.

-Sabía que te gustaría – Ranma comienza a jugar con la tierra y las flores pequeñas que están creciendo, con la hierba, arrancándolo despacio y tirándolo a un lado.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí? – me siento tan relajada. Me siento tan agradecida con él por compartir este lugar conmigo.

Ranma se queda en silencio y mueve sus labios hacia un lado.

-A veces, solía venir cuando era más joven. También lo hago un poco de vez en cuando – aprieta sus labios y mira hacia el frente –Suena de lo más maricón pero… - se ríe y arranca más hierba – Aquí venía a pensar. Venía alejarme de toda la mierda que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Me quedo un momento en silencio. Filtrando sus palabras. Me imagino a Ranma joven, con problemas y huyendo para esconderse de los demás y estar solo. Vivir solo. Sin tener a nadie quien lo apoyarse. Un niño solo y que se acostumbraba cada día a estar solo.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí? – siento la necesidad de saber.

Otro momento de silencio.

Ranma ríe y me mira divertido.

-No lo sé. Solo… solo pensé que te gustaría. Ese era el plan número uno. Acabo de quedarme sin ideas – parece apenado y su sonrisa tímida me llena el corazón de ternura.

-¿Tu? Pensé que eras más listo a la hora de armar alguna idea – yo también inconscientemente juego con la hierba.

-¿Por qué ya no entrenas? – pregunta de pronto. Mis dedos dejan de moverse, me pilla desprevenida.

-Yo, bueno… - respiro hondo. Pienso, Ranma fue muy lindo al compartir esto conmigo ¿Por qué no poder compartir parte de mi vida con él? –Hace muchos años, antes de que mi mamá muriera. Digamos que era la consentida de papá. Pasaba tiempo con él y el me enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre las artes marciales y sobre como "defenderme de los chicos que querían propasarse" cuando mi mamá murió, entrenaba más arduamente. A veces él estaba conmigo y otras veces se encerraba en su dolor. Empecé a tener problemas de ira y tenía mal carácter. Creo que era porque me sentía sola, porque extrañaba a mamá y para mí era difícil superarlo. Y crecí así. Siempre peleando con los que me buscaban y estando amargada casi todo el tiempo – hago una pausa y suspiro en un recuerdo – Era muy diferente de lo que soy ahora… - detengo las palabras en el viento ¿Ahora? siento que estoy mintiendo ya que tengo el presentimiento de que la antigua Akane está volviendo.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Respiro hondo. Ranma parece tan pensativo con mis palabras. Sigue jugando con la hierba, distraído, arrancándola pero con los pensamientos puestos en mí.

-Ryoga – suelto con pesar. Volteo a ver alguna reacción de enojo. Pero no hay nada. Sigue mirando al suelo. Su codo acomodado en su muslo y su mano jugando. Así que continúo: -Aparte de él. También mi familia me hizo ver que estaba mal comportarme así y no como una señorita debería. Y por ellos lo hice.

-¿Te gusta el cambio?

Me sentí un poco incomoda por las preguntas de Ranma. Parecía estar en una entrevista sobre mi vida.

-Me siento extraña hablando de todo esto – respiro hondo y siento un peso en el pecho -¿No te importa que alguna vez haya sido así?

Ranma deja de jugar con la hierba y por primera vez me mira. Sus ojos destellan un intenso color debajo de sus pestañas gruesas. Apoya la mano hacia atrás y se voltea un poco para quedar frente a mí.

-Cómo eres ahora o como hayas sido antes – hace una pausa mientras juega con mi cabello –eres la misma Akane de la cual estoy enamorándome cada día más.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Mi cuerpo parece perder el equilibrio y la gravedad se va. Me quedo sin aliento, sin palabras.

-Aunque a veces veo como pierdes en control. Sospecho que he causado eso ya que siempre peleábamos ¿pero sabes que pienso? Que una persona siempre tiene que ser como debe de ser. Tal vez cambiar un poco pero no por completo. No debes ser algo que los demás quieren que seas. Akane, si le gustas a alguien es por cómo eres. Aunque estés loca y seas una desquiciada que le gusta pelear. Aunque pienso que tienes una manera de ser tan fuerte y decidida que por complacer a otros la has estado escondiendo. Pero no puedes esconderla de mí. Sé cómo eres y conocerte cada día más es algo maravilloso para mi.

-No quiero que tengas un mal pensamiento de mi – susurro.

-Jamás tendría un mal pensamiento sobre ti. Yo también tengo mi carácter y sé que está mal; y que por culpa de ello solemos pelear mucho. Pero sé que no puedo cambiar por completo, pero quiero tratar de que aunque peleemos, podamos llevar las cosas bien.

-¿Te refieres a entablar una conversación civilizada? ¿Sin groserías, ni insultos, ni gritos?

Ranma se queda en silencio, pensativo. Entonces ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Nosotros civilizados? No, no lo creo. Cuando peleamos o cuando estamos a punto de discutir siempre siento ese calor abrazador, esa ganas locas de tomarte contra la pared y besar y tocarte… - muerdo mi labio – y sé que tú también la sientes.

Me sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-¿Este lugar te calmaba cuando venias? – Soy una cobarde. Ranma suspira y se deja caer de codos en la manta, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado.

-A veces si, a veces no ¿Sabes? Cuando mi papá obtuvo esa fortuna a costa de mi hermana, tuvimos aún más discusiones de las que teníamos antes. No lo soporto, siempre peleando y gritando y mamá llorando. No quisiera estar más allí.

-¿Por qué, porque solo no te vas? – me atrevo a preguntar tímidamente.

Ranma resopla –No lo hago por mi hermana, si estoy en esa casa, es solo por ella.

Odio ver a Ranma así, tan desesperado, tan angustiado por la situación de su familia. Quisiera abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo nunca.

-Quisiera poder aliviar tu dolor – digo pensando en voz alta. Me sonrojo y quisiera retirar las palabras dichas.

Ranma se sienta bien y me toma de la mano.

-Y lo haces. Desde que te conozco, siento como si toda la rabia que alguna vez tuve se evaporara. Desde que te vi, siento que tú puedes equilibrar todo lo que soy. Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil y que a veces lo sigo siendo y prometo que estoy trabajando en eso. Sé que somos diferentes y que tal vez nos vaya mal – Ranma toma un respiro hondo y aprieta su agarre – pero anoche, cuando te vi dormir. Me di cuenta de que, de que eres lo mejor que puede haber llegado a mi vida y creo que por eso decidí traerte aquí en primer lugar. Para, para compartir contigo algo que es solo mío. Algo que solo quiero que sea de los dos. De nadie más.

Me levanto y me coloco a ahorcadas sobre él. Parece sorprendido. A decir verdad, yo también me sorprendo. Pero algo en él, algo en sus palabras, en sus acciones y la verdad sobre sus palabras me empujan a querer hacer esto. Lo miro a los ojos intensamente, parece sorprendido por mi comportamiento. Pero enseguida me mira con ese azul intenso que me hace vibrar de emoción, acaricio su mejilla con mis nudillos.

Me toma de las caderas y respira hondo.

-Entonces ayer, cuando decías que me ibas a llevar a un lugar ¿no era este?

Niega con la cabeza lentamente –No, te dije que me había quedado sin ideas después del plan A.

-Me encanta este lugar – digo casi susurrando – Gracias.

Entonces lo beso. Suavemente, como si fuera el ser más delicado del mundo. Junto mis labios con los suyos y los presiono un rato, disfrutando de su respiración, de su cercanía. Lentamente abre los labios y vuelve a presionarlos con los míos. Despacio. Sube las manos por mi espalda y me atrae a su cuerpo con un abrazo. Enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abro mis labios, presiono y muerdo. El gime y me besa con más fuerza. Su lengua roza mi labio inferior y con los dientes tira de él.

-Me vuelves loco – murmura y vuelve a besarme. Pero esta vez diferente.

Me besa como si me necesitara, como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano. Puedo sentir su urgencia, su llamado de auxilio. Me sujeta fuerte de las caderas y respira agitadamente. Sus manos suben por mi cuerpo y vuelven a bajar. Yo también hago lo mismo, toco su cuello, su cabello, sus brazos, su pecho. No paro de disfrutar de este hombre. Me sujeta de la cintura y con cuidado me da la vuelta para acostarme sobre la manta.

Estoy debajo de él. Y él está besando mi cuello, giro mi cabeza para darle acceso total a él, sus manos presionan fuerte mis caderas, cintura y piernas. Estoy completamente perdida entre sus brazos, entre sus besos y caricias. Muerde mi clavícula y yo dejo escapar un gemido. Jalo de su cabello y al parecer eso lo vuelve loco. Me encanta.

Jadea y empuja su cuerpo contra el mío. Oh, Dios. No quiero desmayarme.

-No tienes. Ni idea. De lo mucho. Que te deseo – dice pausando en cada beso que me da hasta llegar a mis labios.

Me besa vorazmente y me pierdo. Me derrito. Soy plastilina entre sus manos y él tiene el poder de moldearme a su antojo.

Su mano sube por debajo de mi camisa y siento como presiona mi pecho. Una corriente se desplaza haciéndome sentir algo que hace que mi cuerpo se mueva y busque el suyo con ansiedad. Siento una corriente recorrer mi espina y concentrarse en la zona entre mis muslos. Me siento caliente.

Soy fuego, soy fuego y el también.

Vuelve a masajear mi pecho con fuerza y esta vez apretando mi pezón por encima del brasier.

-Ranma… - jadeo su nombre.

El parece disfrutarlo. Su mano va bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi estómago.

-Cuando dices mi nombre. Juro que me encanta – muerde mi barbilla y besa mi cuello.

Yo soy un mar de sensaciones. Tengo los ojos cerrados y mis manos buscan con urgencia sentir hasta el más recóndito rincón de su piel.

-Quiero hacerte sentir lo que provocas en mi – susurra promesas sobre mi piel –Quiero que seas mía.

Y con solo eso hace que mi cuerpo estalle de emoción. Jadeo y busco su boca con urgencia. Lo tomo del cabello, lo jalo y lo beso de la manera más apasionada que me pueda imaginar. La mano de Ranma avanza más hacia abajo, por debajo de mis leguis y mis bragas. Dejo de besarlo para jadear al sentirlo sobre mi intimidad. Masajea con los dedos y siento que voy a desmayarme de placer.

El viento frio de aquí no puede pagar la llama que siento. Cierro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y Ranma me lleva hasta el borde de un abismo y termino cayendo, deliciosa y dolorosamente.

-¿Te gusta? – abro los ojos y lo miro. Su mirada es feroz, como si quisiera comerme, frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos, respira profundo y vuelve abrirlos. Mete un dedo en mi interior y siento como si el mundo fuera de papel, como si todo fuera frágil y siento que puedo quebrarme en cualquier momento.

Entra y sale mientras la palma de su mano sigue masajeando antes donde sus dedos estaban.

Sus dedos siguen masajeando.

-Dilo… - ruge.

-Si… - jadeo y cierro los ojos al sentir una presión que viene y va queriendo salir y bajar por mi pecho hasta sus dedos.

-Vamos, Akane. Córrete, córrete para mí – muerde mi oreja y me besa.

Estallo. Estallo en miles de pedazos, siento la presión bajando dolorosa y tan deliciosa. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por esa sensación. Mi respiración es agitada, siento los besos de Ranma sobre mi mejilla, mi sien, mi oreja, mis cejas. Por todo mi rostro.

No puedo moverme, mis manos descansan sobre la manta y trato de recuperarme de lo que parece ser un orgasmo. No sabía que era y muerdo mi labio. Rio apenada y lo miro. El también sonríe.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunta con un tono de voz divertido.

-Yo… - no sé qué decir. Solo sé que estuvo sensacional.

-Me encantas, Akane – deja de reír, esta serio y mirándome fijamente. Siento las mariposas revolotear.

-Y tu a mi – acaricio su mejilla. Se acerca a mi a reclamar mi boca y lo dejo. Dejo que me bese y dejo que sus manos acaricien mi piel.


	12. descubriendo la verdad

**CAPITULO 12**

…

…

…

…

 **DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

…

… **.**

… **.**

 **..**

…

Cuando nos fuimos de ese maravilloso lugar, donde Ranma me llevo, y donde por primera vez sentí que Ranma se abría completamente a mí, contándome su pasado, sus miedos. También donde yo abrí una parte de mi pasado a él. Y también donde pude experimentar un…. Bueno, eso. Nos fuimos a un lugar donde comer ya que a Ranma tampoco se le ocurrió llevar comida. Escuchamos un poco de su música y estaba tan fresca, tan relajada que hasta coreaba algunas de las canciones, el me miraba con cara de Ves, esto es música yo no le prestaba atención y seguía coreando con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Paramos cerca del centro, en un restaurante llamado _Pao's_. Nos sentamos al fondo en la mesa que daba hacia una ventana.

-Tienes tu primer orgasmo y eres pura sonrisa – se burla. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me concentro en el menú. Aunque esto me hace reír trato de morder mi labio para evitar hacerlo

Aunque tiene razón.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con papas – digo señalando la imagen – y una malteada de chocolate.

-También te deja hambrienta – comenta soltando una risita pero sin mirarme.

Lo golpeo en la cabeza con el menú.

-Si sigues molestando golpeare tu rostro. Lo juro.

-También mal humorada – y antes de que pueda gritarle se levanta con las manos en el aire y gesto divertido –Lo siento. No me mates, iré al baño – se ríe y se marcha dando la vuelta.

Deja su teléfono encima de la mesa junto con sus llaves.

No puedo evitar reír, Ranma a veces suele ser tan insoportable, pero también es cariñoso cuando quiere. Las veces que demuestra afecto hacia a mí, me conmueve. Lo he visto interactuar con otras personas y suele comportarse muy frio y cortante. Una sonrisa asoma en mi rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El teléfono de Ranma comienza a vibrar. Me inclino un poco ganada por la curiosidad y leo el nombre de Shamppo en el. Un frio atraviesa mi pecho como cuchilla ¿Qué hace esa tipa llamándolo? De repente el hambre se me quita y estoy frustrada. Mi pie empieza a golpear el suelo y deseo contestarle y decirle que deje de llamarlo.

Entonces la pantalla se prende cuando deja de sonar y por encima se ve que alguien le mando un mensaje. Un emoticón. Un beso. Y veo el nombre de esa tipa en la pantalla.

 _ **¿Dónde estás cariño?**_ Había mandado ella junto con el beso.

Diablos. Quiero mandarla al diablo.

¡No! ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Yo no actuó de esa manera. Estos celos repentinos me asustan. Pero que ella le haya mandado ese mensaje y este llamándolo me asusta mas.

Ranma llega a la mesa y creo que al ver mi rostro, desacelera su paso y me ve cauteloso. Luego el teléfono vuelve a vibrar.

Otra vez ella. El mira el teléfono y luego me mira a mí.

-¿Enserio contestaras? – pregunto al ver sus intenciones. Le hablo con voz severa –No te atrevas.

Por favor, que no lo haga.

-Voy a contestar y no me des ordenes – dice cortante. Toma el teléfono y se levanta.

Se aleja para que no lo escuche.

Un nudo golpea mi garganta y mis ojos escuecen.

Tengo tantas ganas de irme de aquí. Es un imbécil, me había dicho que no tenía nada con ella –bueno, solo encuentros sexuales- es aún peor, seguramente lo llama para que tengan algún encuentro esta tarde. No puedo evitarlo, quiero gritarle que es un mentiroso, quiero golpearlo. Me controlo y hago lo que se hacer mejor.

Me levanto y aprovecho que está afuera. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que cometa asesinato.

No puedo salir por enfrente ya que podría verme, necesito otra salida. Sin pensar y con el corazón galopando dentro de mi pecho, herido, busco por todo el restaurante alguna otra salida. Entonces leo la palabra EXIT en una puerta que está más atrás de los baños y me apresuro a salir. Sé que estoy actuando como una cobarde, en vez de enfrentarlo y pedirle explicaciones. Pero ahora mismo, no quiero pelear. No podría soportar una pelea después del hermoso momento que pasamos juntos. Ahora arruinado por esto.

Que le den y que se quede hablando con esa mujer.

Cuando salgo me aferro a mi bolso y me voy por el otro lado de la calle. Lejos de él.

No sé porque coño hice esto, en vez de esperarlo y decirle sus verdades. Pero cuando vi que ella lo llamaba no puedo negar que me puse muy celosa, y aún más cuando me dijo que iba a contestarle. Siento mis ojos arder, siento tanta impotencia. Me siento estúpida, pues él y yo no somos nada oficialmente. Un tipo como Ranma no es de tener relaciones de manitas sudadas y esas cosas.

Tenía razón. Esto no funcionaria.

Y sé que me estoy dejando llevar por la rabia y los celos.

Camino más deprisa, pues no creo que tarde en notar mi ausencia.

Lo conozco y sé que el sería capaz de buscarme y hay tendríamos una discusión. Y las discusiones con el me alteran.

No quiero verlo. Tal vez la vaya a buscar, tal vez si no me ve a mi vaya en su busca. Sigo caminando más deprisa, mi corazón no deja de latir fuerte y cada latido duele. Y trato de pensar en lo que haría el, trato de desechar las ideas de que iría tras Shamppo si no me ve allí.

¿¡Porque diablos le manda un mensaje!? ¿¡Por qué diablos Ranma le contesta!?

Me siento patética.

Mi teléfono vibra y me adentro a un parque rápidamente. Miro la pantalla y es Ranma. Desvió la llamada y sigo caminando, pensando, aclarando mi cabeza. Tratando de que la Akane que enterré vuelva a su sitio. Bajo tierra. Y no cometa una locura.

Respiro hondo, camino.

Respiro hondo, camino.

Mi teléfono no deja de sonar y decido apagarlo.

Veo una banca a lo lejos, de bajo de un árbol y me siento. Tapo mi cara con mis manos y me pongo a llorar.

Dejo salir todos los temores, toda la incomodidad, toda la frustración.

Lloro, y no sé si sea más por coraje o tristeza. Pero lo hago y me siento tan estúpida e ingenua. ¿Cómo llegue a parar así tan rápido con por el? En un segundo la llama que ardía ahora es solo humo flotando en la superficie. No quiero que Ranma juegue con mis sentimientos, no quiero que me lastime.

Todo estaba tan bien, todo estaba perfectamente hasta que ella llamo y mis dudas y miedos comenzaron a flotar sobre mis sentimientos, ahogándolos en un mar negro.

Esperaba que el rechazara la llamada. Esperaba que me diera mi lugar. Me perturba el mensaje, me perturba el modo en que me hablo. ¿Habré exagerado? No lo se.

Enjuago mis lágrimas y un suspiro es arrancado desde el fondo de mi pecho.

-¿Akane? – Mi corazón deja de latir. Alzo la mirada y me topo con los ojos cafés de mi ex – novio. Ryoga.

Está de pie frente a mí, en su mano lleva una mochila y en la otra una bolsa. Me quedo sin aliento, no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer.

Una parte de mi siente un alivio por tenerlo frente a mí, pero otra parte de mi está asustada y siente que todo es un sueño, una ilusión.

Ryoga se acerca, se arrodilla frente a mí. Estamos a la misma altura. Me toma el rostro y seca las lágrimas que siguen bajando. Su mirada está llena de preocupación.

Hace mucho que no lo veía. Y mi corazón siente un vuelco al sentir sus dedos rozando mis mejillas húmedas.

Recuerdo la última vez que vi a Ryoga, recuerdo el dolor en su rostro, recuerdo su enojo y como me hablaba. Recuerdo cuanto lo lastime y cuanto me odie por ello. Él siempre había sido bueno conmigo, me había dado su apoyo en todo, me había enseñado a que mi carácter y sentimientos los podía controlar. Y yo lo único que hice fue lastimarlo. El, que siempre estuvo en mis momentos difíciles y con una palabra de aliento. Con él siempre me sentí segura.

-¿Ryoga? – susurro aun sorprendida de verlo aquí.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú al verte – murmura con voz suave. Aquella voz que usaba cuando me consolaba -¿Por qué estas llorando? En medio de un parque y sola – Su mirada me transmite paz y me lleno de vergüenza al recordar lo que le hice.

Bajo la cabeza y quiero llorar mucho más. Por él, por Ranma, por mí. Por todo lo que le hice al pobre de Ryoga, por todo lo que siento por Ranma y no puedo negar, por ser tan tonta.

Me lanzo hacia él, lo abrazo y lloro. Lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Lo siento… lo siento… - me aferro a él. No se queda quieto, me envuelve en sus brazos y me abraza con fuerza.

Siento como mi cuerpo exhala de alivio al sentirlo tan cerca, tan protector como siempre lo he sentido.

Me estoy disculpando por muchas cosas. Me disculpo por haberlo engañado, me disculpo por no haber sido fuerte. Me disculpo por fijarme tanto en Ranma al punto de olvidar mis sentimientos hacia él. Me disculpo por no poder cambiar las cosas. Pero lo necesito, lo necesito a mi lado para que me transmita la paz que tanto me hacía falta. La seguridad que necesitaba. Disculpas que no las digo en voz alta.

-Shh… - acaricia mi cabeza y besa mi hombro. Yo sigo llorando y gimoteando –No tienes que pedir perdón, Akane.

Entierro mi cara en su cuello. Su cabello hace cosquillas en mi nariz.

-No… yo… yo… soy una estúpida – gimoteo y no lo suelto. Se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

No sé si lo digo por el hecho de que lo lastime o porque aún sigo afectada por el mensaje y las llamadas de Shamppo y que Ranma se haya comportado como un imbécil después del momento hermoso que pasamos juntos. No quiero contarle nada de esto a Ryoga y solo me disculpo.

-No digas eso – me aparta un poco. Él sonríe y acaricia mis mejillas – Tienes tus mejillas y nariz roja… siempre cuando lloras te pones roja.

Mi risa se mezcla con el llanto. Seco mis lágrimas y estoy tan aliviada de verlo aquí conmigo.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso? – se sienta a mi lado sin soltarme las manos.

Respiro hondo y lo miro, se lo ve tan tranquilo, el Ryoga que siempre conocí, aunque un poco abatido. ¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle lo que paso con Ranma, no quiero lastimarlo. No de nuevo. Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases? – mi voz suena como al de una niña llorona.

Me mira por unos segundos y suelta un suspiro resignado. Me conoce, y sabe que no quiero hablar del tema.

-No tuvimos. En la universidad están haciendo una tarde cultural y no quise ir, tu sabes, los actos culturales no son mucho lo mío. Así que aproveche para… para sacar algunas cosas de la antigua casa de mi tía – dice señalándome con la mirada la bolsa que está en el suelo.

Miro la bolsa por unos segundos. Perdiendo mi mirada más allá de la bolsa de Ryoga. Recordando. Mi mente vuelve a recordar el amargo momento del restaurante.

-¿Tampoco tuviste clases? – pregunta Ryoga. Lo miro inmediatamente y niego con la cabeza. Sé que no me va a creer pero no me importa ahora.

-Ryoga… - aprieto sus manos y tomo valor para decir lo que tengo que decir – Sé qué, que me comporte muy mal contigo y te lastime… yo… lo siento tanto – mis ojos se humedecen –Tu siempre has sido bueno conmigo y siempre estuviste ahí para mí… me amaste y me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida y… - me interrumpe.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Akane y siempre voy amarte – baja la mirada y frunce el ceño. Vuelve a mirarme con tristeza – Aunque no estemos juntos.

Oh.

-Te amo, pero también deseo tu felicidad… - respira hondo – Y si tu felicidad no es conmigo yo…

-¡Si lo es! – mis palabras salen disparadas de mi boca. No lo pensé, solo lo dije. Y todo es tan confuso.

-No, no lo es – dice con calma – Akane, si me amaras como yo lo hago, nunca me hubieras mentido y estaríamos aun juntos. Y no estuvieras confundida como veo que lo estas ahora.

Bajo la mirada. Tiene razón.

Si yo lo amara tanto como creía que lo hacía hace un tiempo, no hubiera hecho lo que hice. No me hubiera fijado en Ranma, no me hubiera preocupado por él, no hubiera estado pensando todo el tiempo en él, no suspiraría su nombre inconscientemente. Pero también tiene razón en la parte de que estoy tan confundida. Ryoga sabe leer mis expresiones, cuando ni yo misma lo sé.

Estoy tan confundida porque me asusta el cambio, me asusta dejar la tranquilidad, la paz. Me asusta experimentar sentimientos que no había experimentado antes y eso lo estoy viviendo con Ranma. Me asusta estar con Ranma, pero a la vez me aterra estar sin él. Me asusta estar sintiendo lo que estoy sintiendo. Me asusta dejar de sentir lo que siento por Ryoga.

No quiero perderlo.

Lo necesito a mi lado. Lo necesito para estar tranquila. Antes de ser mi novio, fue mi mejor amigo y me hacía tan bien su amistad. ¿A esto se ha reducido todo? ¿A una amistad con el hombre que creí amar infinitamente? No creo que él quiera ser mi amigo, tampoco podría verlo así. Compartimos tantas cosas, no puedo obligarlo a eso. Pero mi lado egoísta quiere tenerlo a mi lado.

-Lo estuve pensando mucho, cuando paso… - tuerce el gesto – cuando paso todo eso… estaba tan enfadado…

-Ryoga yo… - alza la mano para cortarme.

-Me dolió, no lo niego… pero, pero me di cuenta de que no podía solo odiarte y olvidarte. Akane, para mi eres muy importante y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Aunque sea como la sombra de un amigo.

Mi corazón se quiebra.

Lo abrazo. Me engancho en su cuello y respiro profundo.

-Perdóname… - murmuro – No quiero apartarme de ti. Me hace… me hace tanto bien tenerte a mi lado.

Aunque sea como un amigo…

Me detesto.

-No, perdóname tú a mí… por no poder enamorarte lo suficiente – dice tiernamente mientras acaricia mi rostro – Creo que lo hice todo mal.

-¡Claro que no! –me apresuro a decir – Ryoga, tu eres un hombre realmente maravilloso y me dolería mucho perderte.

-Akane… - pero lo interrumpo antes de que siga hablando.

-Me odio por ser tan cruel contigo. Ryoga, si no quieres estar a mi lado, lo entiendo. Sé que es muy injusto de mi parte pedirte que no me apartes de tu vida. Pero la verdad, es que me conoces y contigo siento mi vida llena de control y necesito estar a tu lado para sentirme bien.

-¿Y si tu vida necesitara un poco de descontrol? – pregunta con una sonrisa triste.

Niego con la cabeza. Sé que no estoy lista para eso. Por lo que paso hace unos momentos, sé que no podría controlarme y sé que haría algo estúpido. Solo Ryoga me ayuda a controlar mi carácter y mis emociones.

-No quiero perderte – digo con un susurro lleno de dolor.

Él sonríe y acaricia mi rostro aun humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Akane, no sé si sea buena idea.

-Soy una estúpida pidiéndote esto, lo siento tanto. Sé que no querrás y – me corta las palabras.

-Akane, te amo, y aunque no podamos estar juntos creo que me dolería más el no verte de nuevo que el verte sabiendo que no somos nada. El dolor de desaparecer completamente de tu vida es inimaginable. No quiero perder contacto contigo y siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte.

Sus palabras me atraviesan. Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en su pecho. Necesito olvidarme de todo. Necesito olvidar las confusiones y dejarme llevar por el confort que me brinda Ryoga.

-Hace frio ¿Quieres ir por un café? – me aparto un poco de el. Asiento con la cabeza y nos levantamos.

Caminamos por el parque en silencio, nos dirigimos hacia su auto.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. No nos tomamos de la mano ni nada, pero estar a su lado me tranquiliza mucho. Después de unos minutos dice:

-Akane, si… si Ranma te hizo daño, tienes que decírmelo.

Lo miro, parece muy serio. Veo como hace un puño con su mano. ¿Porque se llevaran tan mal?

Así que no soporto más. Sé que dije que no me metería en su pasado. Pero esto me esta rebanando los sesos.

-Ryoga, ¿Qué paso entre tú y Ranma?

Me mira sorprendido. Creo que nunca espero que se lo preguntara, parece un poco incómodo. Se rasca por dé tras del cuello y suspira. Anda, ¡quiero que me cuentes!

-Vamos primero por ese café – apresura su paso y lo sigo.

No insisto más. Pero sé que me lo va a contar por fin.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería cerca del centro comercial, nos sentamos cerca de la barra. Pedimos dos cafés cargados y estoy impaciente por que me diga la verdad. Esta pregunta la tenía dando vueltas por mi cabeza hace mucho.

-Me sorprende que hayas querido saber – comenta mientras da vuelvas la cuchara en su café –hace un tiempo, dijiste que no te interesaba.

Hace un tiempo… ahora creo que no dormiré si no me dice la verdad.

-Tuvo, tuvo que haber pasado algo muy grave para que se lleven tan mal – digo mientras tomo un poco de mi café.

Ryoga mira hacia arriba y suspira fuertemente. Parece que es difícil para el decirlo.

-Bueno. Creo que mereces saberlo. Porque todo esto al fin de cuentas, creo que te involucra. Así que te contaré desde el principio – se rasca por detrás del cuello y bebe un poco de café.

¿Me involucra? Empiezo a sentir el miedo aflorando en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Estoy en silencio y a la espera.

Mi cuerpo se pone tenso.

-Cuando era joven, Mousse, Ranma y yo éramos grandes amigos… - mis ojos se abren como platos ¿Ranma y Ryoga eran amigos? Ryoga observa y reacción y aclara su garganta antes de continuar –Nosotros, nosotros éramos jóvenes y la vida nos importaba un carajo. Cada quien tenía sus problemas y sabíamos cómo llevarlo juntos. Hacíamos lo que queríamos, íbamos a fiestas, nos íbamos de pinta, teníamos a varías chicas a la vez… -

Bajo la mirada, un poco decepcionada.

Cuando lo conocí, siempre parecía tan tranquilo y de los que no les gustaba la fiesta.

-Akane, que sepas que esto fue mucho antes de conocerte – dice tomando mi mano sobre la mesa. Parece avergonzado, preocupado por lo que pueda pensar. Se aclara la garganta y dice: -éramos como los chicos rebeldes de la escuela y… yo era un mujeriego a igual que ellos. Mi vida antes era de que-mi-importismo. No tenía una razón por la cual ser alguien responsable ni nada por el estilo. Siempre éramos los tres, aunque… creo que tenía más apego con Ranma. El, se parecía un poco a mí o yo me parecía un poco a él, no lo sé. Pero mi amistad con Ranma era más grande de la que tenía con Mousse.

-¿Y qué paso? – preguntó en voz baja. El café se está enfriando y no me importa.

-Una vez, al parecer, Ranma había encontrado a alguien que lo estaba haciendo enderezarse ¿sabes? Alguien que lo estaba llevando por el buen camino. Como dicen, había encontrado a la mujer que iba a convertirlo en un buen hombre. Creo que se enamoró.

Siento un nudo en el estómago ¿Ranma ya se había enamorado? Esto es imposible de creer. Duele el solo pensar en eso. Un chico tan frio y cínico como el, se había enamorado antes. Claro, esto pasó hace mucho tiempo, tuvo que haber sido normal. Pero en el fondo siento ese pinchazo de celos mezclado con decepción de no ser la única en su vida.

-Estaban saliendo y casi ya no salía con nosotros. Y bueno, al principio no nos importaba pero luego… luego me enoje con el por qué ya no estaba con nosotros y aparentaba ser mejor y nos había olvidado. Quise, quise conocer a esa tal chica, decirle que no se metiera entre nuestra amistad y decirle que no podía prohibirle nada a Ranma. Pero cuando la vi… me gustó mucho – dice viendo por encima de mi hombro, recordando su cara supongo.

Me siento celosa y dolida. Pero no digo nada, solo quiero que continúe.

-Yo en ese tiempo era tan egoísta y, y decidí pretenderla. Quise… arrebatársela – dice frunciendo el ceño –Cielos. Ranma tenía una buena vida. Una buena casa y todas se morían por él. Tenía… envidia.

-Pero ustedes eran amigos, ¿Por qué le tendrías envidia?

-¡No lo sé! – Ryoga se pasó las manos por el cabello exaltado –Era muy joven y estúpido; y envidioso. Y cuando la vi, había quedado cautivado por sus ojos. Fue en ese entonces en que mis celos aparecieron de golpe y me hicieron actuar sin pensar.

Suelto su mano y hago mi cabello a un lado. Tapo mi cara y obligo a mi cuerpo no salir de este lugar. Los dos amigos interesados en la misma mujer, por eso se odian, por esa razón Ranma detesta a Ryoga y Ryoga a él. Suelto un suspiro y le indico con un gesto que siga. Está preocupado por mi reacción. Parece inseguro de seguir.

Traga en seco y me mira.

-Sé que me comporté como un cabrón. Sé que antes solo jugaba con las chicas a mi manera y me encantaba ver que hacían lo que yo quería y… me siento tan avergonzado – se sujeta la cabeza y apoya los codos sobre la mesa – Yo… seduje a esa chica y ella, se enamoró de mí.

-No puedo creerlo Ryoga…

Se queda en silencio por un momento.

-Lo peor es que, yo estaba saliendo con su hermana en ese tiempo. Con la hermana de Ranma. Pero él no lo sabía. No sé si ahora lo sabe y la verdad ya no me importa.

-¿Saliste con su…? ¡Dios Ryoga! – Intento controlarme, respiro hondo – ¡Estabas jugando con dos chicas! ¡Una era la novia de tu mejor amigo y la otra era su hermana menor! ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!?

-¡Lo sé! ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? – enseguida baja la voz y mira alrededor. Por suerte no esta tan lleno – Siempre me lo recuerdo.

-Nunca imagine esto de ti – digo en voz baja. Los ojos se me humedecen.

Es como si todo el pedestal en que tenías a la persona más valiosa para ti, cayera. Se desplomara. Me duele, me duele toda esta confesión.

-Y me arrepiento tanto… - se tapa la cara con las manos – La vez, la vez en que estábamos en el centro comercial y nos encontramos con todos ellos. Y cuando Ranma comenzó a lanzar comentarios. Estaba seguro de que te lo diría – me mira - ¡Por eso quería ser yo quien te lo dijera! Pero tú… tú no quisiste escuchar y esperaba que te alejaras de él cómo te lo había pedido.

-Nunca me imaginé esta historia.

-Y yo nunca me imaginé que fuera tan doloroso contártela. Siento que destruí todo lo que llegaste a sentir por mí.

Cerré los ojos por un momento. Traté de ser coherente y meditar bien las cosas. Ryoga no me conocía y sé que se arrepiente ¿Por qué tengo que enojarme con él? Aunque, me siento un poco incomoda ahora después de toda esta confesión.

-Me odias ¿verdad? – murmura.

Lo miro sorprendida.

-No, no te odio Ryoga. Nunca podría hacerlo – suspiro – Yo tuve la suerte de conocer al Ryoga que eres ahora. Solo que, estoy sorprendida. Eso es todo.

-Aun no acaba la historia.

Asiento lentamente. Esperando. Entonces a mi mente llego Shamppo y no pude evitar preguntar.

-Dices que Ranma siempre estuvo con esa chica, pero el otro día te referiste a Shamppo, como si él siempre hubiera estado con ella. ¿Estuvo con las dos?

Ryoga arruga el entrecejo, titubea al principio, como si me pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero decide responder:

-Shamppo, ella siempre estuvo de tras de él, desde que llego a Japón. A Ranma le pareció atractiva pero, pero por lo que yo supe siempre estuvieron teniendo sexo y nada más. Cuando apareció Ukyo, él la dejó de ver, incluso la ignoraba.

La punzada en el pecho es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Siento decepción, siento dolor. Ranma estuvo enamorado, y nunca jamás se comparará con nada… ni conmigo. Cuando está conmigo ni siquiera ignora a Shamppo. Me siento tan estúpida, tan mal conmigo misma por haberme dejado llevar por este sentimiento.

-Cuando Ukyo… - vuelvo mi atención a Ryoga –Cuando ella decidió estar conmigo. La lleve a mi casa y… - respira hondo al igual que yo, sé que le está costando mucho hablar –estábamos haciéndolo, hasta que Ranma apareció – Siento nauseas de repente. -Niega con la cabeza y sonríe desolado – Casi nos matamos. Juro vengarse de mí y hacerme lo mismo.

-¿Qué paso con Ukyo?

-Ella, después de unos días ella me dijo que se iba a otra ciudad. Y quería… quería que me fuera con ella, pero, pero la rechacé. No sentía nada por ella, solo era… atracción física. Cuando ella se marchó herida por mi culpa, me sentí mal. Me sentí una basura por Ranma, por la hermana de Ranma, por Ukyo y supe que no podría vivir aquí mucho más así que, que decidí irme sin decirle a nadie. Solo a mi familia.

Tengo mi mirada clavada en la mesa. Imaginándome a la pequeña pelirroja y a la otra chica llamada Ukyo llorando por el mismo hombre. Imaginándome a un chico que había encontrado la luz en su vida y se la habían arrebatado por celos. Imaginándome que si nada de eso hubiera pasado, tal vez, tal vez Ranma sería diferente.

Imaginando que tal vez nunca lo hubiera conocido.

-Quise, quise empezar de cero – lo miro. Parece desolado, perdido – quise ser diferente y no se la horrible persona que era; y… te conocí. Al principio, trate de no fijarme en ti y en… lo hermosa que eras y en tu bella sonrisa que…que me dieron un motivo para ser diferente. Cuando te conocí pude, pude sentir que podía ser mejor y… y me enamoré perdidamente. Quise respetarte, siempre ser cariñoso y no propasarme contigo jamás, quise ir despacio y ser el hombre indicado para ti. El que te diera todo lo que merecías.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. Conmigo eras tan diferente. Incluso no me besabas como… - mis palabras mueren cuando me di cuenta que iba a decir "No me besabas como Ranma lo hace" me sonrojo.

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? ¿Crees que no lo es? – En mi interior siento alivio –Akane, cada vez que te besaba, quería, quería. Dios, no sabes cuantas cosas quería hacer contigo. Tenía miedo de perder el control, tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo. Quería ir despacio contigo. Quería estar seguro de que me pertenecerías al momento de estar juntos. Por siempre. Cada vez que te besaba, me moría de ganas de hacerte el amor.

Me sonrojo violentamente. Las mariposas aporrean mi cuerpo.

-Akane, tienes que alejarte de él. Estoy seguro que esta de tras de ti por querer desquitarse de mí, por lo que le hice en el pasado. Y no soy el único que lo piensa. Tu eres mi karma, y ahora, ahora siento lo que el sintió cuando le quite a Ukyo. Es un dolor inimaginable. Ahora lo entiendo…

Me mira muy serio, tan serio que creo en sus palabras.

Siento como miles de agujas atraviesan mi cuerpo. Siento un frio tan violento, desolado, siento mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos. Aun escucho las palabras de Ranma en mi cabeza y desmoronándose frente a mí, burlándose. Me siento tan desprotegida que no me doy cuenta que estoy abrazándome y acariciando mis brazos tratando de aliviar el miedo.

Las lágrimas amenazan.

-Estoy seguro que te va a lastimar – parece angustiado, preocupado –Solo quiere vengarse.

Las lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro.

No, no es posible. Nada de esto tiene que ser posible. Ranma no puede jugar conmigo.

Todo lo que me dijo…

Todo…

-Akane… - me toma la mano. Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y aparto la mano enseguida. Parece asustado, angustiado – Todo eso paso antes de conocerte. Te juro que jamás volveré a esa época. Nunca. Tú me hiciste mejor persona, tú me cambiaste. Por favor, no me odies – dice casi sin aliento.

Niego con la cabeza. Trago para poder hablar y duele, el nudo en mi garganta duele.

-Ya te dije que no te odio, Ryoga… solo – suspiro y me peino el cabello con los dedos en gesto de desesperación – Solo que todo esto, fue muy impactante para mí. Sé que, sé que no nos conocíamos pero necesito… necesito pensar. todo lo que me dijiste, esto es muy fuerte.

De lo que dijiste de Ranma jugando conmigo fue muy fuerte.

-¿Pensar en qué? Akane, sé que fui de lo peor, lo sé. Pero el que soy ahora, el que soy ahora es lo que tiene que importarte. Jamás te hice nada malo, nunca te engañe y siempre me comportaba contigo. Te entregue mi amor, te lo entregue todo. ¡Estaba dispuesto a tener una vida contigo porque te amo! – su labio inferior tiembla. El me vuelve a tomar de la mano – yo me enamoré, por primera vez y tú eras mi razón para ser la persona que soy ahora.

No puedo enfrentarme a el ahora. No puedo, estoy más confundida ahora que antes. Toda esta confesión de su pasado, del antiguo amor de Ranma, de la traición, todo esto me duele. Necesito estar sola, necesito pensar.

-Ryoga, por favor… - digo gimoteando – Solo, que ahora, estoy confundida y necesito un espacio.

-Akane… - parece rendirse. Y estoy agradecida por eso – Ten cuidado. Si él te hace daño, juro que lo mato. Llámame cuando estés mejor, por favor.

Me levanto de la mesa y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de allí.

Siento que mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento sesenta grados. Estaba enamorada de Ryoga al cual adoraba y tenía un buen concepto de él. Comencé a sentir cosas por Ranma, el cual pensé que era un completo imbécil, pero que, en realidad no lo habría sido ya que se había enamorado pero Ryoga, Ryoga tuvo que meterse en su relación.

¿Enserio Ranma se está vengando de Ryoga conmigo?

Es algo tan retorcido de pensar. Niego con la cabeza y trato de calmarme.

Además, Ranma jamás se enamoraría de mí, siempre peleamos, siempre nos decimos cosas hirientes, no me respeta, incluso sigue hablando con esa Shamppo. ¿Con Ukyo habría sido así? No, no lo creo. Según Ryoga, Ranma había cambiado completamente cuando estuvo con ella. Cosa que jamás creo que pueda lograr yo.

Me siento tan estúpida, porque una parte de mí, una pequeña parte de mí, tenía la esperanza de que Ranma cambiara por mí. Río en medio de las lágrimas. Realmente me siento una tonta.

El vacío en mi pecho es doloroso y no tengo ni idea de cómo calmarlo.

No quiero ir a mi departamento, no quiero ver a mi hermana, no quiero ver a Toshi. No quiero ver a nadie que esté relacionado con Ranma. No ahora.

Tomo mi teléfono y llamo a la única persona que quiero ver en estos momentos. Y con la única persona que me entendería y me daría su consejo.

-¿Hola? – La voz de Shinossuke me llena de alivio.

-Shinossuke. Sé que, sé que querías ir a mi casa pero… pero yo no quiero ir, podemos ir a la tuya – digo gimoteando. Sigo buscando con la mirada un taxi –necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-¿Estas bien? – Su voz suena preocupada – Mira, estoy saliendo de la universidad. Dime donde estas para recogerte.

-Estoy en el parque central, en la esquina de una tienda – me seco las lágrimas.

-Estaré en cinco minutos – cuelga.

Me arrime a la pared, aferrándome a mis brazos. El tiempo pasó deprisa y el auto de Shinossuke se estaciono frente a mí. Me subí deprisa y en cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar soltar el llanto.

Me tape la cara con las manos y gimoteé. Shinossuke acariciaba mi espalda.

-Creo que lo mejor es un trago – suspiró.

Asomé un ojo entre los dedos y lo miré juntando las cejas.

-¿Tu… bebes? – dije entre gimoteos.

-Creo que ambos necesitamos un trago, créeme – arranco el carro – conozco un bar cerca. Podemos ir y desahogarnos allí.

Sonreí, pero no fue una sonrisa de felicidad. Al parecer Shinossuke también tenía problemas.

..

..

RubD : **sii jaja pillines! Gracias por estar feliz con mi historia y me alegra que te guste mucho. Pues pasaran muchas cosas de aquí en adelante. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Espero tus opiniones.**

Chica844 : **Golosa! Jajajaj pues tendras que esperar el otro lemon. Aun no se si cambiar a la sección "M" pero veremos con el tiempo. Espero que mi historia te guste –independientemente de las escenas lemon- jajaja lo que importa es el amor, o no? jajaja un beso grande.**

devi2791: **Hola gracias por tu comentario.** **jajaja termino fuerte? Pero espero que te haya gustado al igual que este capitulo. Un saludo enorme.**

Amy Saotome Tendo : **Gracias por tu comentario! :D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

Eliza : **Un saludo Eliza! Jeje gracias por tu comentario y seguiré hasta el final.**

Nala Saotome O.o : **Gracias! Espero que sigas muriendo de felicidad con todos los capítulos porque vamos a ir por mas lemon mas adelante jajaja no soy pervertida pero bueno, ya que. Muchas gracias por tu comentario me encanto!**


	13. dando un paso al sol

**AMIGOS, PUES ESTO ES RAPIDITO. UN SALUDO A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. DECIDI SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO ENSEGUIDA PORQUE TAL VEZ SUBA EL OTRA LA OTRA SEMANA O MAS Y NO QUERIA DEJARLOS CON LA DUDA JAJA PORQUE SE QUE QUEDARSE CON LA INSERTIDUMBRE ES FATAL. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULOS LES GUSTE Y HABRAN MAS. MAS PELEAS, RECONCILIACIONES, CONFUSIONES, ENREDOS, MENTIRAS ETC ETC.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **CAPITULO 13**

…

 **..**

 **DANDO UN PASO AL SOL**

…

 **..**

Estamos en un bar llamado _Crazy town,_ Shinossuke y yo nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de todos. No queríamos que nadie viera nuestras patéticas caras. El lugar es agradable, las paredes de madera al igual que el suelo. La pared con cuadros de artistas famosos de rock y guitarras eléctricas autografiadas. Del otro lado del bar hay un cuarto donde unos sujetos juegan billar. No muy cerca de nosotros hay una mesa con personas mayores conversando y riendo, sin prestarnos la mas mínima atención.

Shinossuke y yo no estamos riendo.

Fue a pedir dos cervezas y estamos pensativos. Lo miro y me preocupa verlo tan triste y frustrado.

-¿También tuviste un mal día? – pregunto bebiendo mi cerveza.

-No diría malo –sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos –Tal vez quedaría mejor la palabra pésimo.

-¿Qué paso? – él bebe de su cerveza.

-Creo que, la que tiene más conflictos aquí eres tu – dice señalándome con la botella -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Al recordar todo lo sucedido. Con Ranma en aquel lugar, su comportamiento en la cafetería, la historia de Ryoga, la supuesta venganza de Ranma. Mi corazón se hace un nudo. Bebo lo que sobra de mi cerveza y sonrío.

-Mejor pido otra de estas – le hago una señal a una de las chicas que está dando vueltas por la mesa. Ella me ve y me sonríe, indicándome que no enseguida me trae otra.

-Vaya, tiene que ser muy malo – ríe y se termina la suya de una sola. También hace una seña para indicarle que son dos en vez de una.

Nos traen nuestras cervezas y le doy un trago antes de hablar.

-Me… -trago fuerte para poder confesar mis miedos a Shinossuke –Me enamoré de la persona que creo que jugo conmigo y la persona que pensé que amaba no resultó ser quien yo creía. Bueno, eso creo, es decir el ya no es así pero, es difícil para mí aceptarlo. Mejor te lo contaré desde el principio – él no decía nada, me observaba. Así que continúe hablando sin pausas.

Shinossuke no me interrumpía y me escuchaba con paciencia. En varios pedazos de mi relato lo vi como su expresión cambiaba y sus cejas se levantaban de la impresión. Omití algunas partes como la de hoy en la mañana y otras que no venían tanto al caso.

Le conté todo, le conté desde el principio. Nuestro primer beso, nuestros encuentros difíciles. Le conté de como pasé la noche con él y al día siguiente fue a mi departamento y tuvo un conflicto con Ryoga. Le conté de como caí en sus palabras y le dije que yo estaba loca por él. Le conté sobre la llamada de Shamppo y su mensaje. Le conté sobre la historia reveladora de Ryoga y como me sentí al respecto. Le conté sobre cómo me advirtió de la venganza de Ranma. La cual una parte de mí no quería creer, pero otra parte decía que todo encajaba perfectamente y mi papel de estúpida lo lucí de maravilla.

Shinossuke dio otro trago a su bebida mientras seguía escuchando. Después de contarle todo, solté un gran suspiro, sentía la boca reseca y el nudo en la garganta se había ido.

-Entiendo, ahora piensas que Ranma solo se está vengando de Ryoga por medio de ti– no parecía impresionado. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y aclaré mi garganta –Siempre pensé que le gustabas. Ustedes se veían como una pareja peculiar aunque no muchos se dieran cuenta. Desde el día en que le diste ese bofetón a Ranma me di cuenta de que entre ustedes había algo.

-Siempre lo supiste ¿no? – sonrío tristemente.

Respira hondo y toma otro trago largo.

-Sí, siempre lo supe. La manera en como lo mirabas de lejos, la manera en como él te miraba y bueno, desde que tu vida se cruzó con la de él… ya no eres la misma, es decir, no sonríes como antes. Bueno, esta mañana estabas bien. Con lo que me contaste de esta mañana lo sucedido con esa tal Shamppo ahora entiendo porque estas así.

Suelta una risita. Shinossuke puede llegar a ser muy observador.

Niego con la cabeza.

Me dolía el corazón.

Ya llevábamos nuestra cuarta ronda de cervezas. No estábamos felices ni triste, pero desahogarme ayudo a que el dolor disminuyera.

-Siento que, que todo esto que ha pasado desde que llegue solo es un sueño. ¿Tanto dolor en poco tiempo? Esta ciudad no me ha recibido bien –digo con una amarga sonrisa -Realmente me siento como una perdedora.

-No eres una perdedora – Shinossuke me sonríe – A veces necesitamos un toque de dolor en nuestras vidas para sentirnos realmente vivos. Si todo fuera color de rosas, estaríamos muertos en realidad. Debemos aprender que en la vida, siempre debemos tomar caminos aunque estos nos lleven a consecuencias desastrosas. De eso se aprende.

-Cuando estaba con Ryoga todo era diferente – digo pensativamente. Mi mente viaja a los momentos en los que viví con Ryoga, tan tranquilos, tan pacíficos. Nuestras únicas peleas eran sobre qué película íbamos a ver.

-Creo que por eso es que amas a Ranma – La voz de Shinossuke me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Pensé que no me había escuchado, pero lo hizo –Ryoga te daba tranquilidad, era como una relación predecible, una donde te sentías segura. Pero, creo que con Ranma te sientes diferente porque nunca sabes…

-Que va a pasar – murmuro interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Has hablado con Ranma sobre esto?

Negué rápidamente mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa.

-No, y no quiero hacerlo. No puedo.

-Akane, no puedes esconderte siempre.

Río, es exactamente lo que me dice Ranma.

-Hablas igual a él – término mi cerveza. Estoy un poco mareada, pero me siento mejor que antes.

-En algún momento tienes que decirle lo que sientes, lo que sabes. No soy de juzgar a las personas pero creo que debes escucharlo, escuchar su propia versión y verdad. Pero si crees que Ranma está jugando contigo, debes enfrentarlo y terminar las cosas de raíz. Escondiéndote solo dejas cabos sueltos y nunca solucionaras tus problemas.

-Prefiero evitar los conflictos. Soy de las que están tras bambalinas viendo el espectáculo entre las sombras.

-Nunca debes esconderte antes los problemas, Akane. Mucho menos si se trata del corazón.

-No me siento… lista ¿Comprendes? Tengo miedo de verlo y escuchar de su boca, decir que solo quería vengarse y usarme. Adiós y gracias – me duele de solo decirlo.

-¿Enserio crees que pasará eso? – Lo observo, no sé qué responder –Es mejor afrontar las cosas y saber si termina bien o mal. Nunca quedes con la duda, Akane. Siempre supones lo malo, simplemente, aclara las cosas de una vez. Nunca saques conclusiones sin haber escuchado la otra parte.

-Creo que, cuando me sienta lista para verlo. Lo haré.

Me quedo en silencio absorbiendo sus palabras. Es difícil para mí enfrentarlo, es difícil verlo sin recordar todo lo que se.

Sacudo mi cabeza y pedimos otra ronda. Shinossuke parece estar de mejor humor, eso me alegra. Entonces me insulto mentalmente al darme cuenta de que solo pase contándole mis problemas y no escuche los suyos.

-Soy una tonta – le tomo la mano – Disculpa por solo hablar de mí, sé que te pasa algo ¿Qué es?

El niega con la cabeza y aprieta mi mano.

-No te preocupes. Siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte – respira hondo y me mira – Nunca te hablé de mi padre. Solo te hablaba de mi madre y mi abuelo ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ahora que lo decía, Shinossuke nunca mencionó a su padre. Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por escuchar sobre él.

-El, bueno, no tengo mucho contacto con él desde que era niño. Él iba a vernos a mi madre y a mí en las vacaciones y algunas veces nos visitaba. Era un hombre estricto y muy poderoso. Le regalo una casa lujosa a mi madre y la verdad a ella no le gustaba mucha ostentosidad entonces, la vendió y compró la casa en la que ahora estoy viviendo.

Cuando ella murió, perdí contacto con él por muchos años, solo me mandaba un mensual – respira hondo y veo como su quijada se tensa, al igual que sus hombros – Yo era feliz, visitando a mi abuelo, viviendo solo hasta que… hasta que el apareció.

Oh. Hubo una pausa y ambos bebimos un trago.

-¿Después de mucho tiempo tiene el descaro de aparecer? – no quiero sonar grosera, pero no es justo para el pobre de Shinossuke.

El asiente lentamente.

-Nunca tuve una buena relación con él. Siempre cuide de mí mismo, apareció hace unos días y me entero… - suelta una carcajada llena de frustración y rabia – me entero que tengo un hermano. Medio hermano de hecho.

Mi cabeza va a estallar. Este día ha sido demasiado intenso. Ha estado llenando de tanta información mi cabeza que creo que me voy a volver loca.

-¿Es broma?

-No, no lo es. Yo también esperaba que fuera broma, un mal chiste de su parte. Pero no lo es, es un chico mayor que yo. No me dijo su nombre solo me dijo que le parece raro que no lo haya conocido. En fin, eso no me interesa. El caso es, lo peor de todo… - toma aire y bebe su cerveza – Lo peor es que, quiere que me case con alguien que no conozco.

Casi escupo mi cerveza.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Acaso está loco!? Eso ya no se hace, ¿En qué siglo vive tu padre? – estoy realmente indignada.

Permanecemos en silencio. Cada uno con sus ideas.

Mi corazón es un cumulo de emociones en este momento.

-No puedes hacerlo. Es que, es que es ridículo. No puedes casarte con alguien a quien no conoces – suelto con indignación.

-Lo sé. Pero, pero ese es el caso – suspira agotado – No puedo hacer nada, no puedo rechazarlo y ya.

-¿Pero porque? Shinossuke, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. ¡Es tu vida! ¡Tu futuro de lo que estás hablando!

-Él es un hombre con poder, Akane. Y… y amenazo con quitar las propiedades de mi abuelo si quería. ¿No te das cuenta? Si rechazo la oferta, mi abuelo quedará sin nada. Esas tierras son su vida

-¡Hay algo que se pueda hacer! Tiene que haber algo… - dije casi en silencio. Pensando en alguna solución, pero sé que no se me ocurriría nada bueno.

Mi problema no era nada comparado con el de Shinossuke. Me sentía realmente ridícula contándoles mis males amorosos mientras él está pasando un realmente jodido problema. Pensé que eso de las bodas arregladas se hacía en los tiempos de mi abuela. No creí que aun hubiera personas que arreglaran matrimonios.

-Desearía tenerlo aquí para estrellarle mi puño en su cara – siseé con rabia.

Shinossuke suelta una risa.

-Gracias por querer defenderme. No me interpondría, te lo aseguro.

-Tenemos que planear algo, algo para que esto no suceda. No quiero que seas infeliz – agarro su mano y la presiono fuerte.

-Por ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared – dice tomando otro sorbo.

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué tú? ¿No se supone que tienes un hermano? ¿Por qué no lo casa a él? – bufo llena de indignación.

-Me hice la misma pregunta. Pero no quiso decirme – suelta un suspiro y se apoya en el respaldar del asiento – el caso es que, la voy a conocer el sábado.

Yo también me apoyo. Mi cuerpo se siente liviano al igual que mi cabeza.

-Esto es tan… - río y alzo mi bebida – nuestra vida es una locura.

-Opino lo mismo – brindamos.

-¿Crees que la universidad tenga alguna maldición que haga sufrir a los recién llegados? – cuestiono. Él se encoge de hombros.

-También fue mi primera suposición.

Seguimos bebiendo hasta que se hizo tarde.

-Creo que es mejor irnos – hizo un ademan de levantarse - ¿Aun quieres esconderte y dormir en mi casa?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Sí, necesito descansar de Ranma y todas estas historias. Si voy a casa, seguro no dormiré.

Shinossuke llamo a un conductor designado que nos llevó a su casa.

La casa de Shinossuke era acogedora. Una casa de dos pisos de madera. Estaba todo oscuro y me llevo directamente al segundo piso anunciando que mañana me mostraría bien el lugar pero que por ahora estaba muy agotado para hacerlo. Me llevo por un pasillo donde había algunas fotos colgadas. De reojo pude ver que eran fotos de su madre y de él. Una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello castaño largo que llegaba hasta su cintura y sus ojos azules.

-Aquí es el cuarto de huésped, en los cajones hay alguna ropa mía para que puedas dormir – abrió la puerta –Si necesitas algo, avísame. Estaré en la habitación de alado.

-Shinossuke – lo llame antes de meterme al cuarto – gracias por todo.

Él me sonríe y me besa en la frente: -Para eso estamos los amigos.

Al entrar me siento relajada, pero un poco ansiosa. El cuarto no es tan grande pero se ve muy acogedor, me hace recordar mi casa, mi espacio. Me aproximo al armario y abro los cajones. Decido ponerme una camisa blanca y dejar mis leguis puestos. La camisa me queda grande y huele a Shinossuke, me llega hasta los muslos. Me acuesto en la cama y siento el cuerpo tan pesado que sé que en cualquier momento caeré en el sueño más profundo.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Lo busco en el bolso y veo que es Nabiki, seguramente estará preocupada por mí. Decido contestar.

-Nabiki – digo sonriendo e imaginando su cara roja de la rabia.

-Akane, gracias a Dios que contestas ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? – parece preocupada y al mismo tiempo aliviada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Hoy no dormiré en casa, pero te prometo que estoy bien ¡No vayas a pensar cosas! No estoy con Ranma por si acaso – me apresuro a decir.

-Sí, ya sé que no estas con Ranma – su respiración parece pesada – Él está aquí. Bueno no aquí en mi departamento. Esta afuera del tuyo, no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero está sentado esperándote y la verdad que da un poco de miedo.

Mi corazón se paraliza. Me siento de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que no me agrada, pero parece angustiado. Juró que llego aquí haciendo un escándalo buscándote por todos lados. Toshi está conmigo porque no quería dejarme con el loco de Ranma. Algunas personas se han quejado del ruido. Akane, no quiero que por culpa de ese tonto te boten del edificio.

-Nabiki yo… - no sabía cómo decirle que no quería verlo. Sé que Ranma puede llegar a ser intenso a veces. Pero no estaba segura de querer enfrentarlo. Estaba cansada de todo esto.

-Quédate donde estas, seguro se cansará de esperar – ella no parecía tan segura de sus palabras.

-Llámame si tienes algún problema – murmure algo distraída. Mi mente voló hacia Ranma.

-Te quiero hermana.

Cuando colgó, dejé caer mi teléfono. ¿Por qué Ranma está allí? ¿Por qué se desespera tanto por verme? Necesito saber qué diablos está pasando pero mi miedo me impide. Suelto un suspiro y pienso en todo lo que dijo Shinossuke, en que necesitaba ser valiente y enfrentar los problemas. Necesitaba enfrentar a Ranma. A decir verdad, estaba cansándome de esconderme y esperar que las cosas se olvidaran. Ranma no lo olvidaría, así que, qué diferencia tiene en que dejemos esta discusión para después y no hacerlo ahora. Aunque no quiero pelear. Estoy tan exhausta.

No quiero que Nabiki tenga problemas por mi culpa, y no quiero que me echen del edificio por culpa de Ranma.

Me levante y me puse mi camisa. Fui hasta la habitación de Shinossuke y toque su puerta. Después de unos segundos el apareció.

-Akane ¿Sucede algo? – me miraba somnoliento. Parece que el si podía conciliar en sueño enseguida.

-Lo siento mucho Shinossuke, por haberte despertado. Pero… - me siento avergonzada por esto –Nabiki me llamó, necesito ir a casa ¿Podrías llamar un taxi por mí?

Lo que me encantaba de Shinossuke era su amabilidad. Me sonrío y salió de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, hablaré a un taxi. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a mi casa.

Sonreí y agradecí inmensamente.

Cuando estaba en el taxi ya cerca del edificio, me sentí algo más tranquila. Shinossuke me dijo que no tuviera miedo de nada, que más vale arreglar todos los asuntos que vivir en el miedo constante imaginando que pasará. Mi corazón seguía martillando pero estaba controlándolo mejor ahora.

Realmente estaba agotada. No tenía fuerzas de discutir. Pero sabía que a eso iba.

Subí los escalones lenta y pesadamente, mi cabeza daba un poco de vueltas y se sentía ligera.

Cuando llego a mi piso me llevo una sorpresa. Nabiki ya me había advertido, pero verlo yo misma, era algo que me dejaba sin palabras.

Ranma está arrimado en mi puerta. Está sentado con las rodillas juntas y la cabeza entre ellas, abrazándose. Se lo ve tan vulnerable, tan desolado. Cierro los ojos y las palabras de Ryoga chocan en mi cabeza _Él se está vengando de mi Tu eres mi karma Ranma solo se esta vengando_

No sé qué hacer, me siento incomoda e insegura. Pero antes de pensar en algún movimiento, Ranma alza la cabeza. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y un gran alivio al verme de pie frente a él. Trato de no tambalearme, las lágrimas habían sido secadas completamente, no tenía fuerzas para llorar. Y estaba realmente agradecida por eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en voz baja y sin moverme, sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Aunque mi corazón no dejaba de martillar.

-Akane – suspira y se levanta rápidamente. Se acerca a mí y me abraza con mucha fuerza, como si fuera a perderme - ¿Estas bien? Realmente estaba preocupado ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

Sigo sin moverme. Pero mi cuerpo se calma al sentirlo tan cerca. Cierro los ojos y respiro fuerte, me aparto de él tranquilamente. Parece angustiado, nervioso, triste. Me niego a seguir mirándolo. Sigo mi camino a la puerta de mi departamento, pero me sujeta la mano antes de que pueda meter la llave.

-Akane, tenemos que hablar – su voz es cautelosa, cargada de nerviosismo.

-Siempre es lo mismo Ranma, siempre me dices que tenemos que hablar. Yo ahora no quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar – me quita las llaves de las manos y abre la puerta. Enseguida me empuja con suavidad al interior y cierra.

-Ranma, no tengo ánimos de pelear ahora, enserio. Solo vete a tu casa – suspiro cansada. Me arrimo la puerta y cierro mis ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil? – me agarra de los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo. Yo no sé de qué está hablando y mi gesto lo dice – Sé que te viste con Ryoga, sé que hablaron. Ese cabron me llamo y me dijo que te había dicho toda la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad, Ranma? ¿Qué estas con Shamppo hace mucho tiempo y siguen teniendo sexo a menudo? Ya lo sabía. O te refieres a lo otro ¿Qué tú te enamoraste y él te la quito?

Mis palabras parecen tener efecto en él. Dolor. Rabia. Fueron como golpes fríos que casi lo hacen perder el equilibrio.

A mí también me duele.

Recordar la historia es una espina en mi pecho.

-Se llama Ukyo ¿no? – sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que nunca pensé usar con Ranma. Del tipo sínica – Seguro que aun la recuerdas ¿Cómo podrías olvidarla?

Más dolor en sus ojos. Los cierra y sé que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

-¿Qué más te dijo? – dice pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo último que dije, y me doy cuenta que su voz está muy tensa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Ranma? ¿Vengarte de Ryoga? ¿Quitarle al amor de su vida, así como él te quito al tuyo? ¿Restregárselo en la cara cuando esté sufriendo? Pues bien, lo lograste. Él ahora está sufriendo, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Ahora vete.

Muevo mis brazos con violencia y me aparto de él.

-Akane ¿Él te metió toda esa mierda en la cabeza? – me agarro del brazo cuando me dispuse a irme, me dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo –¿Cómo puedes creer eso y… -

Lo interrumpo gritando.

-¡No Ranma! Él lo único que hizo fue contarme la verdad. Una verdad que hubiera preferido no saber – me suelto de su agarre y me dirijo al sofá – Solo vete ¿sí? ¡Ganaste Ranma! ¡Felicidades! ¡Hiciste mierda el corazón de Ryoga! Al igual que el mío – mi voz se quiebra.

-Sí, tienes razón – respira con dificultad – Ryoga me traiciono de la peor manera. Pero esto no se trata de ti.

-Como no… - murmuro exhausta.

-Akane… - dice lentamente pero lo interrumpo.

-Estuviste enamorado, Ranma. Y siento mucho lo que Ryoga hizo contigo – siento el nudo en la garganta golpeando y haciendo que mis palabras salgan rotas –No creo poder remplazarla. Estoy muy confundida ahora, y muy cabreada por lo que paso en el restaurante cuando contestaste a Shamppo. Pensé que estaban cambiando las cosas, y todo esto de la venganza me tiene hecha un lio. Solo, solo déjame sola. Vete.

Ranma parecía anonadado. Dolido. Sabía que explotaría y yo lo haría también. Somos dinamita.

-¡No me voy a ir! ¿Qué paso con todo lo nuestro? ¿Qué paso con todas las cosas que te dije? ¡¿Piensas creer toda la mierda que Ryoga te dijo?! ¡No te burles de mi Akane! – grita cuando ve que me estoy riendo. Pero no es una risa de diversión como el piensa, es una risa llena de amargura.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no crea toda esa mierda si al segundo que te llama esa mujer le contestas!? ¡Me tratas como cualquier persona en tu vida! Claro, pero cuando estuviste con Ukyo. Tu verdadero amor. – digo enfatizando cada palabra – Enseguida dejaste todo lo malo en ti ¡Dejaste de ver a esa mujer para estar con Ukyo! ¿Y yo? ¿Qué significo para ti? ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? ¡Que solo me estas usando para vengarte de Ryoga!

Ranma parece desconcertado, sus labios están separados y puedo oír su dificultosa respiración. Espero unos segundos a que diga algo, pero no lo hace. Niego con la cabeza y me recuesto en el sofá. Tapo mis ojos con los brazos, mi labio tiembla, pero no quiero llorar. No ahora.

-Cierra la puerta antes de salir.

-¿Piensas toda esa mierda de mí? – dice casi sin aliento. Como si le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago – ¡Me sinceré contigo! ¡Te dije cosas que no le hubiera dicho a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera tenía puta de idea de que eras la novia de ese infeliz hasta que te vi con él en la entrada del edificio entrando en su puto coche! ¡No tenía ni puta idea de que me terminaría enamorando de ti!

No digo nada. Mi garganta es un nudo. Mis sollozos empiezan y no quiero que él me vea en ese estado.

-¿Tampoco lo crees? – Dice agitado y cabreado - ¿No creíste que me iba a enamorar jodidamente de ti? ¡Acaso no tomaste enserio lo que te dije!

-¡No quiero verte! – Grito desde mi puesto -¡Tú te burlaste de mí! ¡Te burlaste de mis sentimientos!

-¡Jamás jugué contigo maldita sea! – se agarró la cabellera con fuerza, bufó y comenzó a dar sancazos por el piso. De un lado al otro.

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres un cerdo! – le lanzo un almohadón del sofá con todas mis fuerzas. Él lo toma en sus manos y lo tira al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Y tú eres una maldita loca! ¡Estás loca Akane! ¡Una paranoica que solo cree en lo que le dicen! – hasta acá puedo escuchar lo agitada que esta su voz. Solo cierro mis ojos y deseo que desaparezca. Deseo que me abrase, esto me está matando - ¡Estás loca! ¡Eres una desquiciada y siempre me haces la vida imposible! ¡Y estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti maldita sea! – su respiración es tan agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

No le creas.

No le creas.

No le creas. Me repetía en la mente.

Esto no puede ser cierto. El no…

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente y me abrazo a mí misma.

Entonces, cuando suelto un sollozo desde lo más profundo de mi alma, cuando él lo escucha, suelta un sonido de su garganta igual al dolor. Escucho sus pasos aproximándose a mí. Me sienta sobre sus piernas y me acuna. Me besa la sien, me abraza con fuerza.

Ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear.

Ya no tengo valor para apartarlo.

Lo único que sé, es que estar entre sus brazos. Ahora. Es el mejor remedio para este día de mierda.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - susurra –Sé que me comporté como un cabrón. Sé que siempre termino gritándote. Sé que siempre termino haciéndome daño, maldición. Te juro que no estoy buscando vengarme. Te juro, te juro que no tengo nada con ella. Se lo he dicho una y mil veces, no se rinde – ríe frustrado.

No sé qué decir.

No confío en él. Es algo que debe darlo por sentado.

El alcohol, el dolor, las verdades, el estar aquí con Ranma. Me tenían en un estado de sumisión. Sabía que tenía que pedirle que se fuera, pero no quería hacerlo. Tal vez disfrutar estar entre sus brazos por última vez, iba a disminuir el dolor en el futuro.

-No me dejes Akane… no me dejes - suplica en un corto suspiro. Se aferra más a mí – perdóname.

Pasamos así por un largo momento. El pidiéndome disculpas por su comportamiento y yo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero me rendí en sus brazos. Y me deje llevar por las oscuridad y los sueños.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos aun en el sofá. Ranma me tenía abrazada por la espalda, su nariz estaba sobre mi cuello y podía sentir cálida respiración. Mire por la ventana y aún estaba oscuro. La sed me suplicaba que me levantara, la cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que Ranma dijo anoche. Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, un pequeño destello de esperanza aparece en mi interior. Estoy muy confundida ahora como para albergar una esperanza. Una parte de mi quiere arriesgarse y saltar al vacío. Pero otra parte me obliga a pensarlo dos veces.

Trato de zafarme del agarre de Ranma. Entonces él se mueve, balbucea algunas palabras.

-¿Qué… que paso? – su voz es ronca. Yo niego con la cabeza y trato de levantarme, el me ayuda -¿Dónde vas?

-Necesito agua – digo dirigiéndome a la cocina. El me sigue.

Se sienta en la silla del mesón y me observa. Yo tomo un gran vaso de agua helada lo que calma mi sed y el malestar de mi estómago. Dejo el vaso en la encimera, me apoyo y respiro hondo. La cabeza me duele. Siempre cuando lloro demasiado, me duele. Pero ahora, que he tomado y llorado me duele el doble. Debo de verme fatal.

-¿Por qué tomaste? – pregunta suavemente.

-Por qué me dio la gana.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Shinossuke – dije sin dar la vuelta.

-¿Por qué con él? – puedo notar el disgusto en su voz.

-Porque si ¿Qué te importa?

Me dirijo hasta el sillón, pero ahora me siento. Subo las piernas y dejo caer mi cuerpo al respaldar. Ranma está cauteloso, se acerca despacio. Sonrío, ya que muy pocas, pero muy pocas veces puedo ver este lado de él. Su nerviosismo, su temor, su cautela. Se sienta a mi lado, de lado hacia mí. ¿Dónde quedo el Ranma grosero y sin conciencia?

Muerdo mi labio y no puedo evitar la pregunta:

-Cuéntame sobre ella.

-¿Sobre quién?

Lo miro como pensando "¿Es enserio?" pero al parecer no capto el mensaje. Suspiro y vuelvo mi vista al techo.

-Sobre Ukyo.

-Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, y ¿Tú quieres saber sobre ella? ¿Es enserio?

-Si no quieres contármelo, no lo hagas.

Suelta un suspiro, puedo ver de soslayo como pasa la mano por su cara varias veces.

-¿Te duele hablar de ella?

-¿Qué? – me mira – Akane, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Yo lo superé, espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

No digo nada. Sé que tiene razón en ese punto.

Paso hace mucho tiempo. Pero, no puedo olvidar su rostro cuando le dije lo que sabía, el dolor cruzar su rostro cuando la nombre.

No niego que los celos me matan por dentro y la inseguridad es su mejor amiga. Necesito saber su historia, necesito saber. Mi lado masoquista no me va a dejar tranquila.

-Akane – me toma de la mano y la sujeta –Lo único que me importa ahora, eres tú. Eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro. No vivas en mi pasado.

-No vivo en tu pasado, Ranma.

-Pues, parece que si lo haces.

Suelto una risa. Estaba esperando una reacción violenta de su parte por mi insistencia. Pero no llega. Esta calmado.

-Aquí es donde empezamos a discutir y a decir que nos odiamos.

Ranma guarda silencio y sonríe.

-No niego que me gusta pelear contigo. Es, es excitante y divertido hacerte enojar.

Su pulgar acaricia mis nudillos.

Guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

-Tengo miedo, Ranma. No confío en ti, ni en mí – lo miró con la mayor sinceridad posible. Con la mayor transparencia de mis palabras. Quiero que sienta mis dudas, mis miedos.

-Yo también tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte que haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

-¿Está bien estar juntos? ¿Pelear, hacernos daño…?

-Bueno, a veces necesitamos un toque de dolor en nuestras vidas para sentirnos realmente vivos – dice mientras besa mis manos. Sonrío al recordar que las mismas palabras me las dijo Shinossuke el día de ayer –No siempre van a ser las cosas color de rosas, Akane. Vamos a tener nuestros momentos porque, seamos justos, tú y yo tenemos mal carácter.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Ranma Saotome?

El trata de no reír pero no puede evitarlo.

-Digámoslo de esta forma – se acomoda en el sofá, mira a las paredes tratando de verse pensativo. Entonces me doy cuenta de esos pequeños y hermosos hoyuelos sé que forman en sus mejillas. Realmente hermoso. En seguida se pone serio y mira sobre mi hombro –Digamos que hoy, me di cuenta de que… de que no podía imaginarme una vida sin ti.

No digo nada. Bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Cuando desapareciste de la cafetería, casi me vuelvo loco buscándote. Mierda, te busque hasta en casa de Mousse. Luego, luego Ryoga me llamo y me dijo que era un bastardo, que era un imbécil. En fin. Entonces, me dijo que te había contado toda la verdad sobre nuestra pelea. Que te había contado sobre Ukyo, sobre mi hermana, sobre lo que paso entre ellos. Me contó que sabias que yo había jugado contigo – cierra los ojos apretándolos.

Yo también lo recuerdo.

-Te juro que casi lo mato, era capaz de ir a buscarlo a su casa y molerlo a golpes.

-¿Entonces no es verdad? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Mi corazón martillea.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué si juegue contigo por vengarme de él? – suelta un suspiro y se pasa la cara por las manos exaltado– Akane. Cuando, cuando te conocí. Cuando te vi por primera vez, no tenía ni idea de que tú eras novia de Ryoga. Solo sé que cuando te vi me hechizaste. Si hubiera querido vengarme de Ryoga utilizándote, no te hubiera tratado así de mal antes ¿no lo crees? Hubiera jugado diferente mis cartas.

-Pero siempre me trataste mal –

El ríe y se peina el cabello hacia atrás.

-Lo sé. Pero es que, es que siempre me sacabas de quicio y no podías salir de mi cabeza. Tenía miedo de que me gustaras y te trataba mal porque no podía controlar mis sentimientos. Mierda, estaba confundido – suspira y vuelve a mirarme – Y no puedo negar que, que sentí muchos celos al ver que Ryoga te tenia. Y Tu, ahí. Siempre atrás de él y hablando de él, eso, eso me hacía hervir aún más la sangre y aun buscaba más motivo para pelar y odiarte. Si hubiera sido en otro tiempo, si Ryoga hubiera sido mi amigo, hubiera hecho lo imposible por olvidarte.

-Entonces lo hiciste a propósito.

-¡No! ¡Mierda no! – Se ríe con frustración – Nunca lo hice pensando en Ryoga o pensando en una venganza o pensando en Ukyo. Si no te dejé en paz fue porque definitivamente necesitaba tenerte a mi lado. Y de una u otra forma, siendo mi amigo o no, esto hubiera sucedido. Porque, porque tu sientes la misma atracción que yo siento por ti.

Sube su mano y acaricia mi rostro. Yo me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos.

-Sé que lo sentías al igual que yo. Esa, esa corriente que nos obligaba a estar juntos así sea peleando o cualquier otra jodida cosa. Ayer me asuste, fue algo que no había experimentado hace mucho tiempo, desde que era un niño. El temor… de perder algo valioso para mí. Me di cuenta, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón está a punto de salir del pecho. Las mariposas atacan con furia y mi cuerpo reacciona a sus palabras.

Sus ojos parecen sinceros. La corriente entre nosotros crece al punto de necesitarlo con locura.

Aquí es cuando me encuentro entre el abismo. Aquí es donde tengo que tomar la dedición.

Saltar o quedarme segura en la cima.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, sin pensar en problemas o algunas otras cosas. Me subo al regazo de Ranma. Sujeto su cara entre mis manos, estamos a pocos centímetros. El parece asombrado, como si estuviera inseguro de sus movimientos pero enseguida me sujeta de las caderas. Fuerte. Para evitar que me vaya.

-Si todo lo que me estás diciendo es un truco. Te mato ¿me oyes?

-Oh, Akane – gruñe y lo beso.

Me sujeto de sus hombros y clavo mis uñas en ellos, muerdo su labio y el gruñe, clava sus uñas en mis caderas. Me besa fuerte, su lengua buscando la mía desesperadamente. Nos besamos y yo me olvido de inmediato hasta de mi propio nombre. Lo abrazo enredando mis brazos en su cuello. Me besa en la clavícula dando pequeños mordiscos y siento como todo mi cuerpo se abandona a esta sensación de placer nunca antes experimentada.

¿Qué importa lo que pase después? ¿Qué importa lo que paso antes? En este momento solo se, que después de tantas cosas, después de mucho llanto y confusión. Se, que quiero pertenecerle, que quiero estar con él y sé que tengo que ser capaz de dejar a un lado mi miedo.

Saltar y romperme los huesos.

Quiero ser de Ranma. Y quiero que él sea mío.

No importa lo que digan los demás.

No importa lo que pase después.

Quiero esto. Ahora. Y lo quiero con él.

Beso su cuello y se estremece de bajo de mí. Me meso encima de él y puedo escuchar por sus gemidos que le encanta lo que estoy haciendo.

Me besa con desesperación, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Busco el dobladillo de su camisa y se la saco por la cabeza. Luego trato de abrir la evilla de su cinturón.

-Akane… - dice entre besos - ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás segura de esto? Puedo. Esperar. El tiempo que sea necesario.

-No quiero esperar Ranma – nuestras respiraciones son agitadas. Nuestros alientos se entremezclan – Quiero ser tuya.

Lo beso fuerte. Mete sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y me acaricia sin dejar escapar un centímetro de piel.

-Mierda, me vuelves loco – se levanta. Conmigo en sus brazos y me lleva al cuarto – Si vamos hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo. Lentamente. Sobre tu cama. Hacerte mía hasta que ya no puedas más. Hacerte mía por siempre.

Me llevo en sus brazos, entre besos y gemidos.


	14. eres mi aliento

**Hola a todos. Un saludo enorme para todos aquellos que me dejaron lindos comentarios :D no saben lo feliz que me hace leer y releerlos porque me encanta la manera en que se expresan a mi historia. Espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado y pues se vienen muchas cosas y todos los dramas que los va hacer poner la piel de gallina.**

…

 **..**

 **CAPITULO 14**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **ERES MI ALIENTO**

…

…

…

Estoy sobre la cama. Mi corazón y mis sentidos están más que vivos que nunca y experimentando algo que jamás habían vivido. Mis ojos se cierran a cada beso que Ranma reparte por mi cuerpo. Muerdo mi dedo y con la otra mano sujeto con fuerza la almohada de mi cabeza.

Ranma está besando mi cuello y bajando lentamente por mi clavícula, dando pequeños mordiscos que provocan una ráfaga de corrientes placenteras. Subo mi mano y busco las barras de hierro de la cabecera de la cama al momento que Ranma besa mi ombligo. Arqueo mi espalda cuando siento su lengua dejar rastro por mi piel. Lo está haciendo lento, para mí.

Mete su mano por detrás de mi espalda y me besa en la boca. Lento, tortuosamente delicioso. Abre mi boca con la suya y su lengua busca la mía, la acaricia suavemente mientras me besa apasionadamente lento. Me saca el brasier y se aleja unos centímetros. Me contempla así como contemplan los hombres a una diosa, así como cuando contemplas algo hermoso. Ranma me miraba con esos ojos intensos y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Sentirme tan amada y admirada bajo su mirada era algo que jamás había experimentado.

-Eres preciosa… tu piel es… - beso mi mejilla y fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Sentí su cálido aliento rozar sobre uno de mis pezones y eso me excitaba bastante. Tome su cabello entre mis manos y al jalarlo, parece haber hecho efecto en él, porque un gruñido salió de su garganta y en ese instante mordió mi pezón haciéndome gritar de placer. Arquee mi espalda y él se apodero de mi pecho con su boca abierta y con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

Su lengua jugo, saboreo. Sus dientes mordieron y tiraron haciéndome pegar pequeños gritos. Mis piernas se estremecían debajo de el. Ranma subió su cabeza y me beso. Me beso ahora con más intensidad, era tan fuerte que apenas podía mantener el aliento. Jadeaba y él también lo hacía. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda, apretando, aruñando. Baje mis manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones y embriagada por el momento hice un esfuerzo por sacarlos.

-Te deseo tanto – mis palabras salieron casi sin aliento al momento que nos separamos para tomar aire.

Ranma me observaba embriagado de placer, podía verlo en lo azul de sus ojos, sus intensos ojos que se tornaron oscuros. Su boca entreabierta tratando de entrar aire. Paso los dedos por mi frente haciendo para atrás algunos de mis cabellos.

-Desde el primer momento que te vi, te he deseado como loco.

Me beso intensamente. Un beso que me estaba haciendo volar hacia las nubes.

Se puso de rodillas, llevándome con él mientras me besaba. Sin perder tiempo me bajo los leguis con todo y calzones. Ahí estaba. Completamente desnuda para él.

Estaba de rodillas, sin camisa, su cuerpo era una belleza. Su abdomen completamente trabajado, su pecho subía y bajaba excitado. Tenía tantas ganas de tocar su piel, su abdomen, sus caderas, pasear mis dedos suavemente. Su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo, me recorría de pies a cabeza. Me avergonzaba un poco y me encogí tratando de esconderme.

-No lo hagas – dijo casi sin aliento – Eres completamente hermosa, y solo mía. Solo mía…- susurro bajando a mi boca.

Me beso y me recorrió desde el pecho hasta el ombligo. Cerré mis ojos y gimotee al sentirlo por mi cadera, repartiendo besos por toda mi piel. Sabía a donde quería llegar. Estaba en las nubes.

Cuando sentí su cálido aliento rozar mi zona intima no pude evitar solar un gemido. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi a Ranma abajo, mirando mi reacción. Subió su mano y la paseo por mi piel, por mi pecho, por mi abdomen, bajo hasta llegar a mi pierna y separó.

Gemí alto cuando sentí su lengua. Eche mi cabeza a la almohada y me agarre de las sabanas. Ranma tomo mis pantorrillas y me obligo a doblar las piernas. Estaba totalmente abierta para él. Abrazo mis muslos, los acaricio. Extendió los brazos y yo los tomé. Chupaba, lamia, jugaba y yo tenía mi cuerpo ardiendo.

Bajo una mano hasta acariciar mi intimidad. Entonces metió un dedo. Ahogue un gemido y mordí mis labios. Este era el placer más maravilloso que jamás había sentido.

-Estas tan húmeda, mi amor.

Sus movimientos se hacen rítmicos y su lengua juega más rápidamente.

Mi respiración se agita de sobremanera, siento la extraña sensación de que voy a estallar de placer. Muevo mis caderas buscando más contacto con su boca. Entonces, es ahí, en ese momento donde estallo. Ese placer inexplicable invade mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, haciéndome gritar.

Mientras tengo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de este glorioso momento. Escucho como Ranma se saca el cinturón y los pantalones rápidamente, como si estos le estorbaran demasiado. Estos hacen ruido en el piso, escucho también un sonido de sobre abriéndose.

Al abrir mis ojos, Ranma está encima de mí. Mis piernas aún están separadas. Se apoya con el codo en la cama y me entrelaza su mano con la mía. Con la otra mano me toma del muslo firmemente.

-Mírame – dice con voz entrecortada y ronca – Mírame cuando te haga mía.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Y son los únicos ojos que quiero ver por el resto de mis días, el único rostro que me llena por completo, que me hace sentir viva.

Ranma empuja en mi interior suavemente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, un pinchazo. Aprieto su mano que esta entrelazada con la mía. Vuelve a salir, me mira preocupado. Una sensación de llenura y algo que jamás había experimentado me llenan por completo, es como si dejara de ser yo misma y me convirtiera en otra persona. Un placer doloroso pero a la vez excitante. Yo asiento indicándole que está bien, necesito que siga, necesito que este de nuevo dentro de mí.

-Bésame – suplico. Él lo hace y en ese momento empuja con fuerza dentro de mí. Llevándose lo que quedaba de mi inocencia. Yo grito sobre su boca. Pero el sigue besándome.

Se queda quieto, está respirando fuerte, jadeando en mi boca. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente como si estuviera conteniéndose.

Me siento llena, me siento tan bien, necesito sentirlo más. Muevo mis caderas y al hacer eso solo consigo hacer estallar el autocontrol que Ranma al parecer estaba llevando. Comienza a entrar y salir de mí rítmicamente. Esto se siente tan bien. Abrazo mis piernas temblorosas a su cadera y me muevo. Ranma se sujetó de las barras de hierro de la cama, su cuerpo quedo un poco inclinado hacia arriba y lo sentí aún más adentro. Me dolía pero el dolor enseguida fue suplantado por el placer. Un placer embriagador que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Sus embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas. Me mira perdido en el placer, baja su mano hasta mi intimidad y comienza a frotar. Grito al sentir el segundo orgasmo venir. Hecho mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos disfrutando de este placer. Oigo a Ranma ahogar un gemido fuerte, su cuerpo se tensa y cae encima de mí. Clava su boca en mi cuello y respira agitadamente. Aún está dentro de mí y yo sigo abrazándolo. Estamos sudorosos y abrazados. Estamos llenos de nuevos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos puede luchar contra ellos.

..

Mis ojos se abren lentamente. La luz atraviesa la ventana. Ranma está a mi lado, su mano reposa sobre mi estómago y una pierna suya esta encima de la mía. Sonrío traviesa al recordar que ya no era más virgen. Me había entregado a Ranma y no era algo de lo que me estuviera arrepintiendo. Por ahora.

Miro el reloj de conejito que descansa en el velador ¡Siete en punto! Me levanto de golpe y corro hacia el baño dejando a un Ranma confundido y somnoliento. Abro la ducha y me doy un baño en tiempo record. Hago una mueca de dolor ya que mi cuerpo me está pasando factura. Las piernas me duelen y me tiemblan un poco, siento un ligero ardor, todo mi cuerpo esta pesado, como si hubiera ejercitado por tres días seguidos sin descansar.

Al salir me miro al espejo. Tengo ojeras y mis labios están rojos. Me peino deprisa, por hoy me tocará llevar el cabello mojado. Cuando salgo del baño, Ranma está en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados, frotándose un ojo somnoliento y bostezando.

-¿Quién se murió? – pregunta con voz ronca.

-Mi carrera si no voy a clases.

Llego al cuarto y me pongo lo primero que encuentro. Unos jeans y una camisa de lana grande. Busco mis zapatos deportivos blancos. Corro a la sala para recoger mi bolso. Ranma me sigue a paso lento.

-¿Piensas ir a clases? – su voz es ronca, parece como si estuviera hablando dormido.

-Si. Ya falté ayer, por ningún motivo faltaré hoy.

-¿Ni por mí? – Al ver que no obtiene respuestas se acerca - ¿Ni por mí. En tu casa. Dándote cariño y una buena sesión de sexo?

Me planto frente a él. Intento no reír al ver que hace un puchero.

-No vas a convencerme.

-¿Ah, sí? – me toma de la cintura y caemos en el sofá.

Comienza a darme besos por todos lados, el rostro, el cuello, las orejas. Me muevo rápidamente y no puedo parar de reír. Está haciéndome cosquillas y yo sigo pataleando.

-¡Basta! – grito. Lo aparto. Él también está riendo.

-¡Bien! – Deja caer sus brazos y se levanta - ¡Vamos a clases! – chilla imitando a una niña emocionada. Niego con la cabeza y le lanzo un cojín.

..

Ranma no tuvo más remedio que ir con la misma ropa de ayer ya que yo no quería acompañarlo a su casa a cambiarse y no quería mandarme sola. Lo único que hizo fue tomar una camisa limpia que tenia en su carro después de tomar un baño. Fuimos en su auto, comenzó a tararear las canciones mientras yo revisaba mi celular. Me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de Ranma. También mensajes de Nabiki, Toshi, incluso Mousse preguntándome en donde estaba. Al parecer Ranma los estuvo molestando tratando de buscarme.

Le mande un mensaje a Nabiki diciéndole que la vería en la hora del almuerzo en el local de comida cerca del campus. También vi un mensaje de papá preguntándome cuando iría a visitarlos. Recuerdo cuando Ryoga me dijo que fuéramos, pero debido a todo lo sucedido, el viaje no se pudo. Quiero visitar a mi familia, los extraño. Pero tengo que sacar tiempo.

-¿Comemos juntos? – pregunta Ranma mientras se dirige al estacionamiento.

-Voy a comer con Nabiki.

-Bueno, yo quiero comer contigo.

-Cuando salga de clases ¿Te parece?

Ranma no dice nada, parece pensarlo y luego sonríe.

-Bien – aprieta mi pierna.

Cuando bajamos. Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. Me siento un poco cohibida ya que somos la atención de miradas de algunos ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan… cariñoso?

-Sé que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar esta mañana, ya que estabas vuelta loca por llegar a clases – suspira y me atrae más a su cuerpo – lo de anoche, fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

-¿Tomar mi virginidad?

Ranma se queda con la boca abierta, se pone una mano en el pecho y finge sentirse ofendido. Ahogo un grito al sentir como da una palmada en mi trasero.

-¡Porque arruinas el momento! estoy tratando de ser romántico.

-Enserio ¿Qué pasa contigo? Parece que te hubieran cambiado.

-Tú me estas cambiando – dice seriamente.

Mi corazón se estremece al igual que mi cuerpo. Se acerca a mí y me besa. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo el beso. Sé que todos nos están viendo, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa.

-Te acompaño a tu salón – me toma de la mano y empieza a caminar.

-No hace falta. Tú también tienes que ir a clases – trato de zafar nuestras manos, pero me sujeta con más fuerza.

Todos nos están viendo. Algunos nos ven sorprendidos y murmuran. A otros parece que no les importara mucho. Entonces puedo ver las miradas de las chicas clavadas en mí.

-Eres mi chica, no voy a dejarte ir sola.

Lo miro con la boca abierta ¿Este es Ranma Saotome? ¿El que me trataba mal y se mantenía alejado? Por una parte me siento tan contenta de que sea así, pero por otra... no sé si extrañare esas peleas. Repentinamente recuerdo cuando Ryoga me hablo sobre Ukyo, aún tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quién es ella. Por saber quién es la mujer que cambio a Ranma. Sé que si le pregunto a Ranma, se molestará.

Caminamos de la mano hasta llegar a mi salón. Iba a darme un beso antes de irse, pero no pude hacerlo delante de todos así que voltee el rostro y me lo termino dando en la mejilla, me miro por un momento, extraño, pero no dijo nada y se marchó. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de demostración en público, ya que con Ryoga siempre mantuvimos las apariencias. Tal vez algún día me acostumbre.

Las chicas del salón me miraban y murmuraban entre ellas, preferí no prestarles atención. Fije mi mirada en Shinossuke, este sonría a medias, tenía ojeras de bajo de sus ojos y una mano sujetando su frente.

-¿Mala noche? – pregunte al sentarme a su lado.

-Más o menos – hace una pausa al verme y sonríe – Por lo visto tu noche fue mejor que la mía. Te ves feliz. Y esa sonrisa lleva nombre y apellido.

Suspiro, trato de no sonreír pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No lo sé, pasaron muchas cosas – murmuro.

-Buenas, al parecer.

-Digamos que… aclaramos un poco las cosas y, tuvimos una conversación civilizada por fin – Sí, claro. La palabra "Civilizada" no va con Ranma ni conmigo.

-Me alegro por ti. No me gusta verte triste.

Hago una pausa al ver entrar al maestro. Me acerco un poco a Shinossuke y susurro:

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo llevas lo de tu papá?

-Sí, eso – dice un poco distraído. Vuelve a mirarme ahora más con un gesto privado -Oye, quería pedirte un favor enorme – mira al profesor y luego a mi –La otra semana tendré una cena con mi padre y la familia de… bueno mi "prometida" no quiero estar solo, te necesito a mi lado ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

El solo pensar estar en medio de una situación como esa me ponía la piel de gallina y la ansiedad crecía en mi interior. Tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer a la prometida de Shinossuke y ver si sería linda, o seria de esas chicas plásticas que les interesa el dinero de papi. No quería que mi amigo estuviera obligado a unir su vida con una mujer que no conoce. También tenía curiosidad de conocer a su papá-

-¿A tu padre no le molestará que vaya?

-Me importa muy poco lo que piense ahora. Vamos Akane, eres la única amiga en quien confió. No sé si pueda aguantar esa cena solo.

Me mira suplicante. No puedo dejar a Shinossuke en esos momentos difíciles.

-¿tienes algo planeado?

-Mmm, no. no soy de los que tiene ideas macabras. Solo quiero ahorrarle problemas a mi abuelo.

-Acosta de tu felicidad – digo con un tono amargo – Esta bien, estaré contigo.

Shinossuke sonríe y me toma de la mano.

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Los chicos de ahí – la voz del maestro se alza y aparto mi mano rápidamente –Si terminaron de profesarse amor ¿podrían dejarme continuar con la clase?

Algunos murmuran y otros ríen. Odio ser el centro de atención de la gente. Escucho los murmullos de las chicas de adelante diciendo algo sobre Ranma y Shinossuke y sobre mi, siendo infiel. No me importa, ya que Shinossuke es mi amigo y no estoy haciendo nada malo.

No quisiera pensar en la cara de Ranma si supiera…

Cuando salimos, avergonzados de las clases, me dirijo a ver a mi hermana. Todos comenzaron a decir que tenía algo con Shinossuke, ya que siempre hablamos y ahora, nos vieron tomados de la mano.

No quiero que le lleguen los rumores a Ranma. Rumores que no son ciertos.

Miro mi reloj y me apresuro a ir a encontrarme con mi hermana. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella sobre todo lo que está pasando con Ranma. Sabía que me regañaría y me exigiría una explicación

Entro al local y veo a Nabiki con Toshi sentados en medio del local. Una mesa para cuatro, ella parece estar hablando de algo que no le causa gracia ya que tiene los labios fruncidos. Y Toshi como siempre sonríe, dándole ánimos. ¿Este chico no tenía jamás un mal día?

Me acerco a ellos despacio, hasta que ella me ve.

-¡Vaya ahí estas! – Nabiki se levante y me abraza -¿Dónde diablos te metes? No quiero tener que cargar cuentas de ti con papá.

-Estoy bien, ¿Cómo están? Hola Toshi – me acerco y lo abrazo.

-¿Tienes idea del infierno que nos hizo pasar Ranma?

Me senté frente a ellos. Arrugue el entrecejo al ver que Nabiki tomaba la mano de Toshi encima de la mesa. La mire a ella alzando una ceja y solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?

-¿Ustedes…?

-Estamos saliendo. Gracias a tu llegada y caótica vida amorosa con dos chicos, hizo que nos uniéramos mas – Toshi alza sus manos entrelazadas y besa la mano de mi hermana.

-¿Vida amorosa? – Me quejé –Mejor pido mi comida.

-Ya pedimos por ti. Ramen. Hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos – Nabiki se pasa la lengua por los labios.

-Mejor cuéntanos que paso, cuñadita – Dice Toshi.

-¿Sobre qué? – la verdad, no quiero contarles mucho sobre todo lo relacionado con Ranma. No se cómo vayan a reaccionar, mucho más Nabiki. Sé que no le gusta la idea de que esté con Ranma.

-No nos engañes. Ayer Ranma estuvo como loco buscándote – Nabiki me señala con los palillos y mirada acusadora –No sabemos qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero, estaba como loco y no nos dejaba en paz. Hizo un escándalo en el edificio porque pensó que te estaba escondiendo.

Mi boca se abre. ¿Ranma hizo escandalo? No es algo que hubiera sabido. Pero Nabiki no me había dado detalles en la llamada.

-Todo el mundo sabe lo que hay entre ustedes. Además… - se acomoda en su asiento – los vieron esta mañana llegar y vieron cómo te llevaba de la mano y te besaba al llegar al salón.

-¿De qué se trata esto? ¿No hay privacidad en esta universidad?

-No si se trata de Ranma Saotome – dice Toshi rodando sus ojos. Como si fuera de lo más obvio.

Me tapo la cara, siento que estoy sonrojada al máximo.

La comida llega y el hambre desaparece.

-Mira Akane, no quiero meterme en tu vida pero… -

-Nabiki – Toshi la frena y la mira desaprobatoriamente –Solo cuídate ¿sí? – me dice.

Muerdo mi labio. Quiero contarles todo sobre Ryoga y Ranma, sobre todo lo que sucedió ayer. No quiero meter en esto a Nabiki, ella suele ser demasiado sobreprotectora. Si le digo lo que sucedió ayer, de seguro se enfada.

-Es bueno saber que ahora estas bien – dice Toshi.

-Si ese bastardo te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Se va a comportar, ya hablamos sobre esto – Toshi es delicado al momento de hablar con Nabiki. Se lo ve tan paciente tan protector. Había tenido sospechas cuando los veía. Pero ahora me queda claro que él está loco por ella.

-Lo prometo – tomo mis palillos para partirlos y empezar a comer algo –prometo que no va a pasar nada malo.

-¿Has sabido algo de Ryoga? – pregunta de golpe. Dejo caer mi comida y mi estómago se retuerce de los nervios al escuchar su nombre.

-Está bien – murmuro. Recordar a Ryoga era como volver aflorar las dudas que tengo sobre Ranma –Estamos llevando… las cosas bien.

-Akane, sé que lo quieres y el a ti – Toshi la miro con reproche pero inmediatamente ella se excusó – me refiero a que siempre estuvo ahí para ella. El hecho de que no sean novios no quiere decir que él la vaya a dejar a un lado. Lo conozco. Y sé que Akane siempre se preocupara por él.

Sus palabras filtran en mi interior. Sé que siempre Ryoga tendrá un lugar irremplazable en mi corazón ya que con él aprendí muchas cosas. Pero, lamentablemente lo que siento por Ranma es mucho más grande de lo que debería haber sentido por Ryoga. Me hace falta en ocasiones.

-¡Hola chicos! – una chica de cabello largo y negro se acerca a nosotros. Haciéndome volver de los pensamientos.

Genial, viene acompañada de Shamppo y mis ganas de comer se van por el desagüe. Recuerdo a la prima de Mousse Ming, ella si me simpatiza, pero que venga con Shamppo me dan ganas de decirle que se vaya.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo las trata la vida? – Toshi siempre tan amistoso. Desearía que no lo fuera ahora.

-Los vimos y quisimos pasar a saludar – el tono de voz de Shamppo no me da buena espina.

Prefiero no decir nada.

-Hola Akane, hace mucho no te veía ¿Cómo estás? – Ming me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa –Por ahí me enteré que estas saliendo con el chico más indomable y sexy de la universidad –me guiña el ojo emocionada. No siento la misma emoción en este momento. Solo quisiera irme.

-Sí, ¿Cómo estás tú? – no quiero entrar en detalles en este momento.

Shamppo me mira de arriba abajo, su mirada es como veneno de serpiente.

-Bueno, ocupada con los estudios, tú sabes.

Ming toma asiento a mi lado. Shamppo toma una silla y la pone a lado de Toshi. Genial, justo frente de mí. Toshi se acerca mucho más a Nabiki, a ella no parece molestarle.

Finjo no ver a Shamppo y saco mi celular.

-Parece que los rumores son ciertos. Ahora sales con Ranma ¿me equivoco? – Shamppo apoya su codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su mano. Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Me dan ganas de saltar de mi asiento y sacarle los ojos. Tiene la sonrisa más falsa que he visto en mi vida.

-Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja – dice Ming mirando el menú –No seas envidiosa, Shamppo.

-No es envidia. Al contrario. Es una noticia muy interesante – Shamppo sigue sonriendo. Parece como si ocultara alguna broma sobre el asunto.

Decido no mirarla más y le mando un mensaje a Ranma.

 **Me arruinaron el almuerzo.**

A los pocos segundos contesta.

 **¿Paso algo malo? ¿A quién tengo que patearle el trasero?**

Mientras los demás conversan sobre algo de una fiesta yo sigo con Ranma:

 **Llego tu "querida" Shamppo y se me quito el hambre. Prefiero que me torturen a tener que compartir la mesa con ella. Para colmo, está sentada frente a mí. Creo que me voy a quedar ciega.**

El teléfono vibra enseguida. Ranma está llamando. Miro a todos y no sé si contestar, siempre me pareció una falta una de respeto hablar en la mesa mientras todos comen.

-Aw que tierno, la está llamando – Ming aplaude, parece emocionada.

-¿No puedes comer tranquila? No le contestes – dice mi hermana con fastidio.

No digo nada y dejo el teléfono en la mesa. Ranma puede esperar.

-Hay una fiesta en dos días ¿Les parece si vamos todos juntos? – Dice Ming.

El teléfono de Shamppo empieza a sonar. Cuando lo saca sus cejas se alzan y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Parece que rechaza la llamada y guarda con satisfacción su teléfono.

-De seguro Ranma no dejará que la "princesa" vaya – Shamppo hace comillas con sus dedos mientras me mira.

La rabia sube a mi cabeza y respiro hondo para no alterarme.

-No le hagas caso, Akane. Óyeme tú, mi hermana no necesita el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quiera.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Mi cuñada puede ir donde quiera ¿No es así, pequeña?

No presto atención ya que veo que Ranma sigue llamando.

-Eh… si – no sé si contestar o no. tomo el teléfono y corto la llama. Le mando un mensaje.

 **¿Paso algo malo?**

-¡Bien! Entonces todos vamos a la fiesta – Ming pega un brinquito y me abraza. Yo sigo sin prestar atención ya que estoy esperando ver algún mensaje de Ranma.

Y en ese segundo, al alzar la vista. Miro por encima del hombro de Shamppo y veo a un Ranma caminando hacia nosotros con cara muy cabreada.

Mi cuerpo se pone rígido y todos voltean a ver mi reacción. Nabiki suelta un bufido, se cruza de brazos y se deja caer en el asiento.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – comenta Shamppo mientras juega con su cabello –Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

Ranma se queda quito por un segundo, pálido. Me mira buscando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero estoy sorprendida al verlo aquí. Deja escapar una exhalación de su cuerpo y me extiende su mano.

-Akane, vámonos – dice Ranma. Parece agitado.

Yo no sé cómo reaccionar. Ranma está de pie, a mi lado, cabreado y yo no entiendo el porqué.

-Akane no se va – dice Nabiki de su puesto.

Ranma ni siquiera la mira.

-Akane –Me llama, se pasa la mano por la cara.

Esto no me gusta. No me gusta su actitud y no me gusta la forma en que me pide las cosas.

-Oye hermano, calma, Akane no ha acabado de comer – Toshi señala mi plato a la mitad.

-Yo la llevaré a comer. Necesito hablar con ella de algo urgente.

La verdad, a estas alturas. Hambre es lo que menos siento

Shamppo me mira alzando la ceja y con su sonrisa de serpiente. Suelto un suspiro. No me voy porque Ranma este aquí, me voy porque no puedo estar ni un segundo aquí con esta tipa. Me levanto. Ranma toma mi bolso y me toma de la mano.

-Te llamo luego Nabiki.

-Sí, claro – Nabiki rueda los ojos – ¡No dejes que te dominen!

-Te quiero – alcanzo a decir ya que Ranma está sacándome de allí.

Cuando entramos al auto el suelta un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-Estábamos comiendo ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Pensé que se te había quitado el hambre.

Ranma apenas me mira ¿Qué paso con el chico cariñoso de esta mañana?

-¿Estás enojado porque no te conteste?

Arranca el coche y nos vamos de ahí.

-No.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa? – noto como aprieta las manos en el volante hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Tiene el cuerpo tenso.

-Solo, solo… - hace un cambio en la palanca algo brusco - ¡la próxima vez contéstame el puto teléfono cuando te llame! – sisea entre dientes.

Me deja con la boca abierta. Aquí estamos, retrocediendo cientos y miles de pasos. Simplemente no puedo dejar que me hable así después de haberme sacado de allí de esa manera.

Que se joda.

-Para – me cruzo de brazos. No me escucha y lo miro con rabia - ¡Que pares el maldito auto! – grito.

Ranma me mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

Para mi suerte, el semáforo marca rojo. Con un movimiento rápido y agradecida por no haberme puesto cinturón de seguridad, bajo del auto. Ranma grita mi nombre pero apenas me detengo. Tengo tanta rabia que solo miro en frente y no a mis lados. Un pito muy fuerte hace que el corazón se me detenga, gritos ahogados, insultos y maldiciones apenas son audibles para mí. El auto rojo freno justo frente de mí, a unos centímetros. Mi mano esta encima del capó auto y mis rodillas están pegadas a las parrillas del coche. Mi corazón martillea con demasiada fuerza que siento que se va a salir. Al igual que mi alma. Mi cuerpo está casi encima del auto, creo que me golpeo, creo, no lo sé. Estoy en estado de shock.

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Acaso quieres morir!?– grita un hombre robusto que sale del auto.

Niego con la cabeza, estoy aturdida como para formular alguna palabra. Mis pies tropiezan cuando quiero seguir caminando. Mi piernas tiemblan violentamente. Me toman del brazo. Cuando alzo la mirada, Ranma está a mi lado, abrazándome mientras asesina con la mirada a ese hombre. Esta tan blanco como el papel.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo puto enfermo!? ¿¡Acaso no ves que está en rojo!? – grita sin soltarme.

Puedo escuchar su corazón, está igual que el mío. Hasta puedo sentir como su cuerpo está temblando.

-¡La próxima vez dile a tu noviecita que no se tire del auto! ¡Si quiere morirse dile que se tire de un puente!

-Hijo de puta… - sisea Ranma. Lo agarro fuerte porque sé que quiere ir a partirle la cara.

Su respiración es agitada, pero aun así, se controla. Me lleva hasta el auto. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Un auto estuvo a punto de matarme. Mis manos tiemblan. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando Ranma aparca a un lado de la calle y me toma en sus brazos para tenerme encima de él.

Me abraza fuerte, cierro los ojos al sentir su respiración en mi cuello y mi cuerpo deja salir el aire que había tenido retenido. Respirar es difícil, ahora con el abrazándome caigo en cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido. Aprieta mi cuerpo firmemente.

-No vuelvas hacerme eso… - susurra sobre mi cuello.

Lo abrazo. Fuerte. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Estoy muy asustada. Siento las cálidas lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

Mi cuerpo se agita en llanto.

Ranma me aparta y me toma del rostro con sus manos. Me examina, en sus ojos puedo ver el pánico.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – niego con la cabeza lentamente.

Me besa, un beso fuerte y firme. Me abraza de nuevo dejando escapar un gran suspiro lleno de alivio.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo – hunde su cara en mi cuello y respira fuerte - ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Mierda, sentí como el alma se me iba del cuerpo. Casi me muero.

-Lo siento… - murmuro.

-Ya, ya paso… - me aparta para mirarme a los ojos. Limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares –Perdóname tu a mí. Por mi culpa... – traga en seco y cierra los ojos – Por mi culpa casi te pasa algo malo. Estaba tan enojado, lo siento tanto. No me gusta que estés cerca de Shamppo –

Arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es mala, Akane. Es una persona en quien no confío y no me gusta que estés cerca de ella. ¿Me prometes que te alejaras de ella?

Asiento con la cabeza. No porque este en plan de obedecerlo, si no, porque estoy aun un poco aturdida por lo ocurrido y a mí tampoco me agrada la compañía de Shamppo.

-Lo prometo.

Me besa. Me toma de la nuca y su mano se apoya en mis piernas. Me besa fuerte, ansioso, con esa pasión que suele haber entre nosotros cuando las cosas se ponen intensas. Me aferro a su cuello y lo beso como si la vida dependiera de ello.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero nos separamos para poder tomar aire.

-¿Por eso estabas tan molesto?

-Sí y… no –cierra los ojos fuertemente, aprieta sus labios y por su expresión sé que lo que va a decir es difícil para el -Mis padres, ellos llegaron – abro los ojos sorprendida. El parece cauteloso –No quiero ir a casa solo y tener que escuchar sus mierdas. Akane, tengo que pedirte algo muy pero muy importante.

Asiento suavemente. El parece preocupado, parece asustado, como si le costara mucho decir lo que tiene que decir. Toma aire y dice:

-¿Vendrías a casa conmigo?

Un peso sale de mi cuerpo y me siento aliviada.

-¿Era eso? Claro – no creo que sea tan malo conocer a sus padres. Me dan un poco de nervios, pero, una cena no tiene nada de malo.

Ranma sigue estando serio y preocupado.

-Me refería… a que, a que te quedes conmigo por un tiempo. Tu. En mi casa. Viviendo.

-¿Qué?

Y el tiempo se detiene.


	15. mas tiempo contigo

**Hola chicos.**

 **Se que me tarde un poco en subir el capitulo pero ahora e estado un poco liada con los tramites para entrar a la universidad y también estuve trabajando lejos de casa. Pero estoy aquí con otro capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado y también espero estar pronto con otro lo antes posible. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Los quiero mucho!**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 15**

…

…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás? – me mira con los ojos abiertos y expectantes.

Creo estar soñando. ¿Ranma acaba de pedirme que me quede en su casa? Pestañeo un par de veces un poco aturdida, esperando haber escuchado bien.

-Ranma ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo? – digo delicadamente.

-Sí, solo quiero que me digas que lo harás – sé que no se trata de ningún tipo de broma ya que no hay ni chispa de diversión en su cara.

-Es que, es que no puedo – suelto una risa nerviosa. Todo esto es una locura –Ranma, ni siquiera somos novios. No puedo mudarme a tu casa así por así.

-¿Qué no lo somos? Si no mal recuerdo, anoche dije que estaba enamorado de ti – se aparta un poco de mí, enfadado, como si hubiera caído en cuenta sobre algo – Y tu ni siquiera me has dicho nada respecto a eso.

Balbuceo un par de palabras inentendibles ¿Nunca le dije mis sentimientos? Niego con la cabeza, no quiero salirme del tema de la mudanza.

-Lo sé y eso lo podemos hablar luego. Pero Ranma, no puedo solo mudarme contigo y ya – me bajo de su regazo y me deslizo a mi asiento. Parece que no le gusta que me baje de sus piernas ya que me sujeta fuerte pero con pesar me suelta –No sé si eso salga bien. Además, ¿Qué dirán tus padres? ¿Qué diría mi hermana? Eso no se vería bien.

-Akane, no estoy diciendo que vivamos para siempre juntos. Solo quiero que te quedes en mi casa por unas semanas hasta que todo se arregle – me toma de las manos y me besa los nudillos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas de mí?

Respira hondo. Sé que está buscando las palabras correctas para decírmelo.

-Akane, cuando-cuando estoy cerca de ti, sé que puedo controlarme. Tengo miedo de perder el control frente a mi hermana y asustarla con todo ese asunto que me vuelve loco. Sé muy bien que pelearé con mi papá y… y necesito de ti para que me ayudes a controlar mi temperamento.

-Ranma, ¿Cómo es posible que me pidas eso? Me estás diciendo que viva contigo para que no destruyas tu casa. Tu carácter es algo que debes aprender a manejarlo solo.

-No, y yo sé que tú me entiendes – me mira fijamente buscando seguridad –Tú has pasado por lo mismo que yo, y aprendiste a controlarlo.

Muerdo mi labio indecisa. Ese fue un golpe bajo. Recuerdo cuando perdía el control con mi carácter y hacia destrozos, sé que es muy difícil llevarlo solo, sé que se necesita el apoyo y la constancia de alguien. Ryoga estuvo conmigo –aunque no bajo el mismo techo- y me ayudó mucho a controlarme ¿Será que sucederá lo mismo con Ranma? ¿Yo seré su luz?

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? – mis palabras salen con demasiada inseguridad.

Ranma besa mi frente y luego mis labios.

-Estoy seguro. Akane, esto es muy importante para mí, para mi hermana, quiero ser el hermano al que no le tenga miedo porque rompe las cosas.

-¿Pensé que habías cambiado con Ukyo? – soy consciente de mi torpeza hasta que sale de mi boca. Ranma se deja caer al asiento y suelta un suspiro.

-¿Vamos siempre hablar sobre ella? – dice sin mirarme. Parece cansado.

Pero mi curiosidad es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. En otro tiempo, no hubiera hecho este tipo de preguntas. Pero, cuando se trata de Ranma, no puedo evitarlo.

-Me había enterado que te volviste diferente cuando estabas con ella. Más, más tranquilo – el imaginar que Ukyo consiguió lo que yo probablemente no lograría hizo que mi corazón latiera con dolor –Que te volviste más correcto y ya no hacías las cosas que hacías antes.

-¿Ryoga te dijo todo eso? – me mira de reojo.

Asentí lentamente. Ranma volteo su cuerpo quedando frente a mí. Bajo la mirada por unos segundo y volvió a mirarme. No podía leer su expresión. Parecía dolido, enojado, triste, perturbado.

-Yo me enamoré, si… – al momento que dijo eso sentí como si toda la sangre huyera de mi cuerpo – o eso creí. Cuando conocí a Ukyo, ella era una persona muy decidida y tenía esa chispa de alegría que yo no tenía. Ella era alegre e hiperactiva, mientras yo era todo lo contrario. Cuando estuve con ella, no puedo negarlo, quise cambiar un poco para demostrarle que estaba equivocada cuando decía que yo ya no tenía remedio y que nunca podríamos tener nada. Al principio, me lo tomé como un reto, ya que ella era la chica nueva más linda de toda la escuela y al parecer la más difícil de obtener. Y como era un muchacho imbécil –no quiere decir que no lo siga siendo- quería demostrarles a todos que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. Pero, pero cuando empecé a pasar tiempo con ella, todo cambió.

-Te enamoraste – susurré palabras al viento. Ranma torció los labios y siguió contándome.

-Eso pensé, pensé que me había enamorado y que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo. Hasta ahora, en estos momentos no podría comparar lo que sentía por ella de lo que siento por ti.

-Si Ryoga no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, tú y ella… - digo sin prestar atención a lo que dijo antes.

Ranma niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Akane, entiende algo –me toma del rostro con las manos, acaricia mis mejillas –Lo que pasó entre Ukyo y yo no es nada comparado con lo que pasa entre nosotros. Fue lindo, sí. Pero hubiera terminado de todos modos. Desde el momento en que te vi sabía que tú serías mi maravillosa perdición, la promesa que había hecho se había ido por el desagüe. Dije que nunca me enamoraría que solo gozaría de la vida. Pero cuando te vi, fue como si todas esas palabras me hubieran abofeteado fuerte en la cara.

-Ranma yo…

-Te quiero Akane – me corta. Por un segundo el corazón se detiene y sus palabras me atraviesan – Te quiero y no quiero a nadie más como te quiero a ti y no quise a nadie como te quiero a ti y no voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti. Tú eres especial. Eres mi luz.

Mi corazón martillea dentro de mi pecho, las palabras de Ranma hicieron que los vellos del cuerpo se pusieran de punta y que una inmensa felicidad y necesidad creciera dentro de mí. El deseo de estar con Ranma es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Las mariposas en mi estómago golpean tan fuerte que estoy agradecida de estar sentada porque estoy segura que hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

-Parece un sueño – murmuro deseando que si es sueño, no despertar nunca. Que este momento se quede así por siempre.

Ranma sonríe y me acerca a él con delicadeza.

-Yo decía lo mismo esta mañana cuando desperté a tu lado – me besa fuerte y rápido.

Se me escapa una sonrisa y mis mejillas se colorean cuando recuerdo nuestra primera noche juntos. Los besos de Ranma sobre mi piel, sus caricias, sus besos.

-¿Cómo es posible? Hasta ahora, soy el único que ha dicho cosas cursis y soltado un discurso sobre las cosas que jamás pensé decir – suelta una risa y me besa en la mejilla – Si Mousse lo supiera sería su muñeco para las bromas diarias.

-A mí no me molesta que seas así, al contrario, me sorprende pero me gusta. Siempre pensé, que eras un tipo sin sentimientos o algo así.

-¿Eso te parecía? – pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Sí, o eso querías aparentar con los demás.

Ranma se queda en silencio por un momento, como si meditara mis palabras. Espero no haber cambiado su humor. Me gusta el Ranma romántico, aunque también me gusta el Ranma que pierde el control y el Ranma posesivo y grosero.

-Te quiero Ranma. Te quiero tranquilo y loco. Te quiero celoso y tierno. Te quiero cabreado y alegre. Me gustan todas tus facetas. No tienes que aparentar conmigo.

Ranma me mira con los ojos abiertos, como si mis palabras hubieran tocado en el fondo de su alma. Puedo ver un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus intensos ojos azules. Sonríe y me muestra esos hoyuelos de los cuales me había enamorado hace mucho tiempo. Me acerco a él y lo beso. Lo beso tan tiernamente como jamás lo había besado. Sujeto su cara con mis manos. El aun no me sostiene, se está dejando llevar como un niño por primera vez.

Entonces el beso deja de ser tierno cuando me toma de la cintura, ahogo un gemido cuando me sienta sobre sus piernas. Me aprieta y sube sus manos por mi espalda haciendo puños con la tela de mi blusa. Muerde mi labio y me alejo tomando aire ¿Uno podría convertirse en adicto a esto? Yo sí.

-Vendrás conmigo – dice casi sin aliento. Esta respirando tan fuerte como yo.

Por un momento no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero enseguida caí en cuenta.

-No sé si pueda ser fácil. Tendría que darle una explicación a Nabiki, ella se pondrá como loca. No quiero que mi papá se entere y… -

-De Nabiki puedo encargarme yo – dice con total seguridad que me obligo a mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos desconfiada – Confía en mí, puedo ser muy persuasivo.

-¿Qué le harás a mi hermana? – digo con aun mas desconfianza.

-Yo no, lo hará Toshi. Tranquila, no pasará nada malo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti – parecía tan convencido de que Toshi convencería a Nabiki para que no dijera nada.

Y así fue. Después de haber comido algo ya que tenía mucha hambre, después de haber pasado el susto con ese otro auto y después de las hermosas palabras de Ranma. Me acompañó a mi departamento y estaba ayudándome hacer una pequeña maleta. No quería llevar muchas cosas ya que aún estaba un poco flipada por toda la situación. Nabiki estaba en la sala conversando con Toshi. Al parecer él la estaba convenciendo de que no pasaría nada malo y que yo ya estaba grande para tomar mis decisiones.

-¿Esto también? – la voz de Ranma me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

Esta frente a mí tomando de los dedos unas pantaletas de encaje negro. Cuando dijo que ayudaría hacer mi maleta solo se ocupó de revisar mi ropa interior y meter según él "la más cómoda para dormir" en la maleta.

-Ranma, llevo suficiente ropa interior – digo con poca paciencia. Él se encoge de hombros y la mete de todas formas -¿Estás seguro que a tu mamá no le importa?

Sé que Ranma me dijo como diez veces que su mamá estaba de acuerdo con recibirme en su casa y que estaba feliz de que su hijo estuviera con alguien. Bueno, aunque oficialmente no seamos nada.

-Mi mamá quiere conocerte. Le dije que tenía una linda novia – dice con aire orgulloso.

-Ni siquiera somos novios. Nunca me lo pediste – arrugo una camisa para dormir y la tiro a la maleta.

-Otra vez con eso – suspira con cansancio. Entonces se aproxima a mí a sancazos y se arrodilla – Akane Tendo, ¿Me harías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi novia y hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta? Aunque creo que ya te lo había pedido antes pero tú no lo recuerdas – dijo imitando la voz de un noble caballero del siglo pasado.

-No. y no voy aceptar ser tu novia si me lo pides de esa manera – suelto mi mano de la suya y sigo con mi tarea de terminar de hacer la maleta –Para ser actor eres realmente malo – suelto con una risita.

Ranma se pone de pie y me abraza.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Akane? – dice susurrando a mi oído mientras lo muerde. Siento la excitación recorrer mi cuerpo casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

-No, y seducirme tampoco va a funcionar – digo con voz entre cortada.

Ranma suelta una risita y me da una palmada en el trasero.

-De acuerdo, eres una chica difícil de convencer ¿Pero te das cuenta que viviremos en pecado de bajo de la casa de mis padres? Mi madre estará escandalizada.

-Por eso tendré mi propia habitación – Ranma se queda con la boca abierta pero con el aspecto divertido –Tu mamá no puede escandalizarse si no duermo con su hijo.

Le saco la lengua pero el solo hace una mueca y sale de la habitación. Cuando cierra la puerta no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. A veces Ranma puede resultar ser tan encantador ¿me pregunto si Ukyo conoció esta parte de él? Sacudo mi cabeza rápidamente. No quiero pensar en ella.

Cuando salgo a la sala, veo como Nabiki está apuntando sobre el pecho de Ranma. Parece estar dándole una charla sobre cómo hacer las cosas bien y sobre como enterrara su cuerpo a cuatro metros bajo tierra si me hace algo malo. Toshi parece estar gozando la función.

Ranma me mira sobre el hombro de mi hermana y sonríe.

-¿Estas lista nena?

Nabiki voltea y se acerca a mí con uno de sus más adorables pucheros.

-¿Cuándo creciste tan rápido? – me encogí de hombros y ella me abrazo.

-Tranquila Nabiki, no me voy para siempre. Además, siempre vamos a vernos – me encojo de hombros. Nabiki siempre ha sido sobreprotectora conmigo cuando mamá murió. Al igual que lo es con Kasumi. Es de las tres, la más protectora.

-Me debes una por cubrirte con papá – se acerca a mí para decirme algo en voz baja –Por cierto ¿Sabe lo de Ryoga?

Suelto un suspiro y recuerdo que no le he hablado desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo que hablar con él, no solo para decirle lo de Ryoga, sino también para saber cómo están.

-Lo llamaré esta noche – le aseguro. Nabiki me toma de la mano y me lleva deprisa a la habitación.

Ranma nos mira con los ojos abiertos. Por un momento creo que nos va a detener pero Toshi lo toma del hombro y lo mantiene en su sitio.

Nabiki cierra la puerta de tras de ella. Se cruza de brazos y habla en voz baja:

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces? Digo, ustedes llevan poco tiempo saliendo. Bueno, llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero siempre eran como perros y gatos.

-Nabiki yo… - pongo los ojos en blanco y de repente no sé cómo expresarme. Me siento en la cama –El me necesita, Nabiki. Y aunque no lo creas, quiero estar con el – digo con un hilo de voz.

Nabiki suspira con fuerza y resignación. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.

-Eres mi hermana, y si tú eres feliz yo también tengo que serlo.

-¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿Qué es muy precipitado? – la miro de reojo. Y sé que estoy comenzando a buscar otra opinión y esperando que ella me diga que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, como siempre me dijeron lo bueno y lo malo que hacía. Esto de vivir con Ranma me tiene un poco ansiosa, nunca había vivido con algún otro chico, mucho menos con Ryoga.

Sé que no va a ser para siempre, sé que será por un tiempo hasta que las cosas en su casa se arreglen. ¿Y si tiene más peleas conmigo que con su padre? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si ellos no me aceptan?

Nabiki tuerce los labios pensativa. Sin mirarme.

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Prácticamente Toshi y yo vivimos juntos.

-¿Qué? Eso no lo sabía – Digo sorprendida. Nabiki me mira y sonríe como si viera a la chica más despistada del mundo.

-¿Qué pase todo el tiempo en mi casa o yo en la de él y que duerma conmigo no te ha dado ningún indicio?

-Pensé de todo menos que vivieran juntos – digo mientras río.

-Hay, pequeña Akane. Tú siempre estuviste metida en tus problemas y no viendo a los demás. Antes siempre te gustaba estar metida en la vida de los demás –me mira con gesto reprochable –Pero cambiaste, ahora solo vives en tu mundo y ya no te mentes ni preguntas nada.

Eso lo sabía. Recordé cuando no le pedía explicaciones a Ryoga, cuando no me gustaba preguntar sobre algo que no me correspondía. Pero, desde que conocí a Ranma, quise saberlo todo. El proyecto de "Cambiemos a Akane" está dejando de funcionar.

-Con Ranma es diferente. Nabiki, tengo miedo de ser la misma de antes – bajo la cabeza. Cierro los ojos y deseo que nunca salga esa parte de mí que no deseo.

-Me percate de ello. Si, lo note cuando comenzaste a preguntar sobre Shamppo y Ranma, o mencionaste algo. O cuando querías ir donde estaba el para observarlo – Nabiki me da palmaditas en la espalda –Siempre cuando llega alguien que nos gusta demasiado, pasa eso. De repente queremos saber todo acerca de esa persona, su vida, sus amistades. Por eso lo sé todo sobre Toshi.

-¿Crees que nunca quise a Ryoga? – la miro con el ceño fruncido. Yo amé a Ryoga de eso estoy segura.

-Si lo quisiste, lo sé porque los veía. Y Ryoga te ama pero tú no le correspondes con ese amor que él te tiene. Supongo, que Ryoga fue un soporte importante para ti ya que él estuvo contigo en momentos difíciles, como cuando quisiste cambiar. Pero Akane, una cosa es querer a alguien, tenerle afecto hasta que se convierte en parte importante e indispensable en tu vida. Pero otra, es amar a alguien. Amarlo y estar tan ligada a esa persona que vivir sin ella, puede ser una de las cosas más difíciles de superar.

-Tengo miedo, Nabiki – mis ojos escuecen, siento un nudo en la garganta –Tengo miedo de que Ranma sea la persona a la que yo…

-¿Ames? Todo lleva un proceso Akane. Estas enamorándote de él, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Pero esto ahora es el principio. Cuando lo ames aún más de lo que lo estás haciendo, vas a tener aún más miedo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Disfruta y se feliz. Es mejor haberlo vivido que no haberlo vivido nunca.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabia? – una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y sonrió. La seco y le doy un empujón amistoso con el hombro.

-Bueno, algunos son discursos de la revista juvenil o las películas que Toshi y yo vemos – suelta una risa y me abraza con fuerza. Me besa en la frente.

-Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí – le devuelvo el abrazo.

-¡No exageres! Solo vas a una pijamada de algunos días – me aparta y me sonríe –Además, tenemos que ir a esa fiesta, dijiste que irías y hasta tengo un vestido excelente para ti.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Ming lo menciono esta tarde –Nabiki me mira con decepción. Y no quiero decepcionarla así que hago como que lo recuerdo.

-Oh, claro, la fiesta. Me tienes que llamar para estar aquí e irnos juntas.

-Sí, y estoy segura que tu noviecito va a venir también, parece como si no pudiera dejarte sola por un minuto.

-¡Akane! – la voz de Ranma nos hace reír. Justo hablando de él y me llama. Pongo los ojos en blanco al igual que ella y salimos de la habitación.

-Aún falta mucho para que te ganes mi confianza – le dice Nabiki a Ranma cuando llegamos a la sala –Si le haces algo, te las veras conmigo.

No te preocupes nena. Ya lo amenace yo – Toshi ríe y luego me sonríe extendiéndome la mano –Ven aquí pequeña.

La tomo y me jala hacia el para abrazarme.

-Si este bueno para nada te hace algo malo, no dudes en llamarme – dice mientras acaricia mi cabello con ternura.

-No hables así de mí, estoy aquí y puedo escucharte. Ahora suéltala, que es mía – Ranma me atrae hacia él y sonríe –Solo yo puedo abrazarla – me toma entre sus brazos y me aprieta.

-Lo veo y no lo creo – Nabiki se acerca a Toshi para abrazarlo por la cintura –Miren nada más, ¿En quién te has convertido Ranma Saotome? – ella ríe.

-No lo sé, pero no le digas a nadie – dice en un tono divertido –Es hora de irnos - Asiento con la cabeza y nos vamos.

El camino a casa de Ranma fue para mi impresión muy pero muy corto. No sé si fueron por las ansias o por que Ranma estaba manejando como un desquiciado. No pude hablar en el camino, tenía la mente puesta en la conversación con Nabiki. Ranma estaba diciendo algunas cosas sobre su hermana, sobre su forma de ser o algo así, pero no le estaba prestando atención. Todo esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Es decir, ni siquiera éramos novios. No porque no me lo haya pedido, hizo un intento fallido cuando subimos al auto pero me negué ya que siento que me lo está pidiendo solo porque yo le dije que no éramos nada.

Pienso en Ryoga, con el nunca fuimos tan rápido. Cuando nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos y pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Nunca se precipito conmigo o me decía cosas en doble sentido. Hasta siempre creí que no le gustaba. Un día me pregunto si quería salir con él en una cita, pero como nunca sospeché acerca de sus sentimientos, pensé que solo íbamos a comer y nada más. Hasta esa noche en que me tomo de la mano tan suavemente y acariciándome me dijo que le gustaba.

No niego que ese día sentí miles de mariposas invadiendo mi estómago y me di cuenta de que a mí también me gustaba muchísimo.

 _-¿Puedo darte un beso?_

Recuerdo eso. Cuando me pidió un beso y yo lentamente asentí. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue tan tierno, tan suave. Y desde ese entonces, siempre fue tierno conmigo y me pidió una noche bajo las estrellas que si quería ser su novia y no dude ni un segundo en decirle que sí.

-Llegamos – la voz de Ranma me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos frente a su casa. Respire con dificultad, el también parecía nervioso. Tome bocanadas de aire y me preparé para conocer a su familia. Bueno, siempre pensé que conocías a los padres de tu novio en una cena. Pero Ranma no era mi novio, y esto no era una cena familiar. Iba a dormir en su casa. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? de repente tenia tantas ganas de salir corriendo e irme a mi casa.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto tan nervioso como yo.

-No

-Bien, yo tampoco. Vamos – salió de su auto y se apresuró abrir mi puerta. Luego saco mi maleta del coche y me tomo de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta.

Entramos y por primera vez me percaté de que no conocía bien la casa de Ranma. La entrada era linda, había un espejo redondo con bordes dorados sobre la pared y de bajo una pequeña mesa de pasillo con bordes detalladamente decorados. Había un florero sobre él. Al lado izquierdo daba a la sala, donde Ranma y yo habíamos dormido juntos, también se podía llegar a la cocina por él. La escalera estaba junto a la pared más allá de donde estábamos. Ranma me guío hasta el lado derecho donde había otra sala con un piano y una pantalla plana pegada a la pared. Había retratos y cuadros pintados algo abstractos para mi gusto. La mesa era grande, como para unas nueve personas. Ranma me conduce por ahí, hasta una puerta. Entramos a un pasillo y me lleva hasta la cocina.

Hay una mujer cocinando, dándonos la espalda. Doy un reojo a la habitación. La cocina es grande y hay una puerta de cristal con las ventanas también de la misma altura que da al patio. Entonces recuerdo el incidente con Ranma, cuando Mousse me llamo para ayudarlo.

La mujer está tarareando una canción mientras pica algunas cosas que no puedo ver. Ranma carraspea y la mujer de inmediato se da la vuelta.

Es realmente hermosa. Su cabello recogido y un pequeño mechón castaño resbalando rizado sobre su frente. Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y se limpia un poco de comida que tenía sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos son igual de azules que Ranma, ese azul intenso que hipnotizaría a cualquiera. Por un momento me recuerda a mi madre. Su sonrisa tan linda, su overol de cocina, su manera de caminar hacia nosotros.

-¡Chicos! Por fin llegaron –la mamá de Ranma se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo aún aturdida no respondo al abrazo –Soy la señora Saotome, pero puedes llamarme Nodoka o mamá si lo prefieres.

Ahogo un gemido. Mamá… no creo que pueda.

-Mamá, la estas ahogando – Dice con voz cansada –Akane, como te diste cuenta esta es mi mamá. Mamá esta es Akane Tendo – nos presenta. Ella me mira sonriente y emocionada. Yo pues, solo puedo sonreír tímidamente.

-Es un placer conocerla Seño… - al ver su mirada reprobatoria me corrijo –Nodoka, y estoy agradecida de que me permita quedarme en su casa.

-No te preocupes, eres la novia de mi hijo. Ranma porque no la llevas a su habitación, la cena estará en un momento – Ranma pone los ojos en blanco, pero su madre no le presta atención –Estaría más temprano pero no quiero sirvientas que hagan las cosas que puedo hacer yo perfectamente. Me gusta cocinar por mí misma – me dice lo más encantadoramente posible, me hace sonreír.

-Seguramente estará delicioso – digo echando un ojo a los ingredientes –Huele muy bien.

-¡Si! Te va a encantar –me toma de las manos pero Ranma me aparta. Lo miro con mala cara. Pero veo que a él no le gusta esto de las emociones familiares.

-Llevaré a Akane a su cuarto, luego bajamos – sonríe con la sonrisa más falsa a su madre. Hijos. Pienso poniendo los ojos en blanco.

A Nodoka no parece importarle la actitud de su hijo, así que sin decir una palabra más nos deja ir. Ranma me lleva por el pasillo hasta otras escaleras que dan al segundo piso.

-No quiero que te sientas incomoda. Ella suele ser un poco… - piensa mientas mueve su mano en círculos buscando la palabra correcta –Efusiva.

-No me molesta. Al contrario – me quedo callada. Iba a decir que me gusta su manera de ser ya que mi madre solía comportarse de la misma manera.

Extraño mucho a mi mamá y Nodoka en ese momento que la conocí me dio ese placer de rellenar un poco la nostalgia que tenía en mi pecho. ¿Me pregunto cómo será su hermana? Tal vez tenga la misma personalidad de Ranma y sea inaccesible. Tengo un poco de miedo de conocerla y que no le caiga bien. Algunas hermanas suelen ser celosas con sus hermanos.

Llegamos hasta un corredor y hay algunas puertas. Ranma avanza hasta la segunda puerta.

-Esta será tu habitación – dice señalando la puerta –Y aquí es la mía – dice señalando la de enfrente - ¿En verdad creíste que dormirías sin mí? puedo arreglármelas para entrar en tu cuarto a hurtadillas.

Lo miro reprobatoriamente, pero no puedo ocultar la diversión en mis ojos. Golpeo su pecho.

-¡No quiero tener problemas con tu mamá! Tú dormirás en tu cuarto y yo dormiré en el mío. Te sacaré a patadas si es necesario – digo mientras trato fuertemente de no reír.

Ranma alza su ceja y veo que también trata de no reír.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? – dice divertido. Me toma de la cintura y me besa.

Sus labios presionan fuerte los míos. Respiro fuertemente ya que me toma por sorpresa y esto me gusta. Abre la puerta a mis espaldas y entramos a la habitación aun besándonos. La cierra de tras de nosotros y tira la maleta al suelo. Ahora me toma fuerte de la cintura, su mano sube hasta mi cabello y la otra presiona mi cadera. Nuestro beso está lleno de ansias, de dulzura, de pasión. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y presiono fuerte. Ranma ahoga un gemido y aprovecho al momento que abre su boca para tocar su lengua con la mía. Meto mi mano debajo de su camisa y siento su piel y una corriente golpea mi cuerpo. El siente lo mismo, muerde mi labio y comienza a subirme la blusa.

Un ruido nos asusta y nos separamos inmediatamente. La puerta se abre de golpe y una pequeña figura de una chica esta delante de nosotros. Pequeña y pelirroja. Mira a Ranma formando un puchero, parece que no se da cuenta de mi existencia. Es hermosa, al igual que Ranma. Puedo ver sus brillantes ojos azules y su cabello tan largo como brillante. Como si el fuego se fusionara con lava dorada. Esta debía de ser su hermana.

De pronto su puchero y gesto enfadado se va deformando y sus cejas se levantan arrugando su entrecejo, como si fuera a llorar. Se muerde el labio.

-¡Ranma! – Se lanza hacia él, yo me aparto por la sorpresa -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – chilla abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ranma no parece ni sorprendido, ni alegre, ni molesto. Es como si estuviera acostumbrado a esto. De pronto, su gesto se dulcifica y la abraza.

Me sorprende realmente ver como Ranma puede llegar a ser todo lo contrario que demuestra a los demás. Con los otros es frio y distante, también grosero. Pero en este momento, al verlo abrazar a su hermana y susurrarle cosas amables como "¿Cómo estás?" "¿te portaste bien?" me deja con el corazón apretado, como si no pudiera contener esta escena tan dulce. Ver a este Ranma, es algo que no imaginaba. Ver como acaricia a su pequeña hermanita que llora y le dice que lo extraña. Ver como la consuela…

-Akane, quiero presentarte a alguien – dice dejando de abrazar a su hermana, pero sin quitarle el brazo de encima –Ella es Ranko, y le encanta interrumpir momentos íntimos.

-H-hola – digo tímidamente. Definitivamente la familia de Ranma puede intimidarme con esos ojos.

-Así que tú eres la novia de Ranma, espero que no seas como la otra que… -

-¡Ranko! – la frena Ranma. Me sonrojo y sé que se refiere a Ukyo. Ella también tuvo el placer de conocerla.

-Lo siento – dice frunciendo el ceño –En fin. Me da mucho placer conocerte. Espero que no seas tan amargada como mi hermano, siempre pasa riñendo – dice en un tono como si le divirtiera la personalidad de Ranma.

-No, para nada – digo soltando una risita. Ranma pone los ojos en blanco.

Ranko se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos.

-Ya que vas a quedarte aquí, te mostraré la casa. Tienes que conocerla por si alguna vez te pierdes – Ranko me saca de la habitación dejando a un Ranma gritando de tras de nosotras.

Volteo rápidamente y puedo ver como niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Parece que está acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermana. No puedo evitar reír y dejarme llevar por Ranko.


	16. la propuesta segun Ranma

**Hola a todos. Gracias por seguir la historia y pues no quiero tardar mucho en actualizar :D a mi también me tiene clavada esta trama jaja disfruto mucho cuando la escribo.**

 **Asi que contestaré a sus comentarios.**

Amy Saotome Tendo : **Hola Amy! Gracias por comentar y estoy emocionada porque te haya gustado mucho la historia. Un abrazo y un beso grande.**

devi2791 : **Denisse! Claro que no dejaré la historia pues me gusta como Akane tiene esos sentimientos por cada persona y con su hermana me gusta la relación que llevan porque asi me llevo con mi hermana y es algo bonito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir sabiendo de ti :D un abrazo y un beso.**

Josix : **jajaja Pues tratándose de Ranma siempre cuando pide las cosas puede ser un poco raro. Pero asi lo amamos ¿no? Jaja gracias por tu comentario y te mando muchos saludos a la distancia.**

Sav21: **wow tu comentario me emociono demasiado y esto tan agradecida contigo y con los demás por seguir mi historia y siempre trato de complacerlos de actualizar y disfruto escribiendo esto. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario que casi me hace brincar de mi asiento. Pues tienen que pasar algunas cosas mas porque no siempre las historias son felices jajaj talvez te haré llorar pero tranquila, aquí existen finales felices jaja un saludo enorme y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

Yosafire : **Siii volvi, jamas dejaría este fic olvidado puesto que me encanta demasiado! Muchos saludos**

…

…

 **CAPITULO 16**

…

…

 **LA PROPUESTA ESTILO RANMA**

…

…

…

Ranko estuvo mostrándome parte de su casa hasta que la cena estuvo servida. Me gustaba mucho su personalidad, era parlanchina, parecía tener siempre el ceño fruncido cuando no recordaba algún nombre de algún objeto raro –pero con bastante valor- de los que había comprado su mamá. Era tan parecida a Ranma que fue difícil no tomarle cariño. Conocí el estudio de su papá que estaba en la planta baja, también me llevo a la sala de -como dice ella "la sala de cero aburrimiento"- me gustaba, tenía un televisor tan grande que ocupaba casi toda la pared, frente a él habían unos muebles amplios de cuero negro y francamente se veían cómodos. Había una mesa de billar y algunos juegos, también había un librero y me pregunte qué clase de libros tendrían. Me llevo también por los corredores y me platicaba lo feliz que estaba por conocerme ya que Ranma no le había dado muchos detalles a su madre cuando dijo que tenía pensado traerme aquí.

Aun me daba un poco de pena estar en su casa y quedarme por no sé cuántos días, pero lo estaba haciendo por Ranma. También porque quería estar a su lado. Ranma me llevo también al patio, me mostro su piscina y me negué con un tímido "no gracias, no sé nadar" cuando me ofreció meternos mañana. Muy independientemente de que no sepa nadar, el clima estaba terriblemente frio.

-¿Te gusta nuestra casa? – pregunto llevando sus manos de tras de su espalda. Me miro de reojo y por un instante sentí la mirada de Ranma. Hasta en algunos gestos son iguales.

Mire el lugar donde estábamos. Recuerdo haber estado aquí antes, con Ranma. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Muy lindo. Mucho más grande que mi casa. Creo que mi casa cabria en tu patio y aun mas, sobraría mucho espacio – ella sonrío y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, es muy linda – dice mientras observa a su alrededor con melancolía –Creo que voy a extrañar todo esto.

-¿Por qué?

Sacude su cabeza y sonríe.

-Por nada – en ese momento la mamá de Ranma se asoma por la puerta de la cocina – Ahí está mamá, seguro la comida esta lista.

Cuando estamos avanzando mi celular empieza a sonar y lo saco de mi bolsillo. Mis pasos se detienen al ver que es Ryoga. Ranko se detiene justo delante de mi y me mira preocupada. Recuerdo cuando Ryoga hablo sobre haber salir con la hermana de Ranma, sobre como la engaño. Siento una punzada en mi pecho y pena por ella ¿Lo habrá amado? ¿Habrá sufrido mucho?

-Enseguida voy, tengo que contestar – le digo señalando mi celular.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos adentro – me guiña el ojo y se va dando saltitos hasta la casa.

Respiro hondo antes de deslizar el dedo en la pantalla del celular. No sé si está bien contestar, creo que a Ranma le molestaría mucho si le contestara a Ryoga. Pero mi necesidad de saber de él es grande, me preocupa, la última vez que nos vimos se veía muy desolado. Sé que para el habrá sido muy difícil contarme toda la verdad, no quiero que piense que le guardo algún tipo de rencor. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre se portó bien conmigo y estuvo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

-Ryoga – digo al contestar -¿Cómo estás?

Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Temía que no contestaras – su voz suena apagada, dolorosa. Me siento mal por el.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos te fuiste y tenía miedo de que me terminaras odiando.

-Ryoga, te dije que no te odiaba. Independientemente de lo que haya pasado antes en tu vida, las cosas que hayas hecho, yo no podría odiarte. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Comencé a caminar en círculos, aferrándome a mi abrigo. El viento soplaba en mi cara, helado, haciéndome estremecer.

-Pero aun así, quería estar seguro de que todo está bien entre nosotros –arrugo el entrecejo confundida y como si el supiera lo que estoy pensando se apresura a decir con una risa tímida: -Me refiero a que podemos ser amigos. Akane, no quiero apartarme de tu lado así por así, te lo dije antes.

Yo tampoco quería dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Quería mucho a Ryoga, estaba enamorada de Ranma, pero a Ryoga siempre iba a quererlo. Fue una parte importante en mi vida. Pero una parte de mi sentía que estaba mal ser solo amigos, sabía que él estaba sufriendo. No podía decirle que estaba ahora en casa de Ranma, que me iba a quedar, eso lo mataría. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

-Yo tampoco quiero apartarme de ti.

De soslayo vi una figura acercándose a mí, casi corriendo. Alzo la mirada asustada, era Ranma, me mira con el ceño fruncido y con una seña me pregunta quién es. Mi corazón late asustado, mis palabras mueren en mis labios. Siento que la sangre abandona mi rostro.

-¿Akane? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – la voz de Ryoga era un eco lejano. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a la realidad. Ranma junto sus cejas en un gesto desconfiado.

-Eh, si, si te escuche – las palabras salen atropelladas de mi boca.

-¿Entonces está bien?

-Sí, claro – hablo sin pensar ya que tengo a un Ranma impaciente delante de mí. Con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, entonces pasaré por ti el domingo – parecía más animado que cuando contesto.

Parpadeé confundida ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Íbamos a vernos? Dios ¿Qué hice? Apago la pantalla del celular y dejo escapar el aire que tenía atrapado en mi pecho.

-¿Quién era? Y no me digas que era tu hermana, porque acabo de hablar con ella. Me hecho un sermón sobre cómo me mataría si te hacia algo – se cruzó de brazos y me miró suspicaz.

Sabía que no podía mentirle. Simplemente no podía. Respire hondo tomando valor y lo solté:

-Era Ryoga.

Ranma palideció, entonces fue rabia lo que vi en su rostro. Antes de que el dijera algo me apresure a decir:

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba, la última vez que nos vimos… tú sabes, cuando me dijo todas esas cosas. Yo estaba muy mal y me había ido sin más. Y me llamo para saber si estaba mejor – baje la mirada. Recordar toda la historia entre Ryoga y Ranma me traía un sabor agridulce a la boca.

-Bien, entonces no tiene por qué llamar de nuevo – Ranma dejo caer sus manos hasta sus caderas. Miro hacia los lados, sé que estaba buscando relajarse. Y estaba agradecida que empezara a controlar su temperamento – Si vuelve a llamarte, iré a buscarlo donde sea que este metido y romperé su cara.

No sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo iba a decir que metí la pata y que creo que tengo una cita con él? Tenía que llamar a Ryoga después y decirle que no podremos vernos. Aunque tenga ganas. Pero no puedo.

Ranma exhala bruscamente y se mete a la casa. No me doy cuenta de que estoy aferrada al teléfono moviéndolo con nerviosismo entre mis dedos. Esta de mal humor, lo se. Para Ranma aún es difícil mantener a raya su temperamento. Es difícil ya que yo pase por lo mismo y en ocasiones, cuando sabía que iba a explotar me exiliaba de todo el mundo.

Tal vez Ranma esté haciendo lo mismo.

Nuestra primera noche juntos bajo el mismo techo y ya estamos teniendo problemas.

Resignada dejo caer mis brazos a los costados e ingreso a la casa.

La cena se veía deliciosa, claro, si hubiera tenido mucho apetito la hubiera disfrutado completamente. Pero sabiendo que Ranma estaba enojado conmigo y que apenas me dirigía la palabra en la mesa, hizo que mí estómago renegara a la hora de comer. El apetito se había esfumado pero por educación me obligue a comer. El padre de Ranma esa noche no lo conocí ya que según dijo su esposa que el estaba atendiendo unos asuntos del trabajo, pero que mañana lo conocería. Tenía muchos nervios en conocer a su padre. Una parte de mi le guardaba un poco de rencor por las cosas que le había hecho a Ranma y por lo que también le había hecho a la pequeña Ranko. Aun no sabía qué tipo de problema era pero sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a enterar.

-Genial, sin ese hombre aquí disfrutaré la comida – mascullo Ranma.

Nodoka le dio una severa mirada, mientras que Ranko se limitó a bajar la cabeza y callar.

Ranma estaba sentado a mi lado, pero apenas me rozaba.

-Cuéntanos un poco de ti Akane – dijo Nodoka al ver que el silencio se comenzó a poner incómodo.

Genial.

-He, bueno…

-¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con mi hermano? – Ranko se apoyó de codos en la mesa y me miro con sus grandes ojos azules. Parecía divertida.

-Pues… - busque la mirada de Ranma. Necesitaba ayuda y estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-No somos novios – dijo de golpe.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Nodoka me miraba con la boca abierta y luego miraba a su hijo. Ranko se tapó la boca, sabía que quería reír y me sentía demasiado abochornada.

-Le he pedido que sea mi novia y me rechaza. Así que, oficialmente no somos nada – explica mientras bebe su vaso de agua.

Tapo mi cara con la mano. Ranma está yendo demasiado lejos. Estoy tan cabreada con él en este momento que juro por Dios que tengo tantas ganas de tomar mis cosas y marcharme de aquí. Esto fue una mala idea. Todo se está yendo a la basura y quiero matar a Ranma.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan no-oficialmente saliendo? – pregunta su hermana divertida.

Ranma parece más animado. Claro, avergonzarme con su familia parece ponerlo de buen humor.

-bastante tiempo hermanita. Yo diría… - se pasó la mano por la barbilla – Unos dos meses ¿Supongo?

Claro, dos meses de discusiones y confusiones, quería decir.

Para mi suerte la mamá de Ranma cambio de tema y nos contó sobre su viaje a China. Dice que el trabajo de su marido va de viento en popa y que por suerte todo les estaba saliendo de maravilla. Me di cuenta de que Ranma se tensó y el buen humor que había recuperado hace poco se había esfumado rápidamente.

La cena se terminó y la señora Nodoka se ofreció a llevarme a mi habitación. Sin mirar a Ranma y despedirme amigablemente con Ranko acepte y nos fuimos.

-Parece que alguien está en problemas – comentó con risa cuando salimos del comedor.

-¿Han discutido? – pregunta en voz baja mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Siento como mis mejillas arden ¿se dio cuenta? Bajo la mirada avergonzada. Quisiera que el suelo se abriera y me tragara.

-Lo siento señora Nodoka. Mire, si le incomoda puedo irme si quiere yo… -

-Claro que no – me interrumpe, su sonrisa me tranquiliza un poco –Sé que tuvieron alguna discusión porque cuando llegaron se lo veía tan feliz. Rara vez veo feliz a mi hijo. Pero cuando regreso de buscarte en el patio parecía que algo le molestaba.

Mí llamada con Ryoga…

-Mi hijo tiene un carácter algo difícil, pero es buen muchacho. Antes de que empezaran las clases, estábamos todos en China, hasta su amigo Mousse estaba con nosotros –suelta un suspiro mientras caminamos hasta llegar a mi habitación –Pasaron algunas cosas y el solo pasaba de mal humor, peleando con su padre, mucho más de lo que peleaba antes. Planeábamos quedarnos más tiempo y que él se quedara con nosotros pero decidió irse. Akane, lo que quiero decir es que desde la última vez que vi a mi hijo, era alguien diferente de lo que es ahora. Cuando lo volví a ver tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y cuando me hablo de ti – sonríe con emoción –supe que tú eras la causante de eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me sentía muy feliz.

-Dale tiempo, aún tiene que trabajar mucho con su carácter. Pero, sé que te quiere, puedo verlo en sus ojos. La manera en que te mira… - alcanza mi rostro con su mano y lo acaricia de manera maternal.

Por un momento sentí que mi corazón se rompía. Pude ver a mi madre en ella.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

-Ahora ya es tarde, tienes que descansar. Toma un baño y duerme – entre a mi habitación. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que solo me limité asentir despacio y sonreír –Buenas noches mi niña.

-Que descanse y muchas gracias por todo – ella me sonrío y se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta me arrime en esta. Deje escapar un suspiro desde el fondo de mi ser y me di cuenta que extrañaba a mi mamá. No me dolía el hecho de que ya no estuviera, ya no dolía como antes, pero ahora la melancolía golpeo fuerte mi pecho y deje que varias lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos. La señora Nodoka tenía cierto parecido a ella. Hogareña, calmada, atenta y generosa.

Limpie mis lágrimas y decidí que era mejor tomar un baño. Estaba agradecida de que hubiera uno en la habitación, así no tenía que salir y toparme con Ranma.

Al salir de la ducha y ponerme la pijama, peine mi cabello. Cuando salí del baño Ranma estaba sentado en mi cama, tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y vi como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al verme. Aún estaba molesta por el hecho de que me haya tratado de esa forma, dejar de hablarme y luego contarle a su hermana sobre nuestra relación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije manteniendo mi distancia.

-Es mi casa, puedo estar aquí sí quiero – se encoge de hombros y me mira como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ruedo los ojos.

Imbécil.

-Claro, lo olvidaba. Es tu casa –caminé hasta la maleta y metí el cepillo –Puedo irme cuando quieras si no te gusta que este aquí.

Siento como se pone de pie, pero aún le sigo dando la espalda.

-Akane yo no quise decir… -

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me fuera? – Me volteé para enfrentarlo – Del modo en cómo me trataste hace un rato parecía perfectamente claro que no te gustaba mi presencia aquí. Así que si tienes algún problema conmigo, dímelo de una vez y me largo.

Ranma abre la boca y luego la cierra. Gruñe pasándose las manos por el cabello, sé que es un gesto que siempre hace cuando esta exasperado.

-¡Sabes que no quise decir eso! – alza la voz. Por un momento el miedo me invade y le hago un gesto para que haga silencio mirando alarmante la puerta –No nos van a escuchar. Ya están dormidas.

Suelto un suspiro y me dirijo a la cama para sentarme.

Me enfada el hecho de que estemos peleando y nos escuchen. No quiero perder los estribos con Ranma.

-Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? – dice desde su sitio. Yo aún sigo sin mirarlo, tengo mis manos enterrando mi cara.

No es que no quiera hablarle. Estoy tratando de calmarme para no gritar.

-Akane, entiende… - se acerca y se arrodilla delante de mí. Toma mis manos obligando de darle la cara –Me enfadé mucho cuando te vi hablando con Ryoga. Tú ya no eres nada suyo, no tiene por qué llamarte.

-Te expliqué, te dije que me llamo para saber cómo estaba.

Aferro mis manos a las suyas, trato por un segundo en ponerme en su lugar. Entonces recuerdo a Ukyo, si el aun estuviera manteniendo contacto con ella seguramente yo ardería en celos. Pero, pero Ranma nunca va a comprender la relación que tengo con Ryoga, que va mucho más allá de una amistad. Me refiero a una relación del tipo familiar, donde no puedes solo dejar de hablar con esa persona de la noche a la mañana. No quería explicárselo ya que ni yo sabría cómo hacerlo.

-Nena, siento mucho haberte tratado así. Dios, Akane no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por tratar de calmarme – se incorpora para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme –No quiero que te vayas, no te vayas.

Cierro los ojos y me calmo en sus brazos. Él también se relaja y deja de estar tenso.

-No me gusto lo que le dijiste a tu hermana – murmuro.

El suelta una risita y me aparta para mirarme.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Le agradas a Ranko, difícilmente a ella le gusta alguien – dice acariciando mi mejilla.

-A mí también me agrada ella. Ustedes, se parecen tanto.

-¿Increíblemente atractivos? Bueno en la familia Saotome tenemos nuestro encanto.

Suelto una risa y lo golpe en el hombro. El atrapa mi mano y sus ojos cambian. El azul intenso me atrapa y antes de darme cuenta él me está besando.

Me besa fuerte, con desespero. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y luego está encima de mí. Mi cuerpo responde rápidamente a él y nos enredamos buscando más proximidad. Me pasa su brazo por debajo de mi espalda y con facilidad mueve mi cuerpo para que ocupemos completamente la cama. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y los paso por su cuello y espalda. Ranma muerde mi barbilla suavemente provocando una corriente extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

Si antes estuve enojada con él, ahora todo se ha ido. Lo único que siento, lo único que quiero es besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca. Ranma suelta un gemido cuando me las arreglo para morder su oreja. Hace un puño sobre mi ropa y agarra el dobladillo de la camisa para sacar mi blusa. Estoy ardiendo por dentro y sé que él también lo hace. Estoy en brasier y un pequeño short para dormir. Ranma me mira con los ojos nublados por el deseo, mi cuerpo arde aún más por el modo en que me examina.

Se agacha y muerde mi hombro. Hago mi cabeza para atrás por los efectos que el provoca en mí. Agarro su camisa y se la quita rápidamente. Me encanta sentir su cuerpo, su piel bajo mis manos. Me aferro a él acariciando su espalda, dejándome maravillar por su cuerpo tan bien trabajado. Me aventuro gracias al placer que siento y sus besos apasionados, así que bajo mis manos y le toco el trasero. Siento como sonríe sobre mi boca y la muerde.

Me da la vuelta para que yo quede boca abajo, ahogue un grito ya que todo fue rápido y repentino. Ahora él está encima de mí, sobre mi espalda. Desabrocha mi brasier y me ayuda a quitarlo. Me aparta el cabello y besa mi nuca, hago puños con al sabanas ya que sus besos y caricias mandan choques de placer. Me tiene atrapada mientras besa mi espalda.

No puedo evitar gemir cuando siento que su mano baja hasta el dobladillo de mi short y lo baja con facilidad junto con mi interior. Ahora estoy desnuda y debajo de él, de espaldas.

Muerde mi oído y tengo que morder mi labio para evitar gritar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me digas que si? – murmura con voz ronca. Siento su aliento chocar contra mi oído y es delicioso.

-¿A qué? – digo con los ojos cerrados, embriagada de placer. Lo necesito tanto, tan desesperadamente.

Escucho vagamente como se baja los pantalones, pero no completamente.

-A que seas mi novia – dice mordiendo.

Gimo, al sentirlo justo ahí. Esta necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi es tan grande, tan desesperada. El amor que siento por él también es grande y desespera.

-Esto. Es. Trampa – digo con dificultad, ya que está torturándome haya abajo.

-Se mi novia, Akane. Dime que sí. Mierda me muero por hacértelo – abre mis piernas y se coloca en medio de mí. Puedo sentirlo pero no completamente y esto me está volviendo loca.

Muerde mi hombro y sigue jugando conmigo. Lo siento justo ahí pero no quiere entrar. Me muevo para buscarlo pero él se aleja e insiste en que le diga que sí.

Mierda, es la peor manera que tiene para torturarme. Necesito sentirlo, necesito estar más cerca de él. Así que me importa un carajo todo.

-Sí, seré tu novia. Te quiero – las palabras salen de mi boca.

-Oh – gruñe.

Y se hunde en mí.

Y es la mejor sensación que he sentido. Tenerlo dentro de mí, escuchar decir que me quiere mientras entra y sale. Estoy locamente enamorada de Ranma Saotome.

..

-Eres el peor de los tramposos – estoy recostada sobre el hombro de mi ahora nuevo novio. El esta abrazándome y acariciando mi brazo con delicadeza.

Hace rato no fue para nada delicado. Aún recuerdo cuando lo hicimos y la forma en que me tocaba, la forma en que me agarraba el cabello mientras mordía mi hombro. El modo en que me hiso el amor fue increíble y lleno de pasión.

Me sonroje de solo recordar.

-Ahora eres mi novia y no puedes hacer nada para negarlo. Lo escuche claramente – su voz ahora era suave.

No puedo evitar reír.

-Bueno, siendo o no tu novia, no es correcto que estés en la habitación. Tu madre podría enojarse.

-¿Me lo dices ahora? parece que solo me usas para satisfacer tus deseos y ahora me quieres echar – me mira ofendido, pero sé que se está divirtiendo conmigo.

-Sabes que no es así – me levanto un poco para quedar frente a frente. Acaricio su rostro y toco los hoyuelos de sus mejillas cuando sonríe –me gustan tus hoyuelos.

Sonríe y también me acaricia. Pasa sus dedos por mi rostro y presiona mi entrecejo.

-A mí me gusta cuando se te arruga la piel aquí, cuando frunces el ceño. Siempre lo haces cuando no recuerdas algo o cuando estamos discutiendo, también cuando duermes suele hacerlo. Quisiera saber tanto que sueñas ¿Te dije alguna vez que hablas dormida?

Mi mente retrocede, y recuerdo la vez en que Ranma y yo nos habíamos dicho por primera vez que era imposible para nosotros olvidarnos y que lo que sentíamos era tan grande que asustaba. Fue la noche en que bese a ese chico por estar cabreada con él. Recuerdo que me había quedado dormida y él dijo que hablaba dormida.

-Nunca dijiste que fue lo que dije.

Se queda en silencio por un momento. Como si hubiera también retrocedido y viviendo aquel día.

-Dijiste mi nombre repetidas veces. Al principio pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla así que paré el coche un momento y te vi, y fruncías el ceño como estás haciendo ahora – dice mientras toca con su dedo mi rostro –Pero luego dijiste. Que no me fuera, que querías estar conmigo y que no querías perderme.

No sabía que decir. Me sonroje y sonreí ¿Enserio dije eso? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado. Ranma alza su cara y me besa despacio.

-Por eso quise quedarme esa noche contigo. Tenía curiosidad de saber que más soñabas.

-¿Seguí haciéndolo? – pregunte un poco avergonzada.

-Murmuras ciertas cosas, pero sé que se trata sobre mí.

Me aparte de el y tapé mi cara con la almohada. Estaba avergonzada y Ranma parecía disfrutarlo. Me busco para abrazarme.

-Oye, tendría que sentirme halagado al saber que sueñas conmigo. Aunque sean pesadillas, sé que ni en tus sueños dejo de estar presente.

-Hoy no tendrás suerte. Tienes que ir a dormir a tu habitación – dije asomando un ojo por mis dedos.

-¡De eso nada! Me quedaré a dormir contigo y que todos se jodan – me abraza con fuerza.

-Ranma ¿Qué va a decir tu mamá?

-Si te preocupa que te haya escuchado gemir, tranquila, no lo hizo. Aunque pegues unos gritos los cuales no me desagradan al contrario me excitan mas y… -

-¡Ranma! – golpeo su estómago.

Él se hecha a reír.

-Akane, mi mamá no va a decirnos nada por el simple hecho de que eres mi novia y ya no vivimos en pecado – al ver mi expresión deja de reír –Akane, mi mamá sabe lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Te aseguro que todo está bien, además estoy mayorcito como para que me nieguen algo. Pero si no te sientes cómoda muy bien podemos buscar un departamento para ambos y…-

-Espera, eso es muy precipitado. Ranma, apenas llevamos siendo novios ¿Qué se yo? ¿Unas cuantas horas?

-Pero lo que sentimos viene desde hace mucho más tiempo.

-Irnos a vivir juntos es muy rápido, debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

Él se queda en silencio y acaricia mi rostro.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero hoy dormiré contigo.

Negué con la cabeza, ya no podía decirle que no. además, me gustaba mucho la idea de dormir con el, cuando dormíamos juntos podía estar mas relajada y disfrutaba estar entre sus brazos. Asi que después de unos cuantos besos de buenas noches, me deje llevar por la oscuridad mientras el me rodeaba.


	17. Cosas de novios

**COSAS DE NOVIOS**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 17**

…

…

 **..**

-¿Qué harán esta tarde? – me pregunta Ranko. Ambas estamos comiendo un poco de cereal que la mamá de Ranma nos sirvió muy amablemente antes de irse hacer sus recados.

Ahora mi novio está terminando de darse un baño luego de que casi peleamos porque no quería dejarlo bañarse conmigo. Que durmamos juntos es una cosa, pero que tengamos que bañarnos juntos es otra. Además, Ranma no quería solo bañarse precisamente. No sé qué hubiera pensado la madre de Ranma si hubiera sabido que dormí con su hijo. La única que lo sabe es Ranko ya que entro a mi habitación sin tocar y fue algo de lo más vergonzoso.

-Tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes. Pronto habrá vacaciones y necesito estudiar.

-¿Ya se termina este periodo de clases? – pregunta asombrada. Niego con la cabeza rápidamente y trago mi cereal.

-No, solo que en unas dos semanas más o menos se celebrara algo en la universidad así que no habrán clases.

-Bueno, pues dile a Ranma que te ayude a estudiar. Es un geniecito – dice dando vueltas su cuchara en el aire.

No me imaginaba a Ranma siendo muy estudioso. Aunque no lo he visto cogiendo un libro y estudiar ¿Lo hará en su tiempo libre? Tal vez le pide ayuda para algunas cosas que no entienda. Ranko hoy esta de lo más linda, viste un overol con una blusa rosa corta. Lleva una trenza y su cabello rojo como el fuego realza sus ojos. Por un momento me imagino a Ranma con el cabello rojo y sin duda serio la copia de su hermana. Pero a mi Ranma no le luce tal color. El suyo es oscuro y realza su piel blanca y sus ojos azules.

-¿Aun vas a la escuela? – de repente quiero saber mas sobre ella.

-Sí, pero este año ya término – Ranko se levanta para dejar su plato en el lavamanos. Regresa y se sienta en el mesón, frente a mí con su inigualable sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar en la universidad?

-No lo sé. La verdad si me gustaría estudiar algo que tenga que ver con la economía, pero todo eso depende de mí prometido.

Me atraganto con mi desayuno. Casi lo escupo, me golpeo el pecho. Ranko sonríe al ver mi expresión. La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Tienes prometido? – las palabras salen atropelladas de mi boca.

-Te sorprendí ¿verdad? – suelta una carcajada. Ella parece de lo más relajada, yo en su lugar no estaría así –Es un compromiso que tengo. Lo arreglaron mis padres cuando era pequeña.

Sentí una pena grande. Recordé a Shinossuke, también le pasaba lo mismo. Sentí lastima por ellos.

-Pero, pero eso es… digo, eres muy joven para casarte ¿Por lo menos lo conoces? – pregunto con un poco de temor por meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden.

-No seas boba – dice riendo –Claro que lo conozco, estoy interesada en tratar un acuerdo con él. No quiero casarme aun pero podemos aplazarlo.

De verdad no sé qué decir. En mi mente se generan miles de preguntas pero no puedo sacarlas.

-Bueno, ya estoy listo ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – Ranma entra en la cocina en ese momento.

Trato de recuperar la compostura. Así que este era el problema, pues supongo que sí, ya que no veo que otra cosa sea más grave para poner a Ranma en contra de su padre. Ranko me guiña el ojo y me hace una seña con el dedo para que mantenga el secreto. Asiento torpemente con la cabeza en el momento que Ranma se acerca a mí y me mira enarcando la ceja.

-Estas pálida ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta mientras se sirve cereal.

-Eh… pues

-Le pregunté a Akane si ustedes ya habían tenido sexo y se puso toda colorada – Interviene por mi Ranko.

Ranma deja caer la caja de cereal encima del plato y masculla maldiciones en voz baja. Luego mira a su hermana con aspecto serio, pero luego se ríe.

-Ranko ¿Por qué pones en una situación incómoda a mi chica? Mírala, hasta se sonrojo – me señala con su cabeza.

-Oye, pero tu dijiste que no eran novios ¿Me mentiste? – la pequeña pelirroja se cruza de brazos y lo mira enojada.

-No, no te mentí. Pero anoche hablamos y la convencí, nadie puede resistirse a tu hermano. Puedo ser muy persuasivo con las mujeres

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le lanzo un pequeño trozo de cereal en la cara. Él se ríe y me arroja otro.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cine esta tarde? Hace mucho que no estaba por aquí y odio ver las películas chinas. Odio leer los subtítulos – dice Ranko, se pasea hasta mi lado y me toma de las manos –Vamos Akane, no siempre tengo compañía femenina. Bueno, aparte de mi mamá.

-¿Qué pasa con tus amigas del colegio? – Pregunta Ranma mientras come –Pensé que eras popular como tu hermano.

Ranko pone los ojos en blanco y dice:

-Si tuviera la misma fama que tú, créeme, las chicas me detestarían.

-Mocosa impertinente – se queja Ranma lanzando un cereal hacia ella.

Ranko exhala con fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

-Además las amigas que tengo son demasiado niñas fresas como para salir conmigo. Siempre quieren ir al centro en busca de chicos guapos. Eso no va conmigo.

Dentro de mí nace un sentimiento de cariño y comprensión por Ranko. Ella tiene un carácter maduro pero al mismo tiempo parece tener la impulsividad de su hermano. También me recuerda un poco a Nabiki por su manera de expresarse.

-Está bien ¿tienes en mente alguna película?

Ranko chilla y me abraza. Ranma niega con la cabeza.

-Dale la mano y te tomara todo el brazo. Créeme, en un par de días estarás de arriba abajo con la señorita hiperactividad buscando algo entretenido que hacer, y puedes asegurarte a ti misma que yo no participaré.

-¡No seas melodramático! No le hagas caso, Akane. Es absolutamente falso que yo sea así – su sonrisa inocente me hace sonreír.

-Tranquila, se cómo es Ranma a veces – ambas reímos a ver refunfuñar a Ranma.

-Podemos ver una de terror o de acción. Entonces ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?

Me hace sonreír su entusiasmo.

-Claro, tú ganas. Te llevaremos al cine – dice Ranma de mala gana. Yo lo golpeo por debajo –Pero si dejo de estar tiempo con mi novia por más de tres días, te las verás conmigo.

-Claro que nos encantaría ir contigo – digo rápidamente antes de que Ranko responda a las impertinencias de su hermano mayor.

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos después – y se va revoloteando de la habitación.

-Ahora se te pegara como una lapa. No quiero imaginarme cuando entre a tu habitación sin pedir permiso como siempre hace y nos vea teniendo sexo, supongo que eso la traumaría – dejo la cuchara a la altura de su boca pensativo – No, creo que no la traumaría. A veces la mente de mi hermana es maquiavélica.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Qué? Es verdad, ella es muy imprudente.

Suspiro y voy a dejar mi plato al lavamanos. Ya que la mamá de Ranma no está porque dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en el centro, lave los trastes sucios. Ranma al poco momento se levanta y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Lista para irnos? – Muerde mi oreja y mis rodillas flaquean – También podemos llegar tarde –susurra con voz ronca.

-Claro que no, tengo que ir – me viré para quedar frente a él. Ranma se inclinó un poco rozar mi frente con sus labios –Y si tú quieres mantener tu buena reputación de buen estudiante que saca puros diez. Lo mejor será que vayas tambien.

Ranma se aparta de mi al parecer impresionado. Me mira frunciendo el ceño y dice:

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Muchas personas lo han comentado.

-Humm… bueno es verdad, no lo niego. Tal vez algún día necesitas que alguien te explique las clases. Puedo ofrecerme si me das algo a cambio – Se acerca a mí de forma seductora mientras pasa sus dedos por los botones de mi blusa de lino.

-¿Y que sería? – paseo mi mano lentamente por su pecho, dibujando con mi dedo pequeños círculos.

-Tu qué crees… - susurra antes de apoderarse de mis labios. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

-¿Voy a tener que ver esto todos los días? – la voz de Ranko hizo que pegara un brinco haciendo alejarme lo más posible de Ranma.

Mi novio puso los ojos en blanco y me miro señalándola con la mano acusatoriamente.

-Te dije que es imprudente.

Al llegar a universidad, vi que a las personas no se les hacía raro verme con Ranma. Al principio cuando llegamos juntos captaba todas las miradas. Ahora perecía que todos se estaban acostumbrando. Ranma me toma de la mano mientras me acompaña a mi salón.

-¿Te veré más tarde para ir a buscar a la señorita problemas?

-No le digas así a tu hermana – lo riño. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar y por un momento el miedo invade mi cuerpo al pensar que podría tratarse de Ryoga.

Para mi suerte, era mi hermana.

Hago una seña con el dedo a Ranma para que guarde silencio.

-Hola Nabiki ¿llamando para reportarme? Está todo bien

-Por el bien de Ranma, espero que así sea. También te llamaba para recordarte sobre la fiesta de mañana – su voz sonaba cantarina desde la otra línea.

-Ah, claro… la fiesta – muerdo mi labio y miro a Ranma. El parece entrecerrar los ojos al escucharme hablar sobre la fiesta –Claro que no lo olvido.

-Ya que será en casa de Mousse y como Ranma vive cerca está más que claro y obvio que nos veremos allá.

-Pero no he traído vestidos conmigo. Dije que pasaba por tu departamento para que me prestaras algo ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, claro, lo siento lo olvide por completo ¿Entonces nos vemos después de clases mañana? Así nos iremos juntas.

-Claro, entonces nos vemos.

-Adiós hermanita ahora no tan niña.

Cuelgo. Levanto la vista para ver a un molesto Ranma Saotome esperando explicaciones.

Suelto un suspiro y digo:

-Le prometí a Nabiki que iría a la fiesta que nos mencionó Ming el otro día.

Ranma me mira por unos segundos que para mí parecían horas.

-Claro que no irás.

-¿Qué? – me separo de él sorprendida –Ranma, se lo prometí a Nabiki y ten por seguro que iré.

-¿Te recuerdo la clase de personas que habrá en esa fiesta?

-¿Y te recuerdo que esas personas son tus amigos? – miro a Ranma con los ojos abiertos de la impresión ¿Ahora detestaba a sus amigos? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?

Ranma ahoga un grito de desesperación apretando el puño contra su boca. Se pasea como tigre enjaulado alrededor de mí.

-¡¿Por qué nunca haces caso a lo que te digo?! – grita de repente.

Me sobresalto un poco, y veo como somos presa de la mirada de todos. Los chicos murmuran a nuestro alrededor y siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan. Más por la rabia que por la vergüenza. Ranma parece no notarlo. Esta cabreado mirándome.

-Escucha una cosa Ranma – lo señalo y me importa un bledo que nos miren o no –No tienes ningún derecho en prohibirme nada. Si quiero salir con mi hermana lo haré y esperaba que nos acompañaras pero bien puedes quedarte en tu casa haciendo berrinches y me da igual…

-Soy tu novio y… - me interrumpe pero y lo corto enseguida.

-Y si quieres seguir siendo mi novio vas a respetarme ¿Y si no lo haces? Puedes olvidarte de mí definitivamente – dicho esto doy media vuelta y entro a mi salón rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tomo bocanadas de aire. Hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba frente a las personas. Definitivamente Ranma está sacando esa parte de mí que había enterrado hace muchos años. Si la Akane de ese tiempo estuviera aquí, seguramente le hubiera dicho más cosas o simplemente lo hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio.

No, no, yo no era así. Había cambiado.

Era diferente.

-Eso fue audaz – la voz de Shinossuke suena a mi lado.

Levanto la cabeza y lo veo con su peculiar sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué? – por un momento no sé a qué se refiere.

-Lo que le dijiste a Ranma. Si no lo sabias, estaba un poco cerca de ustedes – su sonrisa llena de orgullo resplandece en su rostro - ¿Una chica de esta época defendiendo sus derechos? Últimamente las chicas japonesas son sumisas.

-¿Disfrutaste del show? Si sigo con Ranma seguramente habrá muchos más – digo con un tono divertido.

-Te seré franco. Cuando recién te conocí pensé que eras de las chicas tímidas y sumisas, pero ahora que te conozco sé que no eres así, eres fuerte y no dejas que nadie se meta contigo. Es decir, primero la cachetada que le diste frente a todo el campus y ahora le gritas – suelta una carcajada –Ahora el parece el sumiso.

¿Me había convertido en una sumisa? ¿Todo mi esfuerzo para cambiar mi carácter me había convertido en una persona sumisa y débil?

La voz de Shinossuke ahora sonaba lejana en mi cabeza.

Cuando las clases finalizaron había quedado con mi amigo para vernos en las clases de mañana y charlar un poco sobre el plan que tenía para arruinar la cena donde conocería a su prometida y a sus futuros suegros. Había prometido a Shinossuke asistir con él, como una figura de apoyo. Era mi amigo y tenía que estar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento para tomar la salida más fácil para irme al departamento. Asumí que Ranma estaría molesto por haberle gritado en público y haber tachado su imagen de macho alfa frente a todos. Así que también asumí que no querría verme así que dormiría esta noche en mi departamento. Seguramente a Nabiki le daría un infarto e inmediatamente buscaría a Ranma con una pala y un arma en el baúl de su auto. ¿Habría sido una buena idea mudarme por unos días a su casa? Es decir, no llevamos ni una semana y ya estamos peleando y ahora estoy yendo a dormir a otro lado.

Suspiro tristemente. Tal vez estaba llevando todo rápidamente.

Lo extraño.

Lo amo y no puedo evitar sentirme mal sabiendo que tal vez está enojado conmigo. Pero, vamos, él también tuvo gran parte de culpa.

-¿Huyendo como de costumbre? – la voz de Ranma me recorre como electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Mi cuerpo tiembla.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo de pie apoyado de costado sobre la pared. Lleva los brazos cruzados y un aspecto relajado. Me es imposible moverme más de lo que me he movido. Se ve realmente hermoso y mi cuerpo ruega por abrazarlo y besarlo. Cierro mis ojos y trato de concentrar más mi enojo que el deseo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – suelto rápidamente.

-Más bien, _tu_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Te fui a buscar pero saliste como un rayo ¿Hacia dónde ibas?

-Iba a… iba a buscar algo de comer – ruedo los ojos buscando alguna distracción visual.

-Mientes ¿Crees que no te conozco, Akane? Si no estoy mal, estoy seguro que ibas a tu departamento porque peleamos y como odias enfrentar los problemas tu mejor solución era irte sin hablar conmigo.

Maldición.

-Ranma, no me conoces – doy un paso hacia atrás, pero él me alcanza en dos zancadas.

Me aprieta contra el muro y su cuerpo. Siento el perfume de su piel atravesar mis fosas nasales y por un momento me pierdo en el delicioso aroma de Ranma, mi Ranma.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que huyes de mí siempre que no sabes cómo controlar la situación – susurra contra mi sien –Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que negaras que estas huyendo. Pero, tú tienes que conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que iré hasta el infierno con tal de encontrarte y aclarar las cosas.

Me quedo sin aliento y solo quiero que en este momento se calle y me bese. Cierro los ojos.

-Fui un imbécil y lo siento. Sé que no debo prohibirte nada, sé que exagere las cosas al decirte que no irías ¿me perdonas?

Abro los ojos lentamente, el azul de su mirada me pierde por un instante.

-¿Entonces irás conmigo? – pregunto con voz suave.

Quiero besarlo. Muero por besarlo.

-No dejaré que mi novia vaya a una fiesta con un montón de lobos que quieran devorarla con la mirada – sonríe y besa la punta de mi nariz –Claro que iré contigo.

Entonces no resisto más y lo beso. Agarro el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia mí, Ranma responde con un gruñido y se apodera de mi boca de manera salvaje. Muerdo su labio y el arremete con su lengua en mi boca.

Entonces escuchamos los silbidos de las personas, y algunas frases como _"vayan a un hotel"_ en el aire. No puedo evitar reír y sentirme avergonzada.

-Definitivamente me has cambiado Ranma Saotome – digo mientras lo separo de mí. Nunca habría imaginado esta parte de mí. La que pelea frente a todos y besa a su novio de manera efusiva en la calle.

-No, definitivamente, tú me has cambiado a mí – dice de modo serio.

Por un momento sus palabras me llegan y siento ganas de abrazarlo. Entonces sonríe y me extiende su mano.

-¿Lista para una tarde con mi hermana? Te recuerdo que suele tener pilas que pueden durar todo el santo día. Ella nunca se cansa.

-¿Tú estás acostumbrado? – pregunto algo divertida.

-Bueno, suelo beber unos cuantos energizarte cuando ella me pide que la acompañe hacer alguna cosa.

No puedo evitar reír. Me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia su auto.

-¿Entonces tenía razón? – pregunta cuando ya estamos dentro.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Pensabas ir a tu departamento para ocultarte de mí?

Tuerzo mis labios. Odio cuando tiene razón.

-Akane, cuando se trata de ti. Sería capaz de buscar de bajo de cualquier roca con tal de encontrar tu lindo trasero y traerlo de vuelta hacia mí.

-Todo iba bien hasta que dijiste "lindo trasero" pensé que dirías algo más romántico – digo rodando los ojos.

-No te acostumbres tanto, nena - suelta riendo. Es tan adorable cuando ríe, me encantan sus hoyuelos.

Parece un poco sonrojado. Creo que el ser romántico a veces no es su fuerte.

-¿Dónde será la fiesta? – pregunta y sé que quiere cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-En casa de Mousse, pensé que ya sabías – entonces caigo en cuenta de algo que no me había fijado –Hace un tiempo no te he visto con Mousse ¿No te dijo nada de su fiesta?

Ranma se quedó callado por un momento y salió del estacionamiento. Parecía realmente incómodo.

-Nosotros, he… no estamos llevando las cosas bien en este momento – dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿No se hablan? Pensé que ese tipo de peleas se lo dejaban a las chicas ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No, nada importante ¿Las chicas siempre quieren saber de estas cosas?

-Bueno, pues si, además Mousse es tu mejor amigo – veo las facciones de mi novio, no está nada cómodo.

Se revuelve en su asiento.

-Akane, realmente no quiero hablar sobre esto ¿De acuerdo? Suficiente con que tenga que ir contigo a esa fiesta.

-Si no quieres ir no vayas, no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Además, estaré con Nabiki y…

Ranma me corta con los ojos desorbitados, como si hubiera dicho que iría la tercera guerra mundial a pelear por el bien de mi país.

-Absoluta y definitivamente no. Irás conmigo o no irás.

-Ra-nma – digo con cansancio dejando que mi cabeza choque con el asiento.

-A-ka-ne, ya hablamos de esto .

-¡Claro que no hemos hablado sobre esto! No puedes darme ordenes – digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Akane yo no… - veo como sus nudillos se vuelven blanco sobre el volante – Dios, mira, yo no quiero darte ordenes solo, solo… maldición no quiero que peleemos. Iré contigo porque eres mi novia y porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y porque te quiero ¿Entendido?

Al ver a Ranma tan preocupado como molesto y a la vez triste y alterado no quise dar más gasolina al fuego. No quería provocar una explosión por su parte y la mía. Pase mi mano por su hombro y apreté fuerte, el al parecer se relajó y dejo de tensar su cuerpo.

-yo también te quiero – pude escuchar como dejaba salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y sonreía ligeramente - ¿listo para una tarde con tu hermana?

Su semblante cambio radicalmente y negó con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente no ¿Podemos parar en una tienda y comprar energizaste? O también podemos parar en una farmacia y comprar algunas pastillas para dormir y verter un poco en su jugo asi podría…

-¡Ranma! Por supuesto que no – golpeo su hombro –Además, ese tipo de medicamentos no te lo venden sin una receta, pero tengo una amiga que podría vendernos.

Ranma se queda con la boca abierta y me mira por un segundo antes de estallar de risa. Escuchar su risa era algo hermoso para mí, mucho más si yo era la causante.

..

Ranma tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que Ranko tenía más energía que mil niños de tres años jugando en plena mañana. Salir con ella fue muy agotador, estuvimos dando vueltas por el centro comercial probándose vestidos, zapatos antes de que empezara la función de las siete de la noche. Estuvimos literalmente recorriendo todo el centro comercial una y otra vez buscando aquella tienda donde había visto aquellos zapatos de bailarinas que tanto le habían gustado. Ranma en ocasiones me miraba y podía leer en sus ojos un _"te lo dije"_ Ranko parloteaba sin cesar sobre cómo sus amigas preferían usar tacones pero como ella le gustaban más los zapatos bajos. Ranma caminaba a mi lado con las manos cruzadas tras su cabeza mirando distraídamente algunas vitrinas donde había cosas de tecnología o prendas para hombres.

-Bien, creo que ahora podremos ver la película – dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Que buena noticia! Ahora podre echarme una siesta de dos horas – dijo con sarcasmo su hermano mayor.

Yo le hinque con el codo el costado.

-Es mejor apresurarnos antes de que empiece – dije esperando que Ranko no se molestara con Ranma. Pero esta no le había hecho caso.

-También hay que comprar palomitas y nachos y también hog-dog y muchos dulces – dijo con entusiasmo mientras nos jalaba de las manos para llevarnos con ella.

-¡Dulces no! Después no dormirás y no quiero tener que aguantarte durante la madrugada – reniega Ranma.

-¡Claro que dormiré! Eso de que los dulces te ponen hiperactivo en las noches es una mentira.

-¿Recuerdas hace dos años en Halloween?

-¡Llegamos! – dijo sin prestarle atención a su hermano. Y compro todo lo que había dicho que compraría.

La película no era tan mala, al contrario estaba entretenida. Pero yo estaba tan cansada que me era difícil prestar atención. Ranko estaba expectante a cada escena y comiendo sus palomitas con entusiasmo. Voltee a mi derecha y vi a mi novio con la mano apoyando su mentón y durmiendo. Solo faltaba que roncara.

El día fue muy largo y estaba realmente cansada, había caído en cuenta de que no había estudiado para el examen del lunes y que tenía que ponerme al día. Pero por ahora, solo quería dormir. Llegamos tarde a casa y por ende nos perdimos de lo que debió ser una deliciosa cena de la señora Saotome.

-Gracias por esta linda tarde chicos, hace mucho que no me divertía – dijo Ranko mientras bostezaba –Bien, iré a dormir, nos vemos.

Se despidió agitando su pequeña mano y subio las escaleras.

-Descansa – dije antes de perderla de vista.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ranma mientras subíamos lentamente las escaleras.

-Como si hubiera subido una montaña tres veces.

-Te lo dije, su energía es imparable. Tengo la teoría de que mi hermana se alimenta de la energía de los demás, por eso nosotros terminamos agotados y ella no.

-No digas tonterías – digo mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

Al llegar a la habitación le bloqueo la entrada a Ranma. El me mira enarcando una ceja, trata de entrar y yo vuelvo a bloquearle el paso.

-No pretenderás que duerma en el pasillo.

-Tú, dormirás en tu cuarto. No quiero que pase lo de esta mañana con Ranko y nos vea de nuevo – me sonrojo de solo recordarlo.

-Eres mi novia ahora, así que dormiremos juntos. Además, podemos ponerle seguro a la puerta, así esa chiquilla no entrará – Ranma con un movimiento calculado logra entrar a la habitación dejándome aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo –Además, contigo puedo dormir bien – susurra sobre mi mejilla.

Cierro los ojos y me pierdo en su aroma.

-Está bien – digo sin más. Es decir, ¿Quién se resistiría a dormir con este hombre?

-Te quiero – dice besándome lenta y suavemente.

Esa noche no hicimos nada, simplemente dormimos abrazados. Ranma susurraba pequeñas historias sobre su niñez. Sobre cómo había entrenado muy duro para aprender una técnica que su padre le estaba enseñando. También me hablo sobre su fobia a los gatos y como su padre fue el responsable. También me hablo sobre como fue el día más feliz de su vida cuando nació su hermana. Fui quedándome dormida imaginando las escenas en mi cabeza y la voz de Ranma narrando. Hasta que me perdí en los sueños con un niño de ojos azules jugando alegremente con una pequeña pelirroja.


	18. El temperamento de Ranma

**Hola chicos. Estoy aquí tan pronto como pude con otro capitulo mas. Espero que les guste y pues esta historia esta como que llegando a su fin jeje siii después de muuuchos capítulos pero ahora quiero hacer como una segunda parte de esto.**

 **También quiero agradecer sus comentarios y a todos, son lindos y me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.**

…

…

 **EL TEMPERAMENTO DE RANMA**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 18**

…

…

…

-¿Lista para conocer a mi padre? – murmura Ranma mientras está despertando.

Abro los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces. Es cierto, seguramente hoy conocería al padre de Ranma. Los nervios recorren mi cuerpo y me pregunto qué dirá de mí el señor Saotome. Siento miedo de que piense algo malo estando yo aquí. ¿Me vera con malos ojos? ¿Me criticara por dormir con su hijo? Bueno, no creo que lo sepa, pero estoy segura que lo sospechará.

-Tengo que tomar un baño y arreglarme – digo mientras me incorporo en la cama rápidamente.

Ranma me toma del brazo y me detiene.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿Bromeas? Conoceré a tu padre y tengo que verme presentable – me suelto de su agarre y me siento en la cama, respiro hondo pasando las manos por mi rostro tratando de calmarme.

Los nervios me pueden.

-Hey, tranquila. Él no va hacerte o decirte nada malo, sabes que nunca lo permitiría – dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla suavemente.

-Es tu padre Ranma ¿Qué hay de malo que quiera dar una buena impresión? De todos modos, soy la novia de su hijo – me zafo de su agarre y me levanto.

La verdad, es que estoy de los nervios. Sé que a Ranma no le agrada su padre, pero es la casa de él y no quiero causar una mala impresión y que me eche.

Ranma resopla con fastidio y se sienta en la cama.

-Sabes perfectamente que me importa un bledo lo que piense mi padre de mí – dice en voz alta y se levanta – También tiene que importarte nada lo que piense de ti.

-Es tu padre Ranma, y sé muy bien que no te agrada y que te da igual lo que piense – trato de calmar mi tono de voz – Pero sigue siendo su casa y no quiero causar una mala impresión y que me eche por mirarlo con mala cara. Es algo que se llama educación y creo que lo sabes.

Me doy la vuelta no sin antes darle una severa mirada a mi novio. Ranma se queda en silencio por un momento y antes de que pueda entrar al baño cierra la puerta y me impide el paso.

-Bien podemos irnos y tener nuestro propio apartamento.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, vivir juntos, lejos de todo, lejos de todos – su voz suena ansiosa.

-Ranma ¿Te estas escuchando? Es muy pronto para que vivamos juntos, te lo he dicho antes. Yo… no creo estar lista, Además, ¿no me pediste que viniera para ayudarte a controlar tu temperamento? ¿No se supone que eso es por lo que vine?

-¿No vienes porque quieras estar conmigo? – suelta de repente. Me quedo mirándolo sorprendida y doy un paso hacia atrás –Gracias por el aprecio que me tienes – escupe con sarcasmo.

Por un momento me quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión por su cambio de humor.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Si no quisiera estar contigo, no estaría aquí en primer lugar ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Acaso dudas de lo que siento por ti?

Ranma guarda silencio y agacha la mirada. ¿Siempre tenemos que estar discutiendo? No podemos tener un día tranquilo sin discutir ¿verdad? Las peleas con Ranma me cansan demasiado y me entristecen. Tal vez tenga miedo de verse con su padre, aun no sé cómo son sus peleas, tal vez sean malas.

Respiro hondo y me calmo. Sé que Ranma no tiene problemas para poder confiar en las personas. Me duele que pueda dudar de mis sentimientos.

Quiero que entienda que lo que más quiero es estar junto a él.

Me acerco a él y tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

-Todo saldrá bien ¿De acuerdo? No te dejaré solo ni un momento – le aseguro. Pero el sigue mirándome en un tono triste.

-Dímelo.

-¿El qué? – se acerca hasta mí, puedo sentir nuestros labios apenas rozándose y cierro mis ojos.

-Que me quieres y que no me dejaras por nada del mundo – puedo notar el miedo en su voz. Unas ganas enormes de llorar se apoderan de mi ¿Por qué es tan inseguro? Quiero demostrarle que nunca dejaré de quererlo y que estaría con el siempre.

-Eso ya lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que te quiero, de que estoy enamorada de ti y que estaría contigo por el resto de mi vida – digo ahogando un sollozo.

-Oh, Akane – se apodera de mis labios con suavidad.

Me besa con tanto amor que no puedo contener las lágrimas. Me aferro a su cuello y lo aproximo a mí eliminando todo tipo de distancia. Mi cuerpo y el suyo se reconocen tan bien que se acoplan perfectamente. Ranma suelta el moño que tengo en el cabello con delicadeza y deja que caiga en cascada sobre mis hombros. Sus dientes atrapan mis labios y la corriente se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Tanto puede expresar una persona sin palabras? Las caricias de Ranma me transmiten tanto amor que mi corazón difícilmente puede mantenerse cuerdo.

Sus manos me acarician tan delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperme. Recorre mis hombros despacio, sus yemas tocan cada centímetro de mis brazos y manos. Baja por mi cintura y sujeta mis caderas. De un jalón me acerca a sus caderas y respira fuerte sobre mis labios.

Sin poder ser cuerda de mis acciones siento como Ranma abre la puerta del baño y cierra con seguro de tras de nosotros, y yo no puedo hacer nada, solo me dejo llevar por él.

Su cuerpo aprisiona el mío y puedo sentir su excitación sobre mi vientre. Es tan delicioso, están tal placentero. Recorre mi cuerpo con las mismas caricias suaves, pero a la vez se aferra a mí como si llegara a perderme. Sus besos se intensifican y cuando abro un poco los ojos puedo ver como arruga el ceño, algo le molesta, algo le perturba y siento el miedo correr por mis venas, puedo sentir el frio en mi sangre. Miedo de perderlo. Entonces lo beso con mayor fuerza, el gruñe y sé que puede sentir el mismo miedo que yo. Nos besamos como si fuese el último beso que nos fuéramos a dar en la vida. Duele pero a la vez es tan excitante.

No quiero perderlo.

Quiero pertenecer a él por siempre.

Solo a él.

-Te amo – murmura con la voz cargada de dolor y amor. No puedo evitar soltar más lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras y besarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Me arranca la blusa de dormir y la arroja al suelo, sin perder tiempo vuelve a tomar mi rostro y besarme con mucha más pasión que antes. Ahogo un gemido cuando siento su mano en mi pecho, presionando con delicadeza pero a la vez con ansias. Mis manos jalan de su cabello y el gime presionando su cadera con la mía aún más fuerte. Me arranca el short con todo y me levanta haciendo que mis piernas abracen sus caderas. Todo ahora es fuego, es pasión y solo quiero que me haga suya una y otra vez.

Con un rápido movimiento que no pude ver siento como me penetra con fuerza. Grito y choco mi cabeza contra la puerta. Ranma gime fuerte y entierra su cara en mi cuello, sigue penetrándome, fuerte, duro, acompasado. Clavo mis uñas en sus hombros y cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

-Dímelo. Dime. Que no me dejaras nunca. – dice entre jadeos mientras sigue con sus movimientos.

Yo trato de no gritar, me pierdo en sus embestidas y me aferro a él como si fuera mi salvavidas. El hombre que amo, el hombre que me ama.

-No te dejaré – ahogo un gemido. La mueca en mi cara seguramente le muestra como estoy disfrutando del momento y como lo amo.

-Dime que me amas – sus embestidas se vuelven más fuertes.

Siento que estoy a punto de estallar.

Siento miles de emociones en mi corazón.

Siento que moriría sin el.

-Te amo, Ranma. Te amo – entonces me vengo y el también conmigo.

Lo escucho gruñir fuerte y se apodera de mis labios evitando que yo pueda gritar. Sus manos agarran fuerte mis muslos y siento que tendré marcas. Este momento fue tan intenso, tan apasionado, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Ranma me deja en el suelo con delicadeza. Acaricia mi mejilla y ambos respiramos con dificultad. No sonríe, simplemente está mirándome como si mirase un oasis en medio del desierto.

Después de unos segundos de caricias y miradas intensas dice:

-Dejaré que te arregles y vendré a verte para bajar a desayunar ¿De acuerdo?

Sin poder decir nada asiento con la cabeza. Ranma me besa con mucha lentitud y delicadeza. Se aparta y descansa su frente junto a la mía por unos segundos.

Y luego se marcha sin decir nada más.

¿Qué fue todo eso? El aire escapa de mis pulmones, mi corazón martillea con fuerza y mis piernas tiemblan. Hace un momento estábamos peleando sobre su padre y luego hemos terminado haciendo el amor de manera tan apasionada. Hasta, hasta dijo que me amaba, y yo también se lo dije.

Me aproximo hacia el espejo y veo mi imagen. Estoy toda sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado. Veo sobre mi pecho una marca que al parecer Ranma hizo con sus dientes ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? Todo fue tan intenso.

Cierro los ojos por un momento y trato de calmarme.

Ahora sí, tengo que arreglarme para ver al padre de Ranma.

..

Desde el encuentro en el baño Ranma había cambiado su humor, parecía pensativo pero al mismo tiempo se apegó más a mí. Ahora me tomaba de la mano hasta bajar al comedor y me abrazaba cuando tenía ganas me abrazaba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Buenos días – anuncia Ranma cuando entramos al comedor. Siento sonrojadas mis mejillas.

Puedo ver la espalda de su padre, es ancho y calvo. Espero que Ranma en un futuro no sea así. Cuando nos aproximamos puedo ver la sonrisa del hombre. Usa lentes y su piel es blanca, parece tener más de cuarenta, aproximadamente la edad de mi papá. Extrañamente se me hace vagamente familiar.

-Así que tú debes de ser la dulce Akane de la que todos hablan – dice poniendo se dé pie y estirándome su mano para estrechar la mía.

-Te dije que era muy linda – dijo la mamá de Ranma sonriéndome.

-Y tenías razón querida. Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a alguien – se dirige a mí con una gran sonrisa.

Su actitud revela ser un hombre alegre y amigable. Pero luego recuerdo todo lo que le hiso a Ranma y a Ranko. Pero es casi difícil mirarlo con malos ojos cuando me sonríe abiertamente.

-Mucho gusto señor. Gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa – sonrío tímida y tomo asiento a lado de Ranma que apenas cruzo miradas con su padre.

Es realmente incómodo.

-No hay problema. La novia de mi hijo puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera, además, escuche por ahí que lograste dominar el carácter de mi muchacho – dice riendo alegremente. Nodoka también sonríe al igual que Ranko, pero Ranma no parece nada divertido.

-Si lo vieras – comenta Nodoka sonriente.

-Te lo he dicho querida. Nosotros los Saotome tenemos los mejores gustos – Sujeto la mano de Ranma por debajo de la mesa y le doy un apretón. Sé que esta tenso –Me alegro de que mi hijo haya escogido bien.

-¿Eso te alegra padre? ¿Qué tu único hijo pueda escoger con quien ser feliz? Es una lástima por la pobre de mi hermana – dice sin mirarlo.

Aprieto su mano con fuerza para que guarde silencio.

-¡Ranma! – dice su madre mientras se limpia con la servilleta.

-Ya basta Ranma – Dice Ranko entre dientes mientras lo mira con mala cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad?

-Las cosas no son como tú crees hijo, pero, tener ese tipo de conversaciones contigo no tienen caso ya que no escuchas y lo único que haces es discutir conmigo.

-¿Qué no te escucho? – El tono de voz de Ranma se eleva - ¿Acaso crees que me sienta bien escuchar las estupideces que dices?

-Ranma – lo llamo suavemente y lo jalo de la camisa.

Él no me hace caso en lo más mínimo.

-Si solo entendieras un poco lo que hago y…

-¡Todo lo que haces es una mierda! – grita Ranma dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¡No toleraré ese comportamiento en mi casa! – también grita su padre.

Esto es tan angustiante. Tengo miedo de que Ranma pierda en control, de que sea igual a mi cuando perdía en control en el pasado. No quiero que se sienta culpable ni triste por nada. No quiero que se sienta miserable como yo me sentía. Eso me llena de tanta rabia, no toleraría ver a Ranma mal.

Me levanto de un golpe sin pensar en lo que estoy haciendo.

-¡Ranma! – digo fuertemente. Todos se quedan en silencio, mis manos están empuñadas y temblando –Se nos hace tarde y tenemos que irnos.

Salgo de mi asiento y miro a todos con vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho – digo y dicho esto salgo de la habitación.

Tomo mi mochila y espero a Ranma en el recibidor. Llega dando zancadas hasta mí. Se queda de pie mirando hacia la puerta, su respiración es agitada y sé que está tratando de agarrar todo el autocontrol que le queda. Su boca esta entreabierta mostrando sus blancos dientes y la rabia que contiene.

Me lanzo hacia el con el corazón en la mano y lo beso fuertemente. Por un momento siento como su cuerpo tiembla y luego con fuerza me toma de la cintura y me devuelve el beso con firmeza.

-Vámonos ¿sí? – digo sobre sus labios.

El asiente rápidamente. Me toma de la mano y salimos de la casa.

-Siento mucho lo que paso – dice mientras conduce.

Yo estaba pensativa, mirando hacia la ventana. Siento su mano agarrar mi pierna y apretarla con dulzura.

Suelta una risa amarga y lo miro.

-Siempre que pasan estas cosas, acostumbro a fumar – dice mientras gira a la derecha.

-Es cierto, tú fumabas. No te he visto hacerlo – comento pensativa. Recuerdo que en varias ocasiones cuando recién había llegado, haberlo visto fumando. Algo que no me agradaba.

-Si… - dice mientras una sonrisa llena de melancolía pasa por su rostro –Otras de las extrañas cosas que provocaste en mí, fue… que dejara de fumar.

Por un momento lo miro incrédula. Debe de ser una broma.

-No es cierto – digo mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

Ranma me mira y se ríe.

-Que no se te suban los humos por esto. Pero es cierto, desde que te conozco he dejado de hacer algunas cosas que acostumbraba.

-Y… eso es bueno ¿verdad? – mi voz suena expectante.

Ranma mira al frente, pensativo, examinando mis palabras. Luego sonríe.

Cuanto me encanta su perfil.

-Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Ranma como de costumbre me dejo en la puerta de mi salón. Ahora, todos estaban acostumbrándose a vernos juntos. Ya no murmuraban como antes, ya no me catalogaban como antes lo hacían como: "la nueva conquista de Ranma" ahora todos me conocían como "la chica de Ranma" y nadie se metía conmigo por miedo a que mi novio los triturara y se los comiera vivos.

Tenía sus ventajas.

-Le dije a mi padre que llevaré compañía la otra semana a la cena de presentación – murmura Shinossuke mientras se cerciora de que el maestro no nos vea.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Piensa que estoy loco, pero lo acepta –dice mientras una sonrisa de triunfo cruza por su cara.

Me hace sonreír también.

-¡Qué bien! Seguro nos divertiremos – por un momento nos sentimos los tipo mas malos del mundo.

-Akane – me llama después de unos segundos.

-Dime – lo miro mientras tomo apuntes.

-Gracias, de verdad. Eres una gran amiga.

-Ni lo menciones – golpeo su hombro con mi pluma y le sonrió de la manera más sincera que puedo.

Esta clase duro poco ya que el maestro se sintió mal y tuvo que salir antes. Shinossuke y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el campus hasta que empezaran las otras clases. Quise mansajearle a Ranma, pero tenía ganas de pasar rato con mi amigo Shinossuke. Le conté sobre la llamada de Ryoga, necesitaba algún sabio consejo puesto que aún no lo había llamado para cancelar nuestra cita del domingo.

-¿Y quieres verlo? – su pregunta sonó casi como una afirmación.

-No, es decir si, bueno no. No lo sé – suelto un soplido con frustración. Extrañaba a Ryoga, eso no podía dudarlo. Pero no lo extrañaba de la manera amorosa, lo extrañaba de una manera familiar.

-Sabes cómo se pondrá Ranma respecto a eso ¿no? - dice mientras abre y cierra la tapa de su cuaderno de anatomía.

-Se pondrá como loco – murmuro entre dientes.

-Como loco sería poco – extiende sus manos apoyando su peso sobre estos en el césped –Seguramente lo mataría. No se llevan bien.

-Sé que está mal, pero, estoy preocupada por Ryoga. La última vez que lo vi estaba mal y había soltado una confesión que estoy segura de que para él fue muy difícil y siento mucha pena por él. Solo, solo quiero cerciorarme de que está bien.

-Veo que lo quieres mucho – lo miro frunciendo el ceño y niega con la cabeza mientras ríe –Me refiero a que lo quieres de una manera fraternal. Sé que fue importante para ti según me has contado. Personas así no se olvidan fácilmente y te entiendo.

-Ryoga, el, siempre significará algo importante en mi vida… aunque no sienta lo mismo que el siente por mí – murmuro lo último en voz baja. Pero sé que Shinossuke me escuchó.

-Piensa en esto. Si Ranma fuera Akane y Akane fuera Ryoga ¿Querrías verlo de nuevo?

Por un momento lo miro confundida. Entonces capto sus palabras ¿Si los papeles fueran diferentes? Si Ranma no me amara de la manera en que yo lo amo ¿Aun así querría estar cerca de él? Eso me lastimaría mucho. Me dolería en el alma.

Bajo la cabeza triste.

-Para Ryoga debe de ser difícil el verme.

-Amar a alguien lleva sus consecuencias. Pero estoy seguro de que Ryoga desea lo mejor para ti en estos momentos.

Resoplo con tristeza.

-Creo que será mejor llamarlo y decirle que no podremos vernos.

Duele pero creo que lo mejor será estar alejada de él. No quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa.

-Disculpen – la voz de una chica nos llama la atención.

Miro hacia arriba y una linda muchacha de cabello castaño y largo nos mira desde arriba. Me llama la atención sus lindos ojos azules, no son como los de Ranma pero si son de un azul intenso y hermoso.

-Hola, siento interrumpir. Soy nueva y estoy algo perdida, estoy buscando la biblioteca – su voz suena alegre y amigable.

Sonrió y me levanto al igual que Shinossuke.

-Claro, está por el otro lado del campus – señalo al lado derecho – Da la vuelta en ese edificio y al fondo encontraras el letrero.

-Vaya, es sencillo – murmura y luego nos mira con una sonrisa – Se los agradezco mucho.

Se aleja corriendo mientras su cabello se agita al son de sus movimientos.

-No la había visto antes por aquí – comenta Shinossuke.

-Habrá llegado recién, dijo que era nueva.

-¿A casi mitad de ciclo?

-Bueno, no veo el problema.

Luego de eso nos fuimos hacia la siguiente y aburrida clase.

..

Ranma había llegado por mí, su actitud no había mejorado tanto. Seguía tenso y algo nervioso, me daba mucha frustración verlo así. Me saludo con un rápido beso y subí al auto.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de tu papá? – pregunto mientras me abrocho el cinturón.

-¿Eh? Bueno, algo así – resopla y arranca –Mi madre me llamo esta mañana. Dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre algo importante, seguramente me dará un sermón.

-Bueno, te lo mereces.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás a favor del viejo? – su voz suena con mucho resentimiento.

-Claro que no, pero Ranma, ese no era el modo de comportarte en la mesa. Mucho menos delante de tu hermana.

-Bien, ahora tú me darás sermones de como comportarme – golpea el volante y suelta maldiciones en voz baja.

-Sí, y eso era precisamente por lo que me pediste ayuda ¿o no? – Me cruzo de brazos molesta –Me pediste que me quedara contigo para poder ayudarte con tu temperamento para no perder los estribos delante de tu hermana.

Por un momento guarda silencio.

Sus labios forman una línea severa y veo como se tensa.

-Eso no era por lo que… - gruñe con frustración –maldición.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Ranma? – me sujeto el cabello y solo quiero bajar del auto o golpearlo o hacer algo para soltar este mal genio que tengo guardado.

-Solo, solo… solo quiero llegar a casa y ver que es lo que quiere mi mamá.

-Bien – por el momento no quiero pelear. Siempre son las mismas peleas y estoy cansada de eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa. Me dirijo a mi habitación a tomar una ducha mientras Ranma se dirige al estudio para hablar con su madre.

Me tomo mi tiempo para aclarar mi mente y dejar ir toda la rabia que tengo. Maldición, desde que conozco a Ranma solo quiero romper cosas y golpear a las personas. Mi yo anterior está saliendo a flote poco a poco y eso me asusta.

El amor que siento por Ranma me asusta.

Termino de darme el baño y decido que esperaré a mi novio para hablar con más calma y arreglar las cosas. Lo amo lo suficiente como para no dejar que una pelea estropee lo que tenemos. Cuando salgo del baño lo encuentro sentado en la cama, dándome la espalda.

-¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con suavidad al ver su espalda tensada.

Suspira pesadamente y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-Mi madre necesita que haga un viaje hasta Yokohama por algo de negocios familiares – su voz suena apagada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuándo te irás? – sigo de pie. No me atrevo a moverme.

-Esta noche. No volveré hasta el lunes.

La decepción se apodera de mis huesos. No quiero que se vaya, ¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando? Solo serán un par de días. Me acerco a él hasta sentarme a su lado.

-No nos veremos por tres días, el lunes esteremos juntos de nuevo – acaricio su hombro dándole ánimos, aunque estoy un poco triste porque no lo veré.

-No quisiera ir y dejarte aquí sola – parece abatido.

-Puedo regresar a mi apartamento si eso te preocupa y…

-¡No! – Dice apresuradamente, me mira con ojos angustiados –Quiero decir, no puedes irte solo porque me vaya de viaje. Oye ¿Y si vienes conmigo? –me toma de las manos con firmeza –piénsalo, podemos pasear y conocer la ciudad cuando acabe con lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Ranma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Solo unos papeleos que hago por mamá de vez en cuando, pero ¿vendrás conmigo?

En ese momento recuerdo que mañana es la fiesta en casa de Mousse y le había prometido a Nabiki que iría con ella. Y las promesas que nos hacemos valen oro. Muerdo mi labio y de verdad deseo estar con Ranma pero, sé que Nabiki me odiaría si le fallara.

-Ranma, le prometí a Nabiki que…

-No irás – su voz suena severa –Dije que si ibas conmigo irías pero si no es conmigo no irás.

-Y yo te dije que no podías prohibirme que hacer.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama furiosos.

-¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo? – dice casi gritando.

-¡Porque es estúpido! Y no voy a discutir contigo por esto. Iré a esa fiesta con Nabiki así pongas el mundo de cabeza.

Ranma se agarra de los pelos y camina como tigre enjaulado. Sé que está furioso pero no puede prohibirme que salga con mi hermana, no entiendo su preocupación por que vaya sola a esa fiesta sin él. Es tan absurdo, me puedo cuidar muy bien sola. Además, estaré con Nabiki y con Toshi.

Entonces un pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? Porque yo confió en ti, Ranma.

Ranma deja de caminar y se detiene dándome la espalda.

-Akane yo… - su voz suena apagada.

-Ranma – me acerco a él y lo abrazo. Odio cuando no se fía de nada. Quiero que entienda que lo amo y que debería confiar más en mí.

Me agarra las manos y las besa.

-Confió en ti solo que… - se da la vuelta y sujeta mi rostro –No quiero perderte.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? – Mis ojos escuecen –No vas a perderme Ranma, dije que me quedaría contigo – trato de sonreír – Vamos, solo es una fiesta. Además, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo hasta que Nabiki se canse de mi presencia y se vaya con Toshi algún lado.

Ranma no sonríe, me besa fuerte.

-¿Prometes que me llamaras? – dice mientras junta nuestras frentes.

-No seas tan paranoico, no me iré con otro tipo si eso es lo que te preocupa. Me ofende que pienses así de mi.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti – dice en tono serio – Eres, un ángel en comparación conmigo.

-Ranma… - duele el corazón escucharlo hablar así. Poso mi mano en su pecho y me mira con tristeza –Eres un hombre maravilloso y tengo la suerte de tenerte a mi lado. Eres un ángel para mí.

-No lo soy.

-Sí, lo eres, y te amo.

Ranma frunce el ceño y me besa con pasión. Hicimos el amor hasta que fue hora de que se marchara. Se despidió de mí con pesar y me prometió que estaría de vuelta tan pronto como fuera posible y que me llamaría cada media hora.

Mi novio puede resultar ser a veces muy intenso.

Pero aun así. Lo amo.


	19. Una verdad que rompio mi corazón

**Hola chicos, pues hoy subi el capitulo muy deprisa porque la verdad quiero acabar esta primera parte ya que pronto serán mis clases en la universidad y quiero dejar todo listo antes de entrar. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste.**

 **Un saludo enorme a todos y los quiero.**

…

…

…

 **UNA VERDAD QUE ROMPIO MI CORAZON**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 19**

…

 **..**

…

La mañana siguiente desperté con la linda sorpresa de encontrarme a Ranko de pie frente a mi cama. Por un momento me sorprendió hasta el punto de asustarme, pero luego vi su tierna sonrisa y sonreí mientras sobaba mis ojos.

-Buenos días bella durmiente – se dio la vuelta a la cama hasta llegar y sentarse a mi lado –Ya que mi hermanito no está aquí, yo te haré compañía.

-Qué lindo de tu parte – digo con voz ronca.

-Vamos, hoy es un lindo día – se levantó y corrió las cortinas dejando la luz entrar por la ventana –Mamá hiso el desayuno y me mandó a despertarte ¡te va a encantar! Hizo hot cakes –dijo aplaudiendo alegremente.

-¿enserio? Mi mamá solía hacerlos – me levanto y busco algo para ponerme.

-¿Solía? – pregunta algo confundida. Cuando la miro ella por fin entiende por qué hable en pasado –Oh, lo siento mucho no pretendía…

-No te preocupes, paso hace mucho tiempo – digo restándole importancia, aunque en el fondo aun ese espacio quedaba en el pecho haciendo daño al mencionarlo.

-Bien – dijo algo dudosa –Entonces estos te van a gustar mucho. Mamá cocina delicioso.

-No lo dudo, ya he probado su comida – digo alegremente.

Ya cambiada nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa redonda que hay allí. El señor Saotome ya está tomando su café y leyendo su periódico mientras la señora Saotome está cocinando mientras tararea una canción.

-buenos días – digo mientras tomo asiento.

-Oh, pero si es mi nuera ¿Cómo dormiste? – el señor Genma baja su periódico para verme, me sonrojo un poco al ver la manera tan amable en que me trata.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Que bueno querida, ten, espero que te gusten – la señora Nodoka se acerca con un plato lleno de hot cakes y luego trae uno para Ranko.

-Se ven deliciosos. Mi madre solía prepararlos cuando era niña estoy segura que me encantarán.

Nodoka me mira por un momento con melancolía y luego mira a Genma. El asiente con la cabeza y por un segundo me siento un poco ansiosa ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

-Por cierto Akane, había querido preguntarte algo desde ayer, pero no te había visto desde el desayuno.

Siento mucha vergüenza, recuerdo cuando me levante de la mesa enojada y me lleve a Ranma conmigo ¿Me reclamará eso? Seguramente me echará de su casa.

-Escuche, si es por lo de ayer, siento mucho lo que sucedió. No fue mi intención reaccionar de esa manera le juro que no sé qué me sucedió. Si quiere, puedo irme de su casa si así lo desea y…

-Oh no, espera, espera – agita sus manos en el aire negando con la cabeza –No es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Mira, sé que mi hijo puede ser muy temperamental y lo que hiciste ayer lo freno en el acto y te estoy muy agradecido por eso. Es cierto lo que dicen, puedes controlar el carácter de mi hijo.

Me sonrojo ferozmente que me veo obligada a bajar la cabeza.

-Domadora de caballos salvajes – comenta Ranko mientras me da un amigable codazo.

-Quería preguntarte otra cosa – Genma se aclara la garganta – ¿Te apellidas Tendo?

Asiento con la cabeza algo confundida. Pensé que sabían mi apellido.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te conocía de algún lado! – Genma agita su mano en aire en triunfo –Pero por supuesto, ese rostro tuyo se me hacía muy familiar además con ese carácter no fue difícil identificarte. Tienes la sangre de los Tendo corriendo por tus venas.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso conoce a mi familia? – miro al señor Genma con los ojos abiertos y luego a su esposa que sonríe abiertamente, muy contenta al parecer.

-Claro que sí. Tu padre y yo fuimos muy amigos desde que éramos jóvenes, conocí a su linda y tierna esposa que en paz descanse, también conocí a tu hermana Kasumi y a Nabiki cuando eran pequeñas – sonaba tan contento.

Por mi lado, yo estaba de lo más impresionada.

-¿Conoció… a mi madre? – un nudo se apodero de mi garganta.

La alegría se fue de su rostro en un instante, y fue remplazada por la tristeza. Asintió con la cabeza penosamente.

-Sí, y siento mucho lo que sucedió. Ella era, era una gran mujer, dedicada a su familia y amaba mucho a su esposo y a sus hijas. Una gran pérdida. Perdí contacto con Soun después de eso. Teníamos muchos planes.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y los recuerdos acuden a mi memoria. Cuando mi padre se encerró en sí mismo por el dolor de perder a mi mamá. Cuando cada quien vivió el dolor a su manera. Fue difícil para todos y aun la extrañamos.

Aun la extraño.

Todos la extrañamos.

-Fue difícil, pero, estamos juntos.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? – por el tono de su voz puedo darme cuenta de que lo extraña ¿habrán sido tan buenos amigos?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras sonrió con melancolía. Extrañaba a papá y quería verlo, extrañaba a mi hermana y a su esposo. También extrañaba a Sasuke, mi lindo sobrino.

-Están todos bien. Ahora Kasumi y su esposo viven en casa de mi papá – me muerdo el labio ya que quiero hacer una pregunta pero no sé si estaría bien. Pero las ganas y la curiosidad me pueden más -¿Por qué no se contacta con el de nuevo?

Por un momento parece avergonzado y pensativo.

-Oh, no lo sé. A pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez no se acuerde de mí.

Tal vez. Bueno, papá nunca hablo de él. No quisiera decirle eso ya que me daría pena ver la reacción en su rostro cuando sepa que papá no se acuerda de él.

-¿Qué solían hacer de jóvenes? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Genma suelta una risa de añoranza y se acomoda en su asiento.

-Bueno, él y yo solíamos entrenar de jóvenes. Eran entrenamientos algo caucásicos que nos daba nuestro maestro. Un viejo loco que espero no volver a ver.

-Por eso papá no supo cómo entrenar a Ranma – dijo Ranko algo molesta.

-Bueno, no culpes a tu viejo padre. Por eso Ranma sabe defenderse bien, cuando era más joven participo en mucho torneos y fue el mejor de todos – dijo con orgullo.

-Yo… no lo sabía - ¿Por qué no me lo contó? Tal vez no vio la necesidad de hacerlo, pero me sentía un poco decepcionada de que no me haya contado esa parte de su vida.

-Tuvo las ideas más locas pero, por eso mi hijo es un hombre entre los hombres. El más fuerte de todo Japón.

-Y por eso le tiene fobia a los gatos – dijo Ranko riendo.

-¿Ahora no sigue en los torneos? – todos bajan la cabeza.

-Pasaron algunas cosas – dijo Ranko en voz baja. Me miro extraña y supe que sería mejor no hacer más preguntas aunque me moría de ganas por saber más.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Nodoka aplaudió trayéndonos a todos a la realidad.

-Bueno, desayunen o se les enfriara.

Ranko me guiño el ojo mientras tomaba la miel de maple de la mesa. Las dudas seguían corriendo por mi mente, ¿Por qué habrá dejado Ranma los torneos? ¿Por qué su padre ya no habla con el mío?

Con todo lo que se ahora, es difícil imaginarme a el papá de Ranma como un ogro, como una persona mala que hacia con las personas lo que le daba la gana. Por ahora se había comportado bien conmigo y es mas, es un viejo amigo de mi familia. Me siento un poco mal por traicionar el sentimiento de rencor hacia su padre. Porque, hasta ahora, lo veo como una persona agradable.

..

-¿Cómo llegaste? – le pregunte a Ranma.

Me había llamado en la tarde cuando me dirigía al departamento de Nabiki para arreglarnos para la fiesta. Estaba tan emocionada cuando le dije que estaba yendo para su casa. Hasta dijo que tenía listo un atuendo para mí.

-Bien, dormí toda la mañana y ahora quiero aprovechar para hacer ese trámite deprisa y poder llegar a casa.

-Pensé que llegabas hasta el lunes, pero si es antes aún mejor. Te veré más pronto – mi voz sonaba melosa que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

-Haré todo lo posible por llegar mañana mismo y hacerte el amor de mil maneras que…

-¡Ranma! – dije en voz alta mientras reía. Él también se hecho a reír.

-¿Sigues siendo pudorosa? Pensé que me había desecho de esa parte.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de vulgar.

-Listo señorita – el taxista paró frente al departamento de Nabiki.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Ranma desde la otra línea.

-Es el taxista – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le pague y baje del taxi –Vine a casa de Nabiki para poder irnos juntas.

Ranma guarda silencio. Sé que esta un poco inquieto porque vaya a la fiesta sin el, pero vamos, es solo una fiesta y no puede hacer un berrinche por eso.

-Bien, ¿me llamaras cuando estés allá? – su tono de voz se mantiene cauteloso.

Vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si papá, lo haré.

-Es la segunda vez que volteas los ojos – comenta divertido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me sorprendo y dejo de caminar.

-Te conozco. Hablamos luego amor, voy a salir.

-De acuerdo.

-Akane, te amo, recuérdalo – parece ansioso.

Niego con la cabeza, se que hacer que Ranma sea menos inseguro será un trabajo difícil pero sé que con el tiempo llegará a darse cuenta de que mi amor por él es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti – digo sonando lo más sincera posible.

Cuando llego al departamento de Nabiki esta se encuentra en el sillón abrazando a su novio Toshi. No se me hace nada raro verlos juntos ya que siempre fueron unidos, solo que ahora sé que son novios.

-¡Akane! ¡Saliste de tu prisión! – Toshi alza los brazos en victoria. Suelto una risa y le lanzo mi bolso.

-Ya cállate – llego hasta donde mi hermana que me recibe con un abrazo.

-¿Lista para esta noche? – pregunta Nabiki emocionada.

-Solo es una fiesta Nabiki, no será nada del otro mundo.

-Bueno, según Ming será una fiesta inolvidable para todos – señalo Toshi –No se porque lo dijo pero seguramente habrá desnudista.

-Eso si sería inolvidable – Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Suerte que llevare vendas para las dos. No quiero que dañen sus ojos al ver esos hombres musculosos – comenta Toshi con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Seguramente Mousse llevara chicas desnudistas para su entretenimiento. Es decir, es su casa ¿Qué sentido tiene que lleve hombres a su fiesta?

-Buen punto – dijo Toshi mientras llevaba su dedo a su mentón pensativo.

-Suerte que llevare venda para ti. No quiero que dañes tus ojos al ver a esas chicas desnudas.

-¿Por qué querría ver a esas chicas desnudas si siempre puede verte a ti desnuda? – la besa frente a mí.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ya paren! – les lanzo un cojín y me voy hasta la cocina mientras ellos estallan en risa.

Al llegar la noche Toshi pidió pizza mientras Nabiki y yo nos arreglábamos para la fiesta. Estaba mensajeando con Ranma cada vez que podía, por lo que me contaba, estaba cenando en un local pequeño un poco de Ramen y estaba comentándome que el sabor es diferente y que prefiere el de aquí. También me decía que me cuidara y que me alejara de las personas que no me caen bien y que no me alejara de Nabiki. Estaba demasiado sobreprotector últimamente.

-Te queda perfecto – dice mi hermana mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Tu crees? – digo mientras me doy la vuelta en el espejo.

El vestido que me presto Nabiki era blanco y sin escote. No tenía mangas y quedaba un poco ajustado en la cintura y suelto en vuelo hasta los muslos. Lo acompañe con una pulsera que me había regalado papá. Arregle mi cabello y lo recogí con una cola. Nabiki también lucia hermosa, tenia un puesto un vestido negro que era ajustado y de tiras, las curvas de mi hermana eran peligrosas y seguramente cualquier hombre quedaría hechizado por ella.

-Definitivamente nuestro ADN es el mejor de todos – dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Eso creo – comento también mientras me río.

No estamos nada mal. Quisiera que Ranma me viera pero no podrá acompañarme. Será mejor que luzca el vestido para el en otra ocasión.

-Vaya, creo que estoy viendo a los ángeles de Charlie – dijo Toshi mientras sacó su cámara para tomarnos fotos –Están preciosa chicas.

-Bueno, hacemos lo mejor que podemos – Suelta Nabiki con una sonrisa. Toshi se acerca a nosotras y alza su cámara para tomar una selfie.

-Sonrían – todos hacemos muecas y toma varias fotos.

-¿Estamos listos ya? – Nabiki toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta –No quiero perderme a los desnudistas.

-Oye – sonó amenazante Toshi, yo los seguí riéndome por debajo.

-Yo tampoco quiero perdérmelos – Toshi me mira escandalizado.

-Te recuerdo que sales con mi amigo, el querría que cuidara de ti. Dios, pobre de mí si se entera que lleve a su novia a un show de desnudistas – dijo negando con la mirada en el cielo.

-No se enterará, además, no está aquí.

-¿Dijiste que se había ido hacer unos papeleos verdad? – Dijo Nabiki mientras subíamos al auto de Toshi.

-Sí, regresará a más tardar mañana o el lunes.

-Bien, te tendré para mí el fin de semana.

-Bueno chicas, vámonos – Toshi arranca el auto y nos vamos directo a la fiesta.

Todo era una locura, había mucha gente, más de lo normal. Mousse era muy conocido por hacer fiestas que resultaban ser épicas en la universidad, conocía a todo el mundo y todos iban. Pero hoy, al parecer se celebraba algo importante. Nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la casa y fuimos recibidos por Mousse y una chica que se sujetaba de su cintura.

-Bienvenidos chicos – por un momento me miro un poco asustado y luego miro de tras de mí y los lados -¿no vino…?

-¿Ranma? No, tuvo unos asuntos pendientes – dije rápidamente. ¿Por qué habrán peleado? Tenía muchas ganas de preguntárselo, pero por ahora no era el momento. No teniendo a Nabiki y a Toshi cerca.

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegra de vernos? – Toshi sonó ofendido pero al segundo se estaba riendo junto con Mousse.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Vengan los llevaré adentro y les daré algo de beber.

Nos guio a la cocina y la chica que estaba junto a el se había ido hacia el otro lado de la sala con un grupo de chicas que ya estaban ebrias. La música estaba al tope y por momento me pregunte por los padres de Mousse ¿Le permitían hacer fiestas siempre? Para ser padres le daban muchas libertades.

Nos ofreció cerveza y conversamos sobre las clases y las futuras vacaciones. Toshi tenía planeado llevar a Nabiki a conocer Niigata y pasar juntos todas las vacaciones, por el lado de Mousse, él tenía planeado ir a China a visitar a su familia y quedarse un tiempo por allá. Cuando era mi turno de contestar pensé en Ranma, también pensé en mi familia. No quería estar alejada de él pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de ir a visitar a mi papa y a mi hermana. ¿Querría ir Ranma conmigo?

-Seguramente Ranma no la dejará salir de su casa – comenta Nabiki mientras ría pervertidamente. Yo la golpeo con el codo y ella sigue riendo.

-Estar solos encerrados en ese pequeño apartamento podría resultar ser malditamente fastidioso dulzura – dice Mousse señalándome con su bebida.

-Ella ya no vive en el departamento – dijo Nabiki rápidamente –Se fue a vivir a casa de Ranma hace un tiempo.

-¡Nabiki! ¿Puedes callarte? – la miro furiosa pero ella parece no notarlo. Se encoge de hombros y da otro trago a su bebida.

Mousse me mira con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir.

-¡¿Qué Ranma y tú que?! – En un segundo rompe a reír sin poder creérselo – ¡Cielos! Esto no me lo puedo creer.

-¿Por qué no? Amigo, está enamorado – dijo Toshi mientras tomaba a Nabiki de la cintura y bailaba con ella al son de la música.

-Esperen – dijo mientras intentaba no reír –tengo que ir a un lado, enseguida regreso. Ese animal no me lo había dicho, ahora entiendo todo.

-Parece que la noticia no se la esperaba – comento con enfado. ¿Tan increíble es para todos que Ranma y yo estemos juntos?

-No le hagas caso, Mousse a veces suele ser un poco tonto – dijo Nabiki mientras me daba otro vaso de cerveza.

-Está loco, es mejor darle por su lado – Toshi brinda en el aire y toma.

Luego de un rato damos vueltas por la casa, como le prometí a Ranma, no me separé de Nabiki y Toshi ni un segundo. Aunque eso costara verlos dándose besos y tocándose de vez en cuando. Estaba cansada de verlos tan acaramelados que decidí irme hacia otro lado lejos de esas escenas casi pornográficas. Nabiki estaba algo tomada y Toshi también, para mi suerte yo solo había tomado un par de tragos y lo había dejado allí.

Al llegar a la sala había varios chicos reunidos en círculo frente a la televisión de pantalla gigante que había en el cuarto. Para mi desgracia y desagrado Shamppo se encontraba de pie a lado del televisor con control en mano. Eche un vistazo a la sala y vi a Ming haciéndome señas con la mano para que me sentara junto a ella, así que fui.

-¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta alegremente.

-Bien – dije, pero en realidad quería salir de aquí. Estaba cansada y solo quería ir a casa y dormir.

-Como dije antes… - Shamppo habla en voz alta captando la atención de todos –Esta noche sería una noche muy especial ya que tengo preparado para ustedes un show.

-¡Ya pon play al porno! – grito un chico desde el suelo y todos rieron incluida la china.

-No, no es porno lo que vamos a ver ni a chicos o chicas desnudas. Sé que todos piensan que va a ver eso – estoy a punto de pararme para irme hasta que Shamppo me llama –Y ya que está aquí nuestra protagonista principal podemos empezar de una vez. Akane, ¿Quieres por favor sentarte?

La miro confundida y como un autómata hago lo que dice.

Las miradas de todos vuelan de mí hacia Shamppo.

-¡Esperen! – Mousse aparece en la sala algo agitado – Shamppo, esto no es necesario.

Shamppo frunce el ceño como una niña pequeña.

-¡Si que lo es!

-Akane ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un momento? – dijo estirando su mano para que yo fuera con el.

Lo mire con desconfianza y luego mire a Shamppo quien me sonreía con malicia.

-Akane no se irá, sabe que esto es demasiado interesante como para perdérselo ¿Verdad Akane?

-Akane – insiste Mousse.

Alzo una mano hacia Mousse para que guarde silencio y miro con desprecio a la china.

-¿De que se trata?

Ella sonríe y deja caer sus manos hacia los lados, como si fuera a explicar una clase.

-Verán, hace un tiempo perdí mucho dinero. No solo yo, algunos de esta habitación también – dijo fingiendo pena y luego me miro con esos ojos venenosos –confiaba en tu determinación Akane, pero parece que me equivoqué.

-¿Qué? – digo en voz baja.

-Shamppo ya basta – Mousse parecía molesto, trato de alcanzar a Shamppo pero Ming fue más rápida y se interpuso en su camino –Se pondrá furioso, lo sabes.

Mi corazón comenzó a martillar deprisa y mi sangre se congelaba al pasar los segundos. Siento la mirada de Ming clavada en mí. Yo no puedo dejar de mirar a Shamppo.

-Bueno, verán. Hace mucho tiempo habíamos hecho una apuesta algo interesante – alzo el control en su mano y señalo a la televisión -¿Listos para el show?

Nadie decía nada mientras la música sonaba lejos de mis oídos. El mundo comenzaba a caer en pedazos bajo mis pies. ¿Apuesta? La palabra se repetía en mi cabeza con dolor.

-¡No! – Mousse maldijo y todo mi dolor empezó.

Shamppo aplasto un botón y en la pantalla del televisor apareció Ranma junto con Mousse, Ming, Shamppo y otros chicos. Estaban sentados en el suelo formando un círculo, bebiendo cerveza mientras jugaban cartas. Shamppo estaba sentada a su lado mientras el daba otro trago y fumaba.

-Se los digo, esa chica es fea y sin chiste – dijo Ranma dando vueltas a su botella.

La risa del chico que grababa sonó muy de cerca.

-Está ebrio – comento el de la cámara con diversión.

-¡No estoy ebrio! – dijo mirándolo severamente.

-¿Y qué sentiste al ver a Ryoga de nuevo? – dijo Mousse mientras sonreía con diversión.

Arrugue el ceño confundida. La piel quemaba y el frio en mi interior dolía.

-Asco, juro que estuve a un pelo de partirle la cara. Ni bien llego a esta estúpida ciudad y me encuentro con ese maldito y su estúpida noviecita – dice poniendo cara de asco – Parecía una lapa.

Siento un retorcijón fuerte y el vacío en mi estómago hace que arrugue el ceño.

-Vamos, estas dolido porque él te quito a la novia y seamos honestos en eso fue mucho mejor que tu – dijo Mousse y al parecer ese comentario hizo reír a Shamppo.

-¿Qué? Ese infeliz no puede ganarme en nada ¡Nunca pudo! Es más, puedo hacerle lo mismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo mientras reía.

¿Qué?

-¿Quieres decir que puedes quitarle a su novia? Eso no lo creo – dijo Shamppo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues te apuesto diez mil yenes a que puedo hacerlo – dio un trago a su bebida.

-Está ebrio, eso no cuenta – dijo Ming con fastidio.

-No, esperen, estoy grabando esto. Digamos que podemos hacer una apuesta y que el video sea testimonio de este momento – dijo el chico que estaba grabando.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, y el abismo bajo mis pies era inevitable. Respiré por la boca entrecortadamente y sentí las lágrimas calientes resbalar por mi rostro, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada, solo ver a Ranma reírse con sus amigos mientras hacia una apuesta.

-Haber, Ranma tienes que decirlo delante de la cámara para que sea oficial – dijo Mousse señalando a su amigo.

El chico que estaba grabando se acercó a Ranma hasta ponerse en frente de él. Ranma se reía mientras trataba de hablar.

-Bien. Yo, Ranma Saotome apuesto diez…no, veinte mil yenes a cada uno de estos bastardos de que le quitare la noviecita a ese infeliz de Hibiki y la haré mía, y si lo hago ustedes tendrán que pagarme veinte mil yenes cada uno – los miro a cada uno -¿está bien eso? – pregunto a la cámara.

-Sí y maldita sea que no ganaras, los vi por la ventana y se los veía tan enamorados – dijo la voz de tras de la cámara –Era como ver una película romántica.

-Esa niña se ve que es ingenua, es una boba y sé que no se resistirá a mí. Será mía en un par de días.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que lo conseguirás? – pregunto desconfiada Shamppo.

-Sencillo, ella estará babeando por mi y bueno, la prueba oficial de que ella fue mia la verán.

No puedo creer que el hombre que esta hablando frente a la cámara y riendo como un desalmado sea Ranma. Este no puede ser Ranma, no puede ser el.

-No… - susurro.

-¿Escucharon eso amigos? – el chico se enfocó y el alma cayo a mis pies cuando reconocí su rostro. Era el chico con el que me había besado el día en que estuve celosa por Ranma y el casi lo mata a golpes.

El mundo se detuvo y el sonido se perdió. Me sentí en el abismo, sola, humillada, rota. Miré a mi alrededor y era la atención de todos, el hazme reír de todos. Algunos miraban con pena y otros reían en bajo. Mire a Shamppo que me miraba con media sonrisa, una sonrisa de triunfo. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, mi cuerpo temblaba y por Dios que me costó levantarme de ese maldito sillón y salir de esa casa.

Salí dando empujones, a pesar de las quejas de unos y los insultos, no me importo. Al salir y sentir el aire frio en mi rostro no pude evitar soltar el llanto. Me había mentido, había jugado conmigo, había estado conmigo solo por vengarse de Ryoga. Ryoga, tome con las manos temblorosas mi teléfono y marque rápidamente a su número. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba estar lejos de todo y de todos.

Comencé alejarme de la casa dando traspiés y sollozando fuertemente.

-¿Hola? – la voz de Ryoga sonó un poco somnolienta. Pero pude sentir un gran alivio al escucharlo. En medio del gran dolor, él era lo único que me causaba alivio en estos momentos.

-Ne…necesito que vengas por mí – me era difícil poder hablar ya que estaba llorando.

-¡¿Akane?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? – su voz sonó alarmada.

No pude más y caí de rodillas en el frio piso. Lloré y lloré sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho que no sabía si podría soportar. Sujete mi pecho tratando de aliviarlo por un momento había soltado el teléfono y temblorosa lo tome de vuelta. Respire hondo tratando de calmarme, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo descontroladamente.

-Ven – dije con desesperación en medio del llanto – Ven por mi… por favor, por favor – dije deseando desaparecer por siempre.

-Dime en donde estas – escuchaba como Ryoga rápidamente tomaba unas llaves. Mientras le indicaba la dirección con algo de dificultad al hablar el dijo que estaría aquí en un segundo. Al parecer se había quedado en la ciudad.

Me quede sentada en el suelo, no había nadie a mi alrededor, podía escuchar la música a los lejos. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor tan desgarrador en el pecho.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y sin ver quien era conteste confiada en que sería Ryoga diciéndome que estaba aquí.

-Akane – la voz de Ranma congelo mi sangre. El sonaba angustiado, agitado. Era un mentiroso. Mi llanto seso y una rabia se apodero de mí. El dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

Pero no grite, no pude hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? – dije casi en un susurro desgarrados.

Ranma guardo silencio pero pude escuchar su dificultosa respiración, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

-Te odio – sisee entre dientes.

-Akane. Porfavor, escúchame – note el temor en su voz.

-Me das asco – dije sin pensar en mis palabras. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo –Te odio.

Colgué el teléfono y acto seguido lo boté lejos. Use toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que vi como el teléfono se hacía añicos. Mi mentón comenzó a temblar, apreté los puños, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y deje escapar un grito de dolor. Me lance en el suelo y comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Sentí como había retrocedido varios años, como cuando perdí a mi mamá. Una parte de mi corazón murió con ella y quede rota. Ahora, el dolor era familiar, mi corazón dolía y era porque una parte de mi murió por culpa de Ranma y sentía que ya no quedaba nada de mí. Cubrí mis ojos con las manos, mi cuerpo temblaba y las imágenes de Ranma haciendo esa maldita apuesta me torturaban.

 _Él no me ama, él no me ama. El solo estaba jugando conmigo_ me repetía una y otra vez haciendo más grande mi dolor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? soy… soy una estúpida – gruñí y lloré.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome y al alzar el rostro vi a Ryoga. Me miraba angustiado, estaba asustado. Me lance a sus brazos, me aferré a su camisa con desesperación, aliviada de tenerlo allí.

-tenías razón – lloré – tenías razón.

Ryoga me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Beso mi frente y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Te llevaré a tu casa – murmuro casi arrullándome. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba mal. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, nunca jugo conmigo, nunca me mintió sobre sus sentimientos.

Soy una completa estúpida.

-No quiero ir allí – negué rápidamente – No quiero recordar… no quiero estar sola.

-Bien, te llevaré a mi casa. Prometo que estará todo bien, Akane. Nunca te dejaré sola ¿lo sabes verdad? – entonces recuerdo que estas mismas palabras me las dijo hace muchos años. Asiento suavemente y el llanto cesa un poco.

Me ayuda a subir al auto y salimos de ese maldito lugar. Lejos de todos, lejos del mundo, lejos de Ranma.


	20. Dolorosa despedida

. **...**

… **.**

… **.**

 **UNA DOLOROSA DESPEDIDA**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 20**

…

…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, no sé si fueron horas o días, simplemente para mi, el tiempo se había detenido después de lo que vi. Sinceramente, no sentía el tiempo pasar. Estaba acostada en cama de Ryoga y él estaba abrazándome por la espalda, consolándome, acariciándome el cabello mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles para mí. Sentía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas ya no caían. Solo estaba ahí, absorta del mundo, reviviendo las imágenes en mi cabeza. Ranma en aquel video luciendo tan cruel y apostando que iba a jugar conmigo y hacerme suya. Tenía la mirada perdida y las manos debajo de mi mejilla, arrugaba el ceño de dolor al recordar cuando dijo que podría conseguir que yo dejara a Ryoga por el.

Fui una estúpida, caí en su juego y fui suya. Sentía asco por mí, asco por todo lo que había sucedido. Seguramente le habrán pagado demasiado bien por lo que hizo. Acosta de mis sentimientos. ¿Habrá alguna cura para un corazón roto? Solo descargarse, eso creo. Pero no funciona así. Me sentí mal por el pobre de Ryoga ya que ni bien llegamos a su casa tuve un arranque de rabieta, como las que solía tener antes de conocerlo y rompí algunas de sus pertenencias. El solo trato de detenerme y me decía que esa no era la salida, y yo, yo solo caí de rodillas en el suelo y lloré. Por enésima vez.

Y Ryoga estuvo ahí, a mi lado, mirándome con lastima y dolor.

¿Qué había pasado? Por momentos pensaba que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, de un mal sueño, de una mala broma por parte de todos. Pero luego recordaba aquel video una y otra vez. Recordaba todas las palabras que Ranma me dijo, todas las confesiones que me había hecho, fueron un eco en el olvido. Como si hubiera pasado hace millones de años, o como si nunca hubieran existido. De todas formas, todo era mentira.

Jugo conmigo, se burló de mí, se rió de mí a mis espaldas.

Bueno, al final la culpa también era mía. Era mi culpa por dejar a un buen hombre por culpa de él. Era mi culpa haber caído en su trampa y… enamorarme. Era mi culpa ser tan estúpida.

Siempre supe que Ranma y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, siempre supe que era lo mejor alejarme de él. Pero no, me deje llevar y callar a mi subconsciente. Todos me advirtieron, todos me dijeron que Ranma no era una persona en quien confiar. Y yo torpemente calle los comentarios y confíe en él, metía las manos al fuego por él. Y me quemé.

Y lo amo. Lo odio y lo amo.

Quisiera poder enterrar este sentimiento. Quisiera poder sacarme el corazón y tirarlo al fondo del mar.

-Hablé con Nabiki – dijo Ryoga en voz baja. Yo asentí suavemente con la cabeza –Le dije que te quedarías conmigo hasta que te sintieras mejor.

No dije nada. Solo volví asentir con la cabeza.

-Akane… - siento como se levanta –Siento mucho lo que pasó. Yo sé, sé que no debería de decir esto pero… te dije que no confiaras en él. Sabía que ese mal nacido jugaría contigo.

Cierro los ojos con dolor y las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

-Lo siento… - murmuro con voz ronca. Había perdido casi la voz por gritar tanto haciendo esa rabieta –Todo fue mi culpa… me, me lo merezco por lastimarte.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Ryoga me toma de la cintura y me voltea para verme a la cara –Akane, esto no fue tu culpa. Ranma es un bastardo y le gusta jugar con las personas – limpio mis lágrimas y tapo mis ojos –Hey, nada de esto fue tu culpa ¿me oyes?

Asiento con la cabeza y trato de respirar tranquilamente.

-No dejarás que te deje así ¿Verdad? Akane, te conozco y sé que eres una persona fuerte. No puedes dejar que esto te destruya – murmura casi en un arrullo.

¿Cómo puede Ryoga decirme esto? Es decir, no es fácil aliviar el dolor de alguien que pisoteo tus sentimientos delante de todos. Alguien en quien confiabas ciegamente y te apuñalo por la espalda.

-Akane, se cómo te sientes – guarda silencio y luego continua –Sé que el dolor de perder a alguien que amas es inimaginable. Pero tienes que levantarte y demostrarle que no te ha vencido. No les des la satisfacción.

-todos… ¡Todos! ¡Todos se burlaron de mí! – grite, me levanto de golpe y siento mi cabeza dar vueltas. Me sujeto de la pared, Ryoga me mira alarmado pero no le presto atención- ¡Todos sabían lo que Ranma estaba haciendo conmigo! ¡Fingieron ser mis amigos y me apuñalaron por la espalda! ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente eso?!

Ryoga se levanta cauteloso y se coloca detrás de mí.

-Confié en él, se lo dije muchas veces. Incluso, incluso pensé que él no confiaba en mí pero… - una risa amarga asoma por mis labios –El muy bastardo solo se estaba riendo de mí. De verdad que fui una estúpida.

-Le daré su merecido, te lo prometo – sus palabras sonaron lejanas a mis oídos.

El vacío en mi pecho era asquerosamente doloroso. Solo quería desaparecer y olvidar, olvidar a Ranma, olvidar sus palabras, olvidar sus obscenidades, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel, sus ojos…

Oh no, iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de tomar tu corazón y destruirlo en miles de pedazos tan fácilmente? Sabía que Ranma Saotome sería mi perdición. Pague un precio muy caro.

-Lo haré pagar cada lagrima y…

-No harás nada, Ryoga – dije lentamente –Solo… solo quiero, quiero que desaparezca de mi vida para siempre. No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida.

-Me parte el alma verte así – dijo en un tono casi doloroso.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí. Sé que mi sonrisa no llega a mis ojos, pero sé que en todos los momentos difíciles de mi vida, él siempre está ahí para mí. La única persona en la que debía confiar, y en nadie más. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, me sentía segura y protegida.

-Haré algo para comer – dijo en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que no tenía hambre.

-No me harás más berrinches, así tenga que amarrarte a una silla y obligarte a comer. Ya es tarde y necesitas comer algo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-las doce del día – parpadee un par de veces ¿Era medio día ya? El tiempo pasó tan lentamente. Pensé que era de noche –Oye, recuerdas los okonomiyakis que te gustaba que te preparara. Pues tengo los ingredientes así que hoy es tu día de suerte, los comerás - Ryoga trataba de sonar animado, pero sabía que no podía estarlo. Estaba triste.

Ryoga me besa en la mejilla y se va a la cocina. Yo me quedo ahí de pie, viendo a un hombre maravilloso tratando de curar un corazón roto con comida. A un hombre que me amaba y que yo solo lo había lastimado. Lo peor era que esos sentimientos que el siente por mí, yo ya nos sentía. Yo ya no sentía nada.

Estaba vacía.

Comí a regañadientes la deliciosa comida de Ryoga. No fue tan mala como pensé que sería. Comí lentamente ya que estaba demasiado deprimida como para seguir probando bocados. Escuche su teléfono sonar y fue a contestar. Había estado sonando repetidas veces y al parecer era alguien a quien no quería escuchar. También en ocasiones se trataba de Nabiki o Toshi pero, la verdad era que aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlos. No me sentía lista para enfrentar a nadie.

Ryoga regreso con cara de cansancio a la mesa.

-Era Nabiki, insistió en venir a verte pero le dije que por ahora no querías verla. Akane, ¿estas segura que no quieres verla?

-¿Y hablarle sobre lo que paso? – Niego lentamente –No estoy lista. Para mí, esto es humillante y doloroso.

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites - me toma de las manos por encima de la mesa –Además, volveré a la universidad mañana. Vine a pasar el sábado aquí ya que nos veríamos hoy, de verdad que me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras anoche. Fue una suerte que estuviera cerca.

Había recordado la cita que tenía con Ryoga el domingo. Y también había olvidado que tenía que cancelarle, fue una suerte que no lo hubiera hecho. No sé qué haría sin Ryoga.

-Quiero ir a casa de mi padre y pasar unos cuantos días allá.

-¿Faltarás a clases? – pregunto preocupado.

-No son clases importantes ya que en una semana serán vacaciones y por ahora son solo repasos para los futuros exámenes. Además, necesito despejarme un poco de todo.

-¿Cuándo piensas irte?

-Mañana mismo si es posible – paso mi mano por el rostro ofuscada y cansada.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba respirar otro aire. Alejarme de Ranma, de sus juegos. Necesitaba desaparecer de su mundo. Era lo mejor para mí y lo mejor para el claro, así podría disfrutar mejor de su vida. Tal vez, hasta podría pedir que me transfieran. Es una decisión que estaba pensando en reconsiderar.

Entonces un destello aparece por mi memoria. Mi corazón late deprisa y recuerdo que tengo mis cosas en casa de Ranma. Oh, no. Pero, un momento, él no está.

-Ryoga, necesito que me hagas un favor - el me mira expectante y preocupado a la vez.

..

Al llegar a casa de Ranma fue un alivio para mi no ver su auto estacionado. Era ya de tarde, el sol estaba pegando duro y estaba haciendo un poco de frio. Le había dicho a Ryoga que me esperara en la entrada, le prometí que no me demoraría mucho en entrar, recoger mis cosas e irme.

Al entrar me topé con el señor Genma. Parecía aliviado al verme, pero a la vez parecía preocupado. Seguramente mi aspecto lo preocupo. Apenas me había cepillado el cabello, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y me había puesto un jean mío que Ryoga aun tenía aquella vez cuando estuvimos de paseo en Nerima y puse algo de mi maleta en su portaequipaje. También tenía una camisa de él puesta.

-Akane, gracias al cielo. Anoche no llegaste a dormir, no sabíamos nada de ti.

-Lo siento. Verá señor Saotome, yo solo… - un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mi pulso no dejaba de ser acelerado. Estar aquí era mucho peor para mí. Los recuerdos me golpeaban con violencia – Necesito recoger mis cosas e irme lo antes posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque? Bueno, sé que entre Ranma y tu paso algo. No sé qué habrá hecho el estúpido de mi hijo pero estoy seguro que tuvo que ser algo realmente malo. Estuvo llamando muchas veces pidiendo que si te veíamos no te dejáramos ir.

Mi corazón volvía a partirse ¿acaso quería burlarse en mi cara? El miedo de volver a verlo hizo que mi corazón latiera desembocado y las ansias me carcomieran por dentro

-Yo… lo siento señor – limpie rápidamente las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos – Solo, necesito irme.

Subí rápidamente seguida por el señor Genma. Al entrar al cuarto un frio invadió mi cuerpo. No tenía tiempo de recordar, el solo ver la habitación sentía la opresión en mi pecho al pensar en Ranma y en los momentos que pasamos juntos. Cerré la puerta de tras de mi agradeciendo al señor Genma la intimidad que necesitaba. Él se quedó afuera esperando.

He recogido todas mis pertenencias, mi única maleta está llena, la mitad de ropa y la otra mitad de amargos recuerdos –tal vez algunos buenos-. La cierro con demasiada fuerza, pretendiendo estropearla y descargar mi rabia sobre ella, pero no sucede nada. Suelto un suspiro y sé que no tiene sentido seguir dañando más cosas. Miro el reloj viejo que esta sobre la mesa de noche y marca las tres de la tarde. De tras de la puerta oigo sus pasos apresurados, parece estar nervioso.

Enjuago otro rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro, y por un momento me pregunto ¿en qué momento cambio mi vida? Desearía poder regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar las cosas. Tenía todo bajo control hasta que apareció el. Desearía no haber venido a esta ciudad, no haber ingresado a la universidad, no haberlo conocido nunca. Todos me advirtieron, pero no escuché.

Sé que no debo marcharme de este modo, pero no tengo otra opción. Aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando muchas veces decía que era una cobarde. Pues bien, en este momento estoy siendo la mayor de las cobardes. Pero no me importa. No me importa nada, solo quiero irme y olvidarme de todo. Por suerte tengo un lugar en donde estar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Escucho la voz atropellada del señor Saotome _–_ se suponía que no llegabas hasta el lunes.

-¿Dónde está? – su voz suena desenfrenada, al punto de la histeria - ¿Esta en la habitación, verdad?

-Oye, espera un momento. No creo que sea buena idea – parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo por retenerlo, pero conozco a quien se enfrenta, es algo imposible.

Sus pasos se aproximan. Mi corazón martillea desenfrenado, he temido tanto este momento. Aunque, siendo sincera hemos tenido muchas discusiones, pero esta, esta me tiene con el alma en la boca. No sé si esté lista para enfrentarlo. Había tomado una decisión y la voy a cumplir. Por mi bien, por el suyo. No somos el uno para el otro, somos muy diferentes. Es lo mejor.

Empuño mis manos y volteo al escuchar como abren la puerta de un empujón. Y ahí está, de pie frente a mí, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, ha estado bebiendo, su pecho sube y baja violento. Su mirada refleja rabia, rencor hacia a mí, y no lo culpo. Nos hemos lastimado demasiado.

 _Todo esto lo hago por mí, todo esto lo hago por el_ me recuerdo como por enésima vez.

Es hora de enfrentarlo. Es momento de enfrentarlo.

Se ve demasiado molesto, seguramente vio a Ryoga. Pero yo también estoy molesta y herida por lo que me hizo. Me iré lejos, lejos de Ranma, lejos de todo.

El jugo conmigo y lo odio por eso. Yo había tomado la decisión de no dejarme venir abajo por su culpa. Aunque mi corazón se quebrara en pedazos. Ranma era una persona con una vida muy diferente a la mía, y por mi bien era mejor que siguiera siendo así pero muy lejos de mí. Necesitaba alejarme de él.

-¿Qué hace el imbécil de Ryoga contigo? – Dice casi gruñendo - ¿Qué hacen juntos? ¿Pasaste la noche con él?

-¡Ranma, tranquilízate! – Ranma cierra los ojos al escuchar a su padre ¿enserio piensa calmarse?

Pero veo que solo está conteniendo más la rabia. No puedo creer que esté enojado, después de todo lo que me hizo, yo soy la que debería estar furiosa. Pero mi furia se ve cubierta por el dolor.

-Que haya pasado la noche con Ryoga o no, no es asunto tuyo. Solo vine a recoger mis cosas, me iré enseguida – dije casi en voz baja, ya que mi voz se quebraría si la alzaba. También estaba tratando de calmarme. No quería discutir, estaba cansada de las discusiones con Ranma.

Ranma se aproximó unos pasos a mí y yo retrocedí deprisa. Entonces apareció Ryoga en la puerta. Estaba desarreglado, la camisa estaba arrugada y algo ropa por los costados. Mire a Ranma mejor y vi que también tenía la camisa estropeada, y un moretón al costado del labios. Seguramente tuvieron un encuentro.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo, ¿me oíste? – su voz era amenazante. Nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar así.

-¡Tú no te metas! – grito. Pegue un brinco al escuchar su voz y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Ranko apareció junto con su madre. La pequeña pelirroja miró sorprendida a Ryoga y luego nos miró - ¿Ranma? ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo… solo necesito un segundo a solas con Akane – se lo mucho que le costaba conservar la calma.

-Hijo, por favor cálmate – rogo su dulce madre.

Todos estaban quietos, temerosos por la actitud de Ranma. Menos Ryoga, él estaba esperando el primer movimiento para saltarle encima.

Vi el rostro de Ranko, ella me miraba asustada y confundida, vi a la señora Saotome mirando con pena a su hijo, también vi al señor Genma pasando los dedos por los costados de su boca, claramente nervioso. Necesitaba acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Necesitaba poner fin a esto. No quería que nadie sufriera por esto.

-Ryoga, estaré bien – dije sonando lo más firme posible, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ranma. Aunque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento me vendría abajo si estaba sola con él – Saldré enseguida, lo prometo.

-No pienses que te dejaré sola con este imbécil. Akane, lo que él te hizo…

-¡Lo sé! Por favor, solo será un momento – insistí.

Miré a Ryoga con los ojos suplicantes. Después de unos segundos que parecieron largos el asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ranko seguía angustiada y triste al igual que sus padres. Se fueron cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos minutos. Yo tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, no era capaz de ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, que tanto me dolían. Tenía el corazón en la mano, todos mis sentimientos, todos mis miedos. Esperando pacientes a que los destruyera por una décima vez.

-Akane… -

-No hay nada que decir, Ranma – dije sonando lo más fría posible. Él había estirado la mano y la bajo enseguida. Parecía abatido, perdido, triste. Pero solo era una máscara.

El tipo que tengo frente a mí, no lo conozco.

-No, ¡Si hay mucho que decir! ¡Sé que me comporte como un maldito idiota en esa ocasión y que…

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Habías dicho que no estabas conmigo por venganza! – Mi mentón tembló – Me lo dijiste aquella noche, aquella noche que… - pase mis manos por mí cabello varias veces con fuerza -¿Ese era tu plan desde el principio? ¿Qué se siente ganar tanto dinero robándole la virginidad a las mujeres? ¿Qué se siente ser un maldito bastardo?

-Akane, no por favor… – de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, llevo sus manos a su rostro mirando al cielo con frustración y dolor. Pero con eso la rabia crecía mucho más en mí. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad como si no pudiera respirar.

Necesitaba verlo sufrir. Aunque eso sonara cruel, una parte de mi quería que Ranma sufriera pero al mismo tiempo me odiaba por tener esos sentimientos.

-¿Te sentiste bien? ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Qué hiciste después, Ranma? Le contaste los detalles a los asquerosos de tus amigos ¿no? – las lágrimas también resbalaban por mis mejillas al igual que las suyas. Pero estaba segura de que solo era un truco.

-Ak…Akane yo no… - su voz sonaba quebradiza. Parecía un niño.

-¡Me das asco! – en ese momento le había dado una fuerte bofetada. Mi mano escocia y su mejilla había quedado roja.

Gimoteó.

-Yo… me lo merezco – dijo con la voz rota. Se limpió las lágrimas pero seguían saliendo más. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo fuerte.

Forcejee con él, no quería que me tocara, no quería estar cerca de él, no quería sentirme tan herida. Entonces me rompí, y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Me aferré a su camisa y golpee su pecho varias veces hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Ranma también lloró, jamás había escuchado llorar a un hombre, ni siquiera a mi papá cuando murió mamá. Bueno, no lo había visto porque se encerraba en su habitacion. El cuerpo de Ranma temblaba y se aferraba al mío con desesperación. Enterró su cara en mi cuello y pude sentir sus lágrimas cálidas sobre mi piel.

-Perdóname… perdóname… - su voz sonaba entrecortada –Fui un imbécil pero te juro que me arrepentí cuando fui conociéndote. Te juro que fui enamorándome de ti. Te amo Akane, juro que te amo – lo último casi sonó desgarrador.

-Mentira… mentira – murmuraba con dolor al mismo tiempo que él me pedía que lo perdonara.

Pero no puedo, no puedo solo perdonar. No le creo ni una sola palabra, el dolor en mi pecho es palpante y él no lo siente. No siente la traición, la humillación, el corazón roto. Pero tampoco puedo alejarme de su abrazo. No por ser fuerte si no porque sé que será el último que tenga en mi vida con Ranma.

-Perdóname… perdóname… - sigue susurrando.

Se separa un poco y toma mi rostro con sus manos temblorosas. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. Su boca tiembla y me parte el corazón verlo así. Pero no siento nada, sé que está mintiendo, no puedo confiar en él.

-Te amo… por favor… dime. Dime que me amas – cierra los ojos mientras une su frente con la mía.

Esto es lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Mentirme a mí y mentirle al hombre que amo. Pero el rompió mi corazón y tengo que alejarme de el para siempre.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero yo no te amo, no siento absolutamente nada por ti – pude sentir como corto su respiración. Me miro con los ojos abiertos, dolido.

-No… yo sé que tú me amas… tú lo dijiste.

-¡Lo dije porque tú me presionaste! pero la verdad es que, es que no te amo y mucho menos ahora que hiciste lo que hiciste conmigo Ranma. Yo… jamás te lo perdonaré.

-No puedes hacer esto ¡No puedes! ¡Dijiste que nunca me abandonarías! – se aleja de mi unos pasos y luego vuelve con fuerza y me besa.

Sus labios chocan con los míos tan fuerte que duele. Me sujeta de la nuca y me besa con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido de su parte. El miedo era palpable.

Con un movimiento lo alejo de mí con fuerza. Ranma se queda plasmado, siento que si me quedo aquí un minutos más perderé mi control.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar ¡¿Entiendes?! Esto se acabó Ranma. Todo aquello que llegue a sentir por ti murió ayer, murió la Akane ingenua y estúpida. Te burlaste de mí, lo conseguiste y te odio, te odio como no tienes idea. Me das asco…

Cada palabra que salía de mi boca al parecer era como un puñal para el. Negaba con la cabeza mientras en sus ojos trataba de mostrar cuanto le dolían mis palabras. Pero en este momento era lo que menos me importaba. Quería que sufriera, quería que sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

-Akane ¡Si solo me escucharas!...

-¡No hay nada que escuchar! ¡Vi ese estúpido video donde decías todo lo que estabas planeando! Y no quiero escuchar otra mierda que venga de ti, Ranma – Limpie mis lágrimas con fuerza – Y me voy ahora, porque Ryoga me está esperando.

Tome mi maleta y me encamine a la puerta. Pero Ranma me tomó del brazo fuertemente.

-¡Tú no te vas con ese infeliz! – Ranma respira con dificultad y se pasa la mano libre por el cabello. Luego me mira dolido –Dime que no es cierto, dime que no pasaste la noche… con el.

¿De todo esto se trataba el show? ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que Ryoga vuelva a quitarle la chica? Me suelto de su agarre y lo miro con rencor.

-Sí, volví con Ryoga y anoche estuvimos juntos – Ranma se queda plasmado en su sitio, impresionado –Me hizo el amor toda la noche – Ranma parecía una estatua.

Aproveche ese momento para huir. Sabía que estuvo mal haberle mentido, haber caído bajo como él. Pero no tenía otra opción. Al salir del cuarto, vi a Ranko con las manos sobre su boca, también pude ver sus lágrimas ¿habrán escuchado todo? No lo sé, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntar. Le brinde una sonrisa triste de despedida y salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que podía.

-¡AKANE! – lo escuche gritar mi nombre mientras me alejaba de las escaleras - ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¡Déjala ir! – podía oír hasta la puerta de entrada como peleaba con su padre. Como su hermana y su madre trataban de frenarlo.

Llegue al auto de Ryoga, el rápidamente se subió y me subí en la parte de atrás acomodando la maleta. Arrancó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que voltee y vi a Ranma correr hasta la entrada gritando mi nombre desesperado, el carro se estaba alejando cada vez más y yo último que pude ver fue a Ranma caer de rodillas en el suelo. Derrotado.

Me senté mejor y por un momento quedo mi mente en blanco, mis sentimientos, todo. Entonces mi pecho comenzó agitarse y tape mi rostro y me eché a llorar.

Sería la última vez que lo vería.

 **FIN**

..

 **Hola amigos, pues este es el fin de la primera parte de esta historia. Se que fue un poco triste pero voy a continuar con la segunda parte. Estaba pensando en hacer otro fic con otro nombre y otra reseña, pero no se, depende de ustedes. Quisiera saber si les gustaría que continuara escribiendo aquí o si tal vez les gustaría que hiciera otro fic.**

 **Esta vez la historia será narrada por Ranma y por Akane. Sabremos lo que siente el y sabremos lo que siente ella. Asi que espero sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a los demás por los lindos comentarios y jeje perdón por hacerlos sufrir pero hay que darle una pizca de emoción a esto.**

 **Continuare pronto y nos vemos.**


	21. Yo despues de ti

**Hola amigos. Pues gracias a todooos por sus comentarios. Asi que decidi seguir con la segunda parte aquí. Y tomarme mi tiempo para contestar sus comentarios**

 **Voy aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo para seguir escribiendo y cuando tenga oportunidad subiré los próximos capítulos :D**

Sav21 : enserio despertaste a leer a las 5:30? Jeje gracias yo también sufri escribiéndolo pero bueno, en una historia tiene que haber drama ¿No crees? Jaja aquí sigo con la "segunda temporada" y espero que te guste. Un saludo enorme y besos.

RANMAA-K: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sii a mi tampoco me gusta que queden separados pero yo pienso que tienen que pasar cosas malas para que apreciemos lo que tenemos a nuestro lado. No quiero sonar malvada jaja solo que a veces algunas personas nos comportamos mal con nuestras parejas y siempre pasa algo que hace que las apreciemos y nos arrepintamos asi que quiero plasmar eso aquí. Espero que te guste el capitulo y subiré otros pronto.

Amy Saotome Tendo : siii ya hace un tiempo quería hacer que Ranma narrara asi que este es el momento perfecto. Jeje perdón por lastimar tu corazón pero eso le pone emoción al asunto jaja espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por comentar. Un abrazo grande.

Maria500 : epilogo, segundo epilogo ¡Lo que quieran! Jajaja gracias y bueno ese encuentro será algo que no si algunos se esperan o no pero pronto lo sabran. Un saludo y besos.

Haro Adrianne: siii y gracias por leer esta historia un beso.

AbiTaisho : jajaja enserio se te corrió una lagrima? Jeje pues ojala pueda sacar mas jaja naah mentira. Un saludo enorme y un beso.

devi2791 : nada de finales truchos jaja esa es la continuación. Espero que te guste y un saludo enorme.

…

…

…

 **YO DESPUES DE TI**

….

…

…

 **CAPITULO 1—21**

…

…

 _ **Ranma**_

El ver a Akane irse en el auto de Ryoga, el verla alejarse mirándome con dolor y rabia, el ver llevarse mi corazón con ella fue muy doloroso pero muy doloroso para mí. Perdí el equilibrio en mis piernas y caí, perdí la voz y ya podía gritar su nombre con desesperación. La perdí. Se fue.

El vacío en mi pecho se extiende cada vez más, y duele. Jamás había experimentado algún sentimiento parecido. Siempre había tenido mis dudas respecto a esto, siempre supe que esta chica terminaría poniendo mi mundo de cabeza, siempre lo supe y aun así seguí frecuentándola. Y ahora, ahora se fue y creo que no volveré a verla jamás ¿Será lo mejor? ¿Tendré que buscarla y rogarle su perdón? No, la lastime demasiado. Ella confiaba en mí y ahora soy un cerdo que jugo con sus sentimientos. Me odio a mí mismo por todo, me odio por estar perdidamente enamorado de Akane Tendo.

-Ranma… - escucho la voz de Ranko llamándome suavemente. Su pequeña mano sobre mi hombro.

No me había dado cuenta que seguía en el suelo. Miro mis manos y veo que están sangrando debido a que había tomado unas cuantas piedritas del suelo y apreté hasta que se clavaron en mi piel.

Se suponía que esto no debía haber pasado. Se suponía que Mousse iba arreglar todo, se suponía que debía de haber detenido a las psicópatas de sus primas y no dejar que le dijeran a Akane la verdad. Fui un estúpido por haberme confiado y haber dejado que fuera a esa estúpida fiesta. Sabía que tramaban algo raro. ¡Maldita sea Shamppo y Ming! ¡Maldita sea Akane por ser tan testaruda! ¡Maldito Mousse!

-¿Ranma estas…? – hago caso omiso a mi mamá y me levanto.

Siento como la rabia corre por mis venas, necesito descargarme, necesito…

-¡Ranma espera! – Ranko trata de sostenerme pero me alejo y corro hacia la casa de Mousse.

Como siempre, todo es un asqueroso reguero. Hay chicos saliendo de su casa con ropa de fiesta, hay botellas regadas por todos lados, hay borrachos durmiendo en el piso, hay chicas semi-desnudas buscando tal vez sus pantaletas. Odio este ambiente, odio que Akane tuviera que haberse mezclado con esto. Me hago paso a la sala y me quedo pasmado, hay chicos durmiendo y otros jugando con un control remoto. Pero lo que me saca de mi lugar es ver el maldito video donde hago esa maldita apuesta.

Algunos de los chicos se ríen y repiten la escena una y otra vez. Veo rojo, mis manos tiemblan y solo quiero tomar al primer imbécil y matarlo.

-¡Anoche fue épico! ¡Hubierais visto la cara de esa chica! – dice un chico de cabello castaño. Ambos se ríen y siguen viendo la televisión.

No soy consciente de mis actos. Simplemente me acerco aquel muchacho, lo tomo de la camisa y le doy un puño en la cara. El otro chico se levanta asustado y retrocede, mejor si se aleja. Lo tomo como a un trapo viejo y lo estrello contra la pared. Otro puño y sangra su nariz, otro puño y sangra su boca. Todos los que estaban dormidos y despiertos se alejan.

-¡Oye! ¡Viejo cálmate! – escucho a Mousse y me sostiene de la camisa con fuerza.

-¡No vuelvas a reírte de Akane o juro que te mato! – le grito aquel muchacho sea quien sea.

Quiero seguir golpeándolo, quiero sacar toda esta ira que llevo dentro, toda la frustración, todo el dolor. Pero no es suficiente.

La necesito, la necesito demasiado.

-¡Ya cálmate! – Mousse voltea mi brazo y hace una llave. No puedo moverme pero estoy gruñendo y amenazándolo - ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Largo!

Todos salen disparados de la casa de Mousse. El sigue sosteniéndome.

-¡Suéltame! – grito, intento moverme pero me sostiene con más fuera. ¡Diablos! No debí haber bebido.

-¡No hasta que te tranquilices, demonios!

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú maldita culpa y la de tus primas! – logro zafarme del agarre de Mousse y me abalanzo contra él.

Golpeo su hombro ya que el muy imbécil pudo esquivar mi golpe que iba dirigido a su cara. Damos vueltas por la sala, quebrando cosas, maldiciendo, golpeándonos. Mousse trata de bloquearme pero estoy cegado por la ira. Solo quiero destruirlo, solo quiero destrozar todo, al igual que estoy destrozado por dentro.

-¡Te odio! ¡Debería matarte! – grito y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. Respiramos agitadamente y veo que tiene un hilo de sangre bajando por su labio - ¡Dijiste que la ibas a detener!

-¡Traté de hacerlo, Ranma! ¡No fue mi culpa, se salió de mis manos! –

-Mentiroso… - siseo con rabia.

-Si hubiera querido hacerte eso, créeme que no te hubiera llamado para advertirte – ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Anoche, estaba tan contento y ansioso por regresar hasta que Mousse me llamo. Me sorprendí mucho ya que no habíamos hablado hace un tiempo por culpa de la maldita de su prima. Cuando me dijo lo que planeaban las chicas, el alma casi sale de mi cuerpo, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. No pensé en nada, deje todo atrás y corrí como un loco para tomar el primer avión que saliera a la ciudad. Luego me llamo y me dijo lo que había pasado, y que había visto a Akane irse con Ryoga. Y cuando la llamé y me dijo todas esas cosas, lo supe, supe que mi vida había acabado.

Akane…

El dolor invade de nuevo mi cuerpo, siento las sacudidas en mi interior y se por la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Mousse, que estoy llorando, llorando como un marica. De nuevo.

Lo empujo con fuerza, alejándolo de mí. Tomo asiento en el sillón y cojo una botella de licor que hay encima de la mesa. Doy un trago tratando de calmarme. Lo mismo que hice al llegar aquí, cuando comencé a buscar a Akane como loco. Llegue a su apartamento, forcé la entrada esperando encontrarla, pero no había nadie. Sabía que debía de estar loco en ir a buscar a su hermana, pero aun así lo hice. Casi me mata al verme. Estaba llorando y me aventó muchas cosas jurando que si volvía a verme cerca de ella sería mi fin. Toshi solo me miraba con decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al final tomo a su chica y me fui, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de Nabiki diciendo que estaba con Ryoga y que seguramente estaban haciendo las pases y que seguramente durmieron juntos.

Sin poder encontrarla compre una botella y la bebí en un dos por tres fuera de su departamento, con la esperanza de que volviera. También llame al imbécil de Ryoga, pero lo único que sabía decirme era que la dejara en paz y que jamás me acercara a ella. Lo llame varias veces hasta que dejo de contestar.

-Ranma, lo siento – la voz de Mousse me vuelve a la realidad. La realidad ahora, es que estoy llorando y me odio malditamente por eso. Odio lo que Akane hizo de mí –Si, si hubiera sabido desde el principio que estabas enamorado de ella…

-Ella nunca va a perdonarme… - tomo otro trago –Soy una basura.

Mousse respira con fuerza, con frustración.

-Pero… pero si hacemos que…

-¡No! ¡Ya no hay nada! – Trago en seco tratando de controlar el nudo en mi garganta –Ella, ella me odia. La lastime, Mousse. Lastime lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida. ¡Lastime la única cosa que valía la pena en esta vida de mierda! – grite pateando la mesa de centro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivía en tu casa? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? – Mousse se sentó y trajo consigo una botella de whisky.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se mofaran de eso? – reí amargamente. Pase mis manos por mi rostro tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero era imposible –Quería alejarla, quería tenerla a mi lado todo el tiempo posible para… para evitar todo esta mierda. Soy un maldito imbécil. No la merezco.

-Viejo… - Mousse se veía impotente. Sirve dos vasos y luego los empuja a un lado – A la mierda, beberé de la botella – resopla con fuerza y se arrima al asiento –Esto es una mierda, amigo. Lo siento, no debimos llevar todo esto tan lejos.

No digo nada.

Mousse tenía razón, todo esto era una mierda. Desde que conocí a Akane todo ha sido una mierda, no por ella si no porque todo mi mundo dio un giro de ciento sesenta grados. Bebiendo otro trago y sin escuchar lo que decía Mousse, mi mente retrocedió al primer momento que vi a esa chica despistada que buscaba algo mientras caminaba por el campus. Sus movimientos torpes y agiles a la vez me habían llamado la atención y decidí seguirla, no es que no hubiera tenido nada mejor que hacer, pero ahí estaba yo, siguiéndola. Todos mis encuentros con ella fueron apropósito desde ese momento. Excepto cuando la vi con Ryoga, enseguida la odie y la desee con más ganas ¿Cómo decirles eso a mis amigos? Así que la apuesta fue la oportunidad perfecta para estar más tiempo con ella sin que ellos sospecharan que aquella chica tímida y con aspecto tranquilo me gustaba. Sabía que tenía un carácter feroz, lo sabía desde que tropecé "accidentalmente" con ella y siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué trata de ocultarlo? Así que mis intentos de fastidiarla aumentaron cada vez más, hasta que llego al punto de golpearme por ese maldito teléfono. No niego que cuando tenía su teléfono en mis manos llame del suyo al mío para guardar su número y aproveche para guardar el mío en el suyo, tampoco niego que tenía unas ganas enormes de escribirle al bruto de su novio, tal vez le hubiera mandado: _"hola ¿sabes? Tu chica está conmigo ahora y lo hace delicioso"_ pero por algún motivo no me atreví, tal vez porque se trataba de Akane, tal vez porque sabía lo que sentiría si hubiera hecho eso.

Pero cuando me dio esa cachetada cuando me estaba divirtiendo con ella, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me dejo pasmado, nunca adivine su movimiento. Tuve que contenerme para no gritarle en frente de todos –cosa que realmente no hago- trate de despejarme, de alejarme pero no podía, era imposible y tenía que verla. Así que cuando la encaré y la bese me había dado cuenta de que esa chica me estaba volviendo loco y que estaba sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Ni por Ukyo. Akane era un mundo diferente, se estaba convirtiendo en mi mundo y todo comenzó a girar en torno a ella. Y desde ese momento la apuesta había quedado olvidada para mí –aunque nunca me había acercado a ella por eso- y lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella, conocerla, seguir besándola, pelear por cosas absurdas. Hasta que un día, observándola detenidamente, observando como arrugaba el ceño cuando intentaba hacer alguna cosa complicada, observando como arrugaba la nariz cuando intentaba no reír, observando como ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que decía algo estúpido, observando como tarareaba mis canciones pensando que no me daba cuenta, observando como mordía su labio cuando se sentía incomoda, observando cada gesto de ella. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Locamente enamorado de Akane.

Pero ahora, ahora no estoy seguro de que es lo que debo hacer. La amo demasiado y ella lo que menos siente por mí es amor, ella misma lo dijo cuando estábamos en mi casa. Sus palabras son como puñales cada vez que lo recuerdo, cuando dijo que solo había dicho que me amaba porque yo la presione demasiado ¿me habrá mentido? ¿Lo habrá dicho por lastimarme? El solo verla con Ryoga y saber que durmió en su casa fue suficiente como hacerme el corazón pedazos.

Pero de algo estoy seguro, ella no se acostó con él.

En estos momentos me siento miserable, roto, perdido. Perdí mi luz, perdí a mi Akane.

…

 _ **Akane**_

Han pasado cuatro días, pensé que el tiempo y la distancia curaban las heridas, pero me equivoqué. Sigo llorando por las noches y sigo recordando a Ranma. En algunas ocasiones mi pequeño sobrino Sasuke se me une y me abraza diciendo que no quiere verme llorar. Es un alivio estar en casa y despejarme, pero al mismo tiempo siento ese tirón de nostalgia, siento la distancia que me separa de Ranma, siento palpable el dolor de saber que ya no lo veré nunca más.

Me he comprado un teléfono nuevo y también he hablado con Nabiki. Ella sigue molesta y jurando que se vengará, pero le he pedido miles de veces que lo olvide.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! Juro que cuando lo vea lo mataré con mis propias manos – resopla con enfado por el teléfono.

-¿No lo has visto? – trato de no sonar preocupada.

No entiendo porque me sigue preocupando. Él se burló de mí, me vio la cara. Por más que quiero enterrar mis sentimientos no puedo.

-Nadie lo ha visto. Algunos dicen que se fue de la ciudad, pero honestamente, pienso que ha de estar por ahí cogiéndose alguna chica.

Gracias, Nabiki nunca fue de mucha ayuda a lo que se refiere en este asunto.

Me he preguntado ¿Qué estará haciendo? Pero una parte de mi grita insistentemente que el solo jugo conmigo y que no debería de estar preguntándome esas cosas. Pero otra parte…

-Akane – Kasumi toca la puerta suavemente y la abre –La cena está lista ¿Quieres comer algo?

Asiento suavemente. Al parecer ella es la única que sabe cómo me siento y me comprende. Todos piensan que estoy un poco distraída porque termine con Ryoga, pero si supieran…

Mi padre no le pareció que haya terminado con él ya que tenía un buen tiempo a su lado y no estaba bien visto, pero respetó mi decisión cuando le dije que era algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Me da pena por el pobre de Ryoga, pero no puedo engañarlo a él y engañarme a mí. Aun me llama preguntándome como estoy y dice que se dará una vuelta por aquí para visitarme. Se ha portado tan bien conmigo desde lo sucedido que para mí es muy difícil alejarme de él.

Antes de venir a mi casa, Ryoga y yo estuvimos conversando, recordando, riéndonos de cuando nos conocimos. Me abrazo por mucho tiempo y estuvo consolándome. Me sentí tan bien a su lado que por momentos me hacía olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado.

Al parecer, el chisme sobre la apuesta de Ranma ha corrido por todo el campus. Shinossuke no tardo en conseguir mi número y llamarme casi todos los días preguntándome como estaba.

-Sé que no está en mi naturaleza pelear pero, he repartido golpes por todos lados defendiéndote – dijo mientras yo seguía acostada en mi cama comiendo pasas.

Suelto una risita melancólica, extrañaba mucho a Shinossuke.

-Akane, sé que esto no viene al tema y es un momento inadecuado. Pero, el sábado es la cena con mi padre y si no quieres venir lo entenderé – su voz suena un poco tensa.

-¡No! Claro que estaré ahí, Solo me quedaré hasta el viernes.

-¡Te extraño! Las clases son aburridas sin ti.

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

-No. Pero si interesante cuenta como que el profesor de biología recibió un mensaje de su esposa en clases diciéndole que se iría de la casa y que el salió corriendo mientras lloraba, pues…

Solté una risa pero al mismo tiempo sentía lastima por el maestro.

-Solo tú eres capaz de levantarme el ánimo – digo mientras me siento en la cama.

-Eres una chica fuerte Akane, y te admiro por eso.

No había vuelto hablar con Shinossuke el jueves y asumí que estaba ocupado. Era increíble ver como se preocupaba por mí y como hacía y decía de todo para hacerme sonreír, sin duda, la chica que le iba a presentar su padre tendría que ser una buena mujer para él. Por el bien de ella ya que no dejaría que cualquiera se acerque a mi amigo.

-Estuvo deliciosa la cena – digo mientras me como hasta el último grano de arroz.

-Me encanta que digas eso, hermanita – Kasumi le está dando de comer a Sasuke en la boca.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras, Akane? Teníamos pensado ir al centro acuático – dijo Tofu dejando su plato a un lado.

-Me iré mañana, tengo cosas que hacer y tareas que presentar – digo restándole importancia.

-Oh, es una lástima.

-Mi pequeña, cuanto has crecido – dijo mi papá mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. En ese aspecto, mi papá es muy sentimental -¿Sabes lo orgullosa que estaría tu madre de ti?

En ese momento un destello cruza por mi mente. El señor Genma me había dicho que conocía a mis padres. Sé que pensar en todo lo que tenga que ver con Ranma duele, pero mi curiosidad por saber más es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Con algo de timidez pretendo limpiar la suciedad invisible del lado de mi mesa.

-Papá… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – sueno tímida. Todos me observan.

-Claro hija ¿Qué es?

-¿Tú conoces al señor Saotome? ¿Genma Saotome?

Mi papá parece pensativo por un momento, luego sonríe melancólico.

-Oh claro, el señor Saotome. Solíamos ser amigos hace muchos años, salíamos a entrenar y nos convertimos en unos grandes guerreros. Fue un gran amigo, casi como mi hermano – luego sus ojos se posan en mi confundido – No me digas que lo conoces ¿O sí? ¿Lo has visto?

Mi corazón martillea fuerte al pensar en una respuesta rápida que no contenga " _Salí con su hijo pero solo por una apuesta, nada del otro mundo"_

-Eh… conozco a su hija, Ranko – dije rápidamente.

-Oh claro, tiene dos hijos. Un barón llamado Ranma y una niña llamada Ranko – dijo sonriendo –Recuerdo que hace muchos años me hablo de ellos. Teníamos tantos planes, tantas cosas que hacer juntos.

-Algo, algo así dijo el también ¿Qué planes tenían? – pregunto con mas interés.

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando vinieron hace muchos años, creo que nos visitaron con su hijo mayor, cuando aún era un bebe – comentó Kasumi, contenta por recordar.

Mi padre hace un incómodo sonido con la garganta captando nuestra atención.

-Sí, fue mucho antes de que naciera Akane. Antes de que perdiéramos a su madre… – miro hacia el patio abstraído –tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, para ser un bebe tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Nos separamos por motivos personales y… bueno olvidamos nuestros planes.

-¿Qué planes? – insistí.

-Oh, ya no importan. Además, eran unos planes absurdos – soltó una risa – creo haber escuchado que su hija menor está comprometida con un importante hombre de negocios y que Genma ahora vive una buena vida.

-A costa de la felicidad de su hija – digo con desagrado.

-Aunque no lo creas, Akane. Nosotros los padres siempre tomamos decisiones que al principio pueden sonar locos o absurdos, pero siempre hay una buena razón para ello.

Por más que lo pienso, no encuentro cual sea la razón para que el papá de Ranma haya querido tomar esa decisión. Es decir, obtuvo toda su fortuna a costa de su pequeña hija. Pero, ahora que lo pienso… Ranko no parece mostrar rencor hacia su padre como lo hace Ranma. Según Ranma, su padre los hizo pasar por momentos muy duros, en especial a el, y ahora había comprometido a su hija en matrimonio a un completo extraño.

Odiaba las tradiciones estúpidas de Japón.

Esa noche ya no llore. Esa noche estuve pensando en que pronto estaría de regreso en la universidad. Me tape hasta la altura de los ojos, tenía miedo de ir, tenía miedo de enfrentarlos. Sabía que tenía que ver a Mousse, Shamppo, Ming… los que se suponía que eran mis amigos, claro, haciendo de lado a la estúpida china. También tendría que ver a Ranma. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Sé que algunos pueden haber tomado mi venida a casa como una huida –como siempre hago- pero, ¿de qué servía? De todas formas tendría que verlos. Bueno, estaba cansada de huir, estaba cansada de esconderme. Ranma había llevado a flote mi antigua yo y ya era tarde para esconderla. Estar en casa me había hecho dar cuenta que era estúpido huir.

Si alguien quería decirme algo o burlarse de mí, pues ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a mí.


	22. volverte a ver

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Pues aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo ¿Se preguntaran porque subo tan rápido? Pues , mañana empiezo clases y creo que al pasar del tiempo voy a estar un poco ocupada y no voy a tener tiempo para escribir o leer –cosa que me encanta- ayer termine de leer un libro llamado** _ **FanGirl**_ **es hermoso! Y para el que no lo ha leído, lo recomiendo. También hace dos días termine de leer uno de mis favoritos como por sexta vez jajaja se llama** _ **Un beso en parís**_ **o** _ **Anna y el beso francés**_ **suuuper recomendado. Asi también me tomo mi tiempo para escribir.**

 **Espero que disfruten este capitulo y hoy estoy adelantando algunos asi que pronto estaré con uno nuevo.**

Sav21 : Hey hola! Sabes? Cuando realmente estoy ocupada no tengo tiempo de contestar los comentarios ¡Pero si los leo! Todos y me gusta volver a leerlos :D me encanta que te guste mi historia y que estes pendiente. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Un saludo enorme y besos.

Amy Saotome Tendo : Holaaa! Apuesto que pensabas que iba a demorar tres días en subir un capitulo ¿no? Jaja no mentira. Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta y espero que este capitulo te guste :D saludos.

tereca : Ciao. tanto non è italiano, in modo da utilizzare il traduttore. Grazie per aver letto la mia storia ed io sono entusiasta che la mia storia è arrivata troppo lontano. Lo apprezzo e mando un grande saluto. Spero che vi piaccia questo capitolo e mi impegno a rendere la vita eccitante Ranma e Akane

devi2791 : holaaa! Volviii! Ejeje la Akane que verán será la Akane que todos conocen :D espero que te guste el cap. Y un saludo grande.

lizzy dezzy c: Ranma no es tan malo jaja seguiré la historia y el tendrá que hacer meritos para que Akane lo perdone. Espero que este capitulo te guste y estoy contenta que sigas pendiente. Un saludo.

Haro Adrianne : muuchaaa sangreee jajaj nah mentira. Bueno no se. Jeje un saludo grande y muchos besos.

Chica844 : me gusta que ustedes al leerlo sientan como si les estuviera pasando :D significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Espero que siga asi jeje gracias por leer y estar pendiente un saludo.

AbiTaisho jeje siiiii y pronto vendrá lo mejor.

…

…

…

 **Volverte a ver**

… **.**

…

…

 **Capitulo 22**

…

…

 _ **Ranma**_

 _ **..**_

-¡Ranma! ¡Abre la puerta de una buena vez! – grita Ranko del otro lado de la puerta. Con un gruñido y algo inentendible le digo que se vaya, pero ella puede resultar insistente y molesta en algunas ocasiones -¡No me iré hasta que abras esta estúpida puerta! ¡Me vas a obligar a echarla abajo!

-Inténtalo… - murmuro. Sé que no me escucho, pero lo que menos quiero es hablar.

Había permanecido en mi cuarto, bebiendo, durmiendo cuando me ganaba el sueño, marcando al número de Akane y escuchar su voz en el buzón de voz. También estuve viendo las fotos que le tomaba cuando estaba distraída una y otra vez. Me sentía miserable y me veía como un miserable.

Mi madre estuvo preocupada porque había dejado de ir a la universidad y estuvo a punto de llamar al doctor, por ese motivo me vi obligado a bajar para el almuerzo y la cena. Nadie tocaba el tema de Akane. Nadie preguntaba nada ya que todos sabían que era un tema delicado para mí.

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pelear con papá.

Había intentado buscarla al día siguiente que estuve en casa de Mousse, pero nadie me supo decir donde estaba. Algunos decían que se había cambiado de universidad, otros decían que se había ido del país. Decidí no asistir a clases porque ese día golpee a muchos chicos por burlarse de Akane y temía por el bienestar de algunos, pues si seguían asi terminaría mandando a muchos al hospital y me metería en problemas. Tampoco había visto a Shamppo ya que la muy cobarde se estaba escondiendo, sabía perfectamente que estaba muy enfadado con ella, por ese motivo desapareció.

-¡Ranma! – la voz de Ranko me da jaqueca - ¡De verdad, necesito pedirte un enorme favor!

Ruedo los ojos y me levanto perezosamente. Ranko abre los ojos como plato al verme, entra a la habitación y se tapa la nariz exageradamente.

-¡Cielos! Este lugar es un basurero – me recorre con la mirada de pies a cabeza – Mírate, pareces vagabundo ¿Desde cuándo no te afeitas?

-Si vienes a criticarme, puedes irte – digo señalando la puerta.

Ella suspira y veo que algo le inquieta. Mira para todos lados mientras se soba su brazo derecho.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto. Ella frunce el ceño y respira hondo.

-Bueno, quería pedirte un enorme favor. Sé que no estas de ánimos últimamente pero esto es muy importante para mí – su voz suena suave e inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa? – camino hasta sentarme en la cama.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar – suelta después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Ranko la verdad no…

-¡Solo es un favor que te estoy pidiendo! Si quieres después de eso puedes vivir en tu cuarto como un ermitaño ¡Lo juro! No volveré a molestarte – junta sus manos a la altura de su rostro y me mira rogando en silencio.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-¡Bien!

Después de tomar una larga ducha y afeitarme me dispongo a salir de la habitación. El idiota de mi padre no está en casa así que aprovecho para darme una vuelta. Ranko había salido a comprar unas cosas y tenía que esperarla. Miro con nostalgia hacia las escaleras y recuerdo cuando Akane y yo hicimos carreras para ver quien llegaba más rápido a la habitación.

Sacudo mi cabeza y trato de olvidar. Recordar duele.

Voy hacia la cocina y encuentro a mi mamá tarareando unas canciones mientras está cocinando. Estiro un poco el cuello y veo que piensa hacer galletas. Me siento en el taburete y guardo silencio. Ella se voltea y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos al verme.

-¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta mientras se acerca a mi preocupada.

Me siento como un imbécil al ver como todos piensan que estoy muriendo y echándome al olvido. ¿Dónde quedo la imagen de chico rudo? Parece que fue remplazada por la de un patético perdedor.

-Estoy bien mamá – digo acentuando cada silaba.

Ella guarda silencio por unos segundos y sonríe.

-Estoy haciendo galletas ¿Se te antoja alguna? Tengo unas guardadas – baja la voz y me guiña el ojo – pero no se lo digas a tu hermana.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío. Mi mamá no dice nada más y sigue con lo suyo.

Ella siempre fue una persona fuerte, aunque también era de las esposas tradicionales que no decían o contradecían a sus esposos. Cuando éramos niños, ella nunca renegó por las extrañas enseñanzas de mi papá. Nunca renegó cuando pasábamos hambre o mi padre se hacia el muy astuto para robarme mi comida. Cuando me llevo de viaje tampoco dijo nada ya que mi padre le había dicho que haría un hombre fuerte de mí. Pasamos momentos muy difíciles y siempre tuve que cuidar a mi hermana, hasta que un buen día, simplemente, nos hicimos ricos y el simplemente olvido de que tenía un hijo al cual entrenar. Así que lo hice por mi cuenta.

Pero hay cosas que uno nunca va a poder borrar, traumas del pasado que son difíciles de dejar atrás. Gracias a mi papá tengo fobia a los gatos, sencillamente no puedo ver a ninguno ya que siento que la piel se me eriza y el miedo se apodera de mí. Fue tan absurdo ya que el estúpido de mi papá estaba practicando una técnica conmigo. Y ese fue el resultado.

Mi madre siempre tuvo una sonrisa para nosotros, aunque en ocasiones escuchaba como lloraba en silencio cuando mi padre me alejaba de ella. Siempre estuvo ahí para mi aunque no me gustaba su manera de quedarse callada. Creo que por eso tampoco me gustaba el modo en que Akane se guardaba todo lo que tenía adentro. Sabía que era una chica que trataba de guardar las apariencias. Pero cuando la hacía enojar, era como un logro para mí poder ver a la verdadera chica tozuda y mal genio. Era un privilegio.

Akane…

Cada día era más difícil que el anterior. El sentimiento de haber perdido a alguien era como haber perdido la habilidad de respirar con facilidad. La necesitaba tanto, la soñaba todas las noches y en cada sueño se alejaba de mí llorando.

Me sentía tan impotente porque no podía dar con su paradero, quería encontrarla pero… ¿Qué le diría? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero luego la imaginaba frente a mí y las palabras no surgían de mi garganta.

Soy un imbécil.

-Todo se va a solucionar, Ranma – la voz de mi mamá me devuelve a la realidad. Ella está de pie frente a mí con un tazón de galletas.

-¿Qué? – parpadeo un par de veces, confundido.

-Cuando dos personas se aman, difícilmente pueden estar separadas por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué piensas que…

-Estoy viéndote – me interrumpe –Veo como esto te afectado. Mira, no comprendo con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió. Pero estoy segura que buscaras la manera para solucionarlo.

-Mamá… no creo que… - ¿Qué le podía decir a ella? ¿Qué me comporté como un idiota y lastime a la persona más importante de mi vida?

Mi madre toma mis manos y las aprieta ligeramente. Siento una calidez recorrer mi cuerpo y por un momento siento tantas ganas de desahogarme con ella. Me siento como un marica.

Muerdo mi labio con fuerza para controlarme. No puedo comportarme así, no delante de mi madre.

-Ella te ama – me asegura. Y entonces siento como mis ojos se inundan y salgo de la cocina lo más rápido que puedo.

 _ **..**_

 _ **Akane**_

 _ **..**_

Llegue por fin a mi apartamento. Todo está oscuro y siento el vacío y la soledad. Un frio recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme. Trato de cerrar la puerta pero parece magullada, como si alguien hubiera estado peleando con ella. Chasqueo la lengua y la dejo así, bueno, nadie entra a los departamentos de otros sin permiso. Dejo mi maleta en la sala y me dirijo al sillón. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Me paso las manos por mi rostro una y otra vez tratando de no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

-De nuevo aquí – digo para mí misma.

Ni bien dejé a mi familia, enseguida comencé a extrañarlos. Kasumi me abrazo mucho mas de lo esperado y dijo algo que me dejo pensativa aparte de impresionada.

-Todo se solucionará. Ya lo verás, cuando se ama a alguien es difícil estar alejados – dicho eso se alejó y dejó que Sasuke se despidiera de mí.

Mi padre lloro como la primera vez que fui, Tofu me dio algunos presentes para que adornara el departamento. Y me fui. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que como ya había pasado esta semana con ellos, la siguiente de vacaciones me quedaría aquí ya que no tenía mucho dinero para pasajes ni ninguna otra cosa.

Reviso mi teléfono y no tengo llamadas de Ryoga, es extraño. Siempre me llamaba, casi todos los días. Quiero llamarlo, quiero escuchar su voz y preguntarle como esta. Así que lo hago, el teléfono timbra un par de veces y me manda a buzón. Me siento un poco decepcionada.

La puerta de mi departamento se abre y veo a Nabiki corriendo hacia mi. Me tumba en el mueble mientras me abraza con fuerza.

-¡Regresaste! – chilla. No puedo evitar reír.

-¡Regresé! – imito su voz.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están por allá? – nos sentamos y ella aun me sigue sosteniendo de las manos.

-Todos están bien y yo también – le aseguro.

Ella me mira con recelo, sabe perfectamente que no estoy bien. Pero no quiero preocuparla, Nabiki en ocasiones puede llegar a ser muy sobreprotectora. Desde que éramos niñas siempre cuidaba de mí, aunque la verdad yo era la que cuidaba de ella ya que siempre golpeaba a cualquiera que quisiera meterse con mi hermana. Nabiki era experta usando el don de la palabra al momento de insultar a alguien. Pero mi fuerte eran los puños. Cosa que he dejado de hacer.

-¿Cómo estás tú? – pregunto. Ella hace un sonido de fastidio y se sienta un poco alejada de mí.

-Bien, he estado liada con la universidad y nada más.

La miro perspicaz y entonces me doy cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está Toshi? Siempre están juntos ¿no?

Nabiki rueda los ojos y suspira.

-Él y yo… terminamos – dijo mientras hace como si estuviera limpiándose las uñas.

La noticia me toma por sorpresa.

-¡¿Terminaron?! ¿Por qué? Se los veía tan bien juntos.

Nabiki sonríe amargamente y se recuesta en el sillón. Sé que esta dolida, Nabiki puede ser experta simulando estar de maravilla, pero he vivido con ella toda mi vida y se perfectamente cuando algo le molesta o le duele. Y ahora sé que Toshi le duele demasiado.

-Tuvimos una discusión y bueno, sabes que no dejo que nadie me contradiga.

-¿Por qué pelearon? – mi voz suena baja y cautelosa.

Nabiki comienza a mover su pierna con insistencia. Sé que lo hace cuando se pone nerviosa, y sé que me está ocultando algo. Muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar y no me está mirando.

-Nabiki… - la llamo con insistencia.

Ella resopla y golpea sus piernas.

-El muy imbécil dijo que Ranma ha estado tan ausente y que cuando habló con Mousse dijo que… - se muerde el labio con rabia – Dijo que Ranma estaba muy mal por lo que paso ¿Sabes lo absurdo que suena eso? Sinceramente yo no confió para nada en ese tipo. Peleamos y él lo defendió y yo lo mande a la mierda.

Por un momento mi mente da vueltas ¿Ranma está mal? Eso es imposible. Aun así, si estuviera mal, no es asunto mío. Ranma dejo de ser mi asunto hace mucho tiempo. Pero esa parte de mi sigue e insiste en preocuparse por él. Lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es enterrarla para que deje de molestarme.

-No debiste terminar con Toshi – digo después de unos segundos.

-¡Se estaba comportando como un idiota! – Dijo con rabia -¿Cómo puede defenderlo? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en defenderlo? ¿Cómo puede siquiera hablar con Mousse?

-Nabiki, está mal lo que hiciste. Lo que paso entre Ranma y yo es asunto nuestro – tomo un respiro, ya que pronunciar su nombre hizo que estremeciera – No tienes que pelear con Toshi por mi culpa.

-¡Eres mi hermana y cualquiera que se meta contigo se las tendrá que ver conmigo! – me mira con reproche y por un momento siento mis ojos escocer.

-Pero él te quiere… no quiero ser la causante de su separación.

-No eres la causante de nada, Akane. Mira, Toshi hizo algo que no me gusto y nuestra separación es un problema de los dos.

-Nabiki…

-Y por encima de cualquier otra persona, primero estas tú.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Nabiki es una de las mejores hermanas que he tenido, algo loca y testaruda. Pero la mejor hermana.

-¡No llores o me harás llorar a mí también! – dijo separándose de mí y agitando sus manos delante de sus ojos.

-Lo siento… - digo soltando una risa – Es lo único que hago últimamente.

Me mira con pena y luego sonríe.

-Sabes, en este momento extraño a la Akane que en vez de llorar le daba su merecido a cualquiera – me guiña el ojo y yo también pienso lo mismo.

Estoy cansada de llorar, de pensar, de preguntarme que pasaría si…

Estoy cansada de la Akane que dejaba los problemas y las peleas de lado.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – pregunta rápidamente.

-Un poco cansado, pero tengo planes para hoy – me río del modo en que me mira. Alza una ceja y sonríe con picardía.

-¿Con Ryoga?

-No – digo rodando los ojos.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Entre Ryoga y tú…? – mueve sus dedos en el aire.

-No, solo somos amigos aunque… quisiera quererlo de la manera en que él me quiere. Lo intento ¿Sabes? Pero aun no puedo, tal vez sea porque en este momento no estoy para pensar en romances ni nada parecido.

-Conozco a Ryoga, y sé que él te esperaría por mil años. Ese chico te adora – dice dándome un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

-Es un gran chico y lo quiero mucho, no quisiera que se alejara de mí.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-¿El qué? – pregunto confundida.

-Alejarlo. Dale la oportunidad, sé que te haría muy feliz.

¿Feliz? Pensé que solo podría ser feliz con una persona. Pero esa persona me lastimo demasiado como para olvidar la palabra _feliz._

-Hoy saldré con Shinossuke – cambio de tema rápidamente –Iré a cenar con él y su padre, hoy conoceré a su prometida.

-¿Tiene prometida? Espera, ¿Quién es Shinossuke?

Suelto una risa y recuerdo que Nabiki no sabe mucho sobre mí amigo Shinossuke. Rara vez nos veía juntos y pocas veces lo mencione. Le doy un breve resumen de lo que tengo planeado hoy y de cómo él siempre me llamaba para saber cómo estaba.

Nabiki decide ayudarme para escoger un vestido elegante ya que dijo que a tipos como el padre de Shinossuke le gustaban las chicas que supieran vestirse bien. Fuimos a su apartamento y me mimo ese día. Me pinto las uñas y me rizo el cabello, dejo un poco de fleco caer por mi frente e hizo un peinado dejando mi cabello de lado y agarrado con una hermoso broche por la parte baja de atrás. Me gustaba las ondas caer hasta más debajo de mis senos.

Nabiki le gustaba comprar vestidos aunque no los usara, así que decidió prestarme uno largo con partidura en la pierna. Era hermoso y el color era como un rojo intenso que brillaba un poco y hacia que mi piel se viera más blanca. Se ajustaba hasta la cintura y caía hasta llegar al suelo. No tenía mangas y tenía un escote que ajustaba preciso con mis senos. El borde del escote era plateado y también brillaba.

Cuando termino su obra de arte me miré fascinada en el espejo. Me había maquillado, sombra en los ojos y delineados, mis pestañas estaban rizadas y hermosas. Mis labios estaban rojos y se veían carnosos y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Quisiera ver la cara de…

Sacudo mi cabeza rápidamente sabiendo en quien iba a pensar.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mamá – dijo Nabiki de pie de tras de mí, contemplándome en el espejo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Definitivamente. De las tres, eres la que más se le parece – su voz suena melancólica. Es inevitable no extrañarla -¿A qué hora pasara por ti Shinossuke?

Miro mi reloj de muñeca y son las ocho en punto. La miro alarmada.

-Se supone que en este momento – Nabiki ríe traviesa y me toma de la mano mientras con la otra recoge los zapatos de tacón plateados.

-Te ves fantástica princesa, pero ten, ponte los zapatos – me siento en el sillón.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar y Nabiki lo contesta por mí.

-¿Si?. Claro está lista. En un segundo bajará. Ok. Adiós – me mira sonriente – Tu caballero llego por ti, espera abajo.

Sonrió y tengo tantos nervios por ver al padre de Shinossuke ¿Cómo será? ¿Será igual que su hijo? ¿Cómo será su hermano? Sé que no conoceré a su hermano hoy, pero la curiosidad me pica.

-Bien, me voy – me paro y soy un poco más alta de mi hermana.

-Definitivamente debería de dedicarme a la estética – dice mirándome de arriba abajo – Pareces una princesa.

-Tal vez hoy conozca a mi príncipe – digo divertida.

-Si te encuentras con tu príncipe, me lo haces saber – me abre la puerta – ¿Nos vemos mañana para el desayuno?

-Seguro.

Me despido de mi hermana y bajo las escaleras. Me encuentro con Shinossuke en la entrada, me mira lanzando un silbido, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Extiende su mano para ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Me siento un pordiosero alado tuyo – dijo mientras me daba la vuelta para verme mejor.

-No digas tonterías. Te ves bien.

Y era cierto, Shinossuke se veía muy bien. Gracias a mis tacones ahora estaba casi a la altura de él, pero no tanto. Vestía un traje azul marino oscuro que hacían juego con sus ojos, tenía la corbata un poco desatada que lo hacía verse algo informal. Definitivamente estaba muy apuesto.

-¿Lista para conocer a mi padre? Nos está esperando en el restaurante –miró su reloj –Insistió para mandar un auto por nosotros, pero le dije que yo podría conducir el mío.

-Estoy nerviosa – digo agitando mis manos en el aire.

-Tranquila, el no muerde. Solo habla de negocios – se encoje de hombros y me abraza con fuerza –De verdad te extrañe.

-Y yo a ti – le devuelvo el abrazo y me siento tan bien estando a su lado.

Nos separamos y lo miro con diversión.

-¿Listo para conocer a tu prometida?

Asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente y luego niega.

-Definitivamente no – ambos nos reímos y me ayuda a subir al auto.

El lugar donde nos citó el padre de Shinossuke es muy ostentoso. Las paredes son blancas y los adornos parecen estar bañados en oro. Hay mesas redondas y bien decoradas, hay comensales con sus mejores galas y me siento tan aliviada de combinar un poco con el lugar. Estoy agarrada del brazo de Shinossuke, mientras nos guía un mesero hasta nuestra mesa. Shinossuke y yo hacemos bromas sobre el caminar del mesero y su extraño bigote estilo francés. El señor nos da una mirada de desagrado y es motivo para reírnos más.

Siento el cuerpo de Shinossuke tensarse, entonces sé que estamos cerca. Trato de buscar la mesa pero hay muchas. Entonces el mesero se detiene a mi izquierda.

-Su mesa, señor – dice inclinándose un poco.

Todos en la mesa se levantan y mi corazón se detiene en ese instante. Un frio atraviesa mi cuerpo como dagas que amenazan con matarme.

-Oh, aquí esta. Te atrasaste un poco hijo, pero que bueno que ya llegaste – dijo el hombre de traje gris. Pero no lo estoy mirando a él – Señores, les presento a mi hijo Shinossuke y a su amiga…

-¿Akane? – Ranko me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Akane lo siento yo no sabía… - las palabras de Shinossuke suenan lejanas.

Todos en la habitación desaparecen, todo desaparece. Solo estamos él y yo. Ranma también está igual de impresionado que yo. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos con demasiada intensidad. Mis manos tiemblan y tengo miedo de perder el equilibrio.

Ranma está aquí.

Su familia está aquí.

Ranko es la prometida de Shinossuke.

Ranma está aquí.

Y estúpidamente me doy cuenta de que sigo amándolo con locura.


	23. aun te amo

**Hola amigos!**

 **Jeje pues aquí estoy con capitulo nuevo. Creo que estoy subiendo uno todos los días ¿verdad? Jeje es que los tengo hechos y cada vez que termino otro subo el anterior que hice jajaj bueno, pues les comento que mis clases se aplazaron hasta el 14 de noviembre y voy a tener tiempo para terminar la historia. Por ahora no voy a poder contestar a sus comentarios pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y me encantan y se que algunos me dicen que ¿Por qué nos dejas asi? Jaja pues aquí les traigo otro y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y gracias por los consejos y bueno gracias jejej.**

…

…

 **AUN TE AMO**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 23**

…

…

…

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Todo era parte de una ilusión. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Primero, estaba en esta cena estúpida organizada por mi padre para conocer al que sería esposo de mi hermana. Sinceramente, no quería venir y arruinar la noche –aunque era lo que hubiera hecho de todas formas- solo vine porque Ranko me lo pidió. Dijo que no podría hacerlo sin mí. Así que debía de comportarme, aun que estaba queriendo arruinar la cenita estúpida de presentación.

Y ahora. Akane estaba de pie, frente a mí, mirándome de la misma manera que yo la miraba. Ambos estábamos estupefactos. La expresión de Akane era de asombro e inquietud, como yo, ella tampoco se creía lo que estaba pasando.

Sencillamente no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, solo estaba Akane. Akane.

Ella tampoco podía quitarme sus hermosos ojos de encima.

Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido, su cabello peinado hacia un lado, sus labios rojos. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y desaparecer del mundo junto con ella. Solo los dos. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que pronto se saldría de mi pecho, había pasado muchos días sin verla, días que parecían años, días donde me cuestionaba la clase de hombre que era y me decía que ella estaría mucho mejor sin mí. Y ahora, al verla aquí, solo quería una cosa. La quería de vuelta.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto que dolía.

Y dolía el hecho de saber que ella ahora me odiaba. Apartó su mirada de mi muy fría.

-¡Akane! – el chillido de Ranko me trajo a la realidad. Ella se abalanzo hacia Akane y esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Se la veía incomoda. Lo notaba ya que podía ver sus hombros un poco tensos y la manera en como apretaba los puños. La conocía tan bien.

-¡Te extrañe mucho! Mírate, estas realmente hermosa – Ranko la tomo de las manos y la vio detenidamente. Al igual que yo.

Se veía realmente hermosa. Daban ganas de besar cada parte de su cuerpo, la parte que no cubría el vestido. Daban ganas de acariciarla y poder besarla en los labios hasta desfallecer. Cierro mis ojos de impotencia.

-Señor Saotome, Señora Saotome. Me alegro de verlos – mi corazón se estrujo cuando ella no me saludo, ni siquiera volteo a verme. Mis padres sonríen y le devuelven el saludo.

También algo incomodos.

-Veo que todos se conocen – hablo el padre de Shinossuke.

Veo como Shinossuke le susurra algo a Akane, esta tan cerca de ella que aprieto mis puños tratando de calmar las ganas que tengo de tumbarlo en el suelo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Akane me mira fugazmente y niega con la cabeza hacia su amigo, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se perfectamente que le incomoda mi presencia.

Mierda, yo también estoy muerto de los nervios.

-Papá, está mi amiga Akane Tendo. Akane, este es mi padre – los presento. Akane sonreía pero sabía que no deseaba hacerlo.

-Un gusto señor – se inclinó un poco. El hombre solo le tomo la mano y la estrecho con delicadeza.

Mierda, no quería que nadie la tocara. Nadie.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí. Permítanme presentarles… - se dirigió hacia nosotros – Señores Saotome, este es mi hijo. Shinossuke, ella es tu prometida Ranko.

-Un placer conocerlos – habló el desgarbado de Shinossuke. Bueno, aunque no tan desgarbado.

-El placer es todo nuestro – mi papa estrecha la mano del muchacho – Tu padre me habló mucho de ti.

Shinossuke se incomoda un poco.

Pude ver como un leve sonrojo asomaba en las mejillas de mi hermana. Me senté sin esperar que alguien más lo hiciera, no era educado y ese era el punto. Mi madre frunció el ceño al verme. Pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba, no desde que Akane se apareció con ese hermoso vestido y mucho menos desde que se propuso a ignorarme.

La cena fue un asco. Todos hablando sobre negocios y sobre como unirían las acciones y serían muy grandes en el futuro. Puras patrañas, Shinossuke no parecía mal tipo, algo tímido y tonto pero no parecía tan mal tipo. Ahora entiendo porque era tan amigo de Akane. Eran del tipo nerd que siempre pasaban desapercibidos en la sociedad. Pero desde que Akane estaba conmigo, sin darse cuenta, había ganado cierto tipo de popularidad y respeto. Respeto que nadie le tiene ahora.

Me siento como la mierda.

Akane, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, sencillamente es imposible. Ella parece también estar incomoda, yo tampoco me siento cómodo, me siento TAN fuera de lugar. No se suma a la conversación y cuando le hacen alguna pregunta ella solo contesta con: "si, está bien" "Oh, claro" "no" "si" "tal vez" está claro que se siente muy incómoda y no sé si sea debido a que no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella o solo sea el hecho por compartir la misma mesa conmigo.

Veo como habla en voz baja con Shinossuke y eso realmente me molesta. Quisiera ser yo quien estuviera sentado a su lado, poder acariciar su brazo desnudo, poder olfatear el perfume que carga encima, poder besar sus nudillos. Cierro los ojos y trato de controlar esta sed de Akane que me está matando por dentro.

Lo peor de todo, es que ella ni siquiera me ha volteado a mirar desde que llego y es lo que más me mata.

-Si me permiten, voy al tocador – habla suavemente que creo que ni mi padre ni el padre de Shinossuke la oyeron.

Los demás la miramos, mi madre asintió con una sonrisa y Ranko también. Shinossuke apretó su mano y ella se fue.

Esto me estaba matando, esto no podía seguir así, necesitaba…

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo mi madre a mi oído.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo que pensabas hacer – mire que tenía su mano puesta en mi brazo. Estaba tan ansioso que no me había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de levantarme.

-Solo voy a tomar un poco de aire – aseguro. Ella me mira por unos segundos y luego asiente.

Shinossuke me mira con sospecha y enojo, mucho enojo. Yo le devuelvo la misma mirada hostil y salgo de la mesa.

A la mierda el aire, necesitaba verla, necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella. ¿Pero cómo? Bueno, no importa, algo tenía que decirle.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me di la vuelta por el otro lado del restaurante para poder llegar al baño sin ser visto. Había una sala para las damas y otra para los caballeros. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta la puerta del baño de las mujeres, estaba entreabierta. Entonces la vi.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Estaba de pie frente al espejo, las manos apoyadas a cada lado del lavamanos. Al parecer estaba tomando aire, tratando de calmarse, se miraba detenidamente al igual que yo la miraba. Apreté la mano a la madera de la puerta. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos me mataba.

Me había comportado como un imbécil ¿Por qué no la busque? ¿Por qué me rendí fácilmente? Al verla ahí de pie, el verla tan desprotegida, me hizo darme cuenta de que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella.

La amo…

Entonces como si hubiera notado mi presencia, se sobresaltó y miro hacia mí. Yo ya estaba adentro y cerrando la puerta de tras de mí. Ella parecía asustada, como si fuera una liebre frente a su cazador. Me acerque lentamente, la corriente entre nosotros, la tensión, era tan palpable que cualquiera que se acercara a nosotros moriría electrificado.

De un momento a otro, pareció recuperar la compostura, pero sabía que solo era un disfraz. Yo no sabía si me veía igual. Lo único que sabía era que por dentro y por fuera me veía miserable. Mi vida era una miseria sin ella.

-Por si no sabes leer, el letrero de afuera dice "damas" – dijo con voz fría.

No sé si escuchar su voz hizo que mi corazón se estrujara con dolor, o no sé si fue la manera en que me hablo. Su voz ya no sonaba como la dulce Akane que me hablaba al oído y me decía lo mucho que me quería, la que me contaba historias sobre su niñez, la que me contaba chistes tan malos que me hacían reír de lo malos que eran.

Esta Akane era otra. Y todo por mi culpa.

-Yo… - no sabía que decir. Me sentía tan pequeño frente a ella. ¿Qué mierda me había pasado? ¿Tenía que haber practicado un discurso antes? ¿Por qué no puedo ser claro con ella? ¿Dónde quedo el Ranma del pasado?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo y luego solo se volteó e hizo como si se retocara el labial. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de besarla. Note un cierto temblor en su cuerpo, aun mi presencia tiene efecto en ella.

-Te ves bien – fue lo primero que salió de mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza sintiéndome un completo idiota de preparatoria –No. Quiero decir. Bueno, en realidad si te vez bien. Pero, pero eso no era por lo que vine aquí y no sé ni que mierda estoy diciendo solo estoy diciendo lo primero que viene a mi cabeza y…

-¡Habla de una vez!

-Te extraño – dije como si esas palabras me hubiera dejado sin aliento.

Los segundos pasaron y esperé al ver algún destello en sus ojos. Nada. Ella seguía sin mirarme, dolía como el infierno sentirse así.

Un frio atravesó mi cuerpo.

-Akane, no tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado estos días – me acerqué unos cuantos pasos, ella seguía sin inmutarse – He vivido un infierno, no he sabido nada de ti. Diablos, Akane. Nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto. Duele.

Akane se peinó el cabello y lo acomodo a su costado. Luego lentamente volteo a verme. Sus ojos seguían fríos. Seguía disparando a mi pecho y faltaba poco para que yo cayera al piso moribundo.

-¿Y crees que me importa? Sinceramente Ranma, te ves tan patético demostrando esta parte de ti, tan… ¿vulnerable? No te queda.

Esperaba todo, esperaba que me gritara, esperaba que me golpeara. Pero no, hablo con voz calmada, fría, sus ojos me miraban sin interés. Tenía que sostenerme de algo para no caer.

-Akane – dije casi en un susurro.

Ella se hecho una última mirada en el espejo y camino hacia la puerta. Pasando a mi lado y pude percibir el dulce aroma a jazmín, lavando, ¿cereza? algo dulce y suave. Cerré los ojos, traté de tomar su mano pero apenas podía moverme.

-Si vas a ocupar el baño, adelante. Adiós, Ranma – dicho esto salió del baño.

¿Qué había pasado? Este no era el plan. Mi plan antes de cerrar la puerta era, acorralarla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, decirle lo mucho que lo lamentaba, decirle lo arrepentido que estaba y besarla, besarla hasta que nuestros labios sangraran, besarla y hacerle el amor aquí, en este baño. Llevarla conmigo y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Nunca, jamás, me había sentido tan… ¿intimidado?

Era la primera vez que me había sentido intimidado por alguien, tan pequeño, tan incapaz, tan… estaba comportándome como un marica. Dios, Ranma, ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que recobrara la compostura. Un par de mujeres mayores entraron al baño y ahogaron un grito al verme. Bufé, mujeres de la alta sociedad, solo faltaba poco para dejaran caer sus pañuelos e hicieran su cuerpo hacia atrás, fingiendo desmayarse. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Akane regresaría a mí. Así tuviera que hacer un pacto con el diablo, así tuviera que vender mi alma. Akane iba a regresar a mí.

Ella me pertenecía, ella era mía y muy en el fondo. Tenía la esperanza de que me amara.

..

 _ **Akane**_

 _ **..**_

No fue fácil correr hasta la mesa y excusarme con todos, diciéndoles que mi hermana había llamado y que necesitaba urgentemente mi ayuda. Shinossuke me acompaño hasta la salida, no podía más, las lágrimas ya estaban empapando mis mejillas. El estar en el baño con Ranma y el haber dicho todas esas y yo comportándome de la manera más dura que pude. Fue difícil, muy difícil.

Si estaba un minuto más cerca de él, seguramente me hubiera venido abajo y no quería que él lo viera. Pasar ese tiempo con el en la mesa era soportable –un poco- pero que el irrumpiera en el baño y dijera todas esas cosas, ya no lo pude soportar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Esto no es por tu hermana verdad? – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Había pasado días sin ver a Ranma, había pasado noches llorando hasta quedarme dormida. Pensé que había superado la etapa del llanto, pero no pensé enfrentarlo tan pronto. No pensé verlo y ahora retrocedí miles de pasos.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que fuera su familia justamente la que…

-No es tu culpa… - gimotee interrumpiéndolo –Lo siento Shinossuke, sé que te dije que me quedaría pero…

-Lo entiendo – me abrazo fuerte y luego me ayudo a subir al taxi - ¿Te veo en clases el lunes?

-Seguro – limpie mis lágrimas y salí de ahí.

El transcurso hasta la casa fue corto. Bueno, para mí. Llegue al departamento y como era de esperar, no necesite la llave para entrar ya que la puerta estaba dañada. Me saqué el vestido con rabia, me despeine con mucha más rabia y lave mi cara casi lastimándome. Estaba llorando con fuerza, no podía tolerar esto que sentía. _Yo también te extraño_ Le hubiera querido decir, pero simplemente si lo hacía, hubiera estado dejando que todo lo que hizo hubiera quedado limpio. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba en estos momentos, odiaba lo que me hacía sentir. Odiaba que quisiera abrazarlo hasta cansarme. Odiaba que me hiciera llorar.

-¿Akane? – Nabiki apareció en el pasillo. Su rostro estaba angustiado.

-¿La…la puerta sigue dañada? – mi cuerpo temblaba. Trataba de reír pero solo era un lastimero llanto mezclado con una triste risa.

-Agh – su rostro se contrajo y corrió abrazarme -¿Sucedió algo malo? Escuche ruidos y quise venir a ver.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y la abrace fuerte. Habían pasado muchas cosas, todas en resumen: Ranma. No había esperado encontrármelo, no había esperado que entrara al baño y no había esperado que me dijera que me extrañaba. No confiaba en él.

-Lo vi – dije después de unos minutos.

-¿Lo viste? Oh, Akane, debió ser horrible – se separó de mí y me llevo hasta la sala -¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Sonreí y recordé cuando éramos niñas. Como Kasumi, Nabiki y yo nos encerrábamos en la habitación y tomábamos chocolate caliente y comíamos sanduches preparados por mi hermana mayor, cuando alguien estaba triste. Hablábamos hasta altas horas de la noche y reíamos sin parar.

Asentí y ella fue a la cocina de su apartamento a preparar todo.

Le conté todo mientras veíamos la serie de unos policías que averiguaban asesinatos. Ella escuchaba mis palabras atentamente y no las palabras del detective Kim.

-¿Y tú le crees? – pregunto alzando su ceja.

-Por supuesto que no – dije en voz baja, casi avergonzada. Como si me lo preguntaba mil veces en la cabeza.

No. No podía creerle.

-¿Te das cuenta que tal vez lo veras en la universidad? Están en el mismo campus, siguen la misma carrera – Nabiki lanza un suspiro de frustración -¡No quiero tener que verte llorar por la universidad cada vez que lo veas! Lo que hiciste hoy, lo que le dijiste fue estupendo y tiene que permanecer así.

-Tengo miedo de ir a la universidad – confesé en voz baja.

-Si alguien se mete contigo, ten por seguro que le daré su merecido.

-No puedes cuidarme siempre, Nabiki. Además, tus clases quedan muy lejos del mías.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Nabiki suspira.

-¿Sabes? Sé que para mí es difícil decir esto pero, pero en estos momentos es mejor que dejes salir a la Akane que sabía defenderse de cualquier cosa.

La miro parpadeando un par de veces, ¿Enserio lo dice? Ella se da cuenta de mi expresión y se hecha a reír.

-A decir verdad, no era tan malo. Me gustaba ver como golpeabas chicos de vez en cuando ¿Recuerdas a Kuno?

-Agh, no quiero recordarlo – ruedo los ojos.

-Siempre sabias como enfrentarte a él, a todos.

-Tenía un carácter explosivo.

-Lo sé.

-Era muy violenta y me metía en problemas.

-Lo sé.

-Pensé que odiabas esa parte de mí.

Nabiki tomo mis manos y las apretó.

-No la odiaba, solo… me preocupaba por ti. No está mal que te defiendas pero, tampoco estaba bien que golpearas a todos por cualquier cosa.

Bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Siempre me metía en problemas de joven, siempre terminaba en el consultorio del doctor Tofu. Pero viéndolo del lado bueno, mis visitas concurrentes hicieron que el doctor Tofu y mi hermana Kasumi se conocieran más. Ya que ella siempre le llevaba un presente por cuidar bien de mí.

Sonreí al recordarlo.

-Olvide un poco el cómo pelear. Creo que tratar de volverme más femenina hizo que olvidaras ciertas técnicas.

-Podrías volver a tomar clases de artes marciales, podrías entrenar en tu tiempo libre y quizá eso deje salir tu frustración.

-No estoy frustrada – dije casi riendo. Ella también lo hizo.

Nabiki chasqueo sus dedos, como si el cielo la iluminara.

-Hay un gimnasio y también profesores ¿Podría averiguar sobre alguna clase de verano?

-¿Harías eso por mí? – algo dentro de mi comenzó a salir, a brillar. Hace mucho tiempo que no entrenaba y volver a pensar en la idea me emocionaba.

-Lo necesitas, para patear algunos traseros – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Primero tenemos que concentrarnos para los exámenes – dije recordando que esta semana serian y durarían por lo menos dos semanas. Serian largas. Por lo menos ocuparía mi mente en otra cosa.

-Eso lo tengo, son pan comido.

-Porque eres la más lista de la clase, por eso lo dices.

-En eso, hermanita, no somos iguales.

Tal y como había dicho Nabiki, tenía que defenderme.

Así paso cuando fui a clases el lunes. Habían algunas caras que se reían por lo bajo y me señalaban. Y bueno, como dejé salir a la Akane del pasado no tardé ni un minuto en golpear caras. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como utilizaba las técnicas que recordaba, a decir verdad, hasta yo misma me sorprendí al ver como mi cuerpo se movía tan fácilmente en el aire mientras daba una patada.

Tampoco tardo mucho tiempo en meterme en problemas y tener varias advertencias sobre mi mal comportamiento. El director de mi carrera estuvo a punto de suspenderme los exámenes, pero le prometí que me portaría bien.

-Hey, hola, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – un muchacho de no sé qué carrera se acercó a mí, tenía la boca torcida como si estuviera esforzándose en no reír.

-¿Qué? – la verdad no tenía humor para esto. Shinossuke se quedó de tras de mí, alerta a cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, dicen por ahí que desde que Saotome te dejó, pues…

Volteo mi cuerpo para darle mi total y cabreada atención.

-Dicen que te volviste lesbiana. Y bueno, estuve pensando en que eso me pone cachondo a mi y a unos cuantos del equipo de futboll y…

Aprieto mis puños. Shinossuke me sujeta del hombro.

-Tranquila Akane, déjamelo a mí. Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas, no quiero que suspendas las materias – Shinossuke se adelanta y este sujeto sonríe con diversión.

-Oye tu, deja de molestarla o te lo advierto… te las veras conmigo.

-Solo estoy bromeando compadre – dice alzando las manos sobre su pecho –Bueno, a menos que sean ciertos esos rumores.

Le aviento mi mochila a Shinossuke y el la toma.

-Me importa una mierda lo que digan, no te metas conmigo o ya verás – lo encaro. Él sonríe lascivo y menea la cabeza.

-Tranquila dulzura, ¿te han dicho que te ves sexy cuando te enojas?

El imbécil toca mi mejilla y siento una corriente de asco recorrer mi cuerpo. Sujeto su muñeca y giro mi cuerpo llevándome su brazo conmigo hasta su espalda. El grita y pateo sus rodillas con las mías. Cae al suelo aun gritando, su mano se retuerce y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-Dime dulzura una vez más, y te arranco el brazo ¿oíste? -

Había un circulo de chicos alrededor de nosotros. Recordé las palabras del director cuando me advirtió sobre las peleas en la universidad y la verdad no quería enfrentarme a la máxima autoridad y jefe de aquí y que luego fuera expulsada. Empujo con fuerza al chico y un quejido sale de su boca. Me acerco a Shinossuke para irnos a clases, el parece tranquilo al ver que no termine de darle su merecido a ese chico.

-Hey – otra voz suena de tras de mi.

Me volteo con frustración y cansancio -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora que?!

-Wow, espera, yo no te hice nada – dijo mientras reía de emoción.

Soplé un mechón de pelo que caía por mi frente y le di la espalda.

-Eso fue increíble – Me siguió hasta que alcancé mi mochila y le brindé una mirada de disculpa a mi amigo –Tu debes de ser Akane, ¿Verdad? Quería ver si lo que decían era verdad, quería verlo con mis propios ojos y…

-¿El rumor sobre si era lesbiana? Estas a punto de que pierda la paciencia y te rompa la cara.

Una parte de mí se sorprende al ver cómo me he estado dejando llevar por el mal humor, antes, solo hubiera bajado la cabeza y me hubiera ido. Difícil de aceptar.

-¿Qué? – me mira un poco confundido y luego sacude la cabeza –No claro que no, no es para nada de lo que quería hablarte.

Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes, sus pestañas eran gruesas y rizadas. Seguí mirándolo y vi que su cabello negro era algo alborotado y con ciertas ondas, se peinaba para un lado. Su sonrisa era grande y sus dientes blancos igual que su piel. Tuve que retroceder unos pasos para verlo mejor ya que era alto.

-Me llamo Saito, estudio en la facultad de cultura física ¿Sabes? Tu hermana me habló de ti, dijo que eras realmente buena y bueno, no le creí, estuve observándote por unos días y vi ciertas… peleas y resulta que eres fantástica.

-¿Dices que mi hermana te lo dijo? – pregunté inquieta. Miré a Shinossuke que me apunto hacia su mano, señalando su reloj invisible. Llegábamos tarde.

-Sí, verás, soy uno de los profesores de la clase de estilo libre. Lo hago como puntos extras, y estoy realmente interesado que formes parte de nuestro equipo – dijo rápidamente al ver a Shinossuke también – Sé que estas en exámenes y tienes prisa, pero por suerte faltan un par de días para que acabe esta semana. Te dejo mi numero… - saco un papel y comenzó a escribir apresuradamente mientras murmuraba –Si, la verdad que a mi equipo le encantaría que te nos unieras. También hay chicas por si quieres saberlo, espero que me llames. Oh, hubiera pedido tu número. Pero no te preocupes, se cómo ubicarte. Bueno, a menos que quieras. En fin, me tengo que ir. Hablaremos luego. Adiós.

No pude decir nada. Simplemente solté a reír ya que ese chico hablaba demasiado rapido. Era muy simpático y me cayó bien enseguida.

Vi como corría, su espalda era ancha y bien trabajada. Tenía buen cuerpo. Claro, entrenaba, eso lo explicaba.

-Parece como si tomara diez tazas de café diarias. Y me refiero a las tazas en forma de ballena – comentó Shinossuke a mi lado.

-Tal vez tome las clases. Necesito entrenar y recordar.

-Y canalizar tu ira en otras cosas.

-Ya, calla.

-¿Puedo ir? Me gustaría ver como los que saben patear traseros pelean.

-¿No arruinará tus visitas a casa de Ranko? – lo mire de soslayo. Arrugo el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza.

Según Shinossuke, él y Ranko se estaban llevando bien. Yo veía que tenían una personalidad muy diferente. Ella suele ser inquita, explosiva, alegre, alborotada y Shinossuke… bueno él es del tipo tranquilo. Y como siempre dicen, los opuestos se atraen. Me alegraba un poco de que la loca idea de su padre estuviera funcionando.

-No siempre nos vemos, es algo que acordamos.

-Parece que aceptaron lo de la boda ¿Te gusta no es así?

-Bueno, es linda. Pero su hermano es un infierno.

Trague saliva. No había visto a Ranma en casi dos semanas. Bueno, también porque hacia lo posible por evitarlo. Recuerdo cuando el tercer día lo vi fuera de mi salón. Algunos chicos miraban sin disimulo a Ranma y a mí. Me había pedido que hablemos pero no le presté atención y seguí mi camino hasta que el me agarró del brazo.

-¡No voy a dejar que huyas de mí! No de nuevo…

-¿Huir? Por favor Ranma, simplemente estar cerca de ti es algo que me desagrada – afloje con brusquedad su agarre –déjame en paz.

-Akane.

-¡Solo vete! – grité. Todos se quedaron congelados. Ranma apretó los labios y miro a todos lados.

Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

-No creas que esto se termina aquí – dijo antes de irse. No lo he visto desde entonces.

No verlo duele.

Y verlo también duele.

A los dos días sientes, algo había cambiado. Todos ahora me miraban y bajaban la cabeza. Bueno, al parecer funcionó haberles dado su merecido a algunos.

-¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió con aquel chico que te dijo… em… lesbiana? – Shinossuke caminaba a mi lado.

-No ¿Qué?

-Pues, oí que está en el hospital. Parece que le dieron una paliza a él y a otros chicos de la facultad.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Una parte de mí, esa parte vengativa y rencorosa se alegró por que le hubieran dado su merecido. Pero por otro lado sentí lastima.


	24. curso nuevo

**Hola amigos! Pues aquí estoy y escribiendo super rápido ya que en unos 30 minutos tengo que tomar un carro para irme a otra ciudad por unos días. Estaré por aquí pronto y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los he leído y quisiera contestar pero estoy de apuro. Un beso enorme y pronto nos leemos.**

 **Akane**

…

Era un alivio haber terminado los exámenes, también era un alivio tener unas mini vacaciones. Pero aún me sentía mal por no poder ir a casa con Nabiki, ella me insistió en que podía reunir más dinero y pagar nuestros pasajes, pero le dije que solo fuera ella y que yo me quedaría averiguando sobre el curso de artes marciales de Saíto.

Y aquí estaba yo, caminando hacia el otro lado del campus, hacia el gimnasio. No puedo negar que mi corazón se contraía cuando no veía la cara de Ranma. En realidad, no lo he visto desde esa última vez donde me agarró fuera del salón. Una parte de mi estaba decepcionada, pero otra estaba aliviada. Apreté los puños y traté de sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-¡Viniste! – Saito salió del gimnasio. Estaba vestido con un gi. Se acerca a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Pensé que no vendrías, estuve considerando ir a buscarte a tu campus. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que estabas a punto de terminar tus exámenes decidí no ir.

-Acabo de terminar hace poco. En realidad, pensé en venir antes pero… - la verdad no tenía ánimos, pero Nabiki me convenció a que lo hiciera.

No podía decírselo a Saito.

-No te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? – me sonríe y se dirige a la puerta grande – Ven, justamente vino una alumna. También empezará, estuve observándola pero aquí entre nos. Tu eres la mejor – dijo guiñándome el ojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

El espacio era amplio, el área de la clase de Saito estaba ubicada tras las canchas de voleibol. Había que subir una escalera y en la segunda puerta a la izquierda entramos a una habitación grande. Saito me está hablando sobre algo relacionado con los torneos que celebran, sobre los triunfos obtenidos y bla bla bla, yo solo me quedo maravillada al entrar a la habitación. El piso era de madera bien pulida, había un espejo amplio pegado a la pared y el resto parecía muy clásico de un dojo, hay trofeos colgados en una estantería y fotografías de chicos cargando sus medallas.

-¿Te gusta? – volteo a verlo y veo que esta emocionado. Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío.

Hace mucho tiempo que no entrenaba. Hace muchos… años.

-Hola – Mis ojos se enfocan en una chica, que extrañamente me resulta familiar. Esta acomodando una colchoneta al otro lado del dojo - ¿Tambien eres nueva? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Eh… si – respondo un poco ida. La verdad, la he visto en algún lado.

-Las presento. Akane esta es Ukyo. Ukyo, ella es Akane.

Ukyo…

Ukyo… me suena.

Ella se acerca a mí y su sonrisa se abre como flor en primavera. Chasquea los dedos.

-¡Te recuerdo! El otro día te pregunte donde estaba la biblioteca. Tú y tu amigo me lo dijeron ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. En realidad si, la recuerdo. Pero su nombre es el que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Ukyo…

De repente una ráfaga de vértigo se apodera de mi estómago. Mi corazón martillea deprisa. ¿Cómo preguntarle si es la Ukyo que sospecho que es? Bueno, Ranma nunca me había dicho su apellido. Solo sabía que se llamaba Ukyo, además…

Por favor, puede haber miles de Ukyo en Japón, pero la duda sigue carcomiéndome en el interior. Así que es todo o nada. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Disculpa… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Conoces a… Ranma Saotome? – decir su nombre en voz alta aun produce un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo.

Ella parpadea varias veces, frunce el ceño y luego sonríe.

-Oh, Ranma. Si, solía salir con él hace muchos años. De hecho, el otro día lo vi y estuvimos charlando – comenta como si fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Ukyo, Ukyo…

Ella es la ex de Ranma, la chica que de verdad logró conquistarlo. La chica que lo enamoró, la chica con la que estuvo sin estar una apuesta de por medio. La única y verdadera novia de el. Algo dentro de mí se rompe, pero tengo que se fuerte para no demostrarlo.

-¿Y bien? – pregunta arqueando la ceja.

-¿Qué? – no me había dado cuenta que había hecho una pregunta antes.

-¿te pregunte si lo conoces? – su mirada amigable me sacan de mi punto de confort.

-Eh… si, bueno, quien no lo conoce – digo como si fuera algo de lo más obvio –Un… un amigo en común hablo algo sobre una tal Ukyo y… pensé que habrías sido tu…

-Oh.

Ella sonríe por un momento juré que se ruborizo. Entonces mi teléfono vibra y siento mi cuerpo saltar. Saito me da una palmadita en la espalda y me deja contestar. Siento un alivio pero al mismo tiempo un tirón de disgusto al ver que se trata de Ryoga. No había hablado con el hace mucho tiempo y lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero ahora, ahora que Ukyo está aquí también siento una pizca de celos. Ella logro conquistar a los dos chicos de los que yo estuve perdidamente loca. Ukyo logro mucho más que yo.

-Hola, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí – digo con un tono cargado de reproche.

-Lo siento, estuve muy liado con unos asuntos de la universidad y en fin. Te tengo una buena noticia – su voz está cargada de ansiedad.

-¿Qué es? – tampoco puedo ocultar mi ansiedad.

-¡Me traslade a tu universidad! – Tengo que alejar un poco el teléfono al escuchar su grito –Es por eso que no pude llamar, había pedido ser trasladado y fue un caos, tuve que hacer muchos papeleos, acomodar las materias, rendir algunos exámenes, buscar una residencia estable y más económica y todo me salió de maravilla. También quería darte la sorpresa ¿estás sorprendida?

Cierro mi boca. La verdad, es la mejor noticia que pude haber escuchado después de mucho tiempo. Tengo que contenerme para no dar saltitos. Ryoga vendría, estaríamos juntos y tendría con quien hablar sobre muchas cosas.

-¡Es una excelente noticia! ¿Ya estás aquí? – pregunto mirando a la puerta, como si esperara a que entrara por ella.

-Esa es la mejor parte. Vivo cerca de tu edificio, uno que queda un poco más alejado. Tengo que compartir habitación pero qué más da – escuchar su risa me llena de melancolía.

-Es la mejor noticia que podías haberme dado en todas estas semanas – digo con total sinceridad.

-¿Sushi esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces nos vemos, pasaré a tu departamento con algo de comida. También podemos invitar a Nabiki para que diga que siempre la dejamos a un lado.

-Ella no está, fue a casa a pasar las vacaciones allá.

-¿Y tú no? ¿Por qué? – Puedo ver –aunque no esté con el- que su sonrisa se borra de su rostro.

-Te lo contaré esta noche ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, seguro. Entonces nos vemos.

Colgamos. En todos estos días, pensando en Ranma, extrañándolo, pensando que Ryoga se había olvidado de mí. Había sido una noticia que me animaba mucho. Extrañaba a Ryoga, extrañaba su compañía, su amistad, sus consejos. ¿Qué diría cuando le contase sobre mis peleas? Seguramente me miraría con desaprobación y me diría que no está bien. Pero, en fin. Estoy muy contenta de que esté aquí y que vaya a quedarse.

-Bien, Akane te explicaré todo sobre las clases. Los horarios, las rutinas y luego te presentaré al resto del equipo – Saito con su inigualable sonrisa me guía por el dojo contándome la historia de los trofeos.

Y por primera vez. Después de muchos días de soledad y tristeza. Me siento feliz.

..

 _ **Ranma**_

-¿Terminaste? – preguntó Ranko desde su lugar. La muy descarada estaba tomando el sol mientras yo estaba terminando de arrancar la mala hierba del jardín ¡¿Por qué coño tenía que hacerlo?!

-Me las vas a pagar – murmuro con mala cara.

Ranko rueda los ojos y suelta una risa.

-Te recuerdo que te estoy ayudando para recuperar a Akane – dice mientras se lleva la pajita y bebe esa estúpida limonada.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que yo corte el césped? – me seco el sudor de la frente.

-Bueno, porque así aprenderás a no ser un estúpido y porque creo que no es suficiente castigo después de todo lo que le hiciste a la pobre de Akane – me respondió con mirada reprochable.

Bajo la cabeza, maldición, tenía razón. Nada era suficiente. Desde que decidí contarle la verdad a Ranko, no puedo negar que me sentí un poco más aliviado al soltar todo el peso que tenía encima. Pero ella se ha encargado de hacérmelo pagar, como: arreglar la casa, ordenar y lavar su ropa, llevarla a todos lados, cocinar. Cosas absurdas, pero pesadas al mismo tiempo. Y desde que me suspendieron en la universidad, pasó más tiempo en casa y con los castigos de mi hermana.

-Y agradece que papá y mamá no están, así no sabrán que su hijo fue suspendido – dijo agitando su mano con desdén – termina rápido ¿Quieres?

-¡Se lo merecían! No podía dejar que nadie hablara a sus espaldas – dije mientras seguía en lo mio.

-Por lo que dijiste el otro día, ella sabe defenderse sola.

-Y casi le cuesta la suspensión de los exámenes – eso lo supe gracias al prometido de Ranko. Al parecer le contaba todo sobre Akane.

Suelto un suspiro lleno de frustración. Ahora, al parecer, Akane había dejado atrás a la tranquila y callada muchacha. Cada vez que veía como golpeaba a alguien, venía a una chica decidida, valiente, enojada. Y me enamoré aún más. Estuve en cada enfrentamiento de ella, casi mato a cada uno de los que se enfrentó a ella. De hecho, envíe a uno al hospital con un brazo fracturado, nariz rota y ojo morado, Ah si, también sin un diente. Eso me costó mucho y no la he vuelto a ver.

Ahora que nuestros padres no están, porque el sonso de mi papá tiene que hacer un trabajo en Corea, se llevó consigo a mi mamá y me dejo al cuidado de Ranko. Un largo tiempo sin verle la cara, eso era fantástico.

Había decidido contarle la verdad a Ranko sobre lo que paso con Akane. No me hablo por tres días y me sentí más solo como el infierno. Tampoco había hablado con Mousse desde la última vez, había insistido en verme pero siempre me negaba.

Ranko al darse cuenta de lo miserable que me sentía, accedió ayudarme a conquistar a Akane. Pero primero me torturaría hasta cansarse. Aun no me había contado su plan.

-¿Te diviertes hermanito? – dijo mientras reía.

Rodé mis ojos y seguí con lo mío. Tenía que confiar en Ranko, tenía que confiar en que ella me ayudaría en recuperar a mi chica.

..

 _ **Akane**_

Había terminado con la mini-clase de Saito. Había sido muy emocionante ser su alumna, también conocí al resto de los chicos de las clases, aunque sus nombres no se me hayan grabado mucho. Por desgracia puedo recordar el de Ukyo, y por desgracia resulta ser la chica más amigablemente adorable que haya conocido.

Empezamos con un calentamiento y luego Saito me pidió que le mostrara las cosas que sabía, como por ejemplo: las katas, las llaves, algunos que otros giros y por supuesto mi fuerza absoluta. Siempre me criticaron por tener una fuerza que no va con mi apariencia, pero hoy, en vez de criticarme todos aplaudieron. Saito se veía muy contento y dijo que estaba súper emocionado por tenerme en su clase y que tal vez podría llegar a las estatales. No me imaginaba compitiendo para ganar un trofeo, la verdad solo lo quería hacer porque estaba en mi sangre.

Llegue a casa y estuve ordenando un poco antes de que llegara Ryoga, aproveche para darme una ducha y ponerme algo mas cómodo. Recogí la ropa que estaba regada en la sala y lave algunos trastes. Mire con enfado hacia la puerta, tendría que llamar a alguien para que la arreglara.

Cuando tocan a la puerta me apresuro abrir. Ryoga está del otro lado sonriéndome y alzando una bolsa con lo que se supone que es nuestra comida. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y no puedo resistir las ganas de saltar hasta sus brazos.

-¡Te extrañe! – hundo mi cara en su pecho y el me abraza con un brazo.

-Yo también – besa mi frente y lo invito a pasar.

Estuvimos comiendo muy a gusto y viendo películas de acción hasta altas hora de la noche. El vacío que tenía en el pecho, aun lo sentía, pero con Ryoga a mi lado me sentía menos sola. Él sabía cómo me sentía, sabía las cosas que pensaba y sabía como hacerme sonreír. Definitivamente estaba agradecida por tenerlo a mi lado. A pesar de nuestra separación, no podía simplemente alejarme de él. Era mi mejor amigo. No podía decírselo, porque en el fondo sabía que lo lastimaría. Me sentía un poco culpable por eso.

-¿Y no tuviste problemas? – pregunto cuando le conté respecto a las peleas.

-Um… no mucho, el director me dio una advertencia y he estado tratando de evitar las peleas. Pero afortunadamente nadie se mete conmigo – le doy una sonrisa de superioridad, el solo pone los ojos en blanco y ríe.

-Así que, prácticamente, todos te tienen miedo – casi suena a pregunta que afirmación.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí.

-Yo tendría miedo si vinieras a mí para golpearme – suelta una risita – A decir verdad, tengo que confesar que cuando recién nos conocimos pensé que ibas a golpearme.

Comienzo a reír de lo absurdo que suena eso. Jamás lastimaría a Ryoga –bueno, ahora no- recuerdo con algo de gracia cuando conocí a Ryoga. Yo siempre estaba a la defensiva y el siempre tuvo paciencia conmigo. Pero nunca me porte mal con el, siempre fue tierno conmigo y eso me agradaba.

Ryoga es el tipo de chico, que aunque tuvo sus errores, se porta tierno y tiene mucha paciencia, también es confiable y es de las personas que daría todo por los que ama.

-Eso era antes, ahora eres confiable.

-¿Confiable? – Imita mi voz burlón - ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Es bueno – respondo golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

En ese justo momento en que lo golpeo él me toma de la muñeca y me acerca a su cuerpo. Ambos paramos de reír. Siento el aliento de Ryoga chocar con el mío, su mirada cambio completamente, ya no estamos bromeando, ahora sus ojos castaños se oscurecen y siento lo intensa que es su mirada. Por un momento las mariposas amenazan en mi estómago, los nervios se disparan. Entonces siento su boca chocar con la mía.

No es el mismo beso de mi antiguo novio. Ryoga me besa con intensidad, como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que tuvimos dándonos besos inocentes. Esto para nada es inocente. Por un momento cierro los ojos y respondo al beso ¿Esto es besar de verdad a Ryoga? Muerde mi labio y gira mi cabeza para intensificar el beso.

Entonces algo dentro de mí se rompe. El rostro de Ranma aparece en mi cabeza y me tengo que apartar violentamente de él. No puedo, no puedo. El vacío en mi pecho crece y duele cuando pienso en Ranma y besando a Ryoga no voy a poder sanarlo. Estoy enamorada de Ranma, lo amo con todo mi corazón, aunque no lo quiera. Ryoga fue mi primer amor, pero ya no siento lo que sentía antes. El beso me aturdió mucho pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Nunca voy a poder amar a Ryoga como amo a Ranma.

-Lo siento, no pensé… - dijo con la voz agitada. Se acerca a mí y yo me alejo un poco –Lo siento Akane, no sé qué me sucedió.

-Ryoga… - mi voz se quiebra. Maldición.

-Por favor no llores – se acerca a mi rápidamente y seca mis lágrimas –No lo volveré hacer, lo juro – su rostro esta agrietado por la angustia.

Lo extraño, quiero decirle que lo extraño.

Quiero decirle que me muero por verlo, aunque sea para pelear.

Entonces comencé a llorar. Me aproximo a Ryoga y lo abrazo fuerte, entierro mi rostro en su pecho y dejo salir todo el dolor que tengo dentro. De repente la necesidad de estar con Ranma, de hablar con él me abraza por completo. El vacío es tan grande que tengo que agachar un poco mi cuerpo procurando calentar el frio en mi corazón. Cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo se agita. Ryoga me abraza con fuerza, y sé que está seguro del motivo de mi llanto. No por él, si no por Ranma.

El mar azul de sus ojos, sus labios carnosos y bien definidos, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas al sonreír, su egocentrismo al hablar de lo guapo que es, su manera de burlarse de mi forma de vestir en ocasiones, su manera tan sucia de hablarme que me hace reír, sus manos grandes que lograban provocar que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran, su pausada respiración al dormir, su voz, su risa, sus cambios de humor. Dios, extraño tanto todo eso.

Me aferro más al cuerpo de Ryoga y desearía tanto estar junto a Ranma. Pero algo dentro de mí me lo impide. Ese algo que me hace retroceder cuando él está cerca, ese algo que me hace hablarle de la manera más cruel.

¿Porque todo tuvo que ser así?

 **..**

 _ **Ranma**_

 _ **..**_

Estoy en mi habitación, después de haberme dado una ducha y haber puesto a todo volumen la música favorita de Akane, me acuesto en la cama y dejo que el día pase rápido y que termine. Pero, lamentablemente el tiempo es el peor enemigo en estos momentos. Cuando uno está bien, cuando se está tranquilo y nada te molesta el tiempo siempre pasa volando. El día termina tan rápido que no te das cuenta, las semanas son como minutos pasando y cuando menos te lo espera otro año termina. Pero ahora, ahora el tiempo es muy lento, una hora es como si pasara una semana, como si tuviera que esperar una eternidad para que termine el día.

Akane difícilmente sale de mi cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo una chica ha llegado a mi tanto? Siempre me procuraba que ninguna se liara conmigo y las relaciones eran estrictamente de sexo, tenia sexo siempre con las chicas que se me lanzaban fácilmente. Con Akane fue todo distinto, espere a que estuviera lista y diablos, esa chica sí que me la ponía dura con solo tocarme. Recuerdo que en uno de los entrenamientos de papá, habíamos viajado al sur de Japón, no recuerdo exactamente el lugar. Hacía mucho frio y yo había encontrado un pequeño conejo a mitad del camino. Sin que el viejo me viera lo había llevado conmigo, dentro de mi camisa y lo alimentaba de mi comida. Me encariñe mucho, claro, era un niño de solo seis años y los animales me encantaban. Un día mi padre se dio cuenta, y me obligo a soltarlo.

-Los animales tienen que estar en su habitad, Ranma – dijo con voz muy severa.

-Pero es mío – refunfuñe.

-Bien puedes soltarlo ahora, o lo comeremos para la cena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – me había aferrado más a mi conejo.

-Ranma, sé que es difícil dejar ir algo que quieres pero, a veces es lo mejor. Duele pero sabes que estás haciendo lo mejor para esa criatura.

-Pero yo lo quiero.

-Yo también lo quiero, tengo mucha hambre y se ve apetitoso.

-¡No te lo vas a comer!

-Entonces déjalo libre – dijo mientras apuntaba al bosque.

Recuerdo que con un ceño fruncido lo dejé ir. Siempre que encontraba animales en el camino y los cuidaba el me obligaba a dejarlos. También sucedía lo mismo con los amigos, hice amigos por todos lados y en el momento menos pensado nos marchábamos. Crecí sin aferrarme a nadie, crecí sabiendo que todo lo que viene se va y siempre procuré no aferrarme a nada. Hasta que llego ella. Hasta que Akane llego y fue difícil no dejar de querer pasar a su lado.

Maldita sea, me aborrecía haber puesto la esa estúpida apuesta como excusa. Soy un maldito bastardo.

-¿Ranma? – Ranko se asoma en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Me vas a mandar hacer alguna otra cosa? Porque te advierto que ya me bañe y no estoy de humor.

Entra y se sienta en mi cama.

-No estoy por eso. Vine porque quiero contarte algo – toma aire –Shinossuke me llamo, estuvimos hablando y dijo que Akane está tomando cursos de artes marciales en el gimnasio de la universidad.

Me siento en el instante que nombro a Akane.

-Es tu momento de acercarte. No como antes y solo la acosabas, ahora puedes estar cerca de ella pretendiendo tomar clases.

Suelto un suspiro.

-No es fácil Ranko. Akane difícilmente puede verme – paso mi mano por el cabello varias veces.

-¡¿Y te vas a rendir fácilmente?! La cagaste muy feo Ranma, pero tienes que solucionarlo si es que de verdad te importa.

-Quiero recuperarla – le confieso.

-Entonces hazlo, depende de ti. Además, estoy completamente segura de que te quiere, solo que esta dolida.

-¿Así que… este es tu plan? ¿Acosarla en sus clases de artes marciales?

Pone los ojos en blanco y me golpea –Tu solo procura conquistarla de nuevo. Akane me cae muy bien y no quiero que lo estropees. Además, te he visto y se lo mucho que la extrañas.

Guardo silencio, es verdad, la extraño como un loco.

-Y deja de estar metiéndote en problemas y amenazando a todo aquel que se le cruce en el camino a tu chica.

-A veces siento que tú eres la mayor y yo el menor – ambos reímos.

Ranko es la mejor hermana que he tenido. Mañana mismo iría averiguar sobre las clases. Se que no tienen nada que ver con mi carrera asi que no importa que es suspendido, podré tomar las clases sin problemas.

Akane, no te escaparas fácilmente de mi.

Lo juro.


End file.
